Ronin: La princesa y el Samurai
by Vixen888
Summary: Sasuke le esta arrebatando el amor de su vida y Akatsuki todo lo que posee. El camino de un samurái conlleva el entrenamiento de matar, se esta ante las órdenes de su señor, pero a veces la justicia solo se logra con un camino bañado en sangre... Cap 8
1. Compromiso

¡NaruHina arriba!

Por que la tentación existe y ya he probado la manzana de la discordia…

* * *

Los dos feudos más ricos y poderosos de Konoha pertenecían al clan Hyuuga y al clan Uchiha, este último cayó en una masacre al filo de la media noche bajo la luna llena, dejando con vida al más joven de la familia principal y al propio asesino. Esta acción convirtió al clan Hyuuga como el más poderoso y fuerte de todos, y que no perdería su posición hasta que hubiera alguien que les compitiera, todo bajo la milicia samurái de la aldea a las órdenes del Hokage…

**Ronin:**

**La Princesa y el Samurai**

En la casa principal de los Hyuuga la cabeza del clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, procreó dos bellas hijas de hermosos ojos perla, Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga. Hanabi era la menor y Hinata era la heredera legítima e indiscutible del clan, su destino había estado escrito desde que fue concebida y aún siendo mujer recibió el entrenamiento samurái al igual que cualquier miembro varón de la familia. Incluso cuando se creía que Neji, su primo e hijo del hermano muerto de Hiashi sería quien dirigiría al clan, pero Hiashi no hizo distinción alguna con su propia sangre y declaro a Hinata como la heredera principal y a Neji como su guardián y protector. Así había sido pasado toda su vida el los últimos años, solo que habiéndose convertido en una hermosa y bella joven era tiempo de encontrarle un buen esposo para que pudiera así ocupar su lugar como líder del clan posteriormente, y brindar una descendencia a la familia gracias a su sangre pura, incluso cuando a ella no le agradara mucho la idea de tener que casarse…

**Capitulo uno: **Compromiso

Hinata tenía dos damas de compañía puestas a su cargo, era sus amigas y leales compañeras, y al que ellas Hinata había sido obligada a instruirse en las cualidades que una mujer, una buena esposa, debía tener, las habilidades que debía poseer y manejar, por lo que desde muy joven habían tenido que asistir a la Casa de Instrucción de Damiselas para llegar a convertirse en esa gran mujer que debían ser para cuando llegara el momento de casarse, y a pesar de que Ino ya estuviera comprometida y Sakura estuviera a punto de darle el si a uno de sus pretendientes seguían acompañando a Hinata a ir ahí para al menos tomar una taza de té juntas.

A cargo de enseñar y educar a las jóvenes estaban Kurenai, Anko y Konan, brindándoles todas las herramientas que necesitarían para instruirse y formarse, y aunque Konan no fuera originaria de Konoha no dejaba de ser una excelente y maravillosa mujer de grandes cualidades en las que destacaba su prodigioso talento con el origami.

Como Hinata tenía demasiados pretendientes su vida era un mar lleno de elogios, detalles y obsequios de la caballerosidad y galanteo de sus admiradores, pero aun así no le daba el si a ninguno. Hiashi acepto esto en un principio ya que respetaba que ella se quisiera casar con la persona que amara y con quien pasaría el resto de su vida juntos, pero ya había pasado casi un año y seguía sin hacerlo, lo que provocó que ya sin importarle sus sentimientos le prometiera hablando muy seriamente con ella que si no se comprometía entes de que terminara el otoño el mismo le pondría un compromiso arreglado, pero no iba a ser necesario por el futuro que se veía venir…

-¿Rechazaste a Aburame nuevamente?-suspiraron decepcionadas sus maestras al escucharlo por parte de las damas de compañía de la ojiperla mientras estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa donde estaban tomando el té.

-Y era el mejor-agregó Ino como si Hinata hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida -siempre le llegaban flores y hasta joyas de su parte.

-Ino-chan…-trataba de callarla Hinata, eso no era algo de lo que se tenían que enterar.

-Vamos, no digas que no recuerdas ese escarabajo de oro blanco enjoyado que te mandó- le recalco uno de los presentes que había recibido.

-Era muy hermoso, pero e lo devolví-le hablo seria.

-¿Que?, pero era la cosa más hermosa que haya visto-se sorprendió mucho.

-Aceptarlo le hubiera dado la idea de que estoy interesada en algo serio con el cuando no es así- le respondió a su replica callándola.

-Esto no esta bien-protesto la otra chica –Shino se veía bastante amable, es una gran persona, fue muy duro mirar cuando lo rechazaste…-

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono el comentario de Sakura Kurenai, no era propio haber hecho eso sin cuidado. Al notar las dudas de su maestra la joven se apresuro a explicar a lo que se refería la chica de cabello rosa.

-No fue así- respondió rápidamente -Solo le dije que yo no… estaba preparada aún…-volvió la mirada tratándose de desafanar sin éxito de la atención intrigada de las demás.

-Claro…-pensó Ino, sabía a la perfección que a lo que temía Hinata era miedo al compromiso, podía haber dejado de ser tan tímida como lo fuere antes pero todo su recelo y nerviosismo se vaciaron en ese tema.

-¿Preparada…?-repitió Anko visiblemente malhumorada -¿Estas bromeando cierto?- la mirada que le lanzo a su aprendiz era fría y dura –Tienes tantos hombres a tu alcance y no haces el mínimo intento por tratar de conocerlos un poco, eso ya es necedad- la regañó por su actitud.

-Anko-sempai…-

-No me hables-le dio la espalda en medio de su enfado, la personalidad de esa mujer era un misterio para la gente.

-Anko-sempai…- trató de rebatirle, pero ella misma sabía que tenía razón.

Konan admiraba la situación que se estaba suscitando en la mesa, no era común que le gustara meterse en los asuntos de otras personas y de hecho era muy reservada por lo que había vivido en su pasado, pero siendo Hinata su discípula no se podía quedar callada en ese aspecto. No obstante comprendía a la perfección esa confusión en el interior de su ser, su indecisión a lo desconocido, conocía a la perfección sobre esa pequeña y oculta debilidad ante los sentimientos de amor y también sus problemas de correspondencia, seguramente Hinata también había pasado lo mismo que ella.

-Esta bien- habló por fin -si no te sientes segura aun de que has encontrado a la persona indicada no hay problema…- le hablo con ternura y desasosiego -solo no dejes que pase mucho tiempo… ¿de acuerdo?- le advirtió después de esas palabras de aliento.

-Konan…-susurro Hinata al escuchar la reconfortante voz de su maestra.

Mientras Hinata se sentía mejor con esas palabras Kurenai y Anko se pusieron en alerta, no conocían mucho a su compañera aunque fueran amigas, y en la profundidad de sus palabras fuera el momento la situación o la vivencia que tuviera siempre las estremecía.

Como hacía frio afuera se llevo una bata ligera penas para cubrirse un poco, era larga y de un color azul intenso que hacía que resaltara su rostro y su blanca tez. Sakura e Ino la siguieron muy de cerca, el cielo se había cubierto de nubes y una liviana lluvia se dejo caer, bajo su sombrilla y estando al frente de sus amigas no podían ver la cara de preocupación que había puesto, el haber sentido que su maestra la conocía tan bien en ese sentido le daba una vaga esperanza de cierto sentimiento que se había estado guardando desde tiempo atrás, era tan intenso y angustiante que la dejaba sin aliento con solo recordarlo, aunque al final supiera que no podría llegar a ser posible…

La gente que pasaba se quedaba inmóvil al verla caminar, su rostro era polémico para todo el mundo, en realidad todo en ella era en si algo irreal y fuera de este mundo para algunos, pues Hinata era prácticamente perfecta, sus rasgos genéticos eran los más puros que se podían haber visto en su clan en mucho tiempo por medio de su sangre noble, sus facciones juveniles y perfectas que enmarcaban su rostro eran bellísimas, incluso cuando sus ojos perla eran considerados como extraños y curiosos no hacían que perdiera profundidad en su mirada, un bello y lleno de secretos mirar que paralizaba a cualquiera cuando estaba inexpresiva, aunque claramente demostrara su tristeza o su felicidad aún cuando no lo quisiera así. Su cuerpo era una exquisita figura, una angosta cintura y caderas enmarcadas, largas y bellas piernas, brazos delgados y prominente busto que aunque no lo deseara era notablemente grande para cualquier mujer, aunque no era un complejo no lo tomaba como un signo de superioridad.

Las habilidades que tenía eran muchas y muy variadas, un gran talento culinario que dejaba extasiado a cualquiera que probara lo que ella cocinara y que daba lujo de gala con lo artístico de sus comidas y suculentos platillos que preparaba. Su voz era melódica y rítmica era casi como el canto de la más bella ave desconocido para oídos humanos al no existir, no era perfecta, pero si existía la perfección Hinata fácilmente estaría cerca de ella, aparte de su gusto musical y desarrollado talento para esto. También danzaba, libre y bellamente tanto si fueren danzas antiguas y conocidas como si fuera estilo propio, nunca dejaría estar lleno de gracia, belleza y porte a cada movimiento que hiciera, y su caligrafía, era fina y adecuada, legible y exacta, eso hablaba muy bien de ella, definitivamente era una chica envidiable, y sobre todo deseable, pero solo por eso era la razón de querer pasar desapercibida por una vez en su vida, perder toda esa atención que se vertía sobre ella a cada instante, pero hasta la fecha le había sido imposible.

Quería tener que evitar esos secuestros e intentos de capturarla en los que trataban de matarla por odiarla a ella y a su perfección o querer poseerla y que no fuera de nadie más; de este tipo de situaciones había tenido que salir diplomática y brutalmente, ya tuviera que usar su razonamiento para hacerlos entender a sus captores o tuviera que escapar con astucia en una batalla con la espada peleando por su libertad. Era bastante fuerte y persistente, con una gran velocidad y destreza, aparte de su gran agilidad y flexibilidad en todo su cuerpo, pero aún así no le dejaban pelear cuando se encontraba en ese tipo de situaciones, preferían que no se ensuciara las manos, aunque en realidad eso fuera precisamente lo que más le gustaba hacer, se estaba ahogando en si misma de tener que ser siempre la joven perfecta e inamovible que todos veían siempre, quería un cambio, le urgía algo nuevo en su vida, y no creía que el matrimonio fuera lo que estaba buscando…

Llegaron a la mansión y se despidieron, la dejaron sola por que les dio la escusa de estar un poco agotada y así se marcharon para dejarla un rato en paz en la soledad, no querían irrumpir su resuello cotidiano en el que tomaba un baño y después se retiraba a leer, que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque esa vez solo quería descansar.

-Sakura… ¿no notaste a Hinata algo distraída?-le pregunto a su amiga mientras iban caminando lado a lado por la calle hacia sus respectivas casas bajo las sombrillas que las separaban de mojarse con la lluvia.

-Si, ha estado así desde hace tres días, pero no nos ha dicho nada le respondió la chica de ojos verdes un poco preocupada -no se ha dado cuenta de que no puede esconder esas preocupaciones de nosotras… espero que no sea nada grave- continuaban con su rumbo.

-Sai es así a veces, cree que puede esconder sus sentimientos de mi, pero lo conozco tan bien que se cuando algo lo angustia, incluso cuando no se vea nada preocupado, sabes como fue su entrenamiento…-

-Lo se…- le contesto Sakura recordando a su amigo pintor que conocía de años atrás –Lo has de querer mucho-le sonrió feliz a su rubia amiga quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharla –Serás una gran esposa Ino-

-¿Tu crees eso?-la miro algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Claro, no hay persona que conozco que pueda ser mejor compañera de Sai que tu- le contesto calmando sus dudas.

-Gracias Sakura- …

Neji había tenido una importante misión junto con dos samuráis mas hacía ya una semana, estaba de regreso de tan agitado camino muy cansado, ya que se vieron obligados a huir del país del viento…

Rock Lee, su entrañable y más apegado amigo y compañero iría en la misión con el, junto con Shikamaru, un guerrero que era muy inteligente y sabio, y que misteriosamente siempre se veía involucrado en las misiones en las que se tenía que ir a la aldea de Suna, asistiendo sin faltar a ninguna, razón que poco después se terminaría descubriendo. A los tres les habían encomendado como misión llevar un tesoro como dote para una princesa de la aldea de la arena, ya que estaba comprometida con un príncipe noble de la aldea de la lluvia, pues con ese compromiso se haría que hubiera paz entre las naciones, pero ese convenio no se llevaría a cabo ya que la princesa tenia otros planes que involucraban al joven Nara…

Antes de cometer la equivocación que estaba a punto de cometer Neji se atrevió a preguntarle las razones de su comportamiento a Shikamaru, quería saber el motivo que lo llevaba a actuar así.

-Eres uno de los más importantes guerreros ANBU, ¿Por qué arruinar todo por un chica?-

El joven de una sola coleta sonrió al ver lo que Neji le cuestionaba, le resultaba muy funesto.

-El amor te lleva a cometer los actos que no creías ser capaz de hacer, incluso cuando no suene como lo más razonable incluso para nosotros mismos…-

Dicho esto salió en busca de su amada para escapar juntos a donde nadie los privara de su amor. Con los guerreros de Suna pisándoles los talones Neji y Lee se vieron en la necesidad de salir directo hacia Konoha a la mañana siguiente, podían malinterpretarse las cosas y condenarlos a ellos, y aunque no dudaban en enfrenarse en batalla lo más ético era dejar ese asunto en las manos de la Hokage, aunque era de esperarse que hubiera conflictos entre las dos naciones en las que posteriormente se debería llegar a un acuerdo para evitar la guerra entre ellos…

Pese a la explicación que le dio Shikamaru, Neji continuaba sin entender por que lo había hecho, seguía creyendo que era un error enorme aquel, no sentía que una mujer valiera cargarse tantos problemas. Esa forma suya de pensar se debía a que no había conocido a la mujer indicada de la cual se atreviera a dar su vida por ella, aunque en medio de la confusión que viviría se percataría de quien era, pero nunca llegaría a ser suya por amor que le profesara…

La Hokage estaba metida en un dilema, la princesa "raptada", que en realidad escapo con Shikamaru no era una simple hija de algún señor feudal, era nada más y nada menos que la hermana del Kazekage. Debían encontrar una solución inmediata a ese conflicto antes de que se desatara una guerra entre los dos países, pero ese ya no era asunto de Neji, quien solo se preocupo por llegar a su casa para poder descansar.

La lluvia le sorprendió a medio camino y cuando entro a la mansión fue recibido con cortesía y gusto por parte de su tío y su pequeña prima, con todo el respeto que podía haber. Después se dirigió a ir a buscar a Hinata, le había tomado afecto durante todo el tiempo que paso junto a ella y extrañaba su compañía, independientemente de que fuera su guardián y que su obligación fuera protegerla y estar a su lado estar junto a ella era algo que verdaderamente disfrutaba, solo que muy dentro de su ser un enamoramiento malsano había surgido en su corazón, ella era muy bonita, tanto exterior como interiormente, en el inicio creyó que se debía a que siendo la chica más hermosa de la aldea era normal que se sintiera así, pero la fraternalidad que le tomo a cada gesto amable y bondadoso que tenía con el se había enamorando cada vez más de ella. Trataba de reprimir ese sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas, quería hacerlo desaparecer, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo principal cuando escucho a alguien cantar en el interior del ala este de la mansión, reconoció de inmediatamente la voz de Hinata, estaba cantando una melancólica y triste canción, los versos que tenía eran de dolor en medio de una batalla entre el ayer con el presente, teniendo consecuencias trágicas en el futuro. No podía ser más deprimente, debía haberle pasado algo terrible a Hinata para que estuviera cantando aquello, y entonces la reconoció por completo, esa canción la había oído provenir de sus labios desde tiempo atrás, en un doloroso y difícil momento en su vida. Dispuesto a saber las razones que la hacían cantar esa triste canción espero a que terminara para poder entrar a verla, esperaba encontrarla llorando o por lo menos reprimiendo sus lágrimas, pero no era así.

-Neji-nii-san…- lo divisó en la entrada, apenas había terminado de alargar la última nota cuando sintió que alguien la miraba y se giro encontrándolo ahí parado –No sabía que ya habías regresado tan pronto, te abría recibido en cuanto llegaras pero…- la joven paro sus argumentos cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía en frente mirándola directamente a la cara, muy cerca el uno con el otro, se estaba comportando demasiado extraño – ¿Neji…?-

-Esa canción… no la cantaba desde…-la saco de concentración, ya que temía al preguntarle y ponerla en jaque con esas palabras, pero si esa era una señal tan clara de que las cosas no estaban bien debía saber –desde a muerte de su madre…-

La pelinegra bajo la mirada al memorizar el rostro de la mujer que le dio la vida y que perdió cuando era muy joven, le dolió mucho su partida, pero tenía que ser resistente para poder sobrellevar las cosas y no transmitirle su tristeza a Hanabi, y no lo hizo, de hecho su hermana menor, al no recordar mucho a su mamá la tomo como su figura materna. Ahora tenía solo tenía trece años y estaba pasando por una etapa de rebeldía pasajera, y cada vez que cometía algún acto delictivo que la metía en problemas Hinata siempre estaba ahí para reprenderla y escucharla, solo así se daba cuenta de su error y podía liberarse de la culpa para poder arreglar su error, definitivamente su hermana se había vuelto vitalicia en cada segundo de su existencia, y a pesar de que fuera Hanabi la consentida de su padre, nunca dejaría de sentir admiración y tal vez un poco de envidia por Hinata, ya que no en todas las mujeres se encontraba tal belleza…

Pero esa no era la razón de su tristeza…

-Mi padre… el…- se volvió tratando de ocultar dándole la espalda al joven hombre de cabello largo, quien no dejaba de verla inquietante -…volvió a hablar de mi futuro compromiso…-

Con solo escuchar eso su incertidumbre aumentó, sabía lo inocente que era en ese aspecto, pero toda persona tenía derecho de enamorarse… cualquier persona…

-Hinata-sama… ¿usted… ama a alguien?...-

-¿Qué?... Neji-nii-san, no, no es lo que…-

Se trato de reprimir un poco más para que no la viera destrozada, pero no pudo más y termino lanzándosele para buscar refugio en sus brazos mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-Hinata…-

-No quiero… no quiero casarme aun…- temblaba un poco por los sollozos mientras lloraba desoladamente en medio de su desesperación por no saber que hacer.

-Hinata-sama…-

-No quiero… no lo dejes… no permitas que lo haga… no quiero hacerlo… estoy harta…

-Hinata…-

-Por favor…- le rogo una vez más –Aun si yo no tengo libertad de decidirlo dile por favor que no lo haga, por favor, no lo permitas…-

-Yo… te lo prometo-acabo por decirle al no saber que responder, no quería desepcionarla.

-Gracias…-

Se quedó con ella un rato más sujetándola fuerte y firme entre sus brazos, no quería que se dejara de aferrar a el, le gustaba tanto poder sentir la calidez que su cuerpo despedía que no quería que se acabara. Se quedó pensando un momento en lo que le había prometido hacer, era una promesa vacía que no estaba seguro de cumplir, ya que por más que hablara con Hiashi no lo convencería de cambiar de decisión, y aunque en realidad no le había impuesto a nadie por el momento no tardaría en hacerlo y la intriga la estaba matando desde que su padre la amenazo días antes cuando Neji estaba lejos. Le contó todo aun oculta en su pecho y este escucho atentamente lo que ocurrió, si había llegado a la altura de advertirle a ese modo debía ir en serio, y cuando dejo de escuchar su voz se percató de que se había desmayado sobre el. La cargó y la llevó a su habitación, era tan liviana que le sorprendiera que no fuera tirada por el viento cuando pasaba junto a ella, ante sus ojos era tan frágil, y tal vez un poco débil que le inspiraba un sentimiento de sobreprotección tremendo, por supuesto que sabía que no era cierto, pero al verla perderse en medio de lágrimas se le movió profundamente el corazón.

La llevo a su habitación y la recostó en su cama para luego besarle la frente, debía estar agotada por haber tenido que suprimir tantas emociones durante un largo periodo, era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara y le agradecía al cielo que hubiera sido con el presente y no con nadie más.

Estaba extrañado, no había visto nunca antes así a su prima, incluso se entristeció por su apariencia, a el tampoco le gustaba la idea de que se casara, pero aun así no lo demostraba por que no quería que se prestara a malas interpretaciones, incluso cuando en verdad fuera así.

Siguió caminando por la mansión dirigiéndose a su habitación para poder descansar, pero no sin antes pasar a preguntarle a su tío si era cierto lo que le dijo Hinata sobre casarla, pero no pudo hacerlo por que al llegar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba con alguien más en una acalorada conversación muy tensa y que sería muy tractiva para los oídos del joven hombre.

-…no lo se… me parece que tal vez debería esperar un poco más antes de decidir sobre esto…- decía Hiashi un tanto indeciso, pero el otro hombre no tardo en seguir discutiéndole.

-La sangre de Hinata es la línea más pura que hemos visto en mucho tiempo, si dejamos que haya un emparentamiento con alguien más que no sea un Hyuuga de nada nos servirá que su sangre sea tan impecable…- sonaba algo imponente, estaba molesto por cierta situación.

-Es una decisión demasiado complicada…-rebatía el líder del clan, pues era de su hija y de su futuro del que estaban hablando.

-Escuche Hiashi-sama, se por lo que debe estar pasando, pero no solo soy yo el que tiene esta idea, varios miembros del clan piensan lo mismo, el disgusto se esta haciendo presente…-

-Hmmm…- desde hace tiempo supuso que no estarían conformes por mucho, pero aún así tenía esperanzas de que su hija actuara responsablemente pero al no ver ningún progreso no pudo retener más esa decisión –Estoy consciente de ello –contesto desalentado- si Hinata no se compromete en las próximas dos semanas haremos la Unión del Souke y el Bouke- confirmo imponentemente y sin muchas ganas.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó Neji al entender de lo que se trataba, tal vez su irracional sentimiento de amor hacia su prima no era una idea tan descabellada como creía.

-De acuerdo Hiashi-sama-

El castaño de cabello largo detuvo sus pensamientos al percatarse de que el otro miembro del clan se estaba retirando y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, lo iban a encontrar espiando del otro lado, pero cuando se recorrió esta no había nadie y el hombre se marcho como si nada, Neji había sido lo suficientemente rápido para poder irse de ahí justo a tiempo…

Si Hinata iba a ser su esposa por medio de ese trato definitivamente no podía cumplir su promesa de impedir el matrimonio que su padre le impusiera, pues el no querría detenerlo…

Lejos de ahí, más adentro de la aldea, en un edificio custodiado por varios guardias y celadores que vigilaban, en la oficina principal y la más grande de todas todavía había un pequeño y tenue destello de luz. Un joven y apuesto hombre miraba por la ventana desde su silla detrás del escritorio de madera, su mirada esta pensativa y perdida al mismo tiempo mientras se fijaba en la nada de la oscura noche, había luna menguante y algunas estrellas se dejaban ver.

Su pasado era turbulento, años atrás escapó de Konoha para buscar el poder que le ofreció Orochimaru, uno de los más poderosos y fuertes samuráis de la historia que se ganaba el título de leyenda, volviéndose su discípulo y así poder cumplir con su objetivo en la vida, pero tiempo después se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones eran completamente adversas y maléficas, y cuando se enteró del golpe de estado que quería dar contra Konoha le arrebato la vida en lo que fue la más encarnizada y dura batalla que podía enfrentar, sin embargo no era nada si se debía enfrentar a su propio hermano mayor.

Si, la vida de Sasuke Uchiha no había sido nada fácil, pero aún así no se arrepentía de nada mas que de haber dejado en sus amigos una muy angustiada espera para que regresara, solo que no lo haría hasta haberse deshecho de ese resentimiento vengando a su familia teniendo que matar a Itachi, pero por más que lo trató de buscar parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y se retiro de su búsqueda dándolo por muerto y regresando así a Konoha. Por supuesto que los ANBU, la milicia de la aldea ,no se lo hizo nada fácil, estuvo en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo, pero un día en que unos sujetos vestidos de túnicas negras y nubes rojas llegaron para crear problemas buscando atacar Konoha en busca de un tal "sujeto" como así lo llamaban, se unió a la lucha haciéndolos escapar, y solo así se quedó comprobado que ya no guardaba ninguna mala intención y fueron expiadas todas las dudas que habían sobre el.

Tsunade estaba bastante complacida con lo que hizo, quedó muy impresionada y poco después le hizo una propuesta que no podía negar ya que su padre había tenido el mismo cargo cuando era la cabeza del clan Uchiha: ser el líder ANBU. Ahora estaba en su oficina pensando en lo que iba a hacer con su vida, las cosas se habían calmado y una profunda paz interior lo había inundado, no sabía por que pero estaba más pacífico que en ningún momento de su vida, era como haberse quitado un peso de encima, pero más extraño aún, claro, ni el mismo sabía lo que se venía atravesarse por su camino, pero su corazón si lo sentía venir…

Neji tomó un baño después de haber estado escuchando lo que no debía, no era oficial y ya se estaba empezando a sentir el dueño de la joven de hermoso cabello largo…

-Desposar a Hinata-sama… a Hinata…-se dejo caer en su cama con ese pensamiento en su mente mientras meditaba y se dejo entregar a un profundo e integro sueño reparador que necesitaba después de haber estado en semejante misión, no sabía lo que le esperaba, debería conocer a quien se convirtió en su nuevo jefe de quien solo había oído rumores de su juventud, pero no estaba enterado completamente de esto aún y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar a un lado de su prima sin que se viera como algo malo o enfermo…

El sol salió y el roció cubría las zonas verdes de la mansión Hyuuga. En su habitación Neji se despertó radiante, no sabía la razón de por que estaba tan feliz, pero lo estaba, y cuando trató de levantarse para irse a vestir se percató de que había alguien más en su cama…

-¿Pero que…?-

Su cuerpo se petrificó al darse cuenta de quien era, a un lado, completamente desnuda, se encontraba una hermosa joven de bella cabellera negro azulado que dormía plácidamente en la almohada de la cama del castaño de cabello largo, recargada en sus brazos descubiertos y con su tersa piel destellando inocencia y sensualidad al mismo tiempo.

-Hinata…-susurró levemente, estaba sorprendido pero no quería interrumpir la bella estampa que estaba presenciando, lucía sumamente hermosa.

No sabía lo que había pasado y realmente no se lo cuestiono mucho pues al estar enamorado no le importó nada, si estaba ahí debía ser por una buena razón y una brisa fría que paso por su cuerpo lo hizo darse cuenta de que también él no vestía nada, eso si que lo perturbó, pero más que nada estaba emocionado, terriblemente emocionado por tenerla ahí, incluso cuando no sabía como había llegado.

Tenía que admitir que verla así le estaba despertando diversas sensaciones. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la fina y ligera sábana blanca que dejaba ver su bien torneada figura, y los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana la vislumbraban notoriamente con su luz, era inequivocadamente irresistible.

La relajada y quieta expresión que tenía plasmada en su rostro era muy dulce, su prima era considerada por el la mujer más bella que pudiera existir, y no estaba equivocado pues con su inocencia, pureza y gran belleza era considerada una princesa, aparte de su título como heredera del clan, pues ya era llamada así.

Perdió en absoluto la razón al verle así, le gustaba a tal grado que le quemaba el deseo de tocarla, acarició su cabello dulcemente disfrutándolo sedoso que era, su piel era muy suave, poder estar tan cerca de ella era prácticamente su sueño hecho realidad, su fantasía más oculta. Terminó de sentir su cuello y comenzó a descender, incluso parecía que la había despertado cuando esta se movió un poco, pero no fue así, entonces, tomando más confianza e ignorando el pudor que sentía decidió retirarle la sábana para poder verla en su totalidad, sujetó la tela firmemente y estaba a punto de visualizar los pechos de Hinata cuando abrió los ojos y se despertó, había tenido un sueño, había estado soñando y nada más.

Se levantó molesto e impresionado por aquella imagen tan sensual en su subconsciente, su agitación era palpable, y esa fantasía que tuvo era una imagen que quería que se hiciera realidad sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, para lograrlo debía encargarse de que nadie más se cruzara en su camino hasta terminadas las próximas dos semanas, así que no permitiría que nadie se la quitara, no si se iba a adueñar de ella de buena manera.

Transcurrieron cuatro días y Hinata seguía como si nada, se pudo liberar un poco al haberse echado a llorar a los brazos de sus primo encontrando así un profundo consuelo en sus palabras, pero se dejó llevar al pedirle que le prometiera que evitara que su padre la casara, eso era imposible, tal vez sus amigas tenían razón y se estaba haciendo la interesante demasiado tiempo, según lo que le había dicho que pensaban los demás, pero solo Konan sabía que estaba sumamente temerosa de comprometerse con alguien, quería que fuera con una persona que conociera y por quien sintiera afecto, aparte del profundo secreto que guardaba.

Mientras tanto seguía entrenando, continuaba con su vida tranquilamente, sin embargo a los oídos de sus amigas llegó la noticia de que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha, y no solo eso, si no que también estaban enteradas del título que había alcanzado…

-Hará una celebración-

-¿Dónde? ¿En la mansión Uchiha?-

-Si, quiere celebrar estar de regreso, pero a mi manera de ver las cosas lo que esta intentado hacer es buscar esposa-

-¡¿Qué?!- reacciono ante las palabras dichas por su amiga.

-Si, hace tiempo había dejado bien en claro que reconstruiría su clan, creo que ya lo pensó suficiente y esta en busca que con quien hacerlo- le explico tratando de ser lo más prudente posible, pero aunque la verdad no fuere pecadora si que la incomodaría

-Vaya, que sorpresa, no termina de impresionarme, hasta hace unos días era un ronin redimido que había regresado a la aldea y ahora me entero que esta buscando casarse… que duro…-

-Sakura…- la miro sumirse en una profunda y visible tristeza -¿aun sigues enamorada de Sasuke?-le pregunto Ino-

-Yo… no lo se…-

El recuerdo de las dos pelando cuando niñas por declararse estar sumamente enamoradas de Sasuke se cruzó por sus mentes, era obvio que Sakura no lo había superado aún desde lo de su partida.

-Tu…-

-Ino, Sakura…- interrumpió el incomodo momento que había surgido cierta chica pelinegra al entrar a la habitación como si nada.

-Hinata-sama…- se giraron las dos para recibirla cortésmente.

-Estoy lista ahora, podemos irnos-

La tensa situación se quebró cuando Hinata apareció detrás de la puerta interrumpiendo su plática, la cual tendrían que dejar para después pues ese día tenía algo importante que hacer…

Las tres jóvenes salieron a la calle con sus sombrillas en la mano, siempre estaban preparadas para cualquier cosa si el cielo daba señal de que la lluvia caería. Lucían peculiarmente bonitas al estar las tres juntas, y como siempre Hinata iba a la cabeza lo quisiera o no destacaba de las demás, y aunque no estuviera en frente, siempre destacaría.

-Hinata-sama, estas ya son las calles comerciales, la casa de damas esta del otro lado-le hizo hincapié Sakura al ver el rumbo que tomaba.

-No planeaba ir hoy…- respondió ida entre una mezcla de felicidad y emoción.

-¿Cómo? Creí que iría a visitar a Kurenai-sempai-

-No, hoy debe estar muy ocupada- le contestó -recuerda que hoy es su compromiso con Sarutobi Asuma, iremos a verla al rato cuando sea la ceremonia- les recordó lo que se les había pasado memorizar por haber estado mas ocupadas hablando de Sasuke y su regreso que en la futura boda de su maestra.

-Es cierto…- se dieron cuenta ambas.

-Como pude olvidarlo… …entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?- continúo rebatiendo la rubia ahora.

-A comprar algunas cosas- sonrió regresando su atención al camino.

-¿Cosas?- se miraron la una a la otra - ¿Qué clase de cosas?-

-Quiero llevarle a Kurenai-sempai un regalo esta noche- se dio a entender con las dos, y la acompañaron a ir a comprar lo que necesitaba a varias tiendas durante varias horas.

Al llegar a casa puso manos a la obra, al percatarse de que se les había olvidado tal importante celebración Ino y Sakura se fueron rápido para ir a preparase también. El presente que Hinata le iba a dar a su maestra sería muy especial, admiraba mucho a sus maestras pero indiscutiblemente Kurenai se llevaba las palmas al haberla acompañado ante la ausencia de su madre fallecida por su infancia y parte de la adolescencia, se había hecho muy unida a ella y a su presencia y quería agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella a cada momento.

Se dirigió al jardín del lado sur de la mansión, era un huerto especial donde cultivaba especias y hierbas aromáticas, entre otras plantas y flores únicas que crecían ahí. Había pertenecido a su madre, y al ya no estar Hinata se hizo cargo de este.

Todo ahí era hermoso y lleno de vida, tan armónico y vigoroso que era como un edén. Se estaba acabando el verano y pronto se haría presente el otoño con las hojas secas de los arboles cayendo, y también con un destino marcado que desconocía. Últimamente pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en ese lugar admirando las maravillas de la naturaleza bañada por los rayos del sol, a unos cuantos metros estaba el lago con los típicos adornos de bambú que había en todas las casas, se acerco y miro su reflejo en el resplandeciente líquido que iluminó su cara al acercarse reflejando la luz del astro del medio día. Sobre el agua sobresalían lirios y flores de loto que hacían lucir el lago más hermoso de lo que ya era, y aunque no era muy profundo y de hecho se conectaba con el gran lago de Konoha, era bastante grande, y desde el jardín se podía visualizar perfectamente su esplendor. Un impulso involuntario la hizo tomar una de las flores del agua para acercarla a su rostro y percibir su aroma, era tan dulce que incluso cerro los ojos para después colocársela en el cabello. Esa clase de impulsos que le salían de la nada eran la razón de por que fuera considerada toda una princesa independientemente se su título como Hyuuga.

Miro alrededor después de haberse puesto de pie nuevamente de haber bajado a la orilla del lago para poder recoger la flor y verse como se la ponía, junto a ella estaba el paraíso verde multicolor, con la mirada buscó entre las diferentes flores que había, se detuvo al alcanzar a ver un rosal rojo, el carmesí le recordó mucho el color intenso de los bellos ojos de su maestra Kurenai, así como el flamante labial del mismo color que solía usar siempre, y le surgió una brillante idea…

Ajena a sus ideas y pensamientos Neji había estado observándola desde ya hacía un tiempo, caminaba de regreso de su entrenamiento habitual con la katana enfundada en su cintura cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, no tenía por que ocultarse pero un extraño sentimiento le hizo actuar así, y pudo notar que era su prima entrando al jardín, llevaba puesto un kimono azul cielo con detalles lavandas en la tela, le sentaba como anillo al dedo y desde su escondite Neji se dedicó a espiarla un poco. Pudo observar desde que admiró con orgullo el jardín de su madre y después cuando se acercó al agua para acomodarse esa hermosa flor de loto en el cabello que lo dejó estupefacto cuando giró y miró como había quedado, pues resaltaba su ya de por si bello rostro. Mirándola se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había tomado algunas rosas y otras florecillas y las estaba acomodando en un florero mediano con lujo de cuidado, estaba haciendo un detalle floral para alguien, debía ser alguien muy especial, pero como no conocía que estuviera interesada en algún chico su prima lo dejo por la paz y se alejó de ahí cuando la idea de que fuera posible de que lo descubrieran espiándola no sería algo bueno en lo absoluto.

En la tarde Hinata salió de la mansión Hyuuga acompañada por su primo cuidándole la espalda, si bien era un miembro de la milicia de Konoha también tenía deberes en el clan al ser el guardián de la princesa, como también le gustaba llamarle aún cuando ella lo reprendiera dulcemente por eso.

Cuando llegaron a una casa conocida por Neji se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una reunión común y corriente pues Hinata llevaba un kimono negro con rosas blancas estampadas, al igual que las demás chicas de ahí. Era una fiesta de compromiso, y no era una cualquiera, pues varios miembros importantes de Konoha estaban ahí, incluso la propia Hokage, fue cuando lo recordó, recibieron la invitación tiempo atrás y Hiashi le dejó a su cuidado acompañarla cuando fuera, pero estaba tan ocupado en pensar en la Unión del Souke y el Bouke que se le borró de la mente totalmente, seguía estando profundamente feliz por eso.

En la fiesta también estaban Sakura e Ino, habían estado esperando por Hinata largo rato ya que llegaron temprano, aun así no se perdió de nada pues la ceremonia estaba apunto de comenzar, saludo y felicitó a la feliz pareja que se veía sumamente enamorada, la expresión de Asuma era relajada mientras que la de Kurenai estaba apacible y sensual como de costumbre; se dieron los votos una vez estando todos los invitados reunidos ahí y después de jurarse amor eterno Asuma besó las manos de su prometida dulcemente ante la conmovida expresión de ella y sorpresa de los demás, de verdad la amaba tanto que nadie lo podía negar y después se sirvió el banquete, haciendo gala de su talento en la cocina ya que todo estaba suculento y jugoso, sobre todo el pato asado.

Kurenai agradeció infinitamente el regalo de Hinata ya que esas rosas rojas estaban tan hermosas con ese color encendido tan similar a sus ojos que las colocó lo más cerca que pudo del lugar donde se dio el juramento de amor, detalle que hizo que ese acto se volviera aún más romántico y después de darle las gracias las dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos caminos.

El la entrada del salón un hombre joven de cabello y ojos oscuros se hizo paso entre la gente con cientos de rumores que se hacían sobre el al pasar, había llegado tarde, pero como su trabajo era bastante agobiante tenía excusa. Por un segundo pensó en ya no ir al estar tan avanzada la noche, pero no lo dejó para después ya que quería felicitar a los futuros esposos y se adentro conociendo por adelantado lo que dirían de el, pero no le importo.

Ino había asistido con su prometido y no se despegó de el en ningún momento así que Hinata y Sakura se quedaron solas platicando entre ellas y disfrutando de la velada, con Neji vigilando a su prima cuidadosamente a una distancia razonable.

Al ver la figura del Uchiha Ino quiso morirse al pensar en la manera en que reaccionaría Sakura en cuanto lo viera, pero esta estaba tan ocupada charlando con un particular chico de cejas pobladas que ni siquiera lo notó, aunque los demás si. Solo iba a pasar a dar sus felicitaciones y luego a marcharse, pues teniendo sobre sus hombros responsabilidad tan grande no debía descuidar su trabajo y después de haber hecho esto y despedirse de Asuma y Kurenai se dirigió a la puerta, pues no planeaba quedarse.

Hinata no acostumbraba permanecer hasta tarde en las fiestas, sentía que a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente no pertenecía a ese lugar, cuando niña le encantaba esperar hasta que todos los invitados se fueran i poder irse en el ultimo minuto disfrutando a lo máximo estar ahí, pero al crecer lo único que hacía era platicar y tratar de evitar las miradas que varios hombres le mandaban, mientras algunos eran amables y simplemente sonreían no había problema, pero conforme avanzaba la noche eran cambiadas por lascivia que podía sentir cuando la imaginaban sin ropa con esas miradas que le clavaban, por lo que se retiraba no tan tarde para poder escapar de todo eso. Se despidió y salió junto con Neji hacia la puerta cuando notó que el broche que sujetaba su cabello se había aflojado un poco, como ya era tarde y ya no necesitaría lucir ese peinado prefirió quitárselo y dejar libre su cabello hasta poder llegar a casa y al fin descansar. Subió sus manos hasta su cabeza y se lo quito, acto seguido la brisa la despeino por completo dejando volar su cabello alrededor como si se tratara de seda al aire libre, pero caía tan uniformemente que realmente no estar peinada no era un problema. Un aroma se desprendió de este que pudo ser percibido por Neji, era sorprendentemente delicioso, una combinación entre fragancia y la propia esencia de la chica, como si al poder olerla pudiera probar un poco de su alma o de esa pura y deslumbrante aura que la rodeaba. Este aroma llego al olfato de cierto joven que estaba cerca de la salida tambien, pudo percatarse de que era de una chica y al aspirarlo nuevamente le arrebato un profundo suspiro por lo embriagador que resultó ser. Su atención era total, quería saber de donde provenía, quien era la chica que lo portaba, y una suave brisa lo trajo de nuevo a su percepción. A unos cuantos pasos se acerco a la puerta principal en donde estaba de espaldas una joven de delineada figura que se dejaba ver por el kimono negro que llevaba, su larga y oscura cabellera brillaba en tonos azules bajo la luz de la luna y de las lámparas que alumbraban, trató de acercarse a ella para saber de quien se trataba pero no pudo ya que estaba subiéndose a un carruaje en ese preciso momento. Corrió en un desesperado intento por detenerla y ver quien era, pero no pudo, ya se había ido cuando los caballos comenzaron a desplazarse y llevarla lejos de ahí por las calles.

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil al ver alejarse a esa desconocida de quien con solo haber aspirado su aroma había quedado prendado de ella, nunca antes se había sentido así, pero esas sensaciones que le había provocado eran sumamente incitantes. Estaba saliendo del edificio a unos cuantos pasos cuando el viento le llevo a su dirección tal aroma que lo cautivo al instante, debía ser cosa del destino o un golpe de suerte haberse topado con ella en ese lugar, pero no le había permitido al menos verle el rostro.

Algo asombrado aun por esa chica y decepcionado también por no haber podido verla bien, bajo la mirada esperando sentirse culpable por no haber podido ser más rápido y alcanzarla, pero no sintió nada cuando se percató de que en el suelo había un pequeño cristal de color azul que brillaba intensamente desde abajo. Se agacho a recogerlo y lo identificó, era una de las gemas que aquella chica llevaba en el broche que sostenía en su mano cuando la vio partir, feliz por haberse topado con ella la presiono fuertemente en su mano deseando poder haber obtenido más, un nombre, una mirada, al menos poder haber visto su rostro para buscarla posteriormente, pero lo único que tenía por el momento era ese pequeño cristal que sostenía firmemente en su mano con una ansiedad tremenda por querer más, querer más de ella; quería conocerla, saber quien era, poder pronunciar su nombre, pero desconocía todo, era una completa extraña, una extraña de la cual se había enamorado, y se retiro a su casa después de todo eso aun impactado y sacado de si por esa joven.

Al guardar su broche en el joyero Hinata se dio cuenta de que había perdido uno de los cristales que lo decoraban. Se sintió mal por haber sido tan descuidada al habérselo quitado al salir de la fiesta y haber provocado que se cayera, pero no podía hacer mucho, ya que no había estado en sus manos darse cuenta de que lo había perdido, así que decidió que al día siguiente lo llevaría con el joyero para que pudiera colocarle una nueva en su lugar. Una vez solucionada esa cuestión se retiro a dormir, estaba algo cansada y le hacía falta un largo y bien merecido sueño, no tenía idea de que al día siguiente ocurriría algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre en un futuro cuando alguien se enterara de su identidad.

Sakura estaba a unos cuantos metros de la joyería, Hinata le había pedido un enorme favor esa mañana, e iba pensando en lo divertida que fue la plática de Lee la noche anterior cuando se dio cuenta de que adentro, cerca del mostrador, había alguien conocido. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al reconocer ese porte y esa actitud, no había duda, era Sasuke. Por un momento se petrifico al verlo, pero de inmediato volvió en si al querer platicar con el y poder escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo, sabía que el estaba de regreso en Konoha y que según los rumores aun no quería ser visto hasta que las cosas estuvieran en completo orden, lo cual sería después de la fiesta que daría en su mansión, aún así quería verlo ahí ahora, a la de ya, y se metió acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba el.

-En un momento vendrá Uchiha-san-le decía la encargaba amablemente mientras se retiraba a buscar a su patrón.

En la mano llevaba la gema que había recogido del suelo en la entrada al salir de la fiesta de compromiso de Asuma y Kurenai, y sabía que si era una joya tan elaborada y valiosa el joyero debería conocer quien era capaz de poseer una de esas, así que por eso estaba ahí ese día, siendo uno de sus días libres, para poder indagar y dar con el paradero de la joven…

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito una chica desde atrás sacándolo de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a voltear para ver quien lo llamaba.

-Sakura- la identifico por su cabello

-Si, soy yo- se acercó mas a el.

La joven de ojos verdes llevaba un kimono rojo con rosa y algo de blanco en algunas partes, con lo blanco se formaban círculos en la parte de abajo y su cabello estaba sujeto en un peinado alto que resaltaba sus facciones, había cambiado mucho, también madurado y sobre todo crecido. No se veían desde que eran niños cuando este escapó y ella aun lo seguía recordando…

-Escuche que regresaste y también de tu nuevo nombramiento, felicidades. No esperaba encontrarte aquí- le sonrió dulcemente al chico que aun seguía siendo el dueño de su corazón, incluso cuando este lo despreciara todavía…

-Sakura, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto un tanto malhumorado

-¿Eh? Yo… bueno… pues veras-

La atención de los se vio llamada cuando un viejo señor se aproximo a atender a Sasuke.

-Dígame Uchiha-san ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- le pregunto a ese venerable y alto funcionario de Konoha.

Ignorando a Sakura Sasuke puso más atención al viejo para poder seguir con sus asuntos sin tener que involucrarse con alguien a quien no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar si continuaba profesándole ese amor que el agradecía pero no podía aceptar.

-Si, verá, encontré este brillante ayer en cierta situación en la que una persona lo perdió, y me gustaría saber si conoce quienes son lo que tienen acceso a esta clase de gemas para poder localizarlos y devolvérsela-le mostró la pequeña piedra liza con forma de gota que llevaba en su mano envuelta delicadamente con un pañuelo rojo de satín.

-Ummm, permítame-la sujeto cuidadosamente desde la mano de Sasuke y la analizó con un lente especial.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-le pregunto una señorita a Sakura cuando la vio del otro lado mirando intrigada a Sasuke como si nada cuando la ignoró rotundamente.

-Ah… si, claro, vengo en nombre de la casa principal de mi ama para que le pongan la gema que falta en este broche, es que la extravió y le gustaría que le pusieran otra-le mostró la pieza dentro de un cofre de madera decorado con oro.

-De acuerdo, a ver…-sujeto la mujer del otro lado con una lupa donde pudo admirar el trabajo de las joyas, era exquisito y casi perfecto, solo podía tratarse de una joya exquisita como esa.

-Diamantes Mizu-pronunciaron los dos encargados al mismo tiempo desconcertando a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Padre…-exclamo sorprendida la muchacha -¿También estas trabajando con gemas azules?-se volvió a preguntarle al anciano que atendía al pelinegro.

-Si, ¿tu que estas haciendo hija?-le pregunto al verla sostener delicadamente un prendedor enjoyado en su mano.

-Atiendo una orden directa desde la princesa-le contesto- Al parecer perdió una de sus gemas de este prendedor-le señalo y mostro la pieza.

-¿En serio?-volteo a ver a Sasuke y los dos se aproximaron hasta donde estaban ellas.

-Si, tendré que tomar las medidas exactas y probar varias veces antes de…-

-¿Por que no pruebas con esta?-le ofreció la gema que le había dado Sasuke.

-¿con esta?-la sujeto entre sus dedos y la acercó al lugar correspondiente donde faltaba y embono perfectamente, Sasuke reconoció desde que se acerco el broche que sujetaba aquella joven y se comenzó a exaltar un poco –Si es, entra perfectamente-le informo a su padre -¿Dónde la conseguiste?-

-Uchiha-san…- se volteo a ver al joven y varonil hombre del otro lado del mostrador-Creo que ya hayamos al dueño-le señaló el cofre donde estaba la pieza de oro.

-Vaya…-dejo escapar Sakura al no entender muy bien el que Sasuke tuviera posesión de la piedra preciosa que le faltaba a su amiga.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es tu ama?-se giro bruscamente hacia la pelirrosa lleno de ansiedad.

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Quién es la dueña de este broche?-le preguntó inquieto.

-¿Por… por que quieres saberlo?-le interrogo por su actitud tan alterada.

-¡Solo responde!- indico imponentemente.

-Es la princesa- le contesto

-¿Quién?-

-La princesa, la heredera principal de la casa más poderosa de Konoha-le explicó aun más.

-Su nombre, ¿Cuál es?-trató de despejar dudas de una vez por todas.

-Hyuuga-respondió la encargada del otro lado del mostrador al ver la desesperación del joven-Hinata Hyuuga-

-¿Hinata?-volteo a verla inquieto –Hinata…-

Años atrás Sasuke y su hermano fueron a una reunión a la que asistiría la gente más importante, prominente y poderosa de Konoha junto con sus padres, ahí la había conocido, era una linda niña de cabello corto y curiosos ojos plateados, estaba a un lado de su hermanita quien solo tenia tres años, llevaba un bello kimono lavanda con rojo y gris en algunas parte, su cabello sedoso se mecía levemente y portaba una flor azul que resaltaba el color de su cabellera, pero la expresión que tenía en el rostro era muy triste, como si estuviera pasando por una terrible y devastadora pena que ocultaba en lo profundo de su alma, pero que se dejaba ver en lo claro de sus ojos. Le pareció una estampa muy triste pero la belleza de tal peculiar ángel era extraña, como si hubiera algo en ella que obligara a quien la viera a pedir misericordia para que no cayera ninguna lágrima de su rostro. La última vez que la vio fue cuando tenían diez años, lucía completamente distinta a como la vio años atrás, había dejado su triste apariencia para dejar paso a una discreta pero hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, era muy tímida pero el rubor que se posaba en sus mejillas era lo mejor que tenía pues la magia que ejercía sobre la gente que la veía sonrojarse hacía que fuera toda una dulzura.

Sin preocuparse más por la gema salió corriendo de ahí dejando extrañados a todos los de la tienda. Se puso en camino de la mansión Hyuuga, no podía creer que ese aroma que había detectado la noche anterior fuera de Hinata, no podía creerlo, o más bien no quería creerlo hasta verlo con sus propios ojos y confirmarlo. No detuvo su paso hasta que la mansión se alzo ante sus ojos la cual estaba iluminada por los rayos solares mientras que una entera paz la rodeaba, quería tocar la puerta e ir a buscarla pero al ya estar enfrente no supo que hacer, en eso estaba cuando una voz se le pidió que se hiciera a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Lo siento-re retiro para que abriera la puerta y se metiera a su casa, era la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi, también había crecido y que ahora se veía más revoltosa, pero seguía siendo una Hyuuga.

-Disculpa…-la detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Si?-lo miro con desgano.

-Tu hermana… Hinata ¿Esta en casa?- pregunto.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-esta entrenando con nuestro padre a las afueras, no regresaran hasta el anochecer-

-Ah, de acuerdo, gracias- se volvió despidiéndose cortésmente mientras se marchaba de ahí un poco decepcionado de no haber podido comprobar que fuera ella, aún así estaba bastante feliz y relajado de ya saber quien era, ahora solo debía verla para poder comprobar que era de ella de quien se había visto atraído. Quería verla, y lo iba a hacer, solo debía ser paciente y esperar a que se presentara dentro de dos noches a la celebración que habría en su mansión como festejo, donde tal vez se pudiera festejar algo más…

Hiashi no tenía piedad con su hija, a cada ataque que le lanzaba con la espada tenía que detenerlo velozmente para evitar ser cortada por la mitad, su padre era muy fuerte pero a pesar de todo ignoraba muchas cosas de Hinata, secretos que se guardaría muy en lo profundo de su interior como si se tratara de algún pecado que debía enterrar ya que nadie más debía saberlo y entre ellos se encontraba su destreza y habilidad ocultas.

Al final Hiashi termino derribando su hija después de un gran batalla que solo era entrenamiento, aún así estaba complacido con el desempeño de había tenido ya que se levanto firmemente con la convicción de continuar peleando advirtiendo que ese no era su fin todavía…

-Creo que es momento de detenernos- enfundo su espada mientras que Hinata seguía respirando agitadamente por el entrenamiento que habían tenido, se acercaba la puesta de sol y se sentaron juntos a admirar el auge del crepúsculo en el pasto a un lado de sus katanas, tenía que decirle algo a su hija para tenerla preparada de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir, pero aunque fuera tan fuerte tener que explicar eso le resultaría muy difícil.

-Hinata…- comenzó a hablar su padre-dime algo, ¿ya has considerado con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?-le cuestiono mientras que esta no supo que responderle…

-Padre… yo… no…-

Al escuchar el tono de su hija de inmediato supo lo que continuaría y prefirió detenerla hasta ahí.

-Se que no te quieres comprometer pero no entiendo por que…-

Hinata guardo silencio procurando no lucir insolente ya que ni ella misma sabía por que a pesar de haber muy buenos partidos continuaba diciendo que no.

-Hinata…-suspiro su padre algo preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle…-¿Sabes lo que es la unión de Souke y el Bouke verdad?-le pregunto dejándola sin aliento al visualizar por donde iba el asunto.

-¿Ne… Neji-nii-san…?-respondía volviéndose alarmada, esa era un posibilidad a la que no quería enfrentarse.

-Así es-le confirmo sus sospechas a su hija quien creyó estar a punto de perder el sentido por aquello pero su padre le evito perder la conciencia -No es algo que me agrade a mi tampoco-

-¿Eh?-

Hiashi giro su cabeza para poder visualizar mejor a su hija y así poder explarle.

-Hinata, como mi hija lo que yo más quiero es tu felicidad, es lo más importante para mi…-

-Papa…-

-Pero, me temo mucho que los demás miembros del clan solo te ven como la persona que nos llevara a la perdición y al mismo tiempo como quien traerá honor a la familia, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Papá yo… yo…-

Hiashi no quería verse en la necesidad de tener que llegar a tales extremos, pero no tenía otra opción, no había salida.

-Trate de esperarte lo más que pude, pero creo que no fue suficiente…-termino de sacarla por completo de balance -si dentro de una semana no conoces a la persona correcta con la cual te quieras comprometer me temo que tu matrimonio con Neji será definitivo-

-Padre…-

La seriedad en la cara del hombre no daba lugar a replica alguna y prefirió callar, sabía que parte de la culpa le tenia ella por haberse tardado tanto perdiendo lastimosamente el tiempo en vano, ahora estaba atrapada en lo que sería un matrimonio arreglado con la persona que más que como compañero y guardián lo veía como un hermano, y no supo que pensar.

-Entiendo padre…- acepto resignada la situación, pero aun si no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados a esperar que eso pasara.

Los dos continuaron en silencio viendo los últimos instantes de luz solar antes de que la oscuridad cubriera por completo el cielo. No había mucho que decir ya que por mas que tratara de darse a entender no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, aparte del nudo en la garganta que se le formo al escuchar la declaración de su padre con respecto a su futuro, no veía que pintara nada bien para ella, aunque quería a Neji no lo amaba en ese sentido…

Al día siguiente después de terminar más rápido que de costumbre su trabajo con el papeleo Sasuke salió a la calle para tratar de despejar su mente un poco, ahora ya sabía la identidad de la chica que no le permitió dormir anoche ni la vez anterior, pero para su buena fortuna ya sabía quien era, y ahora estaba encontrándose a si mismo merodeando la mansión Hyuuga como si diera una caminata común y ordinaria, aunque muy en su interior esperaba poder verla, poder ver cuanto había cambiado, pero lo que más lo exaltaba y lanzaba los latidos de su corazón al cielo era recordar esa fragancia en el aire que le llego desde la figura escultural y elegantemente vestida de la joven que vio salir después de esa fiesta, estaba sumamente embebido al haberlo memorizado en toda su esencia, era tan perceptible ese toque floral tan profundo, como si se pudiera llegar a sentir un poco de lo que era la gloria. Estaba pensando en eso mientras recordaba cuando salió corriendo de la joyería a buscarla en su casa y en la frustración que sintió al no haberla hallado, aún así estaba más calmado al saber su identidad, pero sus ansias por poder verla entera lo estaban consumiendo por dentro.

-¡Espera Hinata-chan!-se escuchó a una voz algo infantil al fondo de la calle cerca de la esquina, alguien se estaba aproximando hacia donde estaba el y su pulso se detuvo durante unos instantes para después comenzar a latir como loco en su pecho en medio de su shock estando a punto de escuchar tan dulce y delicada voz salir de sus labios.

-Hanabi-chan…-se volteo la joven quien había sido llamada para encontrarse con que era su hermanita que se había retrasado en su paso.

Las dos iban caminando por la calle cuando doblaron la cuadra para poder acceder a su casa -Vamos Hanabi…-le decía mientras se acercaban.

El pelinegro dejo de respirar al ver una alta figura con un kimono durazno con rojo en la cintura, ambas estaban resguardándose de los intensos rayos del sol del medio día bajo una sombrilla de color fucsia cuando la vio acercarse, aún no había podido ver su rostro debajo de esa sombrilla que la cubría pero en cuanto esta la levanto para seguir prestando atención al camino se percato de que en verdad era ella…

Sus ojos plateados despampanantes enmarcaban sus facciones, no recordaba haber visto mirar tan enloquecedor como ese, daba un aura tan inocente y puro que hasta le dolía en el pecho no poder ir a acercarse un poco más. Tenía una sonrisa discreta y liviana que hacía de ella un toque personal, sus mejillas blancas al igual que toda su piel estaban decoradas con un poco de rubor, y su cabello de frente era mejor de lo que había visualizado desde atrás cuando la vio por vez primera, llevaba un fleco que se distinguía por sobre lo demás de su cabellera, y en las orillas dos mechones más cortos que rebasaban su delicado y nada pronunciado mentón que se mecían con forme se desplazaba con su paso lento, nada que ver con su busto el cual era notoriamente grande, pero de una forma tan sensual que si encima se observaba la cintura que tenía formando con sus caderas las curvas que se hacían y se dejaban por ver por su ropa era como estar viendo una diosa o un ángel caminando por la calle. Era sumamente hermosa, más de lo que se imagino que cambiaria.

Como personaje importante de Konoha escuchó rumores de la princesa de la aldea, era una manera figurativa de llamarla pero aun así por la manera en que la describían con tanta belleza, cualidades, e infinita dulzura le entró un poco de curiosidad por saber quien era, nunca se esperó que fuera Hinata cuando se lo dijo alguien junto a Sakura en la joyería, claro, con la alcurnia del clan debía de esperarse, pero para tal belleza no estaba preparado para admirar o al menos creer que existiera, todos los rumores habían resultado ser ciertos. Verla de esa forma le arrebato un ahogado suspiro que trato de callar para no delatar su presencia ahí y que no pudo contener.

Al sentirse observada y parecerle escuchar una voz de enfrente levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, pero no había nada mas que las hojas de los árboles cayendo por acción del viento.

-¿Hinata?-observo su hermana como miraba la nada.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Ocurre algo?- le cuestiono la expresión que puso hace unos instantes.

-¿Eh?, no, no es nada, entremos- le decía mientras cruzaban el lumbral para acceder a los jardines de la entrada principal de su hogar.

Sasuke se había ocultado trepando ágilmente el frondoso árbol que estaba enfrente de la enorme casa, era la entrada del feudo Hyuuga, y más al fondo después de pasar por varios hermosos y cuidados jardines, se quedo embelesado por la imagen de aquella bellísima joven en que se había convertido con el paso del tiempo mientras se dirigía a su casa, cerro los ojos para tratar de recuperarse de esa impresión y que su aliento regresara cuando una suave brisa le trajo a sus sentidos aquel aroma de nuevo.

-Hinata…- lo aspiro suavemente y después con desesperación, era tan dulce y tan imposible de existir semejante combinación tan perfecta que trataba de impregnarse lo más que pudiera de el, quería memorizarlo y tenerlo siempre, quería estar cerca de ella, tenerla en sus brazos. Aun continuaba con su embeleso cuando en la entrada de las puertas del feudo había tirado un pañuelo de color crema que le llamo la atención y bajo hasta ahí dirigiéndose a el, y al levantarlo se dio cuenta de que era tela muy fina de extraordinaria calidad y suavidad, de repente reconoció que el propio aroma que estaba respirando en el aire era ese mismo el que despedía ese tejido. Se lo llevó a la cara para poder inhalar su esencia una vez más, era más concentrada, definitivamente era el aroma de Hinata cuando al retirarlo de su rostro notó que llevaba bordado en una flor azul con rocío el kanji del sol. Una extraña felicidad lo inundo profundamente de la nada, tener ese pedazo del aura de Hinata con su aroma y su esencia en el, lo invadió profundamente dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción, y guardándolo entre sus ropas, cerca de su corazón se marchó de ahí.

La familia Hyuuga era uno del clanes más prominentes de Konoha, de hecho el más poderoso en esos momentos y con más recursos a su alcance, por supuesto que ya había enviado una invitación para que fueran, así que tomo el camino hacia su casa con la esperanza de poder contar con la asistencia de su casa al día siguiente pues quería volver a verle, y esta vez hablarle.

-¿Sasuke?-exclamó Hinata al estar bebiendo el té junto a Sakura e Ino en la estancia de su casa.

-Sabíamos que irías pero no pensamos que desconocieras en donde iba a ser- le aclaró Ino al ver lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Es que, creo que me concentre tanto en el compromiso de Kurenai-sempai que lo debí haber olvidado por completo, solo conocía rumores pero no indague mucho-se excuso.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Sasuke fue el que encontró el cristal que perdiste del broche-comento Sakura -Me lo encontré en la joyería pero salió corriendo cuando le dije que era tuyo-

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando Sakura-chan?-

Ino no dijo nada al suponer lo que sus amigas no habían captado aún, pues ese tipo de cosas ocurrían, los convenios entre familias y emparentamientos eran algo complicado para la sociedad, pero muy simple al tratarse de negocios o amor, Ino había corrido con suerte al haber encontrado a Sai pero con Hinata seria otro asunto.

Al día siguiente por la noche la mansión Uchiha estaba bellamente iluminada, no escatimó en dinero para que se viera completamente hermoso, el banquete sería muy especial para todos los invitados, pero sobre todo para una chica en especial.

Los invitados iban llegando y la fiesta estaba empezando a ponerse animada, estaba rodeado de varios de sus antiguos compañeros de infancia, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Choji, todos estaban ahí excepto Shikamaru de quien se enteró había cometido un acto de traición al haber escapado con cierta chica de otra aldea. Le pareció que fue bastante raro que actuara así, pero si estaba enamorado debía amarla demasiado para haber hecho eso, y lo comprendía un poco al sentir aun cerca de su pecho el pañuelo de cierta chica que aún no había llegado y a quien se lo quería devolver como pretexto para iniciar una conversación, aunque no hubiera de ser necesario.

Por la puerta entró Hinata, con un hermoso peinado alto que dejaba que caireles le cayeran como una cascada desde arriba hasta el cuello, llevaba un poco de maquillaje, casi nada por que de hecho no le gustaba a pesar de que supiera infinidad de cosas sobre sombras, labiales, delineador, etc… todo gracias a sus maestras, aunque consideraba que no había nada mejor que lucir su piel natural.

Sasuke tuvo un extraño presentimiento en su corazón cuando volteo a ver la entrada esperando verle, pero solo seguían entrando más invitados halagando el buen gusto de la decoración, no tan ostentosa pero increíblemente elegante y atrayente para los ojos. Decepcionado después de pasar un largo rato compartiendo y disfrutando con sus amigos se separó un poco de los demás, ciertamente se alegraba mucho de estar de nuevo junto a sus amigos y las cosas estaban prosperando en la sembrada amistad que seguía presente a pesar de lo que pudo haber hecho en su pasado, pues nadie lo recriminaba siendo la gran persona que era por más imponente y serio que luciera.

Estaba cerca de una de las puertas exteriores cuando vio que afuera las luciérnagas habían salido para iluminar el estanque que había en la mansión, varios lirios y maleza silvestre estaba ahí, el destello de las luces de esas criaturas se reflejaba en el agua, ya había anochecido y no veía a Hinata en ninguna parte, y eso le provocaba una tremenda tristeza y decepción. Estaba extrañado de sentirse así pues no había tenido tales sentimientos antes, pero su abatimiento se desprendió de su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Neji cerca platicando con su grupo de amigos, se giró rápidamente para ubicarlo y lo hayo parado junto a Lee y ansiosamente con la mirada trató de hallar a Hinata, pero no la encontró, solo estaba su hermana a lo lejos platicando con Konohamaru a solas. Como estaba acostumbrado a verla junto a alguien se adentro entre los invitados buscándole, pero no la hayo. Sin darse por vencido siguió buscando y de pronto ese aroma nuevamente penetró por medio del aire llamando la atención de todos.

-Que dulce- dijo uno de los invitados al percatarse también al igual de los demás.

-No sabia que hubiera incienso con este aroma- dejo escapar una voz femenina entre los invitados que se extasiaban con ese perfume.

-No es incienso, debe ser alguna fragancia, de una mujer, es lo más probable- hablo un anciano sabio que había acertado en su comentario.

Sasuke se guió por su nariz y siguió el halo del aroma de Hinata esperando hallarla finalmente, caminó hasta una de las puertas que daba a los jardines y aun ahí seguía el aroma pero no la visualizaba, se estaba desesperando y justo cuando dio unos cuantos pasos más la encontró a lo lejos de otros invitados que estaban en el jardín disfrutando de la velada. La hermosa joven que le quitaba el aliento estaba justo en medio del puente mirando su reflejo en el agua. Se paro en seco, la admiro durante un momento, estaba igual de hermosa como siempre y su cabello le cubría un poco el rostro como era el objetivo de usarlo, aún así lucía preciosa, lo era, y nada lo cambiaria nunca.

Al verla ahí se quedo pasmado con todo su belleza ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así pudiera existir y no ser solo un sueño?, se acercó lentamente y pudo observar como iba vestida, un kimono púrpura con estampado plateado de maleza en toques azul cielo e intenso, en la cintura el color se cambiada a blanco total con un listón negro que hacía juego con el moño que se hacía atrás, sus zapatos de madera y su porte distinguido la hacían lucir perfecta, y en el cabello llevaba una rosa blanca que parecía continuar viva a pesar de estar lejos de la tierra por haber sido cortada, pero no podía lucir ni dejar de ser más bella que en ese momento, decorando su preciosa cabellera, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, y ese aroma seguía presente, inundando aún sus sentidos, mientras su olfato se deleitaba con su esencia y sus ojos disfrutaban verla tan calmada y relajada recargada en la madera del puente mientras estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos ajena a la mirada del joven Uchiha…

Queriendo ver volar su cabello libremente para admirarlo como la última vez y haciendo uso de sus habilidades como guerrero saco una diminuta y casi imperceptible aguja de entre sus ropas, parecía ser tan fina con el mismo grosor que un cabello, afortunadamente Sasuke dominaba por completo las habilidades del samurái y dominar tal arma era sencillo para el, solo que esta vez no la usaría con fines de atacar a alguien, o por lo menos no lastimarle, y haciendo muestra de su gran maestría la dirigió hacia la cabeza de Hinata la cual atravesó por entre su negra cabellera.

Estaba tan calmada mirando el agua pasar debajo de sus pies frente a sus ojos que ese intento de asesinato que percibió en el aire a poca distancia de ella la desconcertó bastante, no se lo estaba esperando. Como su velocidad era tal solo le dio tiempo de alcázar a capturar la aguja con su mano cuando esta ya había pasado por ella mientras que el estupefacto Sasuke la miraba sorprendido de que hubiere sido capaz de cacharla en el aire siendo que era algo muy extraordinario para cualquiera aún con entrenamiento.

Sin saber que paso se reviso cuidadosamente de no estar herida y al mismo tiempo estaba alerta de que alguien pudiera atacarla de nuevo, pero no fue así cuando vio a Sasuke aproximándose hacia donde se encontraba ella y lo miro con desconcierto…

-Sasuke… - teniéndolo delante de ella no supo muy bien que hacer ya que seguía algo confusa de aquel ataque, y sin aviso alguno su cabello se soltó en caída libre al caer lentamente, la luz lo ilumino perfectamente, la caída de su lacia cabellera era perfecta, casi como si se tratara de una inmortal. Al terminar abajo había tomado la forma del peinado que llevaba, y ciertas ondas se marcaron definidamente en su delicadez.

Atónito por lo que hizo, pero sin querer admitir que fue el quien lo hizo simplemente le dio una señal.

-Se ve mejor suelto- le aseguro con una sonrisa notable.

-Sasuke…-

Debía haber una razón coherente para que el hubiera hecho ese acto tan extraño proviniendo de su parte, pero esa confusión se le fue de la cabeza cuando recordó que en todo el rato que había pasado en la fiesta no fue para ir a felicitarlo ni platicar con el y eso había resultado ser muy descortés, lo más seguro es que hubiera estado algo molesto por no haber recibido ni siquiera un saludo de ella, aunque en realidad eso no era exactamente por lo que lo había hecho.

-Lo siento mucho- se reverencio instantáneamente dejando confundido y sorprendido a Sasuke por esa reacción siendo que el esperaba que lo reprimiera por haberle arruinado su peinado –No fue mi intención, no se que era lo que estaba pesando, le ruego me perdone- siguió disculpándose mientras que el Uchiha seguía sin entenderla –Debía haber ido a verlo en cuanto llegué, pero me distraje un poco, lo lamento- continuó inclinada sin saber que había despertado en Sasuke un profundo sentimiento de apatía por ella, además de haber quedado algo conmovido -¿Sasuke…?-se levanto un poco al no escuchar nada.

-No tienes por que disculparte Hinata- la hizo erguirse completamente con sus manos.

-Pe…pero Sasuke…- trato de seguir culpándose por su descortesía, pero fue callada nuevamente por la dulce voz del joven.

-Esta bien, no es nada, no te preocupes tanto-

Realmente no estaba enojado, le había turbado un poco el que no lo hubiera ido a ver, pero el no contrariaba nada ya que no estaba seguro de que decirle a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado en cuanto se acercara a ella, y el destino termino por ponerlo en esa situación.

Una vez pasado eso comenzaron a platicar como si de viejos amigos se tratara, sobre el entrenamiento, artes, incluso política, hablaban de infinitas cosas y para todo los dos tenían de que conversar, si bien Sasuke era algo frio y oscuro no quería dejar de charlar con ella así fuera por el más insignificante tema que se le ocurriera, no quería dejar de escuchar su dulce voz.

Pasaron las horas y Neji salió por Hinata para partir de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga, la había estado buscando por un tiempo, pero nunca se imaginó verla a un lado de él, casi le da un paro cardiaco el verla reír por los comentarios que hacía el Uchiha y de inmediato se lanzo para arrebatársela con el pretexto de ya ser muy tarde. Sasuke no quería que se fuera, pero hacer toda una escena en ese momento hubiera sido de muy mal gusto y la dejo marcharse, sin saber en lo absoluto que ella tampoco tenía deseos de volver a su casa pues a pesar de que quisiera y respetara mucho a su padre este no dejaría de tocar el asunto de comprometerse nuevamente como la estaba acostumbrando desde hace tiempo, y eso la traía fastidiada.

Se despidieron cordialmente, como sus modales y educación les dictaba, y después se fueron juntos dejando a Sasuke absorto en su pesar por tenerla que ver partir, si bien no debería ser un periodo muy largo el que debían esperar ya que habían hecho planes los dos para verse de nuevo, pero no estar a su lado estaba empezando a resultarle algo melancólicamente duro y difícil para su ser en cuerpo y alma.

Mientras iban en el carruaje con destino a la mansión Hyuuga Neji no dejaba de pensar en haberlos visto juntos en el jardín, los dos estaban sentados en la madera de una banca que formaba parte de la casa cuando entre ellos se alcanzaba a escuchar una tranquila y discreta conversación, si bien el solo sonreía cada vez que alguno de los dos hacía algún sarcasmo ella reía discreta y dulcemente como era propio de su personalidad, era como ver a un caballero contemplando a una dama y ella compartiendo con el bellas anécdotas e historias de hechos que marcaron su vida alegremente. Pero estaba mal, era terrible ver como ella le entregaba parte de su bondad y un poco de su cariño como amigo a Sasuke, si iba a convertirse en su futura esposa no dejaría que ella pasara tiempo de calidad y diversión junto a otro hombre con el cual parecía llevarse excelentemente bien, eso no podía ser posible, debía impedirlo, pero sin hacer que ella lo odiara por limitarla por lo que tendría sumo cuidado al hacerla razonar.

-Entonces Sasuke y tu platicaron mucho esta noche…- comenzó a iniciar la conversación él rompiendo el hielo.

-Si… - sonrió inocentemente -hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía y hablamos de tantas cosas que perdimos la noción del tiempo. Espero no haberte preocupado Neji nii san-contesto con amabilidad y con esa cara que siempre lo ponía en jaque, pero aun así su sentir no cambiaria en lo absoluto.

-Estoy feliz por el ahora que ha alcanzado su título como líder de la milicia de Konoha- se dejo entre ver su gusto, aunque no tanto - pero sigue sin agradarme en lo absoluto…-comento mirando por la ventana con un volumen de voz bajo pero que fue perfectamente perceptible por su prima.

-¿Ah?-se cuestiono al verlo así, no era común que hablara así de sus amigos, le extraño lo que dijo de el, pero creyendo que se debía a que se había convertido en su jefe y superior no lo quiso molestar mucho con eso. Aun así se animo a preguntarle -¿Por qué piensas así?-

Neji volteo a ver a su acompañante del otro lado del carruaje, llevaba el cabello suelto como la vez anterior que salió con ella en la fiesta de compromiso de Kurenai, le encantaba mirarla con el cabello suelto y libre que con los complicados peinados que a veces usaba, y que a pesar de que fueran muy elegantes y realmente luciera hermosa con ellos no había nada mejor que verla así. Tan solo con imaginársela al lado de alguien más su corazón no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, no dejaría que nadie se la quitara nunca…

-Es solo que no me parece un sujeto confiable, no puede regresar después de tanto tiempo y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos como si no hubiera cometido traición años atrás-

-Neji…-trato de explicarle que ahora que ya lo había visto no era nada como los rumores malintencionados con respecto a el habían sido dados a conocer, pues al platicar con el supo que de verdad estaba completamente redimido.

-No, es en serio- siguió hablando Neji interrumpiendo a la joven quien se tardo demasiado en rebatirle –Además no sabemos que tanto pudo haber hecho como para poder confiar en el nuevamente-

-Neji…-

-Incluso su mejor amigo, ese chico rubio que salió en su búsqueda cuando dejo Konoha no ha regresado ¿No crees que tal vez pudo haberlo matado?-la miro seguro de haber creado en ella la desconfianza necesaria como para sacarla de la idea de que era una buena persona, y de hecho si estaba así, por un segundo su mirada se perdió, Neji había mencionado a alguien que resonó en su mente y en su corazón por aun seguir presente en su vida, incluso cuando el tiempo y la distancia hayan estado de por medio…

Complacido de ver como Hinata bajaba la mirada para tratar de evitar confrontarlo cara a cara creyó haber dicho suficiente como para haber sembrando la semilla de la incertidumbre en ella para que dejara a Sasuke a un lado, pero su dolencia no tenía nada que ver con lo que su primo se estaba imaginando.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión los dos bajaron y se despidieron para ir a descansar con la promesa de verse el día siguiente, y al llegar a sus aposentos Hinata se metió como alma en pena, como si fuera un fantasma del que se tratara. Se acercó a un baúl grande que tenía en pegado en una pared, cerca de un mueble que tenia varios cajones, y lo abrió, en su interior se hallaban varias cosas, recuerdos e imágenes de su niñez. Había un retrato de toda su familia cuando su madre vivía, llevaba un hermoso y sencillo kimono de fina tela del cual se podía distinguir su vientre de nueve meses de embarazo tras la bata que llevaba puesta, su madre era una de las personas que más quería, incluso cuando no estuviera a su lado no dejaba de sentirla presente, por eso cada vez que se adentraba al jardín de las cercanías del lago se sentía más cerca de ella y la hacía muy feliz.

En el baúl también habían importantes objetos valorados por ella, un dibujo de un tigre que hizo cuando tenía solo doce años de edad, le había quedado excelente, incluso quiso colgarlo en la pared, pero no lo hizo, pues como si fuera un secreto sabiendo que nadie conocía de su existencia más que cierto chico, lo guardo en su habitación como su tesoro más valioso, aunque el verdadero dueño de ese puesto estuviera oculto en una pequeña bolsa de piel sepultada tras otros recuerdos, la cual saco cuidadosamente para abrirla y extraer de su interior un collar con la forma de un remolino naranja que tomo entre sus manos y admiro detenidamente, aún conservaba ese aliento a correr hacia el cielo aun por más imposible que pareciera, pero la persona que se la regalo no conocía imposibles.

-Yo… aún no te he olvidado…- cerro fuertemente sus manos guardando entre ellas el dije anaranjado que tanto apreciaba…- Pero creo que debo dejarte ir, no puedo continuar con esta esperanza, has estado lejos tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se si es que sigues con vida…-comenzó a dolerle el corazón al tener esos recuerdos del pasado que le llegaban tan duramente -yo quiero creer que es así, pero no te siento cerca… ya no estas a mi lado como acostumbrabas hacerlo siempre…- el recuerdo de quien fuere su primer amor en el pasado le llenaba de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, era como ir al cielo y bajar al infierno a la vez, sentía que la responsabilidad que le había sido depositada era demasiado grande como para seguir esperanzada del regreso de la persona que tanto amaba, tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones…- Yo… espero que seas feliz en donde sea que te encuentres, de verdad te deseo que seas dichoso, pero me tengo que despedir…- retuvo las lagrimas sin dejar de sujetar cerca de su corazón aquel regalo.

Toda la noche se quedo despierta más de lo habitual, permaneciendo sentada a un lado del cofre de sus recuerdos, trato de no llorar, esa era su despedida, mientras todos se preguntaban por que ella no había querido casarse muy en su interior ella conocía la razón, pero no quería admitirla, no quería darse cuenta de que esa era la realidad, y que más de cinco años ya habían pasado y continuaba sin saber absolutamente nada de el. Era tiempo de dejarlo ir o terminaría sumergida en un compromiso que no aceptaría con su propio primo, a expensas de saber que el lo conocía todo desde un principio y trataba de evadir que tuviera contacto con otro hombre…

En la mañana del día siguiente se levanto y se escabulló por la casa para poder acudir a la cita con ese viejo amigo en la plaza central de Konoha. No le había informado nada a Neji, quien misteriosamente recibió el aviso de tener que acudir a una misión repentina que necesitaba de su presencia inexcusablemente, y por más que el no quisiera partir para poder quedarse a vigilar a Hinata tuvo que cumplir con su deber. Así fue como Sasuke y Hinata se pudieron ver, pasearon por las calles recordando momentos y buenos ratos de cuando eran niños, le gustaba mucho saber que tan bien o mal se la habían pasado, y les gustaba mucho estar en compañía del otro.

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado más de cuatro día y no dejaron de verse en ninguno, a Sakura y a Ino les empezó a preocupar verla escapar en cuanto podía para ir a verse con un chico, según lo que habían escuchado por parte de su hermana menor. Les angustiaba no saber nada, ya que Hinata no les había ocultado nada en veces anteriores, no había secretos entre ellas, pero si se los estaba ocultando debía de ser algo importante o grave, y para cuando Neji regresó a la aldea casi se muere al enterarse que Sasuke Uchiha cortejaba a la princesa, y lo peor era que ella accedía a estar con el…

Corrió hacia la mansión desesperadamente en busca de respuestas, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que fuera verdad, Hinata no podría estar con otro hombre si los dos se iban a casar en poco tiempo una vez que se hubieran acabado esas dos semanas y fuera oficial, pero sus planes se fueron directamente a la basura cuando al llegar le indicaron que siguiera hasta el salón principal por que lo estaban esperando, y sin perder nada de tiempo se dirigió hasta ahí encontrándose con su destino pues Hiashi, Hinata y Sasuke estaban ahí.

-Buenos Días-s aludo cortésmente con una reverencia.

-Neji, que bueno que estas aquí, no esperaba hacer esto sin ti presente, por favor pasa y toma asiento-le indico airoso de mandato como siempre al tiempo que hacía lo que le había pedido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confuso por quienes estaban ahí.

Esa mañana, después de bastante tiempo que ocupo analizando no se aguanto más y fue a decirle a Hinata que quería hablar con su padre, sin saber que decirle esta le dijo que si, y esa misma tarde se hizo la cita, aun que no se esperaba contar con la presencia de Neji…

-El día de hoy el joven Uchiha ha venido aquí para hacerme una propuesta intachablemente oportuna-

El corazón de Neji se sintió comprimido al entender lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no podía estar pasándole esto.

-¿Una propuesta?- trago saliva discretamente.

-Ha venido a pedirme la mano de Hinata en matrimonio-

Los ojos de Hinata se dilataron al escuchar aquello –Entonces era eso de lo que quería hablar con el…- pensó inmediatamente, era toda una sorpresa, pero no estaba extrañada, sabía a lo que estaba enfrentándose si había aceptado salir con el en un principio, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan impredecible como para haber actuado tan aprisa como lo había hecho; por otra parte no quería que fuera tan tarde, pues sabía sobre la advertencia que le había hecho su padre sobre no comprometerse en el plazo de dos semanas, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose intrigada.

-He decidido aceptar-confirmo completamente ante un estupefacto Neji y una resignada y algo tocada Hinata.

Por un momento le asaltaron las ganas de rebatir su decisión desenvainando su espada y amenazando a medio mundo para evitar que se llevara a cabo, pero se contuvo, estaba terriblemente molesto, no podía ser verdad, se había alejado solo durante unos cuantos días y al regresar se encontraba con su único amor a punto de pertenecer a alguien más, no podía ser la realidad, o por lo menos no su realidad.

Visiblemente turbado y con la mirada dura e indiscutible de la cabeza del clan sobre el no tendría opción más que aceptar la decisión que tomó. Se encontraba tan perdido que quería irse de ahí en cuanto pudiera, pero entonces una vaga esperanza le regreso los ánimos para poder impedirlo sin necesidad de violencia, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Y Hinata-sama… ha aceptado?- le cuestiono a Hiashi quien estaba muy voluble en ese momento, siendo el líder del clan no quería tener que lidiar con esa clase de asuntos.

-Es mi decisión, el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuuga son los más poderosos en toda Konoha, si hay un lazo de unión entre los dos beneficiara a la aldea y a las familias, no hay razón para despreciar este ofrecimiento-.

Absorto, el castaño de cabello largo volteo a ver a Hinata quien tenía la mirada baja y analizante, sabía la promesa que le había hecho hacer hasta que fuera su ultimo aliento, y esperaba recibir de ella una señal que le indicara que debía intervenir para salvarla de ese compromiso, pero no la recibió. Molesto y nefasto negó que ella no quisiera detenerlo, y se dispuso a hacer toda una escena para frenar esos planes, pero no pudo cuando la voz de Hinata lo hizo detenerse.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- se levanto firme y directa, todo lo contrario de cómo había estado segundos antes, lo que le dio la pauta para que no hiciera nada.

-Hinata-sama…- pensó Neji al verla tan decidida, no estaba bromeando, de verdad aceptaba ese compromiso, lo cual le causo un agudo y profundo dolor al verla perdida ante semejante rival.

La respuesta de Hinata sorprendió a Sasuke, pues creía que iría a debatir o a poner alguna excusa o pretexto y después a reprenderlo por haber actuado sin haberla consultado antes, pero no fue así, de hecho parecía algo nerviosa pero nada dudosa. Una sensación de alivio se dejo ver en su aura aunque no exteriormente, solo que esperaba que Neji no fuera a hacer algo inadecuado para detener las cosas…

-Entiendo…- acabo por decir inundado de dolor pero con su presencia liviana que ocultaba tras de si toda la carga de tener que dejar ir al amor que tanto había ansiado tener, incluso llego a sentir pena por el, pero en esos momentos en lo único en lo que podía concentrar su atención era en la felicidad que tenia por verse dueño de la mujer de sus fantasías.

-De acuerdo– continuo hablando Hiashi -la boda se planeara después de que hayamos expresado nuestra decisión a la aldea en la respectiva fiesta de compromiso, de eso hablaremos más adelante, por el momento es todo- hablo imponentemente mientras que todos accedían.

Salió de aquel lugar con una libertad de alma increíble al poder ver al fin a su hija comprometida con alguien que quería y que lo más seguro es que fuera muy feliz, y lo mas importante, con ese matrimonio traería honor y dicha la famillia, por lo que nadie se opondría a su mandato como futura líder del clan.

Neji se quedo sentado un rato más mientras que veía pasar el tiempo en cámara lenta al seguir sintiéndose impotente por no haber podido hacer nada para impedir que se le escapara de las manos Hinata, aunque no podía querer aferrarse a conservar algo que nunca fue suyo, y tuvo que comprender que lo mejor para el y para Hinata era dejar de sentir ese amor insano en el, pero aun así sería algo demasiado duro de superar.

Afuera la bella joven trato de huir por un segundo de lo que acaba de suceder dentro del salón, su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración claramente se había agitado, estaba incrédula de lo que había dicho pero se le salió de los labios sin que pudiera contenerlo. Sin embargo Sasuke le impidió irse deteniéndola justo en medio del camino para poder aclarar algunas cosas.

-Espera…-la detuvo sujetándola del brazo para que no pudiera continuar.

-Sasuke…-lo miro detenidamente, trataba de recuperar el aliento de lo que estaba viviendo justo en esos momentos, acababa de aceptar comprometerse con el y aun estaba algo confusa y extraña.

El pelinegro noto su estado de animo inmediatamente, no se veía nada bien y la duda de que hubiera cometido un error al haberla acorralado con su padre de esa manera lo hizo sentir culpa al haber turbado su comportamiento con eso, no quería someterla a algo que no quería hacer, y no lo haría por muchos deseos que tuviera de tenerla, incluso si ante los demás solo fuera un capricho.

-No voy a obligarte a nada- acaricio su rostro petrificado aún, pero que comenzó a calmarse al poner atención a lo que le estaba diciendo –Por mucho que me gustes no voy a hacer que aceptes algo que no quieres, aún estas a tiempo de retractarte si así lo deseas…-

Por un segundo sus funciones neuronales se apagaron ¿de verdad era Sasuke el que le estaba hablando? , la expresión que había puesto era dulce y sincera, nada que ver con la seriedad cotidiana en el, y el hecho de que solo ella pudiera ser testigo de ver en su interior los sentimientos más profundos y densos de su corazón la conmovió bastante, pero aún seguía sin palabras al sostener en su mano cierto collar que del que no se había separado desde hace días usándolo como pulsera a todo momento, le dolía tenerlo puesto, le ardía ese amor pasado que la había hecho sufrir y actuar de esa manera durante tanto tiempo, pero al ver a Sasuke en esa forma tomó la decisión más dura al quitárselo y guardarlo para luego encaminarse hacía el y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Hi… Hinata-se sorprendió mucho con esa acción, no se lo esperaba reaccionando así.

-No me estoy negando- le contesto haciendo que el se quedara estático oyendo su cálida voz –Solo no creí que sería demasiado rápido como lo fue, perdóname…- se separo de el dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a lo que el se desmorono por ella. Sin mucho que decir fue el quien la tomo entre sus brazos ahora.

-Gracias Hinata, pero ¿de verdad estas segura?, si tu intención no es lastimarme déjame decirte que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad –le confeso mientras ella se enterneció aun más –Para mi lo más importante es que seas feliz…-

-Sasuke…- se aferro a el con más fuerza que la anterior, y así el pelinegro pudo percibir su aroma nuevamente, ese delicado toque de ella en la que se combinaba toda su esencia, ese delicioso y maravilloso aroma que por fin se había vuelto suyo, por fin le pertenecía, se había vuelto el dueño de Hinata… -No lo estoy dudando, de verdad quiero hacerlo- contesto alegrándolo más de lo que pudo haber estado en toda su existencia.

Al salir Neji, después de tanto tiempo de pensar y de auto compadecerse se dirigió a ir a buscar a su prima para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón aunque fuera por la fuerza de que no lo hiciera, pero al encontrarse con los dos abrazados fuertemente con tanta calidez y cariño en el pasillo prefirió no intervenir y se marcho por otro rumbo para aclara su mente y tratar de olvidar sus sentimientos. Nunca se enteraría de que la misión que le fue puesta y que lo alejo de Konoha por tanto tiempo en el que Sasuke se pudo acercar a Hinata había sido dada por el mismo Uchiha con ese propósito…

Nunca la dejaría ir, y su primer adversario ya había perdido…

Pasaron varios días en los que el rumor comenzó a ser esparcido, Hinata tuvo que explicarle bien lo que sucedió a sus amigas quienes en un principio se impactaron, pero terminaron por aceptarlo. Tuvo que disculparse con Sakura, pero esta solo le respondió que no tenía por que si ella ya no estaba enamorada de el, aunque solo le mintió, pero fue lo suficiente astuta y buena gente como para calmar a su recién comprometida amiga de su angustia.

La aldea entera estaba enterada de ese gran compromiso, la princesa al fin contraería matrimonio, y no con cualquier partido sino con Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre más codiciado en todo el país. Todos admitían que siendo como eran y estando en la posición en la que estaban era lógico suponer una alianza entre clanes, pero más que eso se veían muy bien juntos, ya que a pesar del protocolo de educación y respeto que había en el que se comportaba con sumo cuidado no dejaban de tomarse de la mano y a veces abrazarse, lo que para la gente le parecía muy tierno habiendo pasado ya un poco de tiempo en el que pronto se daría la fiesta de compromiso para anunciarlo oficialmente, aunque para le gente ellos ya se veían como una pareja de novios, Sasuke la amaba, y Hinata estaba empezando a desarrollar amor por el también… nadie podía imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de llegar…

En el bosque, por la montaña, un rubio de apariencia modesta pero tangible se abría paso entre la maleza para poder llegar a visualizar la aldea natal de donde provenía. Había pasado varios años ya desde que la tuvo que dejar por motivos personales y de búsqueda, pero regreso debido a tener muchos asuntos que atender sin saber que todo lo que había tratado de arreglar y encontrar afuera lo terminaría resolviendo en el interior deKonoha.

Llegó al punto exacto donde podía admirar por completo el lugar y vio como los rayos del sol deslumbraban la bella aldea que tanto añoraba; en la cintura llevaba una katana y sus ropas dejaban ver en claro que era un guerrero instruido en le disciplina samurái, sin embargo la actitud que tenía era demasiado salvaje como para pertenecer a algún feudo y obedecer a algún señor, por lo que era de suponerse que era un ronin sin rumbo y sin objetivos, pero no era así, sus metas estaban mas claras en su mente que cualquier otra persona.

-Entonces al fin estoy aquí…-aspiro el puro aire de la montaña impregnando todos sus pulmones con este,y al exhalar abrió los ojos para seguir continuando con su admiración por la población no tan lejos de donde se encontraba y que tanto ansiaba volver a recorrer –Es bueno estar de vuelta…- sonrió mientras continuaba caminando con destino a las puertas de la aldea.

No sabía a que problemas se enfrentaría más adelante y cuales serían los obstáculos que debería superar, pero sobre todas las cosas su propia vida daría un giro tremendo al enterarse de la noticia más fatal y dolorosa que pudiera conocer y que estrellaría su corazón al grado de casi hacerlo desaparecer. La ignoraría aun por un tiempo, pero su pasado terminaría por alcanzarlo, y para eso era solo cuestión de tiempo, Hinata, su primer y único amor se le vería arrebatado sin compasión alguna…

* * *

Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estuve trabajando varios días, prácticamente es otra manera de festejar mi primer mes publicando aquí. Va un poco más allá de ser solo un fic, pues será bastante extenso y algo turbio en la trama, la cual tendrá romance, drama y acción, y lo más probable es que también lemon, pero eso se verá en un futuro.

Espero sea de su agrado, y si así lo es no dejen de decírmelo con sus reviews.

Los quiero

Vixen


	2. Reencuentro

Si, ya tenía planeado desde que se me ocurrió esta historia poner el primer beso de Hinata con Naruto, ahora que la trama esta más envolvente, bueno, he de decir que si, me tarde bastante, pero eso es por que en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo que dijéramos, y esta historia es muy extensa, me gusta describir con lujo de detalle muchos aspectos y puntos, espero que eso no les moleste.

Esta historia es solo para amantes de la lectura, y bueno, que les guste Naruto.

* * *

Era de mañana, cerca del medio día, los gorriones amenizaban su camino hacia las gigantescas puertas de la aldea que, peculiarmente, le parecieron más pequeñas de lo que recordaba ese ahora hombre de hermoso y dorado cabello que brillaba con forme los rayos de sol lo alcanzaban.

-Creo que he estado lejos más tiempo del que había planeado…- se aseguro a sí mismo, pues cuando salió de la aldea en busca de Sasuke no era más que un niño de doce años, pero que a pesar de esa corta edad y su aún comportamiento infantil había madurado lo suficiente como para tomar el camino de su vida en sus manos.

**Ronin:**

**La Princesa y el Samurai**

Estaba acercándose cada vez más cuando los recuerdos le invadieron la cabeza, su infancia no había sido la más grata, ya que siendo huérfano no hubo nadie a su lado. A pesar de todo había tenido que estudiar bajo la tutela de Iruka Umino, obligado porque la sociedad no era tan cruel como para dejarlo sin educación, aunque básicamente era lo mismo que no ir pues le gustaba irse de pinta y meterse en problemas, solo que gracias a su maestro comprendió muchas cosas que por si solo no hubiera podido. Sonreía dulcemente embebido en aquellos recuerdos que le había asaltado la mente con su peculiar esencia del pasado.

**Capitulo dos: **Reencuentro

Miles de preguntas lo torturaban por querer saber las respuestas ¿Sakura habrá cambiado?, ¿Tsunade seguía haciendo un buen trabajo como Hokage?, ¿Sus amigos habrían cambiado tanto como el?

No sabía que era exactamente lo que haría primero, sin duda iría a ver a Tsunade y darle señal de su presencia, y también ir a su pequeño hogar, que seguramente debía seguir tal y como lo dejo años atrás… un largo tiempo atrás...

En esas estaba pensando mientras seguía caminando y cruzaba las puertas cuando los guardias lo notaron…

-¡Hey!- grito uno de ellos acercándose a el entre extrañado y como molesto, pero el rubio solo se limito a voltear a ver por que lo llamaban -¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así como si nada?- se dirigió hacia el con un tono altivo, pero al mismo tiempo sereno, y de reojo pudo ver como su otro compañero se acercaba y también se preparaba para desenfundar su espada habiendo colocado la otra mano sobre el mango de esta.

-Eres un ronin…- miró fijamente su aspecto, y no estaba equivocado.

-Pues si, si lo soy- respondió el rubio simpáticamente sin la menor malicia de que eso fuera un crimen. La vida lo puso en tener que convertirse en uno y así lo era, sobre todo después de la muerte de Ero-senin.

Sin que lo viera venir y sin dejar de estar alerta vio como los otros dos guardias desenvainaban sus espadas y lo confrontaban cara a cara bajo un solo aviso:

-Estas detenido, vendrás con nosotros- le señalaron a lo que desconcertado el otro no supo que hacer.

-Pero… ¿de que están hablando?- les pregunto pensando que se trataba solo de una broma – Soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿es que acaso no me recuerdan?- se quejó con un nervio crispado en el ojo mientras los veía como le ponían las esposas – ¡Oigan, están cometiendo una grave equivocación, ¡déjenme ir!- les decía exasperado, no era un criminal, pero estos lo ignoraron y se lo llevaron de ahí de inmediato, no quería ser reportados por haber dejado pasar a un sospechoso a la aldea así como si nada. En cuanto a Naruto, en realidad no puso resistencia, era su primer día ahí y se veía que no le estaba yendo nada bien, esos guardias debía ser nuevos, ya que no se percataron de quien era el, pero si lo iban a llevar ante Tsunade todo quedaría arreglado, y al poner en su mente la idea de que esos dos tendrían que darle una disculpa después de haberlo arrestado sin razón no peleo y los siguió, aunque estando aun algo molesto.

Lo habían escoltado hasta un edificio donde en el interior, después de pasar varios pasillos llegaron a una serie de celdas donde lo metieron y le quitaron las esposas.

-¡Hey!- dio un respingo Naruto, ese no era el lugar donde creería que llegaría -¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No me estaban conduciendo con la gondaime?- renegó mirándolos por los barrotes antes de que se fueran.

-¿Qué?- dijo uno un tanto sorprendido, no se esperaba que aquel detenido actuara de manera tan imponente.

-¿Estas bromeando? La Hokage no tiene tiempo de estar atendiendo asuntos sin menor importancia, esto es asunto del líder ANBU- contestó antes de girarse para irse junto a su compañero y dejando a un eufórico Naruto quien se daba de topes en la cabeza por no haberlo previsto antes y haber escapado de ellos para ir directo con Tsunade.

-¡Oigan!- los retuvo nuevamente a la mitad del pasillo -¿Y se puede saber cuando va a venir el líder ANBU?- les alzo la voz pocamente pero lo suficiente para recalcar sus palabras.

-No tengo idea, Uchiha-sempai es un hombre muy ocupado- respondió el otro sin ganas.

El rubio encerrado sintió que su cabeza perdía toda la sangre que fluía por ella, los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron por un segundo, del cual al siguiente instante comenzó a acelerarse haciendo correr la adrenalina por su cuerpo, sus oídos sonaban con un sordo zumbido imperceptible que solo el oía, y unas cuantas gotas de sudor se dejaron ver por entre su frente.

-Sa… ¿Sasuke?-…

No podía ser verdad, la búsqueda por la cual había partido de Konoha con las esperanzas muy en alto y que terminó dejando a un lado momentáneamente en su vida para poder regresar a la aldea había sido en vano. Al final había regresado después de tantos años, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo ausente mientras el recorría el mundo en medio de sus aventuras y misiones irregulares bajo órdenes de distintos señores feudales. Ya todo había acabado, al fin podría volver a encarar a su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo, y tanta necedad…

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Era un bello día, habían quedado de ir a comer juntos en cuando saliera de su puesto, tenía papeleo que hacer, ver el desarrollo de algunas misiones y revisar algunas tanto conclusas como las que se iban a desempeñar. Tsunade le había dejado esta tarea debido a que Sasuke la desarrollaba muy bien, así que ella se encargaría de la política y los tratos con las otras naciones. No obstante seguiría al tanto de la milicia gracias a los reportes que el joven Uchiha le haría llegar cada determinado periodo de tiempo, y cuando ocurriera alguna situación en la cual ella debería meter las manos y tomar las decisiones como líder lo haría.

Por esa razón comprendía que tal vez se había cruzado algo en su camino y demoraría un rato y que por el momento debía esperar, después de todo lo quería tanto como para ser paciente. Pero al pasar más de media hora comenzó a agobiarse y a ya no hallar que hacer con su aburrimiento.

Estaba cerca de un campo de entrenamiento donde veía a varios jóvenes luchando con sus espadas en medio de un simple combate esencial. Sus movimientos eran sutiles y en algunos casos algo torpes, lo más seguro es que se debiera a que al ser un simple entrenamiento tuvieran cuidado de no querer lastimar a su compañero. Aún así al escuchar el sonido de las hojas de metal chocando entre si y con leves movimientos atravesar el aire delicadamente comenzó a suspirar deseando ser ella la que estuviera sujetando esa katana. No era tan mala idea, tal vez podría ir a entrenar con ellos y tener un combate con alguno si se lo permitían, los había estado observando desde que llegó a aquel lugar, en la puerta del edificio principal del centro de milicia, había una banca donde tomó asiento y al estar aburriéndose poco a poco no les quito la vista de encima.

Los jóvenes por su parte notaron de inmediato de quien se trataba aquella bella, hermosa y deseable joven, una mujer que era el centro de las fantasías y sueños eróticos de cualquiera a pesar de ser tan sublime y llena de todo ese honor que la envolvía. Había nacido con el don de la sutileza, la gracia y la delicadeza y desde hace varios meses se había convertido en el fruto prohibido de todo hombre, nadie podría tocarle, ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, y mucho menos verle, ya que estaba bajo la constante vigilancia y celos de nada mas y nada menos que de Sasuke Uchiha, su prometido y futuro esposo, y con solo escuchar el nombre de esa leyenda de hombre todos se estremecían y la respetaban como debían (aún cuando tuvieran que esconder la más predecible de las hemorragias nasales que les ocurriera).

Hinata apreciaba como nunca antes ser tratada como una persona común y corriente por los hombres, jamás se imagino poder salir a la calle sin recelo por encontrarse con esas punzantes miradas que la atravesaban con las más negras intenciones que pudieran tener. Aún seguía siendo acompañada por alguien a cualquier lado, pues seguía siendo ese garbanzo de a libra que era desde que nació, pero ella ya no le tomaba tanta importancia, pues sabía que eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Un vago pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza tratando de imaginarse por que Neji la había llevado tan distante hasta allá y no accedió a quedarse a su lado hasta que llegara la persona que esperaba ver. No le había hablado desde hace semanas, desde que se comprometió con Sasuke para ser más precisos, y por más que tratara de iniciar una conversación con el este se mostraba serio y cerrado, y también molesto con ella aunque no lo exteriorizara. La idea de que el estuviera al tanto de la posibilidad del compromiso del Suoke y el Bouke la aterrorizaba, no podía esperarse eso de su propio primo, y solo por esa razón no había insistido en querer hablar con el, pues terminaría llegando a saber la verdad que tanto temía conocer.

Harta de estar sin hacer nada y sintiéndose mal por haber olvidado algo que leer en su casa decidió no cuestionarse mucho y bajo a los campos de entrenamiento para acercarse hacía los jóvenes hombres de al parecer su misma edad que estaban combatiendo.

Al verla aproximarse absolutamente todos bajaron sus espadas y la admiraron algo raro, no era común que un mujer se encontrara en ese lugar, pero no pensaron mal, después de todo lo más seguro es que estuviera buscando a su prometido, pues no había persona alguna que no estuviera al tanto del compromiso entre Uchiha y la princesa.

-Buenos días- saludó cortésmente a todos los hombres que detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para prestar su total y completa atención a la joven.

-Buenos días- saludaron con una reverencia al igual que ella lo hiciere antes.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí su alteza?- preguntó el comandante a cargo de ese escuadrón que estaba entrenando.

-Estaba esperando a Sasuke, creo que se retrasó un poco…- dijo riendo un poco para cubrir su algo presente preocupación.

Sasuke salió corriendo de las instalaciones ocultas subterráneas en donde hacían los interrogatorios los ANBU, lo llamaron en el ultimo minuto para solicitarle su presencia en un interrogatorio de un asesino que se negaba a confesar su crimen, y al no haber evidencia suficiente y el no decir ni una sola palabra no podían condenarlo. Estuvo ahí desde que comenzaron las amenazas, las advertencias y las torturas, aquel sujeto era culpable, no había duda de ello, pero se había puesto en una situación en la que no quería ir a prisión y por eso no decía nada. Se hartó de tener que esperar y se dirigió hasta el para usar su sharingan y hacerlo cantar, por supuesto que habló de inmediato confesando incluso más crímenes de los que se le acusaba.

Después de recibir halagos de su proeza que el no consideraba algo grande salió volando de ahí, Hinata debía haberlo estado esperando desde hace más de media hora, era paciente, pero no estaba acostumbrado a hacerla esperar, no era que el se preocupara por alguien mas que el mismo, pues así había sido toda su vida, pero Hinata, ella era cosa distinta, era su prometida, la persona que amaba, con quien iba a compartir el resto de su vida, de verdad la quería, y le importaba mucho, era lo mayor para el. Y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar al edificio central donde quedaron de verse no la encontró.

¿Se habría hartado de esperarlo?, no, Hinata era muy paciente, muy dulce, una chica que de la que no se esperaría algún desprecio o descortesía, sí, se había equivocado, pero la conocía tan bien como para saber que ella no se marcharía de ahí tan fácil, solo había sido media hora.

Con esta idea bajo los escalones tratando de hallarle en las cercanías, y la fue visualizando en donde menos se lo esperaba, en medio del campo de entrenamiento más cercano, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿De verdad era ella?, claro que si. Ese porte, esa belleza, claro que era ella, su cabello era inconfundible, aún estando de espaldas.

Tan hermosa que iba con ese bello kimono que bien podría superar por mucho a la más bella y talentosa geisha que pudiera haber. Llevaba el cabello suelto, un poco recogido de la parte de arriba con un broche decorado con flores enjoyadadas; los colores de su ropa eran una misterios combinación de gris y púrpura, como este último color era el que dominaba tenía estampado plastezco brillante de enramado. Hiciera lo que hiciera no dejaría de llamar la atención, aunque ella no tuviera ese objetivo, y Sasuke lo sabía.

Las intenciones de los soldados que ahí estaban entrenando no eran malas en lo absoluto, conocían a la perfección que era una mujer pedida y dada, y que a la menor provocación el joven Uchiha les caería encima para sacarles el corazón por tan siquiera mirar a su prometida. Tampoco serían descorteses con ella, aún así, en lo más recóndito de sus entrañas ocultaban el deseo que ella les provocaba, sobretodo alcanzando a percibir esa fragancia que despedía.

Hinata, gracias a su inocencia, desconocía lo que ellos sentían, y si llegaba a percatarse prefería ignorarlo y hacer como si nada pasara. Era una tortura tener que escapar de todas esas miradas que le dirigían los hombre en la calle, jóvenes y viejos, no había distinción, pero esos guerreros –para su fortuna- lo disimulaban muy bien, tal vez por temor del Uchiha.

Sasuke la había estado observando a penas cosa de dos segundos cuando estalló, no lo exteriorizaba por supuesto, pero su cara lo decía todo, el ceño fruncido, la mueca de disgusto, era claramente visible que estaba molesto por encontrarla ahí, frente a sus hombres.

-_Así que no me perdonaste llegar tarde_...- sonrió maliciosamente al atravesársele por la mente lo siguiente que haría, y se encaminó donde se encontraba ella, le iba a dar una sorpresa.

El comandante por su parte, ya le había dicho a Hinata que no había visto a su prometido, y se disculpó por no saber nada más que la ayudara. Ella le respondió que esta bien, que no era nada, pero era obvio que en su rostro se leía la decepción que su ausencia le provocaba, ¿acaso lo había olvidado?, no, eso no era posible, desde que lo conoció, por más atractivo, misterioso y serio que fuera, su cordialidad, cortesía y puntualidad eran dignas de respeto, por lo menos así era con ella, ya que con los demás seguía igual de indiferente, y le molestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba con ella, la quería solo para el, era algo posesivo, pero no le molestaba, después de todo también le llegó a gustar. Sus detalles aumentaron cuando se comprometieron, incluso habían traspasado el límite de la educación acercándose más para demostrar su afecto, y en algunas ocasiones había sido testigo del deseo y pasión que sentía por ella, claro, con todo respeto, pues aún no eran marido y mujer, lo que la ponía a pensar como sería cuando consumieran ya su compromiso. Cierto, la hacía estremecer, Sasuke era un hombre deseable y codiciado, lleno de vigor y energía, después de comenzar a sentir apego por el no pasó por alto su gran físico, era tan atractivo que llegaba a comprender a sus amigas por estar así de locas por el, pero también le sorprendió mucho no encontrar en el la pared fría y sin sentimientos que estaba esperando, por el contrario, comprendía su actitud y su forma de ser. Lo que más valoraba también era su fidelidad y lealtad, por supuesto que era lo mismo que ella le brindaba, de eso podía estar seguro, pero esa atención, delicadeza, las charlas en que cuando se daban cuenta ya les había caído la noche, era tan intensas, a veces no compartían el mismo punto de vista, y eso los hacía llegar a debatir y discutir, y cuando se daban cuenta ya estaban abrazados dándole la razón al otro, aún cuando sabía que a él le encantaba siempre tener la razón.

Era imposible que ese hombre tan atento y bueno con ella la fuere a olvidar dejándola plantada, no sonaba coherente.

-Le agradezco mucho comandante- se reverenció para despedirse y este hizo lo mismo, pero al levantarse notó a quien estaba acercándose a espaldas de la chica. Trató de advertirle, pero se quedó mudo al divisar a su máximo superior –también a ustedes- se reverenció con los demás soldados que respondieron con igual cortesía, pero también notaron a su jefe acercándose y se quedaron en las mismas que el comandante –Creo que lo mejor será regresar a… ¡Ah!- de la nada unos brazos la levantaron en el aire y terminó siendo cargada por cierta por persona que había estado buscando. Si bien pudo haberse defendido no lo hizo, reconoció esas ropas, ese símbolo del clan al que pronto pertenecería.

-Creo que el descanso termino- dijo el pelinegro de ojos oscuros cargando a su prometida como si nada mientras miraba serio a sus los demás.

-Uchiha-sempai, nosotros…

-No importa, yo me hare cargo desde ahora- lo interrumpió.

-Sa… Sasuke…- trataba de bajarse de el, pero no se lo permitía.

-De… acuerdo…-

-Pueden continuar, me retiro- se despidió dando media vuelta para emprender camino hacía un lugar más apartado sin soltar a Hinata, llevándola al hombro sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Los otros soldados se quedaron viendo como desaparecían por la espesura de bosque con extrañeza y también algo de diversión por como la cargaba, pero poco, después el comandante dio orden de continuar con el entrenamiento.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué crees que haces? Bájame- le pedía nuevamente intentando zafarse de el, pero continuaba ignorando sus súplicas con ahincó.

La había llevado así un largo rato adentrándose más al bosque mientras seguía sin hacer caso a las súplicas de Hinata.

-Aún no- le contesto por fin con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sasuke…-

-Esta bien- hizo como si la fuera a bajar, pero no la dejó tocar el piso, ya que de nuevo la cargo, pero esta vez en sus brazos.

-¡Sasuke!- lo regañó discretamente, sabía que estaba jugando.

-¿Qué? Aún no ha terminado tu castigo- le dijo dándole a entender su disgusto por haberla visto con alguien más que no fuera el, era bastante celoso, ella no llevaba esas intenciones, pero no le hacía gracia no tenerla a su lado, aún si era por estar con su familia.

-Pero tu fuiste el que llegó tarde…- puso una cara de queja algo infantil, pero muy dulce.

-No fue mi culpa, me tuve que quedar un rato más, un interrogatorio que me tomó más tiempo del que planeaba-

-¿interrogatorio?- trató de entenderlo mejor.

-Asuntos del trabajo, no les prestes mucha atención-

Siguió caminado con Hinata brazos por el camino, ella iba admirando el paisaje, el a ella, tenía pocos recuerdos de cuando era niños, pero ahora, siendo adulto, se había convertido en lo más valioso e importante que tenía, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, aún cuando creía que no era capaz de tener esos sentimientos por una chica, o por lo menos no a ese grado.

-Entonces… ¿para que quedamos de vernos?- comenzó el la plática, quería escuchar el sonido de melódica voz.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- le cuestiono algo extrañada.

-He estado ocupado…-

-Almorzaríamos juntos…- respondió de mala gana, pero cambió su actitud, sabía que su cargo era muy importante y debía estar concentrado en ello -¿Qué se te antoja de comer?- sonrió de lado amablemente.

-¿Cocinarás tú?-

-Claro-

-Entonces lo que tu quieras- si bien no le importaba que comer desde que probó como cocinaba Hinata supo lo que era la gloria, de verdad el ingenio, las ganas y el sentimiento que se ponen al hacer las cosas daban sabor a la comida.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, sorpréndeme- contestó con su clásica sonrisa disimulada, solo Hinata era capaz de tener acceso a la parte blanda del Uchiha, sabía a la perfección que a pesar de ser tan serio tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- aceptó, sabía que le gustaba y que no, sería fácil complacerlo –pero… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- se atrevió a preguntarle a lo que la volteo a ver adivinando su petición en la mente.

-¿Cuál?-

-¿podrías bajarme?- le sonrió tratando de no verse obligada a suplicar.

-No lo se… déjame pensarlo…- se hizo el difícil.

-¡Sasuke!- lo regaño nuevamente antes de reír son dulzura, como le gustaba escuchar su cálida voz, siempre lo cautivaba…- esta bien, como tu quieras- se abrazó a su cuello, de nuevo ese aroma, la delicada fragancia que la impregnaba, era maravillosa, sonrió aprisionándola con un poco más de fuerza, le encantaba saberse dueño de aquella perfecta joven.

-_Hinata…_-

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

En los terrenos de la milicia de Konoha, -que ya habían sido dejados muy lejos por ambos enamorados-, en el edificio de la prisión un rubio meditaba y se torturaba con estipulaciones en su cabeza dentro de su celda. Lo que le habían dicho esos guardias sobre el regreso de Sasuke… ¿era verdad? ¿Sasuke había regresado al fin?-

-¡Ahg!...- se quejaba de su incertidumbre, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, de seguro se habría sentido así como el se sintió, como que la propia alma clama por el hogar.

Ya había planeado múltiples formas de escapar, lo viera por donde lo viera era muy fácil, aún si tenía que enfrentarse con algunos guardias y soldados. Tenía que llegar con Tsunade y explicarle todo, pero si en verdad vería cara a cara a Sasuke en poco tiempo podía ser paciente.

En Konoha tenia parte de los recuerdos más bonitos de toda su vida, había sido el lugar donde nació y creció, no podía decir que fue lo más bonito de recordar, por que mucha gente lo odiaba, pero lo que era alguien en especial, esa era otra historia…

-De verdad espero que me perdones… me tarde mucho en volver…- hablo consigo mismo mientras visualizaba a esa persona tan especial.

En su mente tenía tantas incógnitas, ¿Cuánto habría cambiado? ¿Lo recordaría?, pero que pregunta, ¡claro que si!

-Al fin lo logre, me convertí en alguien fuerte que de verdad llegará a ser Hokage, ya lo veras, estaré al nivel de tu familia y ya no habrá nada que pueda separarnos, nada…-

Esa sensación de vacio, ese sentimiento de rechazo que vivía día con día, era una agonía eterna. Tener que despertar cada mañana solo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo, sin ninguna compañía, sin familia, sin amigos, solo odio a su alrededor por no encajar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no encajaba?... ¿por ser la encarnación del dios del fuego?... el demonio que casi destruye por completo la aldea hace años… el Kyubi…

Si, de acuerdo, tenían todo el derecho de odiarlo por eso, pero no ahora, bien podía ser su reencarnación pero no la bestia, y no lo supo hasta los doce años de edad, ya habiendo tenido que pasar por toda esa soledad y desprecio en su infancia…. Siempre creyó que era por el, por que tenía algo malo, si, sabía que era travieso, que se metía en problemas muy a menudo, pero eso no era más que su interés en querer ganar atención, querer ser notado, sentir que aún estaba vivo, que supieran que aún existía, que aún estaba en este mundo… entonces ella apareció… la niña más dulce y bondadosa que pudiera conocer, pura en alma y sentimientos, limpia de corazón. Un ángel, una luz, una bendición, su salvación…

_Era un día lluvioso, no había nadie en la calle, todo mundo se resguardó del aguacero que se soltó, había aumentado drásticamente para después convertirse en tormenta, pero por el momento solo la lluvia arreciaba. El cielo estaba gris, todo cubierto de nubes, estaba solo, abandonado como siempre, sin que a nadie le importara si estaba vivo o muerto, y el lo sabía muy bien, mejor que nadie, si nadie lo quería ¿entonces para que estar vivo?..._

_Miró el cielo por ultima vez, estaba tirado en el suelo desde hacía ya varios minutos, corrió de las miradas de odio que le enviaron cuando trató de resguardarse del agua junto con varias personas bajo el techo de una casa, sintiendo su repulsión buscó refugio en otra parte pero paso lo mismo, de nuevo esas miradas gélidas, detestaba que lo miraran así, en el último sitio en el que estuvo presintió que no saldría bien librado de algún golpe y prefirió correr, escapar de su odio, de su rechazo, aceleró la velocidad, no sabía por que corría si nadie lo estaba persiguiendo y si no iba a llegar a ningún lugar, pero simplemente tuvo la necesidad de correr, necesita huir, alejarse. Cuando se agotó paró, aún tenía unas pocas de fuerzas para continuar, pero no le encontraba el sentido, se derrumbo de rodillas al piso y se dejo caer, en el suelo, bajo la lluvia… ya no le importaba nada, ya no quería sentir, la muerte era su única salida, terribles pensamientos para alguien de apenas escasos ocho años. _

_Entonces cerró sus ojos, los cerró para nunca más volver a abrirlos, pero pudo divisar que no estaba solo, a penas si la notó, una figura pequeña, borrosa, cubriéndose con una sombrilla, pero que en un momento de claridad alcanzó a ver su bonita e infantil cara, unos bonitos ojos aperlados color de luna, brillantes, llenos de luz, debía tener la misma edad que el, estaba triste, preocupada, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por el?... de todos modos ya no importaba, ya no iba a vivir, así que no se lo cuestionó mucho, por lo que selló sus párpados para dejarse morir… y su voz fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar en su letargo final…_

_-Espera, no te duermas… resiste…-_

_Todo se volvió oscuridad, vacio… ¿acaso ya estaba muerto?..., no, esa calidez, esa luz esta llenando todo el lugar… ¿que es?, o mejor dicho… ¿quien es?_

_Lentamente se fue despertando, estaba cansado pero no tanto, creyó que todo había sido un sueño y que en realidad no se había levantado de la cama aún, pero esa no era su cama, y viendo bien los alrededores tampoco era su casa._

_¿Qué paso? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí y como llegó?_

_Se incorporó tomando asiento en el colchón, aquella cama consistía en un colchón, una almohada y un cobertor, cerca del fuego, de su abrasador y tibio calor, encendido en una especie de hoguera dentro del recinto donde estaba. Parecía una casa antigua, todo era de madera, la paredes, el piso, claro, las clásicas puertas corredizas, a penas si dejaban entrar una muy escasa luz, iluminaba más el fuego de la hoguera que aquella luz._

_Trató de hacer memoria, estaba en la calle, comenzó a llover y…. el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo desconcentró para fijar toda su atención a quien estaba entrando, aquella niña, la chica que vio antes de perder la conciencia, llevando entre las manos varios recipientes envueltos con pañuelo color crema._

_-Despertaste…-_

_Si, su voz era idéntica a la que escucho antes, era ella, no había duda… pero ¿Por qué lo había ayudado?_

_Sin que el dijera una sola palabra, aún sintiéndose cohibido por la bella niña que lo había ayudado, ella le ofreció de comer._

_-toma- le extendió un tazón junto con unos palillos –lo prepare yo misma- sonrió._

_El rubio solo pudo tomarlo entre sus manos, despedía un humo de delicioso sabor, lo reconocía, ese indiscutiblemente era su punto débil…_

_-ramen… ¡ramen!- partió los palitos para disponerse a saborear con la boca llena su predilecto platillo –Gracias, gracias…- comía apurado, como si se tratara del fin del mundo, fácilmente podía competir con el de Ichiraku…_

_-No es nada-_

_Su mundo de felicidad lleno de sabor se vino abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba comiendo con el, ¿le dio su comida a el?, no, no estaba bien, por más hambriento que estuviera no tenía derecho a comerse la comida de ella._

_-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué vas a comer tu?-_

_-¿Yo?- se señaló a si misma, no se esperaba que le hiciera hincapié en ello –No te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien, adelante, come-_

_-Pero…- se sentía culpable por estar disfrutando del alimento que era de ella._

_-Adelante- continuó alentándolo –Lo hice especialmente para ti…-_

_-¿Eh?...- se le quedó viendo con tanto dulzura que casi lo hizo llorar, no podía existir alguien tan bondadoso como ella –Gracias…- dijo entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la muñeca, no quería que lo viera así de frágil._

_-¿Estas llorando?-_

_-No, claro que no, solo… me entró algo en el ojo, eso es todo- se justificó tratando de que su voz no se ollera tan quebrada, pero era inevitable._

_Después de terminar de comer y de un largo silencio cuando ella recogió las platos y todo lo que había llevado, Naruto por fin se atrevió a preguntarle su gesto de atención para con el, todo el mundo lo odiaba y lo despreciaba, ¿Por qué ella no actuaba como ellos si todos eran iguales?_

_Miró atentamente a su ojos, estaban tan llenos de pureza e inocencia que era imposible desconfiar de ella, era imposible que lo que hubiera hecho tuviera otra intención más que el solo ayudarle, pero aún así seguía igual de intrigado por querer creerlo._

_-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- se atrevió a preguntarle sentado mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, no quería llegar a enterarse que lo hizo por lástima, por que de seguro que si se enteraba después de quien era el terminaría siendo insultado o sobajado como muchas otras veces le hicieron sentir._

_-¿Por qué?- repitió su pregunta, no era algo que estuviera esperando responder, pero no veía nada malo en ello._

_-Si, no me conoces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, no tienes razones para hacerlo-_

_-Razones- repitió como meditando en lo que debía estar sintiendo, debió haber sufrido mucho como para que se le dificultara tanto creer que alguien le brindaba ayuda –No necesito razones para hacerlo, solo lo hice, necesitabas ayuda y solo quise ayudarte, eso es todo- respondió limpiamente con su sencillez y dulzura enmarcadas, era todo un ángel._

_-Eso no tiene sentido, deberías tener alguna razón por más pequeña que sea- se le quedó viendo mientras mantenía ese pensamiento en su cabeza._

_Como si hubiera podido leer su mente la niña se levantó con la mirada derrotada, como si la hubiera herido solo con su mirada se dispuso a marcharse para dejarlo solo, no quería importunar._

_-Lo lamento tanto, no me volveré a meter donde no me llaman- se reverenció antes de correr la puerta y salir tomando el paraguas que había dejado a fuera recargado, lo abría y se marchaba._

_Naruto se quedó estupefacto con su reacción, supo captar exactamente el sentimiento de recelo y desconfianza que el tenía y para su mala suerte ella no tenía ninguna mala intención como las que estaba elucubrando en su mente, sus intenciones habían sido las más puras y bien intencionadas que pudo haber tenido, no buscaba su mal. Y a la primera Moira que lo hizo sentirse culpable salió corriendo en busca de ella bajo la lluvia para pedirle perdón._

_Recorrió un buen tramo de la mansión por los jardines mientras se mojaba hasta que por fin pudo visualizarla, estaba cubierta de la lluvia, mirando la nada a unos cuantos pasos de el, extraviada en sus pensamientos hasta que el salpique que producían sus pasos la hizo percatarse de su presencia. La había estado observando un largo tiempo, y tal y como si fuera un ángel volteó a verlo con compasión y tristeza, pero no por el, sino por ella, por que se sentía herida al haber sido tratada de manera tan déspota. Naruto supo interpretar perfectamente su mirada y bajo la suya, se sentía culpable, tal vez ella ya no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada ¿Qué había hecho? Había lastimado a la única persona que fue buena con el arrojándola a los perros._

_Abatido sintió como el agua que lo había empapado lo hacía sentir frio, se sentía terrible, y justo cuando creyó que soltaría el llanto un paraguas lo resguardó de la lluvia, al levantar la cara se topó con los bellos ojos marfil de la pequeña, la niña que lo había ayudado, con una expresión de completa aceptación de sus disculpas, todos comentemos errores, más si se juzga a la gente antes de conocerla, y sin decir ni una sola palabra solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa que lo hizo perder el frio mientras la contemplaba y admiraba su sutil belleza, era extremadamente hermosa como para ser humana, en definitiva debía tratarse de un ángel._

_Le dio su mano, y la sujeto con delicadeza y gracia, estaba tibia, despedía un calor único, su contacto lo hizo sentirse más seguro, como si encontrara un consuelo reconfortante en ella, el mundo no era tan duro y cruel como pensaba, no existiendo gente como ella. Su cruda infancia que se estaba cayendo a pedazos ya no volvería a ser la misma, ella curó sus heridas, regeneró su confianza, su fe en las personas, su felicidad, y posteriormente conoció y ganó mucho otros amigos gracias a la libertad que logró ganar, ella era única, especial, diferente, y conforme fueron creciendo la fue viendo madurar, y descubrió sentimientos y nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido solo tal vez por Sakura, pero no fue nada comparado con ella, la superaba por mucho…_

_Se fue dando cuenta de que la amaba, era un sentimiento infantil en un principio, pero se juraron que nunca habría alguien más que ellos en sus vidas. Lamentablemente el tuvo que ir en búsqueda de Sasuke y no regresaría por un largo tiempo en el que no ser rendiría, le juró regresar para convertirse en Hokage y que su familia no se interpusiera en lo más mínimo con su decisión y que nada les impidiera de estar juntos._

Puede sonar infantil en un principio, sobre todo por que ellos eran solo unos niños cuando lo juraron , pero conocerse fue tan intenso y profundo para los dos que los marcó en sus corazones, dejando huella en su alma, nunca podrían olvidarse, ella lo quería tanto como el a ella, por supuesto que pasaran los años que pasaran siempre estarían al lado del otro, siempre…

-Hinata… no puedo esperar a verte…-

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

En el feudo Hyuuga Sasuke y Hinata terminaban de comer lo que ella había cocinado, no había duda de que el sazón que tenía era un don dado del cielo, y que una mujer tuviera tantas cualidades era difícil de encontrar. Ahora que si se pone más interesante al no ser como las demás estando tras tus huesos es mucho mejor, pues se dio la oportunidad de enamorarla e irla convirtiendo lentamente en la mujer de toda tu vida, sobre todo con esa boda. Si, Sasuke sabía que le comían las ansias de poder hacer público su matrimonio con ella, la amaba, sentimiento que nunca se creyó llegar a poseer y brindar a alguien, menos a una mujer, pues a pesar de tener como objetivo reconstruir su clan el tenía planeado buscar a alguien que por lo menos valiera la pena y pudiera soportar en su comportamiento, pero Hinata, ella no era insoportable como todas sus fans, no, ella era de sangre pura, una noble y talentosa joven de habilidades sorprendentes, hermosa y despampanante. En una parte muy retorcida y oculta de su ser su ego lo hacía pensar en que ella si era digna de el, con igual cantidad de fans y problemas, pero sin sed de sangre ni maldad alguna en su alma, era prácticamente perfecta. No le daría un heredero parte de su sangre como había planeado solo utilizar a su esposa, esta vez sería un hijo, no solo uno, varios, con los cuales pudieran formar una hermosa familia feliz en la cual si habría amor, si, bastante extraño para venir de el, pero así es como quería que fuera, hacer que sus hijos tuvieran la felicidad que el tuvo a medias, siempre a la sombra de Itachi, y a pesar de quererlo como hermano y que su fraternal sentimiento fuera igual por ambos lados el siempre lo vería como rival, y después enemigo al cometer ese acto tan infame al matar a todo su clan.

Su familia estaría librada de todo ese mal que dejaría enterrado en el pasado, y al comenzar con una Hyuuga, al igual que en los inicios de su clan no podía ser otra cosa más que una señal de que las cosas mejorarían de ahora en adelante solo para bien, el clan Uchiha volvería a la vida, tendría la luz del resplandor que había perdido y brillaría con más intensidad. El clan Uchiha renacería…

-¿Te gusto?- se acercó la pelinegra a su prometido en el mismo lado de la mesa después de haber levado los platos sucios a la cocina junto con una chica de la servidumbre, refiriéndose a la comida, pero el no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre eso.

-No tenías por que hacerlo- respondió sin contestarle a su pregunta con los brazos en la mesa y las manos en su mandíbula, estaba algo serio.

Hinata no comprendió que era a lo que se refería y solo pudo mirarle ladeando la cabeza confusa.

-Ayudar a la servidumbre, para eso están ellos, es su trabajo, no tienes que ayudarles a nada- le recalcó su bondad para con quienes a su gusto no necesitaban su ayuda.

Al darse cuenta de lo que se refería Hinata solo pudo soltar una sonrisa después de dejar caer los hombros, no era exactamente lo que todo el mundo le decía, a veces su padre le aconsejaba no ser tan buena gente, pero para ella era le era lo más natural del mundo, siempre había sido así, trataba a todo mundo como igual, y cuando podía ayudar se acomedía a hacerlo siempre y cuando la dejaran y su padre o algún otro miembro importante Hyuuga no estuviera cerca para reprenderla.

-No me molesta, me gusta hacerlo- contestó sin saber exactamente como debería tratar ese tema con el.

-Pero desgastarías tus manos y no podrías hacer todas las cosas que haces, no podrías tocar la lira ni cocinar nada- continuo insinuando tomándola de las muñecas y besando su dedos, solo quería un pretexto para tocarla.

-Sasuke…- sabía a la perfección que cuando era dulce no podía dar ningún reproche, no había nada que reprochar… era como si de cierta manera la hipnotizara –Si eso es lo que quieres dejare de hacerlo…- sonrió tratando de complacerlo.

El Uchiha la miro directamente a los ojos aún con sus dedos sobre sus labios, lo decía en serio, acataría lo que el dijera, podría ser que lo respetara, pero también lo quería, no la limitaría queriéndola tanto.

-No lo hagas- la interrumpió dándole un beso en la mano de nuevo.

-¿Eh?- ¿Cómo era eso si el que quería que no lo hiciera era el?

-Es parte de ti, no puedo negarte dejar de ser como eres, no es algo que me gustaría hacer-

-Sasuke…-

Sus ojos no eran los más dulces que pudiera haber, pero aún en los pozos negros y profundos que eran se podía ver claramente su sinceridad y sobreprotección, productos sobresalientes de su amor, era casi obsesivo, pero una dulce y extravagante obsesión que no era mala en lo absoluto, era su prometida, es obvio lo mucho que la quiera.

Sin importarle que fuera algo inapropiado se atrevió a besarla, un roce leve pero puro, suave y cálido, un beso después de todo.

Cuando se separó de ella solo pudo volver a mirar a sus ojos, sentir como la calidez que desprendía llena de pureza lo hacía volver a sentirse su dueño, ella lo quería tanto como el a ella, pero por alguna razón había una notable diferencia entre lo que el sentía el y ella, el la quería más.

Sin dejarle decir nada más volvió a besarla, con más intensidad, llegó incluso a probar su sabor, ya lo había hecho algunas otras veces, pero esa vez le pareció mejor que las anteriores, más dulce, mas profundo, quizás era por el momento, quizás por que sabía que al día siguiente sería la fiesta de compromiso, cualquiera de las dos, el punto era que era suya, le pertenecía, y nada podría cambiarlo, absolutamente nadie…

Algo sonrojada despidió a Sasuke desde el pestillo de la puerta, siempre lo veía más, cada día más, lo quería mucho, y no se arrepentía de haberlo escogido, pero había un extraño presentimiento en su corazón, como si el viento le trajera un recuerdo añejo de días soleados de primavera, dorados otoños jaspeados, fríos pero brillantes inviernos nevados y cálidos y frescos veranos, como los momentos más felices de su infancia en compañía de una preciada y vieja amistad que nunca podría olvidar su mente se llenó de imágenes…

Su primer amor, su primer beso… era algo que nunca podría olvidar si hasta la fecha, antes de su compromiso, lo tenía en mente…

_-¿En que estoy pensando?... que infantil…-_ se dijo a si misma el descubrirse añorando esa compañía, era absurdo.

Como si estuviera planeándolo hizo exactamente lo contrario. En cuanto llegó a su habitación abrió su joyero y en un cajón, que en la superficie tenía un pequeño acolchonado de satín sacó ese collar que no valía nada, no era una joya y la cadena no era de un metal precioso, solo una vil cadena de metal simple y barato de donde se colgaba un dije de menor valor que esta en forma de remolino pintada de naranja. No era más que una baratija, pero esa baratija, ese objeto sin valor era a lo que la princesa más cariño y valía tenía por sobre todas las joyas, metales preciosos y gemas que tuviera, había tanto sentimentalismo y bellos recuerdos en ese collar que si pudiera hablar no dejaría de contar con lujo de detalle una y otra vez el profundo amor que entre esos dos pequeños niños había.

Lo apretó con fuerza entre sus manos, como tratando de reprimir todo lo que le traía a la memoria, recuerdos y vivencias. Pero como si la vida la castigara al abrir la mano descubrió que la marca del collar se le quedó impresa en la piel de color más fuerte que el suyo.

_-Hinata…-_

_-¿Si…?- volteó a verlo, ese día había sido muy divertido a su lado, pero era como si algo le estuviera ocultando._

_No pudo seguir hablando, ya que sin saber por que, gracias a una extraña fuerza, los labios de el terminaron encontrándose con los suyos._

_Estaban en una colina, la había llevado ahí para que vieran juntos la puesta de sol, y para su sorpresa al llegar resulto ser lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida._

_Como entregándose a esa nueva sensación cerró los ojos al igual que el los tenía, su primer beso, no sabía que hacer, lo único a lo que había cabida en su entendimiento era que no quería detenerlo. Era como si un extraño cosquilleo la recorriera, era nuevo, y misteriosamente placentero, nunca antes había besado a nadie y nadie la había besado, sus labios eran, por así decirlo, vírgenes, pero le agradaba saber que quien le robara su primer beso fuera alguien a quien también le hubiera gustado besar si el no se hubiera adelantado, en fin, ninguno se adelanto, tenía que reconocerlo, simplemente los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, con una simple mirada se sintieron atraídos a hacerlo… era una extraña magia la que los había envuelto._

_-Hinata…- alcanzó a decir después de separarse, pasó un corto tiempo en el que se habían encontrado sus labiosen medio de su confusión y atracción mutua, pero se les hizo eterno –Tu… me gustas… y no te lo había dicho por que no sabía que dirías…- se quedo mudo después de haber confesado lo que se había creído nunca ser capaz de decir. Era su amiga, la conocía desde hace tanto tiempo de una maravillosa amistad en la que se fue enamorando de ella que temió el rechazo y la ruptura de los lazos de su amiga._

_Hinata se quedo sorprendida durante un rato, no sabía que decir, esta feliz, no tenía palabras ni aliento para poder pronunciar palabra alguna, pero reuniendo las fuerzas suficientes en sus pulmones y en su garganta pudo al fin dar una razón._

_-Naruto… tú también me gustas…-_

_Fue como un golpe en la cara, un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, le estaba diciendo que sentía exactamente lo mismo que el._

_-Hinata…-_

En su habitación ella no podía sacarse esa imagen en la cabeza, suspiró y se regañó a si misma por no poder olvidarlo…

En un arrebato abrió el baúl de sus recuerdos sacando aquel dibujo que hizo una vez cuando era niña y que solo ella y aquel chico habían visto y se lo llevó para otra habitación junto con el collar para poder deshacerse de todo lo que se lo recordara, buscó algo donde pudiera guardarlos y en una de las habitaciones lo encontró, un cargador de rollo donde normalmente se llevarían documentos o pinturas, pero que en ese momento bien le serviría para poder tirar lo que llevaba en las manos. Lo abrió, verificó que en verdad estuviera vació y guardó ahí el dibujo y el collar para luego colarse de la mansión e ir a toda prisa al lago. Este estaba comunicado con un riachuelo, y ahí, como si de un criminal se tratara, arrojó el cargador lo más lejos que pudo y alcanzó a ver como se lo fue llevando la corriente, al pasar de varios segundos lo perdió de vista cuando se fue al fondo. Ese era el fin, lo que ella estaba buscando, terminar con su sufrimiento, ya podría estar tranquila para poder darle a Sasuke todo de ella… ¿verdad?

-Al fin lo hice… te olvide… ya te olvide…-

No se había dado cuenta de que no podía escapar. El lugar donde quedó impresa la huella del collar comenzó a opacarse dejando paso a un leve moretón púrpura verdoso, su piel era muy delicada.

Esa mentira ni ella misma se la creía, por el momento lo único que podía hacer era enterrar ese pasado en lo más apartado de su alma, para no sentirlo, no verlo, no recordarlo. Ahora estaba con Sasuke, lo amaba, no podía dejar que esos sentimientos infantiles intervinieran en su camino a la felicidad.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Al llegar a su oficina miró el papeleo, tenia que hacer algunos informes y entregar algunas cosas a la Hokage, en fin, a veces no le gustaba trabajar para alguien más que no fuera el, pero encontraba cierto placer en saber que las cosas irán bien si algo salía mal, pues no podían culparlo a el.

Terminó su informe y salió para ir a entregárselo a la Gondaime personalmente, y de paso tratar algunos puntos importantes como un breve descanso para poder disfrutar su futura vida de recién casado con Hinata, cuando la voz de uno de los guerreros que estaban a su cargo lo interrumpió cerca de la salida.

-¡Uchiha-sama!-

En cuanto volteó a verlo lo supo reconocer, uno de los miembros más jóvenes de ANBU, era obvio, su apellido era Sarutobi, Sarutobi…

-Konohamaru… ¿Qué sucede?- se detuvo para recibirlo.

-No es mi intención irrumpirlo, se que es un hombre muy ocupado- Vaya, eso si que había sido muy cordial.

-No es nada, dime-

-Bueno, quería saber si ya fue a visitar al nuevo prisionero que llegó esta mañana-

-¿prisionero?- ¿Por qué rayos no le habían informado?, de seguro no debía ser tan grave, además el mismo ordenó que no fuera interrumpido cuando estaba con Hinata a menos que fuera algo con extrema urgencia –No, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo con el de lo que no este enterado?-

Al escucharlo el otro solo pudo asumir que no sabía nada, sería una gran sorpresa para el cuando lo viera, y después el podría ir a visitar a quien seguía siendo su "jefe", pero por más ganas que tuviera de ir a verlo antes no le sería permitido hasta que Sasuke lo viera y juzgara, y para eso podrían pasar días.

-Creo que… debería ir a verlo… es un consejo…- murmuro esperando no ser reprendido por eso.

-¿Ahora tu me das consejos?- se cruzó de brazos su superior, no, no se salvó.

-Esa no fue mi intención, yo…-

-Eso no importa ¿de quien se trata?- lo interrumpió cortante.

-¿Entonces de verdad no sabe nada?…-

Ahora si lo estaba exasperando, y el solo pudo responder con su clásico "Hmp".

-Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando-

-Claro, bueno, eso supuse-

-Ve al grano- le ordenó tajante

-Considero que lo mejor es que usted vaya a verlo, no se arrepentirá-

¿No se arrepentirá? ¿De que rayos estaba hablado?

-¿De quien se trata?- lo interrogó con casi bufando, no le gustaban tantas incógnitas.

-En serio, vaya a verlo-

-Konohamaru…- estaba empezando a irritarse, era muy molesto darle tantas vueltas al asunto -¿Cómo esperas que vaya a la guerra sin armas?- de acuerdo, ese si era un buen motivo.

Resignado, Sarutobi tuvo que dignarse a decirle quien era, pero lo más seguro es que la curiosidad en el estaría bombeando en su ser hasta querer comprobarlo por el mismo, y con esa idea se conformó.

-Es Naruto, ha regresado…-

La sangre del Uchiha se congeló, no creyó volver a escuchar ese nombre después de regresar a la aldea y no verlo. Se sintió culpable, incluso quiso ir a buscarle, pero no podía dejar por tanto tiempo Konoha ahora que había aceptado ser el líder ANBU y cargaba con esa responsabilidad tan grande.

En cuanto su cerebro pudo asimilar esa noticia y su razón le sometió a la más angustiante de las intrigas el Uchiha salió corriendo de ahí dejando en las manos de Konohamaru los papeles que debía entregarle a Tsunade.

-¿Uchiha-san?...- se quedó viendo la nada por donde el antes había salido a una velocidad sorprendente –Supongo que yo mismo iré a entregárselos- pues debían ser llevados en cuanto estuvieran listos.

En la prisión, un rubio se la pasaba aburriéndose de lo lindo, sus recuerdos eran gratos y hermosos, pero las ansias de querer ir a ver a quien había estado esperando ver después de saludar y reconocer a toda le gente que no había visto podría al fin dar con el paradero de la mujer que amaba, pero si podía ver a Sasuke al fin encararía a quien le provocó tanto pesar en el alma…

En cuanto llegó al pasillo pudo divisarlo, sentado en el piso, recargado en la katana como si fuera un bastón o un poste sobre su frente, ambas manos en el mango, no había duda, clásica postura de un ronin, no había duda de que se había vuelto algo vago, y ese vago, por mucho que hubiere cambiado o pasado el tiempo seguía siendo su amigo, pero también su rival.

Como si pudiera ser capaz de sentir en el aire su esencia Naruto supo que Sasuke estaba ahí, y colocando toda su atención en su oído pudo oír claramente los pasos del Uchiha acercándose a su celda.

Al estar frente a los barrotes Sasuke pudo ver como su amigo subía la cabeza para clavarle los ojos con una mirada tan desafiante y rencorosa que de inmediato supo que no sería un gran reencuentro como creyó que sería, lleno de disculpas y comentarios infantiles por parte del rubio, pero se tuvo que tragar todas sus suposiciones al ver al gran hombre que se había convertido su amigo. Naruto estaba igual, Sasuke llevaba el uniforme negro de alguien importante de Konoha, pero sin dejar de ser guerrero, pues también traía su espada a la cintura. Había pasado un largo tiempo…

-Naruto…- comenzó a hablar el secamente, había tensión en el ambiente.

-Sasuke…- se levanto el rubio contestándole con la misma complexión de voz que el otro utilizara antes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se refirió a la celda, si había cambiado tanto como lucia esa cárcel debería haber sucumbido ante su maestría con la espada en pocos minutos, tal y como el lo hubiere hecho de estar en su lugar.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, ¿Qué estas haciendo en Konoha?- se atrevió a dirigirse a el descaradamente, con el mismo porte y aires de frialdad.

-Tsk… en Konoha esta mi feudo, las tierras y legado de mi clan ¿de verdad creías que los iba a abandonar?- sonrió asegurándose ganar esa partida.

-Claro…- contesto con un sarcasmo muy apagado -¿Y que hay de Itachi y tu venganza eh?-

Ese nombre, era una punzante arma que le picaba el corazón cada vez que era mencionado.

-Se acabo- respondió. Naruto no supo entender si se trataba de la muerte de su hermano a sus manos u otra cosa, pero solo pudo interpretarlo como un si.

-Ya veo… y decidiste regresar…- ladeo los ojos como si algo le molestara, en verdad le molestaba.

-Si, así es- miró hacia otro lado, no sabía a donde iba todo eso, de seguro Naruto traía algo entre manos, lo inoportuno era propio de el, pero cuando una sombra baño su ser de negatividad lo único que Sasuke pudo configurar en su mente fue un _-¿Pero que…?-_

-¡¡Y NO SE TE OCURRIO DECIRME ALGO DOBE!!- ahí, estaba, ahí había explotado y sacó todo el rastro de lo infantil que todavía tenía y siempre permanecería en su personalidad juguetona. Para la desgracia de los soldados que estaban ahí Sasuke perdió los estribos también para pelear con el como cuando eran niños, y con una mirada completamente sacada de sus casillas se volteó a verlo con enfado igual de incomprendido.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-

-¡¡ME LA PASE BUSCANDOTE DURANTE AÑOS SOLO PARA VENIR A DARME CUENTA DE QUE NO NECESITABAS QUE NADIE FUERA POR TI!!- comenzó a reclamarle - ¡Al menos pudiste enviar a un halcón para decir algo!-

Eso era absurdo y los hombres de Sasuke no creían que ese fuera su superior a quien tanto veneraban estar peleando con ese sujeto con tanta "sutileza y delicadeza".

-¡¿Y como se supone que iba a saber donde estabas teme?!-

-¡Eso no importa, pudiste ir a buscarme sabiendo que yo te estaba buscando!-

Pero que arbitrario se estaba poniendo.

-Deja de decir estupideces Naruto, no tenías por que ir tras de mi-

-Si como no, y te diste cuenta tu solo de que necesitabas regresar, claro- incluso Sasuke se sonrojó por eso.

-Naruto, deja de ser tan infantil-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo reclamarte por todo lo que me hiciste pasar?-

-¿todo lo que te hice pasar? Oye Naruto, creo que ya estas exagerando, si te hubieras quedado en la aldea no hubiera pasado nada-

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme a ver como te ibas y nos dejabas a todos? Debes estar bromeando-

Había verdad en sus palabras, y Sasuke lo sabía, pero no quería admitir que los quesquebrajamientos en su amistad fueran por su culpa y solo halló mirar hacía otro lado. Naruto sonrió al ver como con su silencio le daba la razón, llegó incluso a sentirse mejor que el, superior…

-¿y sabes de que me quedaron ganas la ultima vez que nos vimos cuando teníamos diez y seis años?- se mofo de el ante su indirecta no tan bien recibida por el Uchiha quien volteo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó seco, el rubio había vuelto a ennegrecer su mirada diabólicamente y mostró una sonrisa enorme y llena de complacencia.

-De darte una paliza…- al instante Sasuke desorbito sus ojos al ver como en cuestión de décimas de segundo el rubio desenfundo su espada y con el mismo impulso que le dio cortó los barrotes de su prisión con tanta precisión y talento que a la segunda vuelta terminaron cayendo y siendo arrojados por la fuerza del impulso que les vio venir por el poder de Naruto. Sasuke se hizo a un lado para salvarse del ataque, pero dos de sus hombres no, quienes terminaron derrotados bajo el metal en la pared.

-_Con que de verdad quieres pelear_…- se dijo a si mismo al ver la euforia en su ataque, hablaba en serio, y era bueno volver a la seriedad que tenían antes de comenzar a discutir.

Los otros dos soldados trataron de hacerle frente, pero Sasuke no se los permitió.

-El es mío- les advirtió al tiempo que con su espada rodeada en llamas, habilidades propias del clan Uchiha, hacía pedazos una pared por donde terminaría saliendo junto con Naruto cuando este lo embistió. Rápidamente se zafó de el, y terminaron cada uno en un extremo, cara a cara, separados por dos metros de distancia, con la misma mirada retadora. Como terminaron en un campo de entrenamiento los soldados se quitaron de ahí para dejarles campo libre a los que estaban por pelear, algunos guerreros creyeron que tendrían que ir a detener al rubio, pero fueron detenidos por sus superiores al decirles que no había por que, Sasuke se encargaría de todo, el podía hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie, de hecho, ellos estaban estorbando, y solo podían ser una molestia para el lider, por lo que se hicieron a un lado.

-Quiero ver que tanto has cambiado, si de verdad te has vuelto tan fuerte como para derrotarme-

-¿derrotarte?- burló sus aires de grandeza, estaba vanagloriándose demasiado pronto como para declararse ganador -¿de verdad esperas ganar esta vez? Siempre te he superado, no lo vas a poder cambiar nunca, mediocre…-

Por primera vez Naruto hizo uso de razón y se tranquilizo antes su comentario, tenía que tener toda la concentración en su mente al momento de derrotarlo, y para eso de nuevo volverían a enfrentar sus técnicas con la katanas: el chidori y el resengan, técnicas que desde niños aprendieron demostrando ser grandes samuráis como para poder manejarlas.

-Eso quiero verlo- le hablo serio mirándolo momentos antes de que el fuera el primero que se lanzara al ataque encontrándose en medio mientras la furia de sus espadas llegó a sacar chispas.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido por su iniciativa y la magnitud de sus poderes, hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que en verdad quería probar sus habilidades, y separándose para alzar vuelo, terminaron enfrentándose con el ruido metálico de sus espadas en la encrucijante batalla que decidieron hacer más grande.

Naruto pudo ver que en efecto, el poder de Sasuke había aumentado, ese sello maldito desde la vez que se encontró con Orochimaru tuvo un gran cambio en el, lo hizo más fuerte, su sed de venganza y de poder lo invadió, y desde entonces sus ansias de poder se acrecentaron. Pasara lo que pasara el nunca dejaría de ser así de fuerte y querer serlo aún más por su propia iniciativa. Ese sentimiento no lo sentía desde hace meses, volver a enfrentarse con Naruto le hacia muy bien a su parte oscura y sombría.

De nuevo se lanzaron otro ataque, el ejército se hizo a un lado, estaban boquiabiertos viendo como se daba pasó la confrontación entre destrozos, escombro y las grandes demostraciones de su poder, era un espectáculo digno de no perdérselo. Algunos de los más importantes samuráis del ANBU salieron a ver de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto, no se esperaban ver la pelea en su pleno pique, pero lo que si los sorprendió y llamó por completo su atención fue ver que Sasuke Uchiha, el líder ANBU, estaba peleando nada más y nada menos que con Naruto Uzumaki. No lo habían visto en tanto tiempo que fue muy notoria su sorpresa, pero al escuchar entre las conversaciones de los demás soldados se encontraron con ese peculiar rumor de que Naruto era ahora un ronin.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que se pondrían a brindar y emborracharse con sake cuando se encontraran- dejo escapar Kiba cuando los vio pelear de tal manera, el era un experto espadachín que tenía la costumbre de familia de tener un compañero canino a su lado, misteriosamente el era también uno de los que había pretendido a Hinata antes de que Sasuke se la ganara.

-No es tan fácil, la amistad entre esos dos se vio truncada por la partida de Sasuke y su regreso tan súbito. Por el momento lo único que quieren hacer ahora es aclarar sus diferencias, aún cuando no tengan mucho que decir…-

Kiba siempre había criticado a Shino por hablar de manera tan extraña, siempre tan propio y con tanta sabiduría, ser un controlador de insectos mortales no le era suficiente para ser tachado de raro como para que siempre ande con esa actitud superficial y a la vez tan sincera, pero muy retraída y algo cerrada.

La batalla llevaba ya un tiempo, llegaron incluso a atravesar una parte del bosque, donde haciendo gala de su dinámica acrobacia para poder estar en la copa de un árbol, salir de la nada, atacar, volver a encontrarse con su oponente para pelear de nuevo y tratar de derrotarle, por mas que pasara el tiempo no parecía haber un ganador, sus fuerzas estaban iguales, o por lo menos muy cerca la una de la otra.

Sasuke tuvo que admitir que el se había fortalecido tan bien como el lo había hecho, y eso lo alegró, se pondría interesante la batalla, pero aún así no habían logrado derramar la sangre del otro, sabían lo que estaban haciendo, no era su plan matar al otro, mucho menos humillarlo, solo querían demostrase el cambio que tenían, y conforme se habían adentrado a la aldea, su pelea se extendió a los techos de las casas y edificios de ahí, seguidos de cerca, a una distancia prudente, por algunos de los guerreros ANBU.

Y justo cuando llegaron a un templo de fuego, un gran edificio de pagoda que con su majestuosidad impresionaba a cualquiera, se atrevieron a violar los sagrados terrenos de este para poder continuar con su pelea, aún no era tiempo de rendirse, y de hecho ninguno quería que el otro se detuviera, no hasta haber un ganador o darse por vencido.

Los monjes se alarmaron, estaban rezando tranquilamente cuando dos guerreros cayeron del cielo atravesando el techo para comenzar una batalla llena de destrozos y peligro.

Sasuke arrojó a Naruto al patio, ahí varios monjes y sacerdotisas tuvieron que correr para esquivar a los dos. El rubio se puso de pie rápidamente y pudo evitar el ataque que Sasuke, portándose más serio, que le estaba a punto de propinar.

-¡Chidorii!- gritó con electricidad corriendo por su espada emanando directamente desde sus manos y con el sharingan encendido, esta vez ya no pelearía con el tan sencillamente como lo había hecho.

Al darse cuenta, Naruto solo pudo girar sobre su cuerpo, y con un movimiento veloz y ágil se escapo de sucumbir ante el Uchiha y su katana. El chidori termino en el suelo, haciendo una sonora explosión que dejo un agujero de prominente tamaño donde fue dejado el ataque, sabía que Naruto saldría bien librado de este, y por eso continuo leyendo sus movimiento con el Sharingan, ahora si iban en serio, y el rubio ya no podría detenerse ante esto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto comenzó a tranquilizarse y respirar hondo, tenia que buscar toda la energía que tenía para poder depositar en su espada la energía pura del aire que le había sido legada en sus venas por parte de quienes fueren sus ancestros, tal vez podía no conocerlos, pero estos le habían brindado un gran futuro al darle sorprendentes habilidades como esa.

-_Te diré algo Naruto, el poder de tu energía interior proviene de tus lazos familiares. Si, se que eres huérfano y que nunca conociste quienes fueron tus padres, y se me ha prohibido abrir la boca como a todos los demás, pero no el enseñarte, por esta razón te haz convertido en mi alumno, mi discípulo. Tu padre estaría orgulloso, y aunque tenga prohibido decírtelo te daré una sola pista, tu pasado y tus raíces están en Konoha, no dejes pasar mucho tiempo Naruto, debes regresar, no te conviertas en un ronin ermitaño como yo, ahí tienes a tus amigos, y por lo que me has dicho, también tu destino. Ve y convierte en Hokage, ve y lucha por tus sueños, pelea por ella...-_

_-Ero-senin... maestro.._.- colocó en su mente la imagen de quien ya no estaba más a su lado para compartir con el su sabiduría, experiencia y enseñanzas legendarias, siendo una leyenda viva al portar el título de ser uno de los tres sanin, honraba y respetaba su memoria al haberse ido ya, y añoraba como no podía su recuerdo... –_no le voy a fallar_... ¡¡Resengan!!

Al instante Naruto se lanzó sobre Sasuke con el viento endemoniado de su energía rodeando el filo de su espada, al ver el poder que estaba demostrando tener Sasuke hizo otro Chidori aún con su Sharingan activo.

Su batalla los llevó fuera del templo y terminaron en un baño sauna público en donde terminarían su pelea, algo retirados del templo.

Los dos estaban en el aire, mirando al otro con esos ojos igual de inexpresables, pero con la palabra reto en toda su cara, estaban a punto de demostrar quien era el mejor.

En cuanto las dos espadas se unieron un silencio ensordecedor los hizo percatarse de que no había sido una buena idea, por muy poco rompieron la barrera del sonido momentáneamente, una onda expansiva llena de luz provocó una gran explosión que hizo que el agua de los termales saliera disparada hacia el cielo mientras que los dos eran arrojados a diferentes puntos destruyendo el edificio o la tierra donde estaban cayendo a su paso para después detenerse, fue algo impresionante, pero también lleno de conflictos, ninguno de los dos había ganado.

Cuando al fin comenzó a despejarse el polvo que habían levantado y la gente por fin tuvo el valor de acercarse a mirar que había ocurrido, el agua que salió disparada termino cayendo por las cercanías como lluvia. Los ANBU fueron a investigar los lugares donde se suponía habían acabado los cuerpos de los dos combatientes, pero al llegar allá se toparon con la desagradable sorpresa de que ninguno de los dos estaba ahí, y su horror aumentó cuando los vieron arriba de dos pilares que aún quedaban en pie mirándose igual de retadoramente que en un principio.

Sobre los dos caía la lluvia artificial que había provocado con su enfrentamiento, los dos seguían en pie, nadie había ganado ¿ahora que? ¿Seguir peleando y destruyendo Konoha ante las aterradas caras de sus habitantes?, hasta los soldados tragaron saliva ante esa posibilidad y otros hasta llegaron a temblar... ¿acaso estaban dementes?

Pero no, ese había sido el fin, al mismo tiempo los dos se lanzaron al vació que había bajo sus pies y cayeron a menos de metro y medio el uno del otro. Se habían apuntado con la espada, y al acercarse unos cuantos pasos colocaron el filo de su katana en la yugular de su adversario, aún seguían siendo rivales.

Esta acción provoco que mucha gente se sintiera apanicada o al borde del infarto, y ni que decir de los soldados.

-Así que si te pusiste a entrenar todos estos años- comenzó a hablar Sasuke –…Te haz vuelto fuerte...-

-Lo mismo digo...- sentenció el rubio con sus palabras –mi amigo...-

Los dos bajaron sus armas y las envainaron, para después estrecharse los brazos, seguían siendo amigos a pesar del pasar del tiempo. La gente alabó su unión, como si estuvieran pendientes de su reconciliación, pero en verdad estaban más ocupados en dar gracias al cielo de que su batalla hubiera terminado.

La luz del sol de más de medio día los cubrió, su amistad sería lo más respetado y valioso entre los dos, no dejarían que nada los volviera a distanciar, al fin lo pudieron decir, después de tanto tiempo lo pudieron decir juntos.

-Bienvenido a Konoha, ya estas en tu hogar...-

………………...

-Esto resultó conmovedor después de todo…- se les quedó viendo Kakashi desde uno de los edificios cercanos desde donde había presenciado todo en compañía de sus compañeros comandantes después de dejar a un lado su lectura Icha Icha Paradise.

-Eso es el verdadero fuego de la juventud- dejó salir un samurai de peculiares cejas pobladas y prominente nariz.

-Oye Kakashi, ellos fueron tus alumnos junto con Sai, ¿Por qué no fuiste a detenerlos en cuanto empezaron a pelear?- se atrevió a preguntarle uno con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-¿detenerlos?- repitió lo que le había dicho su amigo mientras lo meditaba –No hay razón para hacerlo Asuma- sonrió bajo la máscara –ellos saben lo que hacen, y me alegra que sea lo correcto…-

-¿Igual de sencillo y claro verdad Kakashi?- se escuchó una voz desde abajo del edificio, por lo que todos lo que estaban allá arriba se asomaron a ver quien era, pero reconocían esa voz que a veces llegaba a ser molesta.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí…- dejo salir Kakashi, no perdería ni una sola oportunidad para poder hacer enojar a su compañera –La misma geisha de la montaña de los malos cumplidos…-

De inmediato una vena se le salió a Anko en la frente, ese Kakashi no la iba a dejar en paz nunca.

-El que Kurenai y yo tengamos la casa de damiselas en nuestras manos no significa que no sigamos siendo samuráis- se quejó con su orgullo femenil, siempre sacaba eso a relucir.

-Claro…- respondió el de cabello plata con sarcasmo –pero yo no estaba hablando sobre todas ustedes, solo de ti y tu mal gusto…- Anko no había tenido más ganas de desenfundar su espada y matar a Kakashi en ese mismo momento desde hace más de un mes, sus reuniones eran algo "especiales", pero ese día no tenía tiempo para discutir.

-Olvídalo, no puedo perder el tiempo ahora que estamos planeado la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa… por cierto ¿no han visto a Iruka?-

-No, no lo hemos visto desde hace un buen rato ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo que hablar con el, y como vi que Uzumaki estaba aquí, creí que estaría cerca-

-Tal vez si lo buscas…-

-No- interrumpió el comentario de uno de sus compañeros – el esta de misión, volverá hasta mañana, o quizás hoy en la tarde, depende del tiempo que le tome- explicó el enmascarado.

-Vaya… solo espero que llegue a tiempo…- se quedó pensando la pelinegra de ojos ocre.

-Una cosa Anko- volvió a llamarle la atención Kakashi.

-¿ahora que quieres Hakate?- se volvió seria, no le gustaba que la interrumpiera aún si solo estaba meditando.

-Si vienes como parte de los ANBU ¿Por qué traes puesto un kimono?...-

-…- Anko no pudo responderle de inmediato, ya que traía su clásica botana en la mano y su sombrilla en la otra.

-¿y por que rosa? ¿No nos había dicho que preferías un interrogatorio de Ibiki antes de ponerte ese color?- Touche…

-¡¡No importa de que color sea, sigue siendo un kimono!!-

Todos sus compañeros están muriéndose de la risa, Kakashi tenía razón, ella odiaba ese color, pero todas las damas de honor de Hinata tenía que usar colores pasteles para la ceremonia, gracias a las embaucadoras de sus amigas Sakura e Ino, y para no usar el kimono azul que iba a utilizar el día siguiente se tuvo que poner ese.

-Oye Anko, ¿y no saliste nada más por una botana?- de nuevo las risas, la estaban hartando, pero cuando se comenzaron a recuperar y Anko cerca de responderles de muy mal modo Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron frente a ellos con la clásica gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Uchiha-sempai- se reverenciaron algunos otros miembros ANBU antes de que los demás pudieran darse cuenta.

-¿Uchiha-sempai?- le cuestiono el rubio al ver lo amables que estaban todos con el -¿Por qué la cordialidad eh Sasuke?-

-Soy líder ANBU ahora dobe, deben tratarme con respeto- contestó sin mucha emoción, siempre había tenido que ser así, el nombre Uchiha yendo en la cima por sobre todos los demás…

-Uchiha-sama- se bajaron los que estaban en el techo al darse cuenta de que estaban ahí, y también se reverenciaron.

-Y Naruto…- se atrevió a comenzar a hablar uno.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- se atrevió a saludar de inmediato el rubio –cielos, cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?-

-Si, mucho, te fuiste y no nos mandaste decir nada- le regaño su falta de interés con un aura oscura llena de rencor.

-je je- rio nervioso –no es para tanto, ya estoy aquí-

-Kakashi…- se fue acercando un hombre que para sorpresa Naruto reconoció.

-¡Yamato!-

-Hey Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Suna?-

-¿Suna? visitando a Gaara supongo…- dijo el pelo plata.

-Si, Temari escapó, pero me sorprende mucho con quien lo hizo, no me lo esperaba de Shikamaru… pero bueno, decidí regresar a Konoha, te dije que aquí había nacido…- se rió recordando buenos tiempos que podría revivir.

-Así que ustedes dos ya se conocen- se acercó Sasuke.

-Fue hace años, en una misión con Sai-

-¿de verdad?- nadie se le escapaba a Naruto –Bueno, en ese caso no podemos hacer otra cosa más que celebrar- se acercó al rubio para ir a hacer planes, luego se encargarían de ordenar todo el desorden y destrozos que había provocado –Si tomas sake ¿verdad?-

-Me sorprendería mucho si tu no…- respondió el otro antes de que dieran marcha junto con todos los demás para ir a celebrar a algún bar, pero Sasuke se detuvo al ver a Anko ahí.

- Buenos días- saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos días Uchiha-sama- se reverenció.

-¿Cómo va todo?-

-Excelente, ¿Iruka si va a llegar a tiempo verdad?-

-Si, debe regresar hoy mismo- le respondió -¿y ella?-

-Esta bien, solo que quiere sorprenderlo, bueno, después de todo uno no se casa todos los días…- rio despidiéndose –me retiro, con su permiso- se reverencio de nuevo y se fue caminando de ahí.

-¿casarse?...- repitió Naruto viendo a Sasuke atónito -¿te vas… a casar?...- su mirada era tan molesta ante esa interrogante que el pelinegro no la soportó mucho.

-Si, ¿importa? Estas invitado si eso es lo que te interesa-

-¿Sasuke… sentando cabeza…?- un brillo suspicaz se colocó en su mirada con maldad solo para después gritar eufórico y loco -¡¡SASUKE SE CASA!!- y luego soltar una risa sonoramente irritable y de un volumen muy alto.

-¡NARUTO! ¡Ya basta, no es para tanto!-

-¡SASUKE SE CASA! Wow, eso si es cambiar, ¿Qué te dieron para que dijeras que si?- siguió riéndose el rubio.

-No seas idiota, yo fui el que lo propuso- ante esa respuesta Naruto siguió riendo como maniaco, no se lo esperaba, y ya traía a todos cansados de su risa.

-Entonces… Naruto ya esta de regreso…- dijo Asuma con su cigarrillo encendido con la misma expresión en la cara que Kakashi.

-Si, ya volvió…- y al seguir escuchando sus carcajadas incontrolables no pudieron evitar suspirar mientras una gota se les escurría de la cabeza…

Al llegar al bar Naruto se encontró con un sin fin de personas, Kiba, Shino, Choji, la lista era larga a pesar de faltar Shikamaru, y por más que trató de sacarle a Sasuke quien era el nombre de su prometida no pudo, y los otros lo dejaron a su anchas para que el mismo lo descubriera.

-Vamos Sasuke, solo su nombre- se empinó todo en trago para volver a servirse más sake.

-No, ya te dije que tienes que verla en persona, y no te la voy a presentar si estar así de ebrio- le amenazó, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de haber tomado lo mismo los dos estaban bien, no habían sido más que un par de botellas, pero la actitud de Naruto siendo aún un poco infantil lo daba a ver como si estuviera cerca de la congestión alcohólica.

-No seas así, solo su nombre… o… no me digas… ¿te vas a casar con Sakura no?- al decir esto Sasuke escupió el líquido que tenía en la boca para otra parte, no podía estar más equivocado.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Es Sakura verdad? Si, lo sabía, al fin te conquisto, ah mira la vida, que pequeño es el mundo, felicidades- brindó esta vez tomando de la botella.

-¿Bromeas? Ella aún esta disponible si aún te gusta, pero no es ella, mi futura esposa es alguien que conoces y que ni has de atinar a quien es-

-¿Qué no puedo? Ja, claro, es Ino ¿verdad? Vaya, tu lista de fans es muy larga, me voy a tardar-

-No seas baka Naruto, por más que trates de adivinar no vas a saber quien es, mejor resiste la curiosidad, la vas a conocer mañana-

-Si, si, ya lo se, pero de todos modos, quiero saber quien es-

-Ya te dije que no te lo diré-

-Bah, de todos modos la voy a conocer, tiene que ser alguien especial para que pueda soportarte- A Sasuke le molesto algo ese comentario, el no era molesto, pero si le gusto lo que dijo de ella.

-Hmp, no tienes idea de que tan especial es- sonrió con ojos dulces, cosa que le extraño a Naruto.

-_A este de verdad le pego fuerte…_- pensó Naruto al verlo así, pero prefirió no continuar interrogándolo cuando Iruka llegó y continuaron la celebración con los tragos.

Al salir del bar, ya avanzada la noche se despidieron, Naruto tenía que llegar a su casa e instalarse, después de todo tenía que ir a ver Tsunade al día siguiente, y por lo tanto tomo rumbo hacía su casa, pero al pasar por las puertas del feudo del clan del lugar soleado no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de melancolía.

_-¿Aun estará despierta?... creo que mejor debería venir a verla mañana…-_ prefirió marcharse antes de que algún guardia lo viera, después de todo ya estaba de regreso, ahora solo debía volver a verla y recuperar todo el tiempo que no paso junto a ella. Esa noche tardó para quedarse dormido no podía parar de imaginársela ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado?, pero los efectos del alcohol lo hicieron conciliar el sueño después de un tiempo.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Al día siguiente se levanto algo tarde, la noche anterior solo llegó a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama, que para su sorpresa estaba limpia, y cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que todo estaba limpio, de seguro era obra de Tsunade, pues le prometió que cuando regresara todo estaría tal y como lo dejo, y había sido cierto.

Se dio un baño y luego se cambió, tenía que llegar a tiempo con la Hokage para poder ponerse al día, después de todo de seguro se alegraría de verlo de vuelta. Salió aún con su katana en la cintura y se fue hasta los edificios centrales, donde para su suerte se encontró a Sakura en la puerta.

-Sa… Sakura…- la vio en la lejanía, había crecido, vestía un kimono rojo con rosa y algo de blanco, se veía linda, y tenía el cabello recogido en un chongo que te dejaba que algunos de sus cabellos terminaran en su frente, si, esa gran frente de la que todavía se estaría quejando -¡Sakura!- se lanzó corriendo a saludarla.

En cuanto escuchó que la llamaban volvió a ver quien era y terminó sorprendiéndose mucho de que fuera alguien que no pensaba encontrarse y que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¡Naruto!- grito y corrió igual que el a encontrarse en el camino.

-Sakura, increíble, vaya, si que haz cambiado- la inspecciono con la vista.

-Si, tú también por lo que veo, no sabía que habías vuelto, ¡bienvenido!- lo abrazó, hace tiempo que no recibía un abrazo de su amiga peli rosa desde hace años.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo luzco?- se hizo el interesante.

-Como un vago…- eso si que le mató en ánimo.

-Sakura…- de sus ojos caían unas cascadas.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, después de tanto tiempo me sorprende que sigas siendo un samurái, pero ahora no tienes un señor a quien servir, eres un ronin-

-Hag… ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Yo pertenezco a Konoha, por eso estoy aquí tengo que ver a la abuela Tsunade-

-Naruto, no le llames así, ella es la gondaime, debes tenerle respeto… quiere ir a verla ¿no?- Naruto asintió –sígueme, yo se donde esta.

-¿Qué se cambió de oficina?-

-No, es la misma, solo que no quiero que te pierdas bobo- le sonrió burlona antes de sacarle la lengua y mostrarle el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta tocaron y les abrió Chizune, quien se quedó muda al ver al rubio ahí, era inconfundible con esas marcas zorrunas en la cara.

-Por Dios, Tsunade-sama…- fue abriendo la puerta después de haberle llamado la atención a su maestra.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo al verlo ahí parado -¡Naruto!- se levantó de su asiento.

-Abuela Tsunade, cuanto tiempo- la sonrisa se le quitó a la rubia de ojos café claro al ver que seguía siendo igual de irrespetuoso.

-Si, en definitiva eres tú, no me llames así, tenme respeto- le advirtió.

-Muy bien, muy bien, lo tendré-

-Vaya, si que eras un fantasma por acá, todavía hace algún tiempo algunos de los miembros del ANBU tuvieron noticias tuyas, pero te desapareciste de la faz de la tierra por un buen rato ¿Qué estabas haciendo he? ¿Era tan importante como para no poder venir a darnos una visita? Dios, Sasuke tiene que verte-

-¿Sasuke?, bueno, ya me vi con el, fue el primero que me recibió ayer, y ya saben, peleamos, destruimos algunas casas y todo eso… el muy dobe no me dijo que ya había regresado…-

Tsunade se quedó fría con eso, los reportes le llegaron de que muchas partes de la aldea habían quedado destrozadas, leyó sobre la participación de Sasuke, pero no sabía que Naruto había participado en ello, todo por que conforme pasaba el tiempo más odiaba tener que encargarse del papeleo…

-Naruto…- su voz se hizo diabólica cuando volvió a hablar – ¿Fuiste responsable de todos esos destrozos…?- lo decía con un tono de ultratumba que hizo temblar a todos, más al rubio, quien sintió que se le iba el alma al cielo.

-No… no fui mi intención… es que Sasuke…-

Ya era tarde, la Hokage ya se había lanzado sobre el para ahorcarlo.

-Tsunaaade…- era movido con fuerza por ella.

-¡Baka!, ¡costara mucho reparar todo el daño que causaron! ¡¿Por qué no pueden arreglar sus diferencias de otra manera que no sea darse de golpes?!-

-¡Tsunade-sama!- trataban de detenerla Chizune y Sakura –Déjelo, lo va a lastimar- La rubia terminó soltándolo solo por que se lo pidieron.

-No es para tanto abuela Tsunade…-

-¡que no me llames así!- se le lanzó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue detenida por las otras dos justo a tiempo.

-Espere-

-No lo haga maestra-

Tsunade solo pudo respirar profundo y regresar a su asiento, sería duro tenerlo de regreso.

-Bueno, y puedo preguntar para que estas aquí-

-Yo vine por que no soy un ronin- se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa para después sonreírles –Bueno, lo soy, pero quiero convertirme en un samurái de Konoha- hablo claro y serio a lo que las tres se quedaron calladas.

-¿convertirte en… un samurái de Konoha?...- eso si era serio –Naruto, esto es algo complicado, tendrías que pasar por los ANBU, pasar el periodo de prueba y…- Dios, las brillantes ideas salen de la nada,…- espera, creo que es una buena idea-

Las otras dos se quedaron sin palabras.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unísono.

-Si, hoy mismo empiezas, te reportaras con Sasuke y el te dará trabajo, deberás seguir al pie de la letra lo que el te diga sin chistar- El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿En verdad? Genial, gracias abuela Tsunade- comenzó a celebrar antes de tiempo, la rubia aún no había terminado.

-Pero claro que empezaras a recibir dinero hasta que ya hayas completado de pagar con tu sueldo los destrozos que provocaron- Naruto se fue de espaldas al oírla, mientras que Sakura y Chizune la entendieron por completo, por ahí iba el asunto, no es que fuera tan buena gente.

-¿Qué?-

-No creías que te ibas a zafar así de fácil ¿verdad?, lo siento Naruto, pero reglas son reglas-

-Aooo- se quejó -¿y por cuanto tiempo tendrá que ser así?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Por un mes y medio, el salario es alto, pero para su fortuna de ti y de Sasuke a los dos les fue impuesto el mismo castigo, no te preocupes, el ya pago, más de la cuenta, de lo contrario tendrían que ser dos meses- el ojiazul trago saliva, ese Sasuke no lo dejaba solo.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que ir a verlo para decirle…- Se quedó pensando al ver lo que ya no podía refutar.

-Me parece, bien, y de nuevo te digo que es bueno tenerte de regreso-

-Thie, gracias abue… Tsunade…- de inmediato se detuvo cuando esta puso ojos de fuego –Supongo que las veré luego- se fue despidiendo.

-SI, claro, tienes que contarme todo lo que hiciste, no te creas que no te escaparas de un buen regaño…- lo amenazó pícaramente -ah, por cierto, dile a Jiraya que no se esconda de mi y que venga a verme…-

Al escuchar esto sombras se posesionaron del cuerpo y aura de Naruto, ella no lo sabía, no sería fácil, decirle esto.

-Yo, lo siento…- …- pero el murió hace…- hizo una pausa para tratar de tomar aire- un par de años… en un batalla…- no quería que la voz se le fuera cuarteando como en ese momento le estaba pasando, pero al no querer seguir hablando de eso prefirió solo voltear a verlas por último y salir.

Tsunade se quedó estática al escuchar aquello ¿era cierto? Ahora nadie de quienes fueron sus compañeros y conocidos una vez como los tres sanin quedaba, solo ella. Pidió que la dejaran un momento a solas, no quería que la vieran así, y sus dos alumnas prefirieron salir de ahí para que pudiera asimilarlo. Sacó una botella de sake que tenía oculta es su escritorio y comenzó a beber directamente de ella, no esperaría que alguien llegara y le acercara algo donde tomarlo, y de otro cajón sacó un recuerdo oculto en un doble fondo: una foto de sus amigos cuando eran solo unos niños. En esta Jiraya estaba sonriendo como un idiota, feliz y travieso, ella, por no querer salir molesta por el comportamiento de su amigo prefirió sonreír de una manera dulce e inocente, pero muy en el fondo sabía que en cuanto tomaran la foto le daría un buen puñetazo. Y Orochimaru, si bien no estaba sonriendo por lo menos no tenía cara de disgusto, al contrario, era una expresión serena la que tenía, cuando todavía lo podía considerar un amigo y compañero antes de que su hambre de poder se posesionara de el; era su foto favorita, como si los tres pudieran al fin estar completos y felices por su amistad…

-Así que ya me dejaron sola…- se repitió mientras dejaba de ver la foto para dirigir la mirada al techo y tomar más sake, estaba ida por eso, ya solo quedaba ella. En un arranque de locura tomó más y tiró la botella a la pared estrellándose y dejando un tiradero, el poder destruir algo la hacía sentirse más tranquila, y unas cuantas lágrimas se dejaron caer de su rostro –Ahora estoy sola, ustedes me dejaron… aun lejos seguíamos siendo algo ¿Por qué lo hicieron idiotas?- los culpaba, el hecho era que nadie tenía la culpa, pero poder al menos decir algo así la calmaba, se sentía destrozada, sola.

De nuevo la llenó la furia y golpeó el piso con todas sus fuerzas, dejando en este una grieta enorme y un agujero, tenía una fuerza descomunal, pero se lastimo la mano un poco, la cual estaba sangrando.

-Se fueron…- fue lo último que dijo antes de continuar con su pena, sabía que esta clase de cosas no la derrumbaban, pero si llegaba a pasar tenía esa serie de ataques y luego se tranquilizaba, el mundo no se detenía, tenía que volver al camino. Y con esta idea se quedo en el piso mirando la foto que aún llevaba en la mano… ahora solo quedaba ella.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Aprovechando que Sasuke había ido a almorzar con ella otra vez a su casa le mostró como iría vestida a la fiesta de compromiso, ella misma lo había diseñado, y para sorpresa de Sasuke hecho por sus propias manos también.

-Creí que se necesitaba una confeccionista para poder hacer los arreglos- se le quedó viendo con cara de no poderlo creer.

-Si, pero no es tan difícil, tuve que modelar un par de veces, y admito que recibí ayuda, los detalles fueron cosas que ya vi a nivel personal, en realidad me gusta como quedo ¿tu que dices?-

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, usara lo que usara se veía estupenda, pero el hecho de que no usara nada era una imagen más tentadora y codiciada por la mente del Uchiha.

-Creo que te veras bien, pero no te lo he visto puesto- se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura mientras esta se dejaba mimar un poco por el cuando le robo un beso en el cuello.

-Sera pronto, ya lo verás-

-Me gusta el diseño- tocó la tela desde atrás aún rodeando a Hinata con sus brazos -los dragones se ven reales-

-Lo se, me encanta este estampado, es el mismo que usare en la boda-

-El rojo me gusta, no puedo esperar a verte-

-Deberás ser paciente- se le escapó de su agarre para ir a dejar el traje a su ajuar, pero no sin antes depositar un tímido pero dulce beso en los labios de su prometido, este siempre se contenía, no podía esperar a la noche de bodas, y el aroma que siempre traía lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Sabes, esa clase de trazo me recordó mucho a alguien ¿sabes de quien hablo no?- siguió hablando para tranquilizarse.

-¿De Sai?, claro, el me ayudó a diseñarlo-

-¿Sai sabe de confección y costura?- eso sonaba cómico, Sai era uno de sus mejores guerreros samurái que tenía a su cargo.

-No, solo lo dibujó, me ayudo con algunos trazos y yo me encargue de los demás ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada- Sasuke no podía reprimir cierta sonrisa que ocultaba la risa que se cayó al imaginar a Sai como sastre.

-¿Sasuke?...-

Después de un rato tuvo que despedirse, debía regresar a su puesto pero cuando llegó ahí sus propios compañeros le dijeron que mejor se regresara, que debía prepararse para la ceremonia, y el no lo pensó dos veces, quería que todo mundo lo viera y se enterara de que Sasuke Uchiha desposaría a Hinata Hyuuga, la princesa, todo mundo…

-¡Sasuke!- ese timbre de voz era inconfundible, y a pesar de ser molesto no podría estar completa la fiesta sin su presencia.

-Naruto ¿Tu aquí?- lo vio llegar cuando salió de las oficinas centrales.

-¿Dónde te metiste? Te he estado buscando por todos lados- se mostraba molesto el rubio.

-Fui a almorzar a la casa de mi prometida- contestó sin inmutarse, todo le parecía de lo más normal que fuera, menos a Naruto.

-Tu prometida, claro, oye, escuche rumores, ¿Qué es eso de que te vas a casar con la princesa? ¿Quién es?-

-Vaya, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de investigar por su nombre…- afirmó el pelinegro con tono serio pero de burla a la vez.

-¿En verdad es una princesa? ¿De que reino?- se cuestionó Uzumaki por eso.

-Es una noble, no tiene ese título, pero te aseguro que no lo necesita, ella ya lo es-

-¿Qué?- ¿de verdad era Sasuke con el que estaba hablando? –Oye teme, ya en serio, ¿con quien te vas a casar?, hoy vi a Sakura y puedo ver que no es con ella ¿entonces con quien?-

Sasuke solo pudo suspirar con enfado.

-Olvídalo, mejor sígueme, tienes que usar otra ropa que no esa si vas a estar en la ceremonia- se fue encaminando con rumbo al feudo Uchiha.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-

-Nada, solo que te ves como todo un trotamundos-

-¿Y eso que?, tú lo fuiste una vez, no me vengas con eso ahora-

-¿Vienes o no?- lo ignoró.

-Esta bien, pero tengo que hablar contigo con respecto a algo que me dijo Tsunade- le fue explicando conforme pasaron las horas, tanto en su camino como cuando ya estuvieron en la mansión del Uchiha. Se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó y vio todo tan decorado y arreglado, pero cuando se enteró que a ceremonia sería llevada a cabo ahí no dijo más, lamentablemente perdieron las horas platicando.

-¿trabajo eh?- le entregó lo que debía usar –No hay problema, luego veo que hago contigo-

-Gracias- recibió las ropas, y vio como a Sasuke se le había caído algo mientras se alejaba, por lo que fue a recogerlo –Oye teme, se te cayó esto- le dio en la mano un pañuelo muy peculiar, al levantarlo ese aroma lo invadió, lo reconocía, y al verlo mejor pudo ver como tenía bordado el kanji de sol.

-Gracias- lo tomó en sus manos para luego guardárselo entre sus ropas –No sabes como fue que esto llegó a mi, antes de que nos comprometeríamos se lo quise devolver, pero me lo obsequió- sonrió recordando los días que pasó con Hinata antes de ir a hablar con su padre.

-HI…- comenzó a decir el rubio -¿el nombre de tu futura esposa es sol?-

-¿Que?, no, claro que no, pero su nombre lleva ese kanji- le contestó, esto le provocó un terrible presentimiento al rubio –Hey dobe, vamos- lo llamó ya estando en la puerta -cámbiate, que ya se te hizo tarde, espero que llegues al final de la ceremonia- se marchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Claro-

Naruto se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pero de cierto modo no le tomo mucha importancia a hacerlo rápido o no, de todos modos llegaría, no le importaba si era tarde, por lo que cuando por fin terminó y se fue acercando a la puerta del salón principal, pudo captar el momento preciso donde comenzaron los aplausos.

-_Así que si llegue tarde_…- susurró el rubio mientras entraba como si nada, ya toda la gente se había esparcido, y lo único a lo que atino a hacer fue quedarse cerca de una columna viendo como los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Hinata llevaba el kimono rojo que le había mostrado a Sasuke en la mañana, tenía un estampado dorado de dragones y un decorado en el fondo peculiar, como si se tratara de una prenda legionaria, la combinación en esa vestimenta entre satín y seda era perfecta y concisa, nada faltaba, su cintura esta rodeada de un color ocre con detallado negrusco, y todo lo demás del rojo que Sasuke tanto alababa, le recordaba tanto el poder de su familia, y su maquillaje, disimulado pero notorio, la boca rojo encendido y tentadora, algo de sombra oscura en los ojos, pestañas largas, su tono de piel embellecido, y su peinado, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, cárieles enfrente, pocos, y lo demás suelto, sujeto solo con un adorno como diadema que era un listón acorde a los colores que portaba y sobre la tela alguno que otro brillo del llamativo estampado que tenía que hacía brillar más la flor que por insistencia de sus amigas usaba. Sasuke no sabía por que no caía de rodillas al piso por la impresión, era su turno de lucirla ante la sociedad, llevaba en toda la ropa el apellido Uchiha. Con solo acercarse o tocarla la fragancia que lo había cautivado en un principio estaba ahí, emanando de ella, hipnotizándolo.

-¿Sasuke?- lo miró misteriosa cuando buscó a alguien con la mirada por los alrededores -¿a quien buscas?-

-Un amigo, acaba de regresar de… digamos que de un largo viaje, y prometió que vendría, ya debería estar aquí-

-¿Un largo viaje?-

-Ya lo veras, te aseguro que ya lo conoces, pero puede esperar, primero tengo que darte algo-

- ¿Qué es?-

Sasuke se llevó discreta y muy sigilosamente a su prometida de ahí mientras salían del salón para quedar en donde se habían vuelto a ver, porque ya se habían conocido. Al reconocer el lugar Hinata solo pudo sonreír, era algo tierno ver como era así de atento con ese detalle tan lindo al llevarla al lugar donde se vieron por primera vez antes de terminar donde ahora estaban, y cuando se detuvieron en medio del puente Sasuke le pidió que cerrara los ojos.

-No te muevas-

-¿puedo preguntar por que?- en ese mismo instante sintió como el pelinegro le hacía a un lado el cabello para poder despejar su cuello -¿Sasuke...?- lo llamó antes de sentir un beso sobre su piel mientras aspiraba ese aroma que despedía tan singular y propio de ella, era más que un perfume, era la esencia de la chica, única entre cualquier otra, y superior a las más cautivadoras.

-Lo mande hacer desde hace tiempo, quería dártelo hoy- le colocó algo en el cuello que Hinata sintió frío y algo pesado –Ya puedes abrir los ojos- le murmuró al oído en un tono algo pasional.

-Sasuke- admiró el collar que le había puesto en el cuello, era de color negro metálico, con gemas azules que bien podrían ser diamantes, pero muy singulares, y con un brillo interesante, sin embargo al hacer juego con el metal oscuro daba como resultado una joya muy interesante y sin igual.

-No son diamantes Mizu, pero me sorprendió bastante ver que combinaba con el color de tu cabello- le murmuró mientras esta se giraba para velo de frente.

-Sasuke, gracias, es muy hermoso- se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrasarlo, pero este termino de abrazarla para tomarla del mentón y robarlo un cálido y algo necesitado beso contrariando el que ella le dio.

-Regresemos adentro, no deben creer que los dejamos solos cuando es la fiesta de nuestro compromiso-

-Esta bien- le dio la mano con una sonrisa, pero pudo notar algo en ella que no le gustó en lo absoluto-

-¿que te paso en la mano?- la sujeto de la muñeca admirando la palma de la chica.

-Ah eso...-

-¡¿Alguien te hizo daño?!-

-¿como?, no, en lo absoluto, me lastime con una puerta, no te preocupes, no es nada-

-Hinata, si te hubieras lastimado como dices que te lastimaste sería una marca alargada en la comisura, ésta está en el centro- le señalo su mentira. Aunque odiaba decir mentiras no quería que Sasuke supiera como se había hecho ese moretón, y solo pudo verlo directamente a los ojos para demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

-Fue un accidente, fue mi culpa, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le sonrió con sinceridad a pesar de estar algo apagada. El Uchiha solo pudo acercarse a la coronilla de la cabeza de la Hyuuga y depositar ahí un beso.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices, solo ten más cuidado ¿bien?- le beso la mano en donde se había lastimado.

-Bien- dijo antes de que regresaran al salón, esa clase de acciones hacían que se enamorara cada vez más del pelinegro, y solo pudo abrazarse a su brazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, en Uchiha recordó cuando sus molestas seguidoras lo perseguían para aferrarse así de el, pero el agarre de Hinata era distinto, era más liviano, tranquilo, incluso algo tímido, pero estaba bien, se sentía bien, como si necesitara protección, pero al mismo tiempo supiera que no era necesario, cuanto la quería.

-Pero miren nada más, los tórtolos han retornado- dejó escapar uno de los invitados cuando regresaron, y al girar Sasuke pudo visualizar a su rubio amigo cerca de una de las columnas recargado en la pared, por lo visto algo aburrido. No lo culpaba, el no era de la clase de hombres a los que les gustaba permanecer mucho en las fiestas de la sociedad alta, y el tampoco, pero al ser su compromiso esa era un excepción, y dejo a su bella y joven prometida junto a su hermana cuando las dos se encontraron y fueron a platicar mientras era felicitada para poder ir con Naruto.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

En rubio esta lamentándose haber asistido, se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo, pero la curiosidad por saber quien era la que se había quedado con Sasuke en un matrimonio le comía las ansias, y por más que quisiera ir a buscar a Neji o algún miembro del clan Hyuuga para poder encontrar a Hinata y verla de una buena vez por todas, no lo había hecho debido a que si Sasuke era el que había organizado la fiesta debía saber donde estaba cada uno de ellos y tal vez después de conocer quien era la futura esposa de este podría secuestrar a Hinata un par de horas para volver a ir a todos esos lugares donde habían estado cuando eran solo unos niños. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de golpe cuando una voz lo llamó.

-Hey dobe-

-Sasuke, al fin te haces presente- le reclamó su tardanza

-El que no llegó a tiempo fue otro-

-Ja- se portó sarcástico –Bueno, el punto es que...-

-No digas nada dobe, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte- le mostró el camino.

-Vaya, ya era hora, quiero saber quien es la "afortunada"- lo siguió.

-Ni te lo puedes imaginar- se adelantó hacia un grupo de jóvenes elegantemente vestidas de donde Naruto pudo ver a Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, y otras chicas que estaban ahí, incluso llegó a emocionarse de que después pudiera ir a ver si entre ellas estaba Hinata, pero fue cuando Sasuke se detuvo ante una pelinegra que estaba de espaldas, vestida de rojo y de unas curvas muy llamativas, tenía que admitir. Le susurró algo al oído y, después de hacer una reverencia cortés la separó del grupo para llevarla ante Naruto, pero aún no había podido ver su rostro.

-Naruto, te presento a mi prometida, Hinata Hyuuga...- y entonces ella camino hacia ellos unos pasos mientras estaba sujeta del brazo del Uchiha, despampanante, una diosa, el ángel de su infancia que se había convertido en une bellísima y extraordinaria mujer ¿habían escuchado bien? ¿Acaso dijo...?

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se quedaron estáticos, Hinata no podía creer que el hombre que había estado esperando ver desde hace años y que nunca llegó estaba ahí, frente a ella, los mismos océanos azules que tenía por ojos, el mismo cabello de sol que siempre lo distinguía, junto con esas marcas en las mejillas, no había duda, era el, y estaba ahí, parado, igual de helado que ella estaba.

En cuanto Naruto comprobó que era Hinata la que estaba ahí se le congeló la sangre, durante unos segundos, pero después, aún con la impresión, su sangre comenzó a correr tan rápido y acumularse en su cabeza que le empezó a doler todo, más el corazón. ¿Cómo es que había pasado? ¿Acaso no pudo esperarlo aunque fuera un poco más?

-Hinata Hyuuga- comenzó a hablar el rubio para no quedar con un idiota aún cuando una punzada de dolor se había disparado en medio de su pecho, hiriéndolo más que al ser atravesado por una espada –Ya tengo el gusto de conocerla, pero me temo que no como yo pensaba...- la miró con odio y rencor a lo que ella solo pudo captar ese mensaje, pues Sasuke estaba más ocupado en presentarla.

-Eran amigos cuando eran niños ¿no?-

-Si, pero creo que eso fue hace mucho tiempo...- su tono cada vez demostraba más desprecio que nunca, ¿cómo era que su ángel lo había abandonado para ir a caer a los brazos de otro?

-Naruto...- trató de no perder la voz, estaba a punto de romper el llanto, pero halló valor de donde solo la mujer era capaz de encontrar aún cuando no hubiere –es un placer volver a verlo- se reverenció ocultando su rostro, se sentía terriblemente mal, destrozada, como una traidora. Ya se había dicho a si misma que ya lo había olvidado y ahora esto...

Sasuke por su parte pudo notar que algo había mal, pero no quiso indagar mucho en ello, después de todo tal vez no habían sido los buenos amigos que creyó que eran, sobre todo por la manera en que se veían y hablaban, tan rígidos y con dolor.

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo Naruto se zafó de tener que estar ahí un minuto más.

-Sabes Sasuke, creo que te veré mañana, recordé que tengo algo que terminar de hacer y no creo poder quedarme- lo interrumpió haciéndolo volver su atención a el.

-¿En serio? ¿Estas seguro? En unos cuantos minutos van a servir el banquete y yo...

-No, en verdad- lo corto algo serio –te lo agradezco, pero no puedo- se comenzó a despedir.

-Bueno, si no puedes lo entiendo, te veré mañana-

-Hasta luego Sasuke- se reverenció, -_señorita_- eso había sido terrible.

Antes de salir por la puerta volteo a ver a Hinata por última vez, esos ojos perla entristecidos que daban indicios de querer llorar, era insoportable ver a los ojos a la persona que tanto amaba estando con otro, era una infamia, y una catástrofe para su corazón, y bajando la mirada para no verla más se salió de ahí con los pedazos de su roto corazón, que fue así de masacrado tan solo en unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Hinata?- volteó a verla su prometido -¿qué pasa?- la chica estaba toda engarrotada, no sabía que Naruto había regresado, y ella que ya le había dicho que si a Sasuke por haberse permitido volverse a enamorar -¡Hinata!- terminó cayéndose en sus brazos desmayada, no fue capaz de soportar toda esa carga emocional de un solo golpe.

A una distancia considerable Naruto salía del feudo Uchiha mirando el piso, no acababa de creer lo que presenció, Sasuke, su mejor amigo, estaba comprometido con su único y verdadero amor, por que a pesar de verla a un lado de el no pudo evitar notar su tristeza y abatimiento, ¿será que ella no quiere ese compromiso?, no, sonaba demasiado absurdo.

Estaba más hermosa de cómo la había dejado, era toda una mujer, hermosa, e igual de perfecta, con el cabello más largo y bello, con los rasgos femeninos más enmarcados, incluso alabo sus curvas ¡Dios!, era perfecta, irrepetible, el ángel que lo salvó una vez y que ocupaba todo su corazón y su mente, la amaba, y no podía negar que después de verla aún en su dolor llegó a sentir deseo por mucho que lo negara… ¿entonces que había pasado? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

¿Sería capaz de atravesarse entre los dos?

…_tu pasado y tus raíces están en Konoha, no dejes pasar mucho tiempo Naruto, debes regresar, no te conviertas en un ronin ermitaño como yo, ahí tienes a tus amigos, y por lo que me has dicho, también tú destino. Ve y convierte en Hokage, ve y lucha por tus sueños, pelea por ella..._

_-Ero-senin…-_

…_pelea por ella..._

* * *

Pues con respecto a la batalla ellos son samuráis, pero no seria Sasuke un guerrero sin el sharingan, y Naruto un exiliado sin el Kyubi, así que aquí me tienen, haciendo algunos cambios.

Pobre Hinata, atrapada entre dos hombres que la aman y ella ama ¿ahora que va a hacer?

Sasuke ¿acaso no sabes lo que hay entre esos dos?

Naruto… ¿serás capaz de pelear por tu verdadero amor o… callaras y conservaras la amistad de Sasuke aún si tienes que dejar ir al amor de tu vida?...

Vixen


	3. Cadena

Lamento la demora, ya saben excesos, problemas, compromisos… bueno, la vida sigue… aun cuando la odiemos a veces…

Bueno, no la odio, solo me cae mal en algunos casos XP y como las vacaciones acaban el trabajo y la escuelan estan sobre mi como Atlas con el mundo... de veras, así me siento, pero se que si paso esta etapa voy a lograr mis objetivos, tengo fe en que lo voy a hacer... mi sueño dattebayo!!

Por cierto, incluí más cosas, imagine que solo puro romance no sería algo tan bueno con semejante potencial en este escenario así que hay más trama...

En fin, disfruten…

**Advertencia:**

**Esto es una novela, tiene contenido sexual, violento, azúcar (NaruHina), sangre y batallas con acción y secretos…**

**¿Se atreven a continuar?...**

* * *

Llevándola en brazos la cargo hasta la habitación más cercana, si bien pudieron haberla llevado al feudo Hyuuga, al estar comprometidos no le vieron nada malo al hecho de que se quedara esa noche en su casa, claro que para evitar discusiones y rumores mal infundados por su estadía, Hanabi se ofreció a quedarse, después de todo para el Uchiha no había problema alguno.

Al terminar la velada, y sin que muchos se hubieren dado cuenta de lo que había pasado se fueron marchando, dejando solo a la menor Hyuuga y al joven Uchiha en la casa, quienes de inmediato acudieron al lado de Hinata pendientes de cuando despertara, pero lamentablemente la encontraron con un poco de fiebre, no debía ser nada más que un poco de calor por la fiesta o algo relacionado, pero no ninguno de los dos sabía en realidad a que se debía.

**Ronin:**

**El Samurai y la Princesa**

Cuando fue despidiendo a los invitados en la entrada agradeciendo su presencia Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en las miradas que se dirigieron Naruto y Hinata cuando se volvieron a ver. Había creído que sería una especie de conciliación o algo emotivo por no haberse visto en tantos años, después de todo cuando eran niños se veían muy unidos, casi como hermanos. Quería darle una sorpresa a Hinata llevando al rubio, no se esperaba esa reacción, el ambiente había sido tan denso que el aire se podía cortar en dos con pasar el filo de un cuchillo e incluso hacerlo sangrar, que si bien no sería sangre lo que caería de la cuarteadura podría ser agua… Fue tan extraño estar en medio de su mirada que llegó a sentirse incómodo, fácilmente se sintió ignorado, así como todos los demás, que al no estar en la posición de Sasuke se pudieron deslindar con tan solo mirar hacia otro lado o alejarse. Tal vez su amistad no había sido tan fuerte como había creído, pero lo más importante y drástico de recordar fue verla derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al ver como Naruto se alejaba y murmuraba en sus labios, casi como un susurro en el que se le escapaba el alma, el nombre de Uzumaki lleno de dolor, y por lo visto frustración…

No entendía… ¿Qué podía significar…?...

**Capitulo tres:** Cadena

Hanabi miraba el sueño profundo de su hermana, en su inconsciencia veía que algo no estaba bien, hacía tiempo que Hinata no se desmayaba, podía ponerse todo lo roja que se pudiere, incluso a un color sobrehumano, pero no ponerse tan mal. La miro con algo de curiosidad, en su rostro había algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, años para ser exactos, un brillo singular, como si se viera completa su felicidad nuevamente como cuando no era más que una niña de doce años. Era una lástima que se viera algo opacado por lo que parecía ser un destello de tristeza y pesadumbre, como si en su interior sus sentimientos hubieran cruzado los unos con los otros en medio de un gran estallido donde había heridos en el campo de batalla, pues eran igual de fuertes y profundos…

-Haaa…- se escuchó un leve quejido emanado desde su garganta, Hanabi solo volteo esperanzada de ya verla recuperada, pero solo había sido producto de alguna imagen que paso por su mente en su subconsciente, seguía igual de perdida que alguien en coma, y la menor solo pudo soltar un suspiro retomando su lugar a un lado de la cama de su hermana para seguir vigilándola.

Sasuke, como todo un caballero, y después de las insistencias de Hanabi de que todo estaba bien, se retiro a su propia habitación para dejarlas descansar. Al día siguiente tenía que platicar con su bella prometida sobre aquel encuentro con Naruto del que terminó desvaneciéndose en medio de una misteriosa reacción.

Mientras tanto Hanabi seguía viendo como aquella joven de oscura cabellera tonalidad azul y piel de porcelana respiraba tranquilamente, casi como acariciando el aire a cada aspiración y exhalación que eran inaudibles pero claramente notables al subir y bajar de su pecho en un ciclo regular. Hanabi tuvo una infancia feliz en lo que cabe decir, tal vez no tenia amigos siendo que estudiaba en casa con profesores particulares, y lo que más recordaba eran los dejes de tristeza de su hermana cuando se sentía inferior a ella en los entrenamientos que su padre les hacía tener juntas. Aún así lo que más admiraba era que a pesar de no haber sido tan brillante en un principio con la katana y de no ser una guerrera digna de portar el apellido Hyuuga era muy buena para otras cosas, con lo cual llegó a ser comparada con una muy fina y delicada geisha de la antigüedad, y posteriormente admirada por ello y ganando el sobrenombre de princesa. En su fraternal unión familiar las dos no se hablaban mucho debido a falta de temas para charlar, resentían la falta de su madre, que aunque Hanabi lo negara, ella la necesitaba más que Hinata, por lo que gracias a ser su viva imagen termino convirtiéndose en la figura maternal de la pequeña después de arreglar sus diferencias en las que Hinata demostró ser capaz de llevar el cargo de heredera primogénita del clan Hyuuga en combates en los que, sin que nadie supiera, había recibido apoyo extra de parte de un rubio alentador.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso allá Hina?- se peguntaba a si misma viendo a su hermana en lo que parecía un sueño abrumador, solo ella sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos por su mente aún estando dormida. Al verla algo perturbada incluso teniendo los ojos sellados en su incumbencia viéndose algo tensa, Hanabi trato de recogerle algo de cabello de la frente cuando sin quererlo ni saberlo, sintió la temperatura de su hermana muy elevada como para ser solamente un poco de calor –No puede ser…- salió corriendo a la habitación de Uchiha irrumpiendo en la puerta abriéndola estrepitosamente y encontrándolo sentado leyendo tranquilamente un libro hasta que llegó con la noticia del estado de Hinata.

Actuando rápido fue a verla y pudo palmar también el cambio súbito que había tenido trajo unas presas con un poco de agua helada para calmarla, pero después de tratar un rato en el que incluso Hanabi la desvistió y le puso una bata liviana que encontró dentro del ropero de aquella habitación en la que incluso le pidió a Sasuke que se saliera para poderla cambiar, no había habido cambio alguno, por el contrario, termino ardiendo más de lo que ya estaba, no parecía prosperar.

Angustiados Sasuke optó por ordenarle a Hanabi que fuera por algún médico y lo trajera de inmediato, a lo que ella accedió y salió corriendo, mientras tanto el la cargó en brazos de nuevo y se la llevó al baño sauna de la casa en donde, al estar fría el agua, se metió junto con ella para poder sumergirla y bajarle la fiebre. Un cuadro como ese era algo muy extraño de ver, nunca antes había tenido que estar en esa clase de situación. Sin que nadie lo predijera y como si estuviera predestinado a pasar, Sasuke volteó a mirar la mano de Hinata cuando salió a flote, había tenido el sumo cuidado de no hundirla completamente, pero si de meterla abarcando la mayor área posible para que su intento de bajarle la fiebre no fuera fallido, pero al ver su mano, donde antes había un muy marcado moretón, se sorprendió mucho al ver que ahora ya no había nada.

Instintivamente pensó en la contrariedad que era eso, ya que incluso cuando la toco en esa zona después de haberle regalado el collar que seguía usando a pesar de estar en esa situación, ella hizo un leve quejido de dolor, las heridas no desaparecen por arte de magia en unas cuantas horas.

En cuanto llegó el doctor le tomó la temperatura, gracias a las medidas que tomó Sasuke se estabilizó, pero le pareció muy extraño que a pesar de todo no hubiere despertado aún, era como una especie de aletargamiento disparado tal vez por alguna emoción o vivencia muy fuerte o impactante, traumática tal vez, como una especie de transe o semicoma que pasaría en cuestión de horas, o en caso de ser muy grave tal vez unos días, pero no semanas, por lo menos eso esperaba.

Algo perturbados por esa posibilidad se miraron los dos a la cara para después volver a ver a la pelinegra que era su hermana mayor y prometida. Despidiéndose con cortesía y agradecimientos al haberlo llamado tan tarde el médico se marcho. Ambos regresaron a la habitación, estaban más calmados de que ya hubiere pasado lo que para ellos era crítico, pero con ese diagnóstico que les fue puesto en medio de un extraño escenario no evitaron el estremecerse ante esa posibilidad.

-No lo entiendo…- se cuestionaba la joven ojiblanca de notoria preocupación por su hermana –Zetsuchi-san dijo que se debía a algún altercado impactante, en la fiesta no paso nada fuera de lo común… ¿Cómo es que paso esto?...-

Sin que ella lo supiera había sido una especie de indirecta para el Uchiha que prefirió no decir nada al recordar la mirada desorbitada y llena de tensión que la habían dejado estática al momento en que la llevó con Naruto, sus ganas de cambiar de tema o llevarse a alguno de los dos de ahí para acabar con lo pesado del ambiente le hacía sentir impotente al no conocer toda la verdad por parte de Hinata, ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

-Pediré que pongan un poco de té ¿gustas?- cambio de tema levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida, no quería que se enterara de la reacción que tuvo al ver al rubio.

-¿Uh? Claro- le aviso mientras este recorría la puerta y la medio cerraba mientras se perdía por el pasillo para ir a buscar a quien le cumpliera ese mandato. No se enteraría nunca del delirio que Hinata tendría en esos momentos en presencia de Hanabi a pesar de ya haber transcurrido la fiebre.

-Yo… no…- se escucho su voz apagada y aún así melodiosa de la princesa entre sueños.

-¿Hinata?- se aproximó más a ella en espera de que abriera los ojos y que le confirmara que todo estaba bien y que pronto se recuperaría, pero no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba apunto de oír.

-¡Por favor perdóname!- soltó sobresaltada aún inconsciente.

-¿Hinata?-

-Se que no merezco tu perdón, no te fui leal como lo prometí, lo lamento, no fue mi intención…-

-Hermana…- susurró Hanabi al ver que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados de entre sus pestañas se comenzaron a asomar brillantes y saladas lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos, las cuales resbalaban por sus sienes o se perdían en su cabello.

-Lo lamento tanto… no sabes como me siento ahora, te traicioné, ¡te traicioné!…- repitió con aires de sentirse infame, terriblemente mal… -Te he fallado, te decepcioné, rompí nuestro juramento… no merezco ni siquiera que me mires a los ojos…- continuaba diciendo como si la persona con la que estuviera hablando estuviera en frente de ella, se veía compungida, abatida, decaída, y también confusa, dolida, con los puños apretados en su saber de no poder hacer nada según sus visiones…

-_¿Pero de que estas hablando Hinata? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-_comenzó a preocuparse al ver el estado de la chica, era como si hubiere cometido un crimen atroz contra alguien… El demonio de la perversidad existe, existe y estaba en esa habitación en esos momentos, alimentando la culpa de la princesa y la curiosidad de Hanabi…

-Debí haber esperado, debía haber hecho tiempo, soportar hasta los últimos extremos… pero no pude… no pude…- se quejaba amargamente ante la inquieta mirada de la otra –Mi padre… mi clan… me acorralaron… de haber esperado más tiempo hubiera terminada comprometida con mi propio guardián…-

Hanabi no supo como no fue que le dio un paro cardiaco o respiratorio al oír eso, ¡¡¡¿Cómo podían tan siquiera en pensar en casarla con Neji?!!!

-El compromiso del Souke y el Bouke…- dijo en voz baja para después tomar la mano de Hinata entre la suya compadecida de lo que hizo, admiraba la fortaleza que demostró al tomar las decisiones que tuvo que tomar en los momentos en lo que las tuvo que tomar, aún a costa de su propia felicidad… pero… ¿de verdad no amaba a Sasuke?... -Hinata… ahora entiendo…-

Lamentablemente toda Konoha, el país del fuego, e incluso otras naciones y aldeas, estaban enterados de que Hinata Hyuuga, heredera primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga, había nacido con el código genético más puro que se había visto en mucho tiempo y como consecuencia traer decisiones y deberes al poseer tal importancia al ser un acontecimiento tan insólito y de utilidad.

-Yo no quiero lastimarte…- continuó –no quiero herirte… Naruto… yo te amo…-…

Al pronunciar ese nombre los recuerdos de la infancia de Hinata la golpearon, un parte aguas dividía esa época, la parte en la que constantemente se deprimía y la descubría deseando no vivir con esa carga de ser la primogénita y que la muerte fuera a recogerla lo más pronto posible, y la otra en la que a pesar de llegar a entristecerse algunas veces, siempre salía a relucir una hermosa sonrisa llena de alegría y esperanza, y en medio, la línea que delimitaba esto era un nombre peculiar que sobresalía no por estatus social ni mérito alguno, solo por ser reprendido a cada momento y ser considerado escoria. Pero ante los ojos de Hinata aquel niño de dorados cabellos color sol era lo máximo que podía haber…

_Era un simple día en el que Hanabi acababa de entrenar con su padre y regresar de una ducha y cambiarse de ropa cuando la vio, entrando a hurtadillas a su habitación para evitar que la descubrieran cuando se escapaba, pero al escuchar sonidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de su hermana y activando su byakugan, Hanabi no pudo evitar sorprenderla en el acto. Por supuesto que no se creyó la muy poco creíble explicación que le dio, sobretodo al verse tan nerviosa por ello y por la posibilidad de que le fuere a decir a Hiashi, pero como no le importaba a su hermana menor prefirió no preguntar de más y marcharse, según ella no podía desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en cosas tan banales como esa si quería seguir defendiendo y probándole a todo mundo lo superior que era… sin saber que años después ese título caería muy bajo al convertirse en una rebelde al percatarse de que nunca se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya la había alcanzado y superado por mucho sin que fuera esa su intención… pero por el momento, sus lazos familiares no eran tan estrechos como se podría llegar a esperar de una familia._

_Algo parecido pasó unos cuantos días después cuando Neji llegó a su lado mientras ella disfrutaba de una taza de té en compañía de su padre después de haber estado entrenando toda la tarde. La cara sonrojada y llena de alegría que traía, con una mirada perdida y aquel brillo en los ojos que la había definido como una nueva persona resurgida de entre las cenizas como el ave fénix, estaba, en esos momentos, como al ver dos soles intensos en aquel lugar. La sonrisa que traía, tan ida como si de un día para otro se hubiere vuelto la chica más feliz del mundo, era tan alegre que Hanabi llego a catalogarla como boba, pero para Hinata era lo más increíble del mundo…_

_Cuando tuvieron tiempo de estar a solas Hanabi hablo con ella, había escuchado el regaño que Neji le dio afuera de la habitación con respecto a no juntarse con aquel chico de nombre Naruto, pero ella ni siquiera parecía escucharlo, aún seguía con esa cara de felicidad inmensa._

_-¿Es ese chico Uzumaki de nuevo verdad?- preguntó fastidiada, pero la otra seguía perdida, cosa que la irritó al sentirse ignorada -¿Hinata?-_

_-Es increíble…- susurró llevándose los dedos a tocar sus labios, sentía su presencia aún en ellos… su primer beso…_

_Hanabi no supo si fueron celos, extrañeza, coraje o fastidio, era algo así, pues no pudo evitar ponerse toda roja y eufórica para después soltarse a gritarle encima que era una descarada por estar con el , pero la otra seguía en su pequeño mundo feliz, su hermana había sido besada y había besado por primera vez…_

Cuando cumplió trece años y se enteró de la partida de Naruto de la aldea para seguir su entrenamiento samurái en el exterior, Hanabi no supo que decirle a su hermana viéndola tan callada, silenciosa y decaída que un mudo hacía más ruido que ella. Pero tenía razón, eran dos mundos distintos, diferentes clases sociales, diferentes principios y educación… ¿Cómo fue posible que los dos se hubieran llegado a enamorar?... era algo que la sociedad describía y criticaba como imposible o prohibido, pero a ninguno le importaba, no si podían estar al lado del otro, tomando su mano… había demasiados obstáculos en su destino… el era un ronin, ella, una princesa… ¿de verdad había futuro para ambos?...

-Tampoco me pidas olvidar a Sasuke, no puedo hacerlo…- siguió hablando palabras al aire que llegaban a oídos de la imagen proyectaba de su delirio, pero que al ser pronunciadas en voz alta llegaban a ser oídas por quienes la rodearan, y este caso Hanabi.

-Hinata… No puede ser... ¿Qué…?...-

-Por favor ayúdame…- abrió los ojos asustando a Hanabi, quien se hizo para atrás casi gritando, pero viendo bien a su hermana se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos no estaba en si. Aún estaba durmiendo, abrir los ojos solo había sido un reflejo, como si fuera sonámbula, pero de una manera muy peculiar… -Ayúdame, no se que hacer… amo a Naruto, pero también amo a Sasuke… soy terrible… no puedo amar a dos hombres a la vez, ¿entonces por que lo hago? ¿Acaso no puedo decidir?... No puedo, ¡no puedo!, haga lo que haga uno de los dos saldrá lastimado, no quiero lastimar a nadie… no quiero…-

-Hinata…- Por un segundo Hanabi se quedo sosteniendo la mano de su hermana tratando de ponerse en su lugar, pero por más que trataba solo podía pensar en el futuro de su clan y el lugar tan importante que tenían y que sería aún más con ese compromiso que se había hecho entre ella y Sasuke.

Su unión traería alianza, paz en la rivalidad que había, el clan Uchiha se reconstruiría, las tierras se extenderían, la riqueza de ambos feudos aumentaría y el lugar social sería de mayor categoría. Todo era perfecto, los dos se habían escogido de entre todas las personas del planeta para quedarse juntas por toda la vida ¿Qué podía haber de malo en ello? ¿Por qué tantas dudas si el era el mejor candidato para casarse? Era igual de especial y codiciado que ella, parecían ser el uno para el otro, sin mencionar que desde que estaban juntos la tristeza que había visto en los ojos de Hinata por la presión de Hiashi sobre su decisión de casarse antes de que le fuera puesto un matrimonio la hicieron pensar que al fin era feliz… ¿acaso se habría equivocado?

-Hinata, ¡Deja de decir tonterías!, ¡Es tu deber cumplir la promesa que le haz hecho a Sasuke el día de hoy!, no puedes hacerte para atrás en tu palabra, ¡deja de pensar en el!, no esta, quizás ya esta muerto, ¡Deja de lastimarte a ti misma con su recuerdo!- le grito enojada –Aún si estuviera vivo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿de verdad crees que te recuerde? ¿De verdad piensas que va a seguir amándote Hinata?...-

Incluso dormida Hinata sentía que escupían veneno.

-No lo se… ahora ya esta aquí, ha regresado, y lo he visto… puedo ver en su dolor que sus sentimientos no han cambiado… los míos tampoco y lo he lastimado mucho, me duele su dolor ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora con este insano amor por el? ¿Olvidarlo?... No soy capaz, no puedo hacerlo, ya lo he intentado…-

Hanabi se helo, ¿era cierto? ¿Naruto había regresado? No, Hinata no mentiría, pero ¿Dónde lo había visto? ¿Había sido eso lo que la puso así de mal?...

-Debes decidir, escoger a quien quieres más, esa es mi única respuesta, no tengo más que decir- trató de verlo desde el punto correcto, aún cuando no hubiera un punto del cual partir…

-¿A quien… quiero más…?- repitió.

-Tú eres la única que sabe eso…-… Hinata perdió la vista hacia arriba agobiada.

-Temo que sepa quien es… por que no se que hacer con mis otros sentimientos…-

-Hinata… ahí ya no te puedo ayudar… será tu batalla no mía…- acarició los ojos de su hermana para cerrarlos –Ahora descansa, no te tortures más, por lo menos no más por hoy…- relució su compasión.

-No creo poder escoger…- se negó a la acción de su hermana, aunque no supiera en realidad con quien estuviera platicando al estar dormida.

-No te preocupes, sea cual sea tu decisión yo te voy a apoyar…- la tranquilizó haciéndola regresar a su pesado sueño con algo más de paz, pero solo Morfeo sabía en que clase de infierno o tinieblas estaba su alma en su mente por aquella confusión…

Sasuke regreso a la habitación con la prometida charola de té, la imagen de ver a Hanabi mirando a la inmóvil pelinegra que yacía en la cama dormida lo hizo sentirse extraño, era algo demasiado fraternal, nunca tuvo esa clase de cuidados en su familia más que cuando su madre vivía. Negando con la cabeza regreso a lo que hacía ignorando la razón de por que la adolescente tenía una cara de pena y pensamientos profundos en su expresión, pero tampoco quiso preguntar.

Diciéndole que todo estaba bien terminó despreocupándolo cuando vio como su princesa dormía apacible con una respiración tranquila y dulce que lo relajó. Vencidos por el cansancio y a sabiendas de que al día siguiente madrugarían fueron vencidos por el sueño, descansarían por ese día después de haber pasado por ese viacrucis, pero por otro lado, lejos de ahí, alguien aún estaba despierto sufriendo su suerte…

*8*8*8*

En la escasa luz de la madrugada de un cielo azul claro y nublado, un rubio se aproximaba a las puertas de Konoha con su espada envainada en la cintura y sin ningún equipaje, tal y como había llegado y tal y como se marcharía. Había llegado hacía muy poco tiempo y era la hora que ya quería marcharse o incluso no vivir. Llego con las esperanzas muy altas de ver a quien tanto ansiaba ver su corazón, y termino encontrándola en brazos de quien llamaba su mejor amigo a punto de casarse, ¿Qué clase de bienvenida había sido esa?

Quería encontrar culpables, Sasuke, el mismo dijo que había sido el quien pidió su mano, el debía cargar con la culpa de su desgracia, pero por más que lo culpara no podía ver en que sentido cargaba solo en con la culpa, tal vez no estaba enterado de lo que había pasado entre ellos años atrás entre el y Hinata… Hinata, si, ella debía ser la culpable, no cumplió su promesa de esperarlo y se comprometió con alguien más, ella debía ser la culpable de sentirse así de mal. Trato de decirse una y mil veces que ella era la responsable del por que su vida de un momento a otro se había hecho pedazos, pero no podía quitarse sus ojos de la cabeza, viéndolo sin habla, inmóvil, helada, y con una tristeza inmensa cuando el se portó así de indiferente ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Después de mucho meditar a cada paso en el que cada vez arrastraba más lo pies, llegó a la conclusión de que el único culpable que podía haber en todo eso era el. El fue quien a pesar de poder regresar a Konoha después de perder a su maestro no lo hizo, tomo la decisión de seguir entrenando un poco más y seguir buscando a Sasuke después de unos terribles encuentros que tuvieron, y ahora lo encontraba mirándolo s9in rencor alguno por aquello, recuperada su amistad, cambiado de su frialdad y lo que el denominaba arrogancia, para volverse alguien íntegro y por lo visto sincero, y si eso era obra de Hinata debía estar bien ¿no? ¿No tenía por que entrometerse entre los dos con la escusa de un pasado que al parecer ella ya había olvidado?

-Naruto…-

Dios, esa voz dulce y melódica para los oídos de quien la escuchara inundaba su mente con miles de recuerdos. Sus labios, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, sus manos, su fragancia, no podía salírsele nada de la cabeza ¿Por qué?

_-¡Naruto!- gritó alguien corriendo para alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera de la aldea al lado de su maestro, la última vez que lo vio lloro lastimosamente al verse separados por un muy largo tiempo, y a pesar de haber tratado no desperdiciar el tiempo en el que sellaron la promesa que se hicieron con lo que para lo que fue, en lo que llevaban de vida, el beso más largo de todos los que se habían dado, su tristeza seguía presente._

_El rubio se detuvo mochila al hombro para voltear a ver a la chica del kimono naranja que llevaba puesto y que se detuvo justo frente a el. Las palabras le sobraban, la expresión de disculpas y felicidad por su futuro eran más que suficientes y solo pudo escucharla mientras admiraba a la chica que no vería de ahora en adelante durante su arduo entrenamiento y que pasó a su lado tanto tiempo haciéndolo tan feliz._

_-Te prometo que no lloraré más…- le aseguro recuperando el aliento –Estoy feliz por ti, realmente me alegra saber que te volverás tan fuerte como siempre has dicho. Se que cuando regreses te convertirás en el mejor Hokage que pueda dirigir Konoha, te lo aseguro… creo en ti…- confesó mientras el rubio contuvo el aliento, Hinata era la única persona que sabía moverle todos los sentimientos, la confianza, el autoestima y el corazón con palabras. Mirándola bien descubrió que llevaba puesto el collar de remolino que le compró ahorrando durante unos días y sacrificando algunos platones del ramen de Ichiraku para poder regalárselo, cada mañana pasaba por ese puesto y lo veía, le recordaba tanto su apellido… y el ramen, que no pudo evitar comprarlo. Eso si que lo conmovió._

_-Hinata…- la abrazo ocultando las cascadas que caían de sus ojos –Te lo prometo, cuando regrese me habré convertido en el mejor samurái que hayas visto en tu vida ¡de veras!- le juro a lo que ella lo abrazaba con igual fuerza._

_-Lo se… solo no tardes demasiado ¿de acuerdo?- ocultó sus sollozos con una sonrisa._

_-No te preocupes, no lo haré-_

_Jiraya miraba la escena extrañado y después conmovido. Eran solo unos niños y parecía que ellos se querían más que cualquier pareja que conociera, y esa promesa de la que hablaban era muy interesante, ¿Estar juntos por siempre? ¿Se podría?... Mirando de nuevo vio como ella depositaba en la mejilla del chico un cálido beso y se despedían. Durante un largo tiempo después estuvo interrogándolo sobre si fantaseaba con ella estando tan lejos, pero Naruto solo le decía que dejara de decir eso, el no era un pervertido. Poco después se gano burlas por parte de su maestro conforme crecía y llegó a tener una que otra hemorragia nasal ante la misma pregunta o en circunstancias, por no decir otra cosa, intrigantes, después de todo cumplió catorce, quince, no se podía esperar menos de un adolescente._

_Llego a preguntarle muchas veces por que seguía tan fiel a esa promesa que hizo si se veía que varias chicas llegaban a tener interés con el, incluso si solo buscaban diversión por un rato, a lo que el simplemente respondía no estar interesado por ya tener en quien pensar, su voluntad y corazón parecían inquebrantables. Hasta que por fin lo dejo en paz con el asunto._

_No acaba de salir de un hoyo para caer a otro, pues el acoso con preguntas indiscretas sobre Hinata no se detuvo, sobre todo por que la primera pregunta que le hizo al verlos juntos fue si era su novia, pregunta a la que el respondió que nunca antes lo había visto así y por consiguiente nunca se lo pregunto. Se sentían tan felices juntos que no les importaba esa clase de "cosas sin importancia", cuando volteo a mirar a su maestro lo encontró tirado en el piso, no lo podía creer, y después se lanzó sobre el diciéndole infinidad de cosas sobre romanticismo y relaciones que solo confundió a Naruto, quien las considero algo innecesarias si le salía de la nada actuar así._

_Durante charlas llegó a comentar lo bien que cocinaba, lo talentosa que era para las artes, de lo detallista que era, cuanto entrenaba con la katana durante horas, incluso en una charla mencionó los problemas que llegó a tener con su padre por no ser tan buena y que después de platicar con el termino demostrándole lo buena que era practicando algunos movimientos en su tiempo libre con el rubio. Jiraya por su parte solo meditaba mientras lo escuchaba, y al enterarse de que era la heredera primogénita del clan Hyuuga incluso sus ojos brillaron._

_-Oye Naruto, tu te sacaste la lotería ¿sabes?-_

_-¿La lotería? ¿A que te refieres?- se extraño el otro con la boca llena, pues estaban cenando en ese momento._

_-Es una chica bellísima, talentosa, con dinero, unas hermosas curvas, sabe cocinar, porte, educación… No comprendo como fue que se fijó en ti…- exclamó, a lo que el otro se enfureció._

_-¡¿Cómo que se fijo en mi?! ¡¿Estas insinuando que no la merezco?!- se levantó como resorte._

_-Si, a eso me refiero- contesto, enojando más al rubio._

_-Si ese es el caso ¡¡¡¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta tal punto?!!! Eh?-_

_-A eso es a lo que me refiero, tienes suerte, aparte, te veo muy feliz por ello- logró controlar la ira del otro poniendo la imagen de la pelinegra en su cabeza –Hablando en un futuro ¿te casaras con ella?- le preguntó, poniendo al otro en jaque medio espantado._

_-¿Ca… casarme? ¿Pero de que estas hablando? Solo tengo quince años, ¡¡Soy muy joven para eso!!…- respondió de inmediato sonrojado, no era que no lo hubiere pensado, pero francamente faltaba tiempo para esa clase de decisiones._

_-Y luego dices que el pervertido soy yo… se nota que quieres probar mundo…- se burlo al borde del colapso por risa y perversidad._

_-¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Yo no me refería a eso!- contestó Naruto rojo entre coraje y pena por haber sido malinterpretado, ¿Cómo era posible que un inocente comentario sobre extrañar el surimi que hacía Hinata lo metiera en tantos problemas?_

_-Claro- giró los ojos el otro con una sonrisa traviesa –Pero de todas maneras, si yo fuera tu no me lo pensaría tanto, es una Hyuuga, su sangre es pura… y ni que hablar sobre la dote… volverse rico de la noche a la mañana…- sonrió mirando hacia arriba._

_-Yo no me casaría con Hinata por dinero- respondió de inmediato negando con la cabeza -A que clase pertenece no me importa. Su clan evitaría a todo costo que estemos juntos, ellos me odian por mi pasado y por… el kyubi… Hinata lo sabe, y no le importó, tampoco le asusta, ella me quiere por lo que soy, con o sin kyubi. Por eso cuando sea Hokage les daré una lección a esos estirados del feudo Hyuuga y me casare con ella, pero antes, debo convertirme en el mejor samurái del mundo y regresar a Konoha para reclamar el título de gobernante sin problemas de por medio, ser el mejor para el puesto…- se vanaglorió, Jiraya lo tachó de visionario y ambicioso, pero sabía a la perfección que lo lograría._

_-Eso suena muy lindo, muy lindo, pero… ¿Te convertirías en Hokage solo para casarte con ella?- le cuestionó._

_-Por supuesto que no- aclaró -Me casaría con ella por querer pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona que quiero, no por capricho, dinero o renombre en la sociedad, esas cosas no me importan- respondió seguro._

_-Y hacer de esa chica la madre de tus hijos…- dejó frio y rojo a Naruto por ese comentario, pero en vez de burlarse el viejo solo se quedó pensando analizante… -Es una buena elección, tu descendencia tendría salud, fuerza, talento, ella es saludable, nunca les faltaría comida,…- oscilo sus manos frente a su pecho –…y tendrías mucha diversión…- sonrió en tono excitado y delineó la figura de una mujer de curvas prominentes, algo exageradas pero deseables, en el aire con los dedos índices mientras sangraba por la nariz… -Que buena elección Naruto, digo, si desde joven se veía desarrollada imagínala ahora…- sonrió justo antes de recibir un muy fuerte golpe por parte del mango de la espada de Naruto justo en la cabeza._

_-¡¡DEJA DE DECIR COSAS COMO ESAS!! ¡¡ES DE HINATA DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO PERVERTIDO!!- le reclamó, pero muy en el fondo un extraño calor lo invadió por pensar en eso de "diversión"…_

_Una vez recuperados y yéndose a dormir Jiraya le hablo de nuevo ya más tranquilo con sus comentarios._

_-Oye Naruto… ¿alguna vez llegaste a pensar en no poder estar con Hinata por cosas de política?- habló serio._

_-¿Política? ¿Cómo que?- masculló antes de irse a dormir ya estando acostado._

_-Como que su familia le imponga un compromiso con alguien de alto rango o noble, incluso de otro país- contestó._

_-No, no lo creo, Hinata preferiría escapar de su casa antes de que fuera a pasar algo así, siempre se negaría- respondió rápido seguro de lo que decía._

_-No lo se, el clan Hyuuga es uno de los más antiguos de Konoha, hay algo que llamaban la Unión del Souke y el Bouke, el protegido se casa con el guardián que le era puesto desde niños, y según lo que estuve escuchando en la aldea ella posee el rasgo sanguíneo más puro que se ha visto en mucho tiempo y… no se, aún si no fuera con su guardián y le pongan a alguien más… tal vez el clan ya tenga planes para ella… no quiero desesperanzar tus planes ni nada pero…-_

_-Eso es ridículo, no lo permitiría- se volteó en su cama, ¿Neji? Pero que absurdo…_

_-Tan solo piénsalo, el clan Hyuuga…-_

_-Ya deja de decir esa clase de cosas, deprimes…- le contestó –No importa lo que pase, Hinata no estaría feliz con ello, la conozco bien, se que en estos momentos ella debe estar igual que yo. Aparte, si tus suposiciones se vuelven realidad entonces tendría que robármela- se reacomodó para ahora si quedar completamente dormido._

_-Nunca creí que se lo tomara tan en serio…- pensó para si Jiraya –Robársela…- meditó un rato en lo que dijo su discípulo -¡Robársela!- gritó de la nada –Pero que buena idea para un libro, claro, con escenas ardientes… fabuloso…- se quedó dormido entre pensamientos sobre su futura escritura…_

Habían pasado años desde eso, pero recordando las palabras de su maestro esa vez solo pudo llegar a una respuesta después de recordar cuando Sasuke mencionó la reconstrucción del clan Uchiha: Sasuke y Hinata estaban comprometidos por razones políticas y sociales, no debía haber amor entre ellos. Aún si estuviere equivocado así como pensaba que lo estaba por haber visto la cara de Sasuke diciendo lo especial que era su futura esposa y llegando a pensar que de verdad la quería, lo más probable era que ella no estuviere de acuerdo, no con la mirada penetrante que le dio cuando lo vio en la supuesta fiesta de compromiso al verlo de nuevo.

Se jugaría el pellejo, eso era seguro, su amistad con Sasuke, su sueño de ser Hokage, sus preguntas sobre su pasado de quienes había sido sus padres y muchas cosas más, pero con solo pensar en Hinata estando a su lado sabía que valía la pena. No, no podía irse aún, no hasta haber platicado a solas con Hinata sobre lo que acaba de elucubrar siendo algo muy cercano a la verdad.

Mirando el cielo se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado a llegar a las puertas de Konoha, las cuales estaban cerradas y no había guardias, por lo menos no visibles. Gracias a Sasuke, según las palabras del Uchiha, aquellos guardias que lo arrestaron recibirían una sanción, pero a pesar de sonarle un justo pago por no escucharlo le dijo que los perdonara, era su trabajo después de todo.

Su amistad con Sasuke se vería envuelta en peligro y peleas nuevamente, pero ellos se lo buscaron estando enamorados de la misma mujer, cosa inevitable tratándose de quien se trataba…

El alba dio destellantes rayos naranjas y amarillos del sol saliendo lentamente por las montañas, una sonrisa y una sensación de paz llenaron a Naruto con un muy buen sabor de boca, ese bello paisaje solo podía decirle que su camino se vería iluminado por gloria, nadie dijo que no derramaría sangre, sudor y lágrimas en su camino, pero de que iba a lograrlo, de eso estaba convencido.

Decidido se volteó y regresó sus pasos, su lucha estaba por comenzar, pero no sin antes arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas… aún si tomaba algo de tiempo…

*8*8*8*

Al día siguiente Hinata se despertó gracias a los cantos armónicos de los gorriones y la luz matutina de la mañana entrando por la ventana. Estaba algo cansada, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, probablemente por la fiesta de anoche, por lo que decidió seguir sumergida en la cama un rato más antes de tener que levantarse. De inmediato sintió una cálida y reconfortante mano entrelazada entre la suya, no sabía que hacía ahí, pero el calor que despedía era tan agradable que no quiso separarse de ella. A su mente le llegó la idea de quien podría tratarse, y con una sonrisa volteó para encontrarse con su prometido durmiendo junto a ella, lo más seguro es que estuviera igual de cansado que ella.

-Sasuke, no tenías por que…- su voz se cortó de inmediato, ese no era Sasuke. No supo como no le dio un paro cardiaco al ver que se trataba de Naruto el que estaba recostado junto a ella entregado a un muy profundo sueño y que era el quien estaba sujetando su mano…

-¡¡Haaa!!- se sobresaltó agitada en su cama y despertando ahora si, completamente. Había visto a Naruto en un sueño, no era real.

Haberlo visto tanto en sus sueños como pasó en la realidad, así como le llegó a la memoria lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la hicieron sumirse en si misma al sentirse así de mal como de seguro Naruto la vería. Lo más seguro es que ya no quisiera volver a verla, y esa idea la reconfortó un poco, así sería menos duro tener que continuar con lo que ya había decidió tiempo atrás…

Tratando de olvidarse de eso trató de recordar como es que había llegado ahí, pero todo era tan confuso y borroso que tenía la mente en blanco. Mirando mejor se dio cuanta de que no estaba sola en la habitación, Sasuke y Hanabi estaban dormidos a su lado en lo que parecía ser un sueño muy pesado. Con más detenimiento pudo ver que le habían quitado el kimono que vestía el día anterior en la ceremonia, y que incluso llevaba puesto el collar que Sasuke le regaló, con la mirada lo buscó, y en una pared cercana pudo encontrar su kimono doblado junto a una charola de te, un bowl de agua y algunas presas. De inmediato asumió haberles dado batalla en la noche con algún desmayo, no le pasaban tan seguido ahora que ya era adulta, pero con el shock que sufrió al ver a Naruto en la fiesta no podía esperarse menos, después de todo no todos los día te vuelves a encontrar con el dueño de tu corazón en medio de tu fiesta de compromiso con alguien más que resultara ser su mejor amigo…

Aún se sentía mal por eso, mal por el daño causado al corazón de Naruto, el cual pudo ver al momento de ser "presentados". Fueron unos nervios atroces lo que experimento, estaba inmóvil, sin habla, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, con la boca abierta, estaba enfrente de Naruto, a quien creía desaparecido o un caso perdido, y ahora estaba ahí, en ese preciso instante en el que acababa de jurarle amor eterno en la futura boda que habría a su prometido ¡¿Qué clase de ser humano era?! Se preguntaba a si misma cargando el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Como un impulso miro su mano, la que Naruto había tomado en su sueño y la misma donde se la había hecho el moretón por haber apretado con tanta fuerza del dije del collar del que se deshizo en el lago, había desaparecido… ella lo tomó como una señal de tener que dejarlo ir y dejar que el recuerdo de la persona que tanto amaba marcharse de su corazón… aún cuando dejara una muy grande y dolorosa cicatriz…

Como queriéndose redimir se levanto antes que ellos, tenía que tenerlo todo listo para cuando ellos se despertaran, sería su manera de agradecerles los cuidados que tuvieron con ella y por haberse preocupado tanto. Sigilosamente salió de la habitación abriendo y cerrando muy despacio la puerta corrediza para no hacer ruido. Viendo como iba vestida se dio cuenta de que no podía estar paseándose por ahí con esa bata tan… reveladora y tan trasparente, por lo que se encaminó hacía la habitación de Sasuke, no debía importar mucho si tomaba prestado algo de su armario…

Cuando Sasuke y Hanabi se despertaron se alarmaron de no ver a Hinata ahí. Guardaron la calma y salieron a buscarla, pero justamente en el pasillo un delicioso aroma lleno de sazón los hizo detenerse en seco, ese tacto, ese talento culinario, solo podía tratarse de la princesa cocinando.

En cuanto entraron al comedor conectado con la cocina, el aroma los siguió invadiendo, Hanabi tuvo que ocultar el casi babear por lo delicioso que olía aquello. Secretamente esperaba llegar algún día a cocinar como su hermana mayor, pero llegar a su nivel y superarla sonaba imposible, tal vez al sabor podría imitarse, pero el sentimiento con el que preparaba la comida era algo inigualable.

Sasuke entró lentamente a la cocina encontrándose con una pelinegra escultural cuya bella silueta se delineaba por las ropas que llevaba puestas, ese Hakame y ese obi eran suyos, y llevando atrás el símbolo del abanico en la espalda, distintivo del clan Uchiha, llegó incluso a sentirse excitado por verla usando su ropa, casi podía perforarle la ropa con la mirada y llegar a su fina piel… un pensamiento perverso de usar el sharingan para volverla su esclava en ese preciso momento para acceder a todos sus deseos carnales… pero de inmediato regreso a la calma, debía calmarse, pronto sería completamente suya después de la ceremonia de matrimonio, así que por el momento solo podría deleitarse con el néctar de sus labios y la fragancia tan cautivadora que despedía…

Como llevaba ropas que la hacían ver como toda una Uchiha, Sasuke suspiró mirándose a si mismo en el futuro al lado de su hermosa y joven esposa llevando el nombre Uchiha en alto, y tal vez a esa bella mujer en cinta…

-Sasuke…- dio un respingó al sentir los brazos de su prometido rodeándola por la cintura por detrás justo antes de sentir sus labios sobre su cuello y que le robara una probada de lo que cocinaba para llevarse el dedo a la boca y degustar lo que estaba preparando, era la delicioso… -No sabía que ya te habías levantado…- acarició la melena negra del varonil hombre detrás de ella enmarañando sus dedos con sus cabellos y acariciando el agarre del Uchiha abajo.

-Ni yo que ya estabas de pie…- susurro en tono bajo y seductor al oído de Hinata con una brisa algo seductora… -¿Ya te sientes mejor?...- preguntó.

-Lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato dejando de hacer lo que hacía –Lamento haberles dado problemas anoche…- bajó la mirada.

-Nada de eso- la interrumpió –Ahora ya estas bien, eso es lo que importa…- contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla y liberándola para que ella pudiera girar y abrazarlo de frente.

-Gracias…- sonrió quedo antes de voltear a cuidar la olla que tenía puesta al fuego -¿Quieres desayunar?- lo invitó.

-Es más que obvio…- se acercó a retirarla de lo que hacía para besarla en los labios ardientemente y dejándola sin aliento por la profundidad de ese beso… no por nada era alguien tan seguido por las mujeres…

-Sasuke…- susurró su nombre cuando la soltó por fin después de una descarga de placer y deseo encerrada un simple gesto…

-Descuida, ya tendremos tiempo- le aseguró gustó antes de salir de la cocina.

Hinata, siempre que Sasuke hacía eso, asegurándose de que nadie más estuviera cerca, la dejaba sin habla llena de nuevas sensaciones que quería experimentar a su lado. Sensaciones y experiencias que solo podían ser vividas entre un hombre y una mujer en lo más íntimo que pudieran tener y que solo con él planeaba compartir. Pero esta vez fue diferente… ya la habían besado con igual necesidad y pasión antes hasta dejarla al borde del desmayo, y esa vez había sido Naruto, aún siendo lo jóvenes que eran…

Cada vez que podían escaparse para ir a ver la puesta de sol juntos en la colina más alta, siempre terminaba con un beso, y misteriosamente una semana antes de que Naruto partiera sus besos se volvían más exigentes y profundos a cada contacto, a ella le extrañó, pero no le disgustaba, por lo que no hizo nada para detenerlo, después de todo de haber empezado con lo que era simplemente un rose de labios llegaron ese día a sentir la humedad de la boca del otro conforme avanzaban paso a paso en el crepúsculo. Cuando le dijo cobre su partida ella se portó igual de exigente e insaciable que el por querer profundizar sus besos, no querían detenerse, no se verían en un largo tiempo y en su mente sabían que no podían desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenían, llegó a oscurecerse y la noche a hacer estragos en su encuentro con el frio, pero en los brazos del otro encontraron la calidez que necesitaban para sentirse vivos, Naruto básicamente se bebía las lágrimas de Hinata por tenerse que separar en una gran distancia.

No importaba lo impropio que fuere, lo serio que seria esto visto ante los ojos de los demás, estaban entrando a una nueva etapa de sus vidas en las que tendrían que crecer, cambiar y madurar y la cual tendrían que afrontar solos en ausencia del otro. Por mucho que Naruto tratara de no hacer de ese día una despedida no pudo, y Hinata no pudo decir palabra alguna, por lo que al día siguiente fue corriendo a alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera de la aldea.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahora pensaba en besar a Naruto cuando Sasuke la besaba, regresó a la realidad desde los recuerdos de su pasado… que horror, pero que pecado tan sublime y cruel cometía, como según ella lo denominaba y decía que era, pero a sabiendas de que en las entrañas de su ser aceptaba ser condenada por ser culpable de no retractarse de esos pensamientos y deseos.

Saliendo a servir a la mesa lo que había preparado se encontró con la sonrisa de su hermana al ver que ya estaba bien, le había dado un pequeño susto, pero más que nada muchas dudas que tendrían que tratar muy cuidadosamente después.

Hinata comió tranquilamente, pero se quedo pensativa viendo como su hermana y su prometido, literalmente, devoraban lo que había cocinado. Para ella solo era comida, para ellos, la gloria.

Como Hanabi no se separó de su hermana en ningún momento, Sasuke prefirió preguntarle después sobre lo que paso en la fiesta, seguía algo perturbado, nunca antes le había dedicado una mirada tan intensa como esa a nadie, menos a otro chico. Tranquilo se despidió de ella y su hermana avisándoles que serían bienvenidas a pasar el tiempo que quisieran en la mansión, pero por insistencia de Hanabi, después de haber decidido regresar a casa por insistencia de Hanabi esperarían a que la caravana pasara por ellas, así que mandaron un mensajero al feudo Hyuuga para que trajeran un carruaje al feudo Uchiha.

Durante el camino Hanabi no hizo ningún comentario, su hermana la notó extraña, demasiado callada, per conociéndola sabía que después de un tiempo ella misma iría con ella para platicar de aquello que la trajera así. De ningún lado podía verse ni saberse que en realidad quería platicar sobre lo que eran sus sentimientos cruzados, creía que nadie lo sabía más que ella…

Cuando llegaron Hanabi fue a cambiarse, entrenaría con Neji un rato. Hinata hizo lo mismo, y después de ya traer puesto un kimono que de verdad fuera suyo, se quedó viendo el abanico que traían las ropas de Sasuke que había tomado prestadas, ese símbolo se convertiría en parte de su nombre, Hinata Hyuuga de Uchiha, la podrían llamar de los dos nombres ¿de verdad voltearía cuando la llamaran una Uchiha?

-Señorita- la llamaron tocando la puerta.

-Adelante pase- avisó guardando en el armario lo que la traía tan sumida en pensamientos.

-No le quitare mucho tiempo, Hiashi-sama acaba de mandar llamar por usted- se reverencio.

-Mi padre…-

Cuando llegó con el lo dejo hablar sobre todos los preparativos de la boda, cuya fecha había sido marcada dentro de treinta días, un mes para aquel destino que ella había escogido…

Callada por lo que decía Hiashi notó el silencio sepulcral de su hija ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿No era eso lo que ella había querido escoger?... No quiso hacer ninguna pregunta, no quería enterarse de lo que podría hacerlo enfadar, así que le pidió que se retira después, necesitaba tiempo para descansar y seguir viendo los demás arreglos para la ceremonia y la fiesta después.

Hinata obedeció, salió, pero se quedó recargada en la puerta mientras trataba de decirse a si misma que todo estaba bien y que sus dudas no eran más que tonterías infundadas, que no importaba que Naruto estuviere de regreso, no cambiara en nada su matrimonio con Sasuke, no se daría la libertad de no cumplir su palabra… pero después de un tiempo no pudo evitar ahogarse en llanto mientras corría tratando de escaparse de lo que sentía en su corazón, muy en su interior sangraba por la confusión, esa división que tenia al pertenecer a dos hombres maravillosos, pero que ella sabía que había alguien a quien quería mas…

Como no quería darle camino libre a su confusión y naciente arrepentimiento, prefirió correr hasta llegar al límite de sus fuerzas. Mucha de la servidumbre del feudo se extrañó de su carrera, pero siendo su ama no podían decirle ni cuestionarle nada. Cuando llegó al bosque se internó lo más que pudo en el, parecía que entre más era su desesperación más espeso se hacía el bosque. Sin saber hacía donde la guiaban sus pies terminó llegando a donde menos se esperaba llegar, el lago.

El agua debía estar helada, era un día nublado, las nubes cubrieron el cielo después de haber salido el sol, pero solo en esa zona ¿Qué podía significar haber terminado en ese lugar? Era algo curioso, una zona más baje y donde no mucha gente debía haber puesto en pie, después de todo estaba muy solo, frio, húmedo y tenebroso. Lo único que pudo captar a hacer fue acercarse a la orilla para terminar así su carrera sin sentido al haber recorrido toda la tierra que pudo hasta llegar al agua.

Callo de rodillas y dejo sus lágrimas se cayeran al agua deformando su reflejo, se sentía terriblemente mal, incluso la idea de terminar con su vida le lego a la mente. Todas sus memorias la hundieron en lo que era lo más denso de su alma, el juramento que plasmo con sus manos, sus labios y sus sentimientos a la persona que más amaba. Si la había decepcionado de manera tan brutal lo mejor sería no hacerle más daño al estar con quien sabía que era su mejor amigo, la amistad más importante de toda su vida como para haber ido a buscarlo fuera de la aldea y haber tardado tanto tiempo. No le podía herir de manera tan salvaje al estar al lado de Sasuke, compartiendo el mismo techo, la misma familia, el mismo alimento y el mismo lecho. No podría darle la descendencia que tanto querría el Uchiha si no estaba segura de querer tener un hijo solo por compromiso y obligación, no sino nacía del producto de un verdadero amor… pero… si ella decía y sentir amar a Sasuke ¿por que se sentía así de frustrada?...

"_Detrás de la montaña el océano me va a esperar…_

Comenzó a cantar la misma canción que cantaba cuando no podía reprimir la tristeza que sentía, la canción que solía cantar su madre cuando no quería callar su derrota ante la vida, la misma canción que cantó cuando murió, la misma que cantó cuando su padre la sobajo, y la misma canción que Neji la escucho pronunciar melódicamente, verso por verso antes de enterarse de que Hiashi la quería comprometer con alguien… -

_Sobre las olas nuestro barco se hundirá, _

_El viento te confesara, que con la sal tu alma se va a mezclar. _

_No hay tiempo de respirar, el fondo te alcanzara. _

_Las flores se abrirán y el sol a iluminar, tratando de lavar la tierra con sus lágrimas de mar y su susurro voraz. _

_Un mensajero te voy a enviar, _

_Recibe mi envió que el último será, _

_La verdad no la voy a contar, pero en el fondo ya sabes el final…_

_Detrás de la montaña en océano me va a esperar,_

_En aquella piedra tu nombre voy a grabar, _

_Y en el agua te voy a ir a buscar…"_

El agua… el agua… ¿sería capaz de arrojarse al lago y tratar de acabar con lo que ni siquiera había empezado enteramente…?

-Sería demasiado cobarde…- meditó… -pero efectivo…- miró la superficie y su reflejo. Esos ojos color ópalo y con un brillo violeta, siempre la reconocían fuera a donde fuera. Su boca, esa voz que le hizo aceptar la proposición de Sasuke… pero si no lo hacía ¿hubiera sido capaz de hacer frente a un matrimonio con Neji? –Es una tontería…- negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos absurdos, pero se detuvo al ver que en el fondo había un objeto que ella reconocía. Inmediatamente metió las manos para sacarlo, sin importarle que se mojara el kimono que traía puesto, no podía ser lo que ella creía que era… no… ¿verdad?...

-No puede ser…- abrió aquel cargador de rollo que había arrojado no hace mucho al agua… ¿podría ser posible…? Hinata se fue para atrás al sacar de adentro aquel dibujo y sostener en su palma el collar del que creía ya se había deshecho. Se quedó sin habla, estaba presentando algo demasiado difícil de creer… lo más extraño fue que al tenerlo en la mano la zona donde se había hecho aquel moretón que desapareció "mágicamente" le empezó a doler… -¿Qué… es esto…?-

*8*8*8*

Sasuke llegó a su puesto algo tarde, era el jefe supremo, no había problema, pero aún así no le gustaba dejar cabos de los cuales pudieran hablar. Solo sería esa vez, no volvería a pasar…

-Uchiha-sempai- lo interrumpió el mismo chico que le había dado la noticia de la llegada de Naruto a la aldea.

-Konohamaru, ¿Qué pasa?- se detuvo.

-Es el jefe, ha esperado por usted toda la mañana- le contesto.

-¿Jefe…?-

Konahamaru había asistido a esa reunión que tuvieron como recibimiento de Naruto, que sin saberlo se convirtió en una especie de despedida de soltero, pero sin chicas, solo alcohol y vicio… ahí se había reunido con su jefe el adolescente que había resultado ser tan buen samurái como se lo quiso probar a Naruto cuando era niño, ser el siguiente Hokage después de el.

Entrando de lleno al edificio encontró recargado en una pared al rubio que se había escapado tan rápido de su fiesta de compromiso como lo hizo, se veía algo cansado, y también muy pensativo. En su oficina comenzaron a tratar los términos de su nuevo servicio en la milicia de Konoha, los temas que trataban eran muy importantes, pero que sin embargo el rubio de ojos azules no le estaba poniendo atención.

-¡Hey teme! ¡Teme!- terminó gritándole, que en un principio no respondió de inmediato como el Uchiha esperaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estabas diciendo Sasuke?- regreso en si encontrando a un pelinegro negando con la cabeza reprochando silente su comportamiento -¿Sasuke?-

-Hoy no estas con los pies en la tierra no es ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué?- se perdió de nuevo, esta vez a Sasuke se le saltó una vena. Terminó poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta donde estaba el oji azul para abrirle los parpados lo más pudo de uno de sus ojos y ver bien su retina -¡¡¿Pero que crees que haces?!!- se lo quitó de encima.

-Veo si no estas drogado- respondió –Por que no te vez muy bien que dijéramos- le recalcó a lo que el otro casi grita por esa insinuación.

-¡Pero que rayos dices! ¡Yo no me drogo!- se paró a la misma altura que el de cabello negro.

-Pues parece…- se quejó -¿Qué sucede?- se recargó en el escritorio esperando escuchar una respuesta coherente, el otro solo volvió la vista a otro lado por lo bajo y se dejo caer en el asiento como muñeco de trapo.

-Es complicado…- trató de dejar ahí el asunto para que no siguiera preguntando, pero por la actitud que traía Sasuke no lo dejaría pasar tan fácil, no ahora que su curiosidad había despertado con respecto a Hinata y lo que paso en esa fiesta que la hizo ponerse así de mal, si hubiera sido otra cosa ni siquiera le hubiera importado, pero tratándose de quien se trataba no podía dejarlo todo al aire libre como si nada.

-Escuche que murió tu maestro…- habló el primero –Lo siento…- trató de sonar con pesar.

-Esta bien, paso hace tiempo, y pude vengarlo…- calló –Yo escuche que mataste al tuyo…- volteó a mirarlo a lo que el Uchiha no quiso decir nada al respecto –Pero no es eso… ya te lo dije, es complicado…- se recargo en el respaldo sentándose mejor para luego encorvarse y recargarse en sus rodillas. La amistad que sostenían con su muy presente rivalidad había decaído un poco debido a que Naruto se sentía algo inferior por que fuera Sasuke el que en esos momentos estuviera, ante los ojos de los demás y muy en terrenos internos, cerca de Hinata. Nunca creyó ser uno de los picos de un triángulo amoroso formado por el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo, e ir perdiendo en dado caso…

Sasuke no acostumbraba decir palabras de aliento a nadie sobre nada, pero viendo a Naruto como estaba hizo una excepción, aún cuando no encontrara las palabras adecuadas que decirle.

-Sabes… las cosas no siempre salen como nosotros queremos que sean… pero considero que lo mejor es hablarlo ¿no crees?...- Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta del intento de Sasuke por querer levantarle el ánimo.

-Tu no eres precisamente un hombre de muchas palabras- se rio, Sasuke no supo para que abrió la boca, pero al percatarse de que su amigo si había captado el mensaje no se quejó –Creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será hablarlo…- pensó claramente al ver sus ideas flotar en toda la habitación.

La mente de Sasuke se trasladó al pasado, recordaba claramente el enamoramiento infantil que Naruto profesaba por Sakura, como se veía algo demasiado insistente con ella llegó a pensar que incluso la amaba, de seguro esa era la razón de por que Hinata y el se pusieron así cuando se vieron de nuevo. Ella debió haberse enamorado de el, el lastimarla terriblemente al profesar un amor equivocado a la persona equivocada y haber discutido, conociendo a Hinata ella no debió haber dado guerra, simplemente se debió haber retirado, y después de ese horrible rechazo del que pudo ser testigo Naruto debió haber tratado de encontrar y aceptar lo que Hinata ofreció limpiamente y no encontrarlo como creía que lo había dejado… No se volvería plato de segunda mesa… Sasuke no tenía idea en realidad de lo que elucubraba, pero el dolor no estaba tan lejano a la realidad, pues si, lastimó a Hinata estando enamorado de Sakura, pero después de darse cuenta de que en realidad, por mucho que fuere su amiga, no llegaría a ocupar el lugar que había con Hinata.

-Entonces ve- regresó de sus pensamientos –Si de verdad quieres arreglar las cosas ve y háblalo- le dijo regresando detrás de su puesto.

-¿Qué? No sabes de lo que hablas…- se incorporo al otro, el pensaba en Hinata, Sasuke en que se trataba de Sakura –Aparte dobe, hoy debo empezar a trabajar en alguna misión, sino Tsunade no me dejara en paz-

-De tu servicio en ANBU me encargó yo, según mi informe comenzaste hoy, así que vete antes de que me arrepienta- lo amenazo –No acostumbro dar días libres, así que no te acostumbres- Naruto estaba mudo.

-¿Qué no tendrás problemas o algo?-

-Aquí el jefe soy yo, no deberías dudarlo, ahora vete- le ordeno.

-Si jefe…- se burlo saliendo de su oficina, si tan solo Sasuke hubiera estado enterado de que chica era de la que estaba hablando…

Sasuke se quedó analizante mirando por la ventana en su asiento hasta que un presentimiento lo hizo poner su vista en un punto fijo en un techo cercano, no se movía nada, pero creía haber visto a alguien ahí. Llamaron a la puerta y el tuvo que desconcentrarse un poco, cosa no menor de unos cuanto segundos cuando volvió a poner su vista en donde la tenía antes, pero seguía igual de inmóvil, aún así tenía sus sospechas, era un Uchiha después de todo, no le gustaba que lo espiaran bajo ninguna circunstancia, sobre todo ahora que era un, hablando en términos profusos, hombre de bien.

*8*8*8*

Saliendo del edificio central de la milicia Naruto respiro profundamente antes de salir como rayo con rumbo al feudo Hyuuga, si había algo de lo que no estuviera enterado ahora lo sabría de una buena vez por todas. Por mucho que se hubieran visto felices en esa fiesta Hinata no podía haberlo olvidado así de fácil, y se lo iba a probar.

Haciendo gala de astucia el rubio samurái de ojos azules supo burlar la seguridad de la entrada yéndose por el tejado, arriba parecía más ligero como una pluma, sigiloso, cada paso, además de ser tan ligero, era a una velocidad impresionante. Durante los años que estuvo afuera entrenando de aventura en aventura, peligro tas peligro, logro hacerse de una velocidad sorprendente que lo llegaba a hacerse casi invisible a la vista, y conforme a la fuerza, había aprendido a canalizar toda su energía a la espada siendo capaz de destruir lo que fuere a su paso, después de todo su naturaleza era el aire, eso le daba una gran sagacidad en lo que era los saltos y los ataques furtivos.

Sin estar en un pelea Uzumaki sintió que la adrenalina se disparaba por todo su cuerpo, llegando a cada célula de su ser. Volver a ver a Hinata, sin interrupciones, y sin rencor, por lo menos no hasta saber por completo su situación…

Cuando eran niños y la gente descubrió a la joven Hyuuga al lado del rubio de inmediato la apartaron de su lado bajo la escusa de que era una mala compañía, pero lo que decían sobre el no le importaba, Hinata terminó encontrando la manera de escapar, gracias a que su amigo "prohibido" le enseñó como colarse por los arboles para no ser vista al momento de fugarse. Este método era tan efectivo que a la fecha lo seguía haciendo, pues la ventana de su habitación daba directamente a una gran rama de un gigantesco cedro que crecía en el jardín.

Siendo la ruta más viable y práctica Naruto se coló hasta la habitación de la joven en espera de encontrarla ahí, pero siendo tan temprano como era lo más seguro era que tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento. Viendo la decoración pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Hinata, las pocas veces que pudo entrar a su habitación cuando se escapaba, para ir al carnaval, la feria o simplemente para ir al puesto de Ichiraku había visto las paredes y las telas que complementaban el ambiente, sombrío, simple y poco acogedor, no podía entender como era que ella podía dormirá ahí. Ahora tenía seda y satín con estampados llenos de vida, color y elegancia, con solo mirar un dibujo podía comprender lo que quería describir o narrar en un simple adorno o cojín, describía sentimientos en ello, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue ver que había colgado, del otro lado de la cama, una pintura de un ocaso visto desde una colina y un árbol, y dos sombras simulando ser personas abajo, eso si que lo movió, no había olvidado los crepúsculos que veían juntos y el tiempo que compartían.

Decidió ir a buscarla a otra parte en cuanto escuchó a alguien acercarse a la puerta, podía ser alguien de la servidumbre o algún guardia, no importaba, estaba en territorio Hyuuga, cuna del byakugan, debía ser cauteloso, si alguien lo escuchaba podría descubrirlo, por lo que igual de silencioso que entro salió. Al ser tan importante como lo era probablemente debía estar entrenando en el dojo del palacio Hyuuga, así que se dirigió hasta allá no encontrando precisamente a quien quería encontrar.

Hanabi acababa de entrenar con su primo y estaban descansando un rato. Había cuidado a su hermana en medio de su delirio de culpa y angustia, y lo que había oído la había dejado sin saber que pensar que era lo correcto. Siempre vio a Sasuke como un gran sujeto, si no fuera por que era mayor que ella de seguro le gustaría en su lugar para ser su esposa, pero si en esos momentos su hermana estaba sufriendo por tenerlo a el como futuro esposo amando a otra persona no sabía que desearle, suerte para que encontrara su felicidad negando a alguno de los dos o seguir su camino…

-Neji…- lo llamó esperando respuesta, pero se había vuelto frio y amargado desde ya hacía un tiempo, unos pocos meses en los que tuvo un sorprendente y repentino cambio de personalidad, en el cual su corazón se volvió de piedra, de todas formas esa era su manera de defender su ya de por si quebrado corazón –¡Neji!- lo llamó de nuevo al ver que no respondía.

-¡Que!- respondió altanero –desea…?- incluyo para que no le remarcara su descortesía, desde que Hinata se había comprometido con Uchiha sin que el pudiera hacer algo al respecto se había vuelto así de irrespetuoso, ya no le importaba ser su guardián. Hanabi empezaba a odiar que siempre hablara de dientes para afuera, de esta nueva bomba no se iba a escapar.

-Ya lo sabías ¿verdad?...- Neji volteó a verla conociendo sus intenciones por su tono, aún así prefirió ignorarla con la vista.

-No se de que me habla...-

-¿No? ¿Se te hace poco tratar de hacer posible La Unión del Souke y el Bouke por la fuerza?- inició con su demanda –Lo sabías desde el inicio, no lo niegues ahora…- el hombre nefasto no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-Esas son solo suposiciones suyas- trató de deslindarse de ella poniéndose de pie para marcharse, pero Hanabi no se lo permitió, quería hacerlo saber que lo que hacía estaba mal.

-Hinata no se merece esto Neji, la lastimas mucho con tu indiferencia…-

Naruto estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, en cuanto menciono lo de la Unión de la casa principal con la secundaria lo que le dijo Jiraya una vez le regresó a la memoria, su atención estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que los dos estaban platicando, pero aún así podía escuchar las intensas palpitaciones de su corazón cerca de salírsele del pecho.

-El que me lo recuerdes no va a cambiar nada, ella se va a casar con Sasuke, no hay nada que decir. Ahora el puede secar sus lágrimas por mi, ya no tengo por que estar a su lado- se salió por la puerta dejando a su prima hablando sola.

-No sabes nada si eso es lo que piensas- agregó sabiendo que no la escuchaba -Ella puede quererlo, aceptó casarse con el para no tener que casarse contigo, pero sigue queriendo a otro- los ojos azules del rubio casi se salen de sus órbitas al escuchar esa exclamación.

-_Alguien_ _más…_-Tragó saliva.

-Uzumaki… no se que ve en ti, pero debe ser especial…- se acercó a la puerta para marcharse también –Si la haces sufrir te mato…- dijo a la pared –Ya deja de fingir que no estas ahí, sal ahora- le ordeno haciendo que este saliera de su supuesto escondite.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabías?- avanzó un paso.

-Neji esta más ocupado en sentir pena por el mismo que no lo notó, somos Hyuuga, no descubrir a un intruso como tu es un error que no se comete… ¿Ahora entiendes?- lo miro retadoramente, pero el no comprendía bien a que se refería.

-Yo…-

-No seas estúpido, por su puesto que me refiero a mi hermana- lo regaño –En lo que a mi concierne te odio y eso no va a cambiar, pero sea lo que sea la decisión de Hina será su responsabilidad, promete que no le harás nada que la perjudique cuando tome una decisión-

-Yo nunca haría nada para su mal…-

-¡Promételo!- le grito insistente silenciando al otro. Naruto calló durante unos segundos al saber que era una de las caras de la moneda, estaban en la misma posición, era el o Sasuke…

-Lo prometo-…

*8*8*8*

En los bosques cercanos un par de samuráis ANBU seguían el rastro de un ronin buscado cuya cabeza tenía precio. Era de alto riesgo, un peligro extremadamente fuerte como lo fuere antes la alerta por Orochimaru. Mandaron un halcón para pedir refuerzos a Konoha, pero aquel sujeto fue lo suficientemente astuto y sagaz como para matar al ave con una sola flecha. Para ser simplemente una pieza clave de quien estaba detrás de toda una organización era muy bueno, pero no sabía que estaba siendo manipulado y que en cuanto dejara de ser útil lo exterminarían. Pero ahora, debía deshacerse de sus perseguidores.

Sin que supieran de donde vino, un ataque de miles de cuchillas los tomó por sorpresa haciéndolos caer muertos al instante.

-Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, ahora debo entregarle la información a mi señor- dijo aquel enmascarado antes de trepar al árbol más cercano y partir a su guarida velozmente.

Siendo una aldea muy bien organizada los cadáveres se encontraron unas horas después, Sasuke fue informado por el mismo Kakashi al tener el cargo de comandante y quien fue el encargado de llevarlo al sitio donde estaban los cuerpos, la manera de asesinarlos era escandalosamente conocida.

-Mercenarios…- dijo Uchiha al verlos con detenimiento.

-Pero no cualquier clase de mercenarios…- agregó el de cabello gris.

-Creí que Akatsuki se había separado desde hace ya un tiempo ¿Qué motivos tiene ahora para regresar?...- miró al otro.

-No lo se… pero si quisieran a Naruto como en su plan original de encontrar a todos los demonios sellados como lo hicieron con Gaara ya lo hubieran hecho desde un inicio ¿para que esperar tantos años?- meditó en las peleas que habías tenido lugar en el país y en los vecinos.

-Naruto ayudo al Kazekage esa vez y desde entonces no se volvió a saber nada… ¿Qué estarán buscando ahora?...- Después de un rato en el que recogieron los cuerpos de los soldados caídos Sasuke tomó una decisión.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos Uchiha sempai?- preguntó quien antes fuere su maestro.

-Dupliquen la guardia, en cuanto haya una ínfima señal de su presencia por más pequeña que sea no duden en informarme- aclaró lleno a donde estaba el cuerpo del ave mensajera caída –Mandaré un equipo de búsqueda después, no hay duda de que ellos regresaran, deben estar buscando algo… ¿pero que?...-

*8*8*8*

Naruto vagaba por las praderas cerca de llegar a su objetivo, se la había pasado todo el día caminando por diversos lugares, llegó a ir por ramen, visitar y platicar con alguno que otro conocido y amigo que no veía de tiempo, pero lo que era la tarde la tenía libre y solitaria. Caminar por esos parajes llenos de naturaleza le recordaba los recorridos que tenía que hacer de una aldea a otra o pueblo, en los que incluso tenía que acampar bajo las estrellas. Pero ese día, en ese preciso momento, tenía que llegar a ese sitio exacto, la colina donde solía contemplar los más hermosos atardeceres de toda la aldea.

Llevaba la espada sobre los hombros, le gustaba llevarla en las manos cuando caminaba pensativo. Apenas se había ocultado medio sol cuando pudo ver que bajo el sauce donde antes solía acompañar y ser acompañado por so sol, había alguien sentado en el tronco del árbol con las mismas intenciones de admirar aquella maravilla de la naturaleza que el.

-Hinata…- la reconoció, llevaba el cabello suelto brillando con el mismo destello de siempre de cuando era niña. Ella se sobresalto por escuchar su nombre, no sabía si era buena idea ir allí si podía toparse con el, pero se dejo guiar por el corazón. Ahora estaba en presencia de quien tanto la hizo suspirar y llorar al mismo tiempo en todo ese día.

Cuando Naruto la vio casi se cayo de espaldas, si bien había notado el cambio que tuvo durante la fiesta, en lo más en que se pudo concentrar fue en mirarla con tanto odio y decepción que no puso atención a los detalles,… de todo de lo que se había perdido. Había dejado crecer su cabello hasta cerca de la cintura en una caída espectacular, sus ojos comparables con perlas o con la luna misma, brillaban con intensidad al estarlo viendo con esa expresión que no guardaba miedo, solo recelo, tristeza y al mismo tiempo luz, su belleza era indescriptible. Su tersa piel de porcelana era iluminada delicadamente por el sol a la distancia, y el kimono que llevaba era de color naranja con detalles amarillos y rojos en muchos lados, le recordaba la imagen que había dejado atrás en su partida cuando se despidieron a las puertas de la aldea. En toda su pulcra imagen se delineaban las líneas de una muy bella y sensual mujer dotada de atributos y perfección…

En cuanto a Naruto, Hinata pudo admirar al joven hombre que había regresado de haberse ido como solo un chiquillo precoz. Proyectaba madurez y un destello de sabiduría, un camino largo que había recorrido ya para ser un adulto tan joven siendo de su misma edad. La hakama que llevaba era naranja, mientras que arriba contrastaba con negro, casi como si fuera un sacerdote si hubiera sido blanca, pero el kosode si era blanco, a diferencia del obi, que era igual de oscuro que la hitoe y en donde se suponía debía llevar la espada, pero la estaba cargando en la mano mientras la miraba igual de sorprendido que ella lo miraba.

Su cabellera rubia seguía igual de alborotada en medio del desorden que siempre lo acompañaba. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de profundos que cuando era niño, llenos de encanto y picardía, y ahora de una muy interesante atracción por parte de su intensidad llena de emociones.

En medio de un mar de sensaciones que no supieron explicar se hundieron lentamente con solo verse a los ojos. En cualquier momento la voluntad de uno de los dos se rompería, aún cuando sabían que no era lo correcto al estar ella comprometida ya con alguien., pero decidieron ignorar la voz de la razón que les negaba acercarse más, y fue el ver que en la mano derecha, pegada al corazón, y cubriéndose un poco con la manga del furisode, vio que tenía el collar de remolino que le había regalado con la cadena entrelazada entre las manos y el dije naranja dejándose ver.

Perdieron por completo los estribos al caminar hacia el otro y vaciar todo ese amor y sentimientos reprimidos que guardaron por tanto tiempo y que incluso llegaron a olvidar para descargarlo todo en un voraz y muy salvaje beso en el que dejaron atrás sus sentimientos infantiles para pasar a otro nivel más allá de los límites de lo correcto y llegar al pecado inducidos por lo que de verdad era deseo, pero más que eso apego, comprensión y amor. Hinata llego a llorar al volver a sentir aquellos labios que no había probado en años, y Naruto tuvo que ahogar su igual sentimiento por uno más relajado de satisfacción al saber que lo que ella sentía no había cambiado como había pensado.

Cuando por fin se separaron para recuperar el aliento continuaron besándose en pequeñas muestras de afecto mientras sujetaban al otro con ambas manos como con miedo de estar soñando, el sabor de Hinata no había cambiado en lo absoluto, aquel néctar era tan delicioso que no quería dejar de probarlo, en cuanto a ella, sintió embriagarse con el licor de la boca del rubio, nunca antes se sintió más enamorada que en ese momento.

-Lo siento- la abrazó hundiéndola en su pecho para calmar su tristeza posterior.

-No, soy yo la que debe disculparse- trató de detenerlo.

-Si hubiera llegado antes esto no hubiera pasado, lo lamento…-

-No es tu culpa, yo fui la que…-

-No, no digas nada- cerró sus labios con el dedo índice sobre sus labios, esos deseables y exquisitos labios… -No lo arruinemos con lo cierto- la calló con otro beso después de acariciar su mejilla.

Durante un largo tiempo intercambiaron caricias y besos mientras se abrazaban y miraban con ternura, no habían podido hacerlo durante un largo tiempo, y desde que se vieron no pudieron negar que fue un gatillo para despertar lo que no sentían controlar ni ser capaces de detenerse, pero que al final la voz de la razón los hizo detenerse. Ambos amantes no sabían que estaban siendo observados de lejos por unos ojos llenos de negrura total. Su amo le había pedido investigar también a la futura esposa del Uchiha a quien le descubrió un secreto no tan fácil de pasar como lo era ese.

-¡Espera!- se levantó de inmediato escapando de los brazos confortantes de su rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Oh no… ¿Qué he hecho?- se puso de pie seguida del samurái, los dos se habían sentado debajo del árbol que desde niños los había visto demostrar su cariño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo…- camino hacia atrás –Lo lamento tanto, no puedo. Debo irme…- comenzó a caminar lejos de Naruto el cual la detuvo preguntando por su repentina huida -No puedo… no debo…- trató de justificarse y soltarse de el probando otra vez, pero al igual que la vez anterior no pudo.

-No, no lo quieres a el, me lo has demostrado hoy- trato de hacerla quedarse y no regresar, tal vez nunca más…

-No… quererlo…- repitió confundida, eso era algo que no podía asegurar –Lo siento, debo irme…-

-NO…- la detuvo de nuevo sujetándola con más fuerza.

-Por favor…- le rogo una vez más, Naruto sintió como su corazón se encogía al igual que su corazón.

-¿Tu… estas enamorada de Sasuke?...- Hinata no quiso responder, no si iba a tartamudear…

-No puede ser…- la soltó de inmediato dándole la espalda como si acabara de recibir un golpe en el estómago.

-Naruto… yo no…- trató de explicar, pero el no quiso escuchar.

-Esto… esto no puede ser cierto…- se llevo las manos a la cabeza queriendo negarlo.

-Yo…-

-No…- la callo –No digas nada… Dios…- respiro de nuevo con el aire acuchillando sus pulmones –Debía haberlo supuesto, no escapaste, no decías nada… no puedo creerlo…- intentó negarlo una vez más, pero era cierto, Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke, como si no tuviera suficientes admiradoras ya…

Hinata bajo la mirada creyendo saber que venía después, el término de la relación más hermosa a la que pudo haber subsistido. Pero misteriosamente no fue así. Demasiado sorprendida levanto el rostro al sentir que Naruto la tomaba de la barbilla para luego besarla de nuevo, era como un adiós, pero en realidad era un inicio, el comienzo de otra batalla aún más peligrosa.

-¿Naruto?-

-Fue mi culpa, te deje demasiado tiempo y comprendo que te hayas hecho a la idea de casarte con Sasuke, pero te lo voy a decir ahora y solo lo voy a decir una sola vez, no me voy a rendir, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir y verte en brazos de otro hombre. Así que prepárate Hinata, por que no voy detenerme hasta tener completamente de nuevo, ¿entiendes? No importa si debo acabar peleando con Sasuke otra vez...- la tomo de la cintura para besarla con más intensidad y después respirar en su cuello.

-Naruto…- se confundió aún más.

-No hace falta, tan solo no pienses en deshacerte de mi así como nunca lo hiciste…- acarició su rostro una vez más antes de ser el quien se fuera –Te veré pronto, de eso puedes estar segura…-

Hinata estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, acababa de aceptar se amante de su primer amor de la infancia y al mismo tiempo comenzar con una rivalidad para ver cual de los dos se quedaría con ella… aún cuando Sasuke aún no estuviera enterado aún.

El cielo ya estaba ennegrecido y había muy poca luz, Hinata regreso a su casa con cautela, pero estaba más preocupada por el futuro que se veía asomarse con turbulencia que por que se encontrara con algún asaltante o criminal por la calle. El escándalo que armo al regresar a casa tan tarde sin decir a donde había ido, pero lo que más molestó a Hiashi fue enterarse de que Neji no estaba en casa tampoco y no había dicho nada al salir tampoco ¡¿Pero que rayos le estaba pasando a su familia?!

*8*8*8*

Hablando con Hanabi Neji solo pudo pensar en ese extraño mensaje que había recibido esa mañana sobre una propuesta demasiado tentadora para la posición en la que estaba. Si ya no le haya sentido a proteger a alguien que llegó a amar y que ahora no podía mirar a los ojos sin dejar de sentir odio y rencor decidió aceptar, después de todo Akatsuki no le ofrece a cualquiera una oportunidad como esa… menos dignarse y exponerse de tal forma para contactar a alguien.

En cuando llegó se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse con un hombre lleno de perforaciones en la cara y en el cuerpo, parecía no estar vivo por aquellas piezas incrustadas en su piel. Su nombre era Pein, y el sería el que le haría la propuesta de unirse, pero no sin algo a cambio.

_Cuando Konan salió de la casa de té a la que había ido acompañada y se separó de su compañía, se encaminó por las calles iluminadas de faroles aspirando el aroma a ingredientes de oriente que inundaba el aire. Unos niños jugando se le acercaron al perseguir su pelota por la calle, y al verlos tan divertidos y que la chica del grupo llevaba una hoja de papel tratando de hacer una figura de Origami que no podía Konan terminó dándole una mano y recibió unas muy interesantes gracias por su habilidad, la gruya que hizo parecía casi volar. Despidiéndose siguió caminando en su camino para llegar a su casa, al atender la casa de damiselas y ver como chicas llegaban y se iban al encontrar esposo o terminando su instrucción no podía evitar poner una sonrisa, les había servido de mucho estar ahí y siempre le daban las gracias yéndose con amigas o con sus prometidos. A pesar de tener de amigas a Kurenai y a Anko se sentía vacía por no pertenecer a ese lugar y no tener a nadie a su lado con quien platicar de lo que no se podía hablar con chicas._

_Entrando a la cocina puso un poco de té para descansar un poco en compañía de alguna novela que había comenzado en la mañana y era la hora en que ya casi la terminaba, le gustaba mucho leer, sentir las hojas del libro con las yemas de sus dedos, sentir su lectura, fina o rugosa, cada libro era distinto y con un aroma único._

_-¿Aún son novelas románticas?- se escuchó una voz desde atrás de ella que la hizo levantarse de su asiento asustada y con varios pedazos recortados de papel atrapados en los dedos como si fuera a dispararlos con las manos, su velocidad para arrojar papel era tal que llegaba a cortar hasta un árbol y una roca, ella había sido una guerrera en sus años alocados de juventud cuando pertenecía al mismo grupo que sus amigos como criminales buscados, pero cambiando su apariencia y su vida pudo reiniciar de nuevo después de dejar ese lapso en el pasado._

_-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto en una postura amenazante._

_-Veo que no has cambiado mucho…- sonrió desde las sombras aún ocultando su rostro e identidad en la oscuridad de la noche –Lo que aprendes nunca se olvida, con lo que traes en la mano puedes matar a alguien, y no es que no lo hayas hecho ya, Konan…- se acercó a la luz para que pudiera reconocerlo._

_-Yahiko…-_

_Sobreviviendo en su país Konan, Yahiko y Nagato sobrevivieron su infancia a duras penas. La ambición de Yahiko por ser el dueño del mundo había crecido demasiado, lamentablemente no podría hacerlo sin la ayuda de Nagato, quien se volvió su mejor amigo y compañero. Pero Konan, Konan se había convertido en alguien muy querido para el…_

_-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó recostada sobre su pecho después de haber pasado lo que había sido, después de un largo tiempo, la mejor noche de toda su vida. Siendo amigos y pareja durante toda su niñez y adolescencia los dos terminaron como novios, su relación se estableció más como pareja cuando los tres se unieron a Akatsuki, pero después de un tiempo Konan se sorprendió de no poder matar como antes, no podía continuar con esa vida, y a pesar de querer mucho a Yahiko tuvo que dar el primer paso, pero no sin antes haberse pertenecido en su totalidad al otro._

_-Si te dijera que para verte te estaría mintiendo, no sabía que estabas en Konoha- beso su cabello –Estamos bajo un prospecto…- mencionó abrazando la espalda desnuda de la bella mujer antes de dejarla bajo su cuerpo nuevamente._

_-¿Quién?- se separo un poco de el._

_-Sería decirte demasiado- la beso en la boca –Ya no perteneces a Akatsuki-_

_-Bien, no me digas, tu nunca estuviste aquí… de lo contrario yo estaría en problemas- respondió usando el mismo juego de armas como palabras._

_-¿De verdad?- la penetró sin previo aviso._

_-Yahiko…- percibió su fuerza._

_-Dime ¿acaso no te gustaría regresar a los viejos tiempos?- le pregunto saliendo de su cuerpo delicadamente._

_-Ya lo deje atrás, ahora tengo una nueva vida- procuro no cortarse en su voz._

_-¿Estas segura?- le embistió de nuevo embelesándola con placer._

_-No… no puedo…- le hablo al oído, para después continuar con sus quejidos de placer mientras sus voces inundaban el cuarto. Los términos de lo que sería otra reunión después de eso fueron vistos después de descansar, después de todo más adelante en la noche se encontraría con el prospecto._

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscan?- se quejó Neji

-Es algo demasiado difícil de explicar, solo necesito una respuesta inmediata… ahora…- hablo duro.

Neji lo dudo durante un minuto, pero después aceptó, sería algo demasiado bueno como para rechazarlo, sobre todo si al final Akatsuki dominaba todo.

*8*8*8*

-Pein esta con el ahora, deberá regresar dentro de poco- le comunicó su sirviente a su líder.

-Esta bien, con la información que obtuviste fue suficiente… nunca creí que Sasuke estuviera en estuviera en esa situación, siempre supe que era demasiado astuto…-

-No seas tan duro con el pequeñín…- se rio otro hombre de piel azul saliendo detrás de el.

-Kisame, escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es algo decente. Sasuke ya es todo un hombre- le recalcó su comportamiento, el otro rio.

-Tampoco es de buena de educación matar a los sirvientes…- murmuro a lo que el chico que estaba de rodillas dando su reporte a aquel joven de túnica negra comprendió todo, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar, pues la katana de su antiguo amo termino cortándole la cabeza y cayendo al suelo en un charco de sangre en dos partes…

-Acabas de hacer que mate a otro sirviente ¿de donde lo sacare con el tiempo en cima?- se masajeo el puente de los ojos cerrando sus parpados con sus reflexiones…

-No te quejes tanto Itachi, tienes el sharingan, lograras conseguir a alguien- se burlo.

-No, ya no- se levanto de su asiento mirando el techo –Debemos proceder ahora- la expresión de Kisame cambió por completo a una cara seria.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿No lo quieres pensar un poco más? Es algo demasiado peligroso, como tu amigo te advierto del riesgo que corres…-

-Esta bien Kisame, se a lo que me enfrento, me conozco bien, en cuanto este adentro solo deberé mover mis cartas, hacer mi tirada y ganar… es todo lo que necesitamos, pero para eso, necesito que no falles en tu palabra…- lo miro retador.

-Sabes que no lo hare…-

-Si, lo se…- suspiro –Solo no te descuides tanto…- le advirtió antes de salir dejando a su amigo sumido en pensamientos.

Al día siguiente Konoha tendría una muy inesperada sorpresa… y Sasuke un muy desatinado encuentro con su pasado… los problemas no dejaban de llover, sobre todo ahora con Hinata…

* * *

Bueno, pues habra más parejas, habra lemon, secretos, batallas, encuentros, guerra, amor (tambien fraternal)... de mucho...

Bueno, los leere luego...

**Advertencia:**

**Esto es una novela, tiene contenido sexual, violento, azúcar (NaruHina), sangre y batallas con acción y secretos…**

**¿Se atreven a continuar?**

XOXO

Vixen


	4. Resurrección

Lamento la tardanza, pero es que he estado ocupada con las clases, los exámenes, el estudio, y todo lo demás, odio que consuman mi fin de semana también, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Así es la vida…

Con respecto a la historia, aquí esta, tiene algo de locura y en algunas partes pueden llorar, gritar o blasfemar, pero es necesario para que puedan darse las batallas y el amor como debe ser.

**La misma advertencia:**

**Novela con contenido violento y sexual.**

Pero no tanto en este capítulo…

* * *

La neblina cubría el bosque con un manto fino y liviano como velo. Los árboles y los sonidos de la naturaleza madrugando daban un toque tétrico en cada rincón, Aún los animales más relevantes y acostumbrados al clima no habían salido de sus guaridas para evitar exponerse demasiado a algún depredador… ¿Qué o quien quiere estar en medio del paso de alguna bestia?... o… ¿humano?...

Si, la codicia y la locura llevan a los hombres a ser víctimas de ellos mismos al no controlar sus propios impulsos, y mientras mantengan una idea fija en su mente como objetivo a seguir no abra nada que se interponga en su camino, por que ellos se encargaran de destrozarlo…

**Ronin:**

**La princesa y el samurái**

Como su mejor amigo y camarada, Zetsu tuvo la prudencia y preocupación de advertirle y tratar de disuadir a su compañero de no llevar a cabo en si mismo aquella técnica prohibida. Era muy inestable y peligrosa, pero aún con todo aquello no pudo convencerlo de no hacerlo, Itachi había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría, pues a su manera de ver las cosas esa era la única manera de lograr su objetivo y pasar como alguien sin culpas y digno de confianza al regresar a ser inocente… aún con todo lo trillado e imposible que sonara esto…

Así, a la mañana siguiente, un joven débil, perdido y desorientado vagaba por el bosque circundante a la aldea de Konoha sin rumbo ni dirección. No tenía idea de que hacía ahí ni que había pasado, todo era penumbra en el vacio que era su memoria, todo excepto su último día, que para el era su ayer, aún cuando ya hubieran pasado varios años llenos de ira, ambición y sed de venganza desde su punto de partida como fin…

**Capítulo cuatro:** Resurrección

-¡Alto! ¡Identifíquese!- ordenó uno de los guardias de las grandes puertas de la aldea que por ser tal hora se encontraban cerradas todavía.

Aún cuando le costara un poco hablar procuro hacerlo lo mejor posible para que entendieran todo lo que salía de su boca reseca…

-¿Qué no me reconocen?...- se acercó aquel hombre aparentemente normal. Tantas veces había pasado por esas puertas en medio de cada misión que tenía que era demasiado extraño que no se les hiciera familiar por ellos. Mientras tanto los guardias solo se miraban el uno al otro, desde donde estaban no alcanzaban a ver su rostro con claridad, por lo que tuvo que acercarse más avanzando apenas unos cuantos pasos, pues su espacio tiempo estaba muy afectado desde que se despertó en medio de la nada –Soy yo, Itachi Uchiha- reafirmó estando lo suficientemente cerca como para que los dos hombres que vigilaban pudieran verificarlo, y al hacerlo casi desorbitárseles los ojos.

De inmediato se pusieron en alerta, esas marcas en la cara cerca de sus ojos provenientes desde el puente de la nariz eran inconfundibles, la viva señal de que era cierto lo que decía. Y sin previo avisó uno de ellos sonó una silbato delgado y metálico imperceptible casi por nadie más que para varias aves guardia que de inmediato comenzaron a hacer todo un escándalo dando una señal única y letal de peligro…

Al instante, bajaron por las puertas y paredes decenas de samuráis directo a rodearlo por todas partes, encerrándolo en un círculo del que no se podría escapar según ellos. Estaban a la espera de algún ataque, de que el mostrara el estar armado o de que activara el sharingan, pero este seguía sin hacer nada, simplemente no comprendía por que estaban actuando de esa manera tan espontánea y defensiva.

-Te recomiendo que no intentes nada Uchiha- habló una voz desde lo alto de las puertas proyectando una imagen seria y calmada, preparada para la pelea, aún cuando sabiendo a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

-¿Qué?...- espetó sin saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

Los hombres que estaban a su cargo corrían peligro y ciertamente algunos estaban nerviosos, y en un intento de quererse hacer el héroe, un soldado recién subido de rango lanzó el primer ataque contra el, quien por supuesto lo esquivó como reflejo de sus capacidades, pero que de inmediato comprendió que no había sido muy brillante aquel movimiento cuando, pues como en efecto domino, todos los demás se lanzaron a atacarlo con claros fines de matarlo. Sin que le permitieran explicarse ya estaba esquivando las espadas abalanzadas hacia el, aún así de débil como se encontraba fue capaz de esquivarlas todas con pura fuerza física, pero no duró mucho, ya que para poderse poner a salvo corrió hacia las puertas y se recargo sintiéndose como si fuera el fin, el ahora era la presa a punto de caer…

En los ojos de aquellos guerreros pudo ver algo que realmente le desconcertó mucho, era miedo, miedo por el, sabía que siendo una gran samurái de Konoha el ser tan brillante desde pequeño le había creado fama, ¿pero que razones pueden tener tus propios aliados en querer destruirte?... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡Que alguien le explicara algo!!

Conociendo que al no hacer nada podría salir muy mal herido, se dejo derrumbar en el suelo, y aún sabiendo que por honor deberían al menos escuchar lo que tuviera para decir, el mismo samurái que lo atacó primero se lanzó a atravesarlo con su katana. Itachi trató de detenerla, pero solo fue peor, pues no solo atravesó su hombro, sino que también su mano derecha en su trayectoria. Dolió bastante cuando esto ocurrió, y después de haberse quejado lastimosamente de esto solo pudo voltear a verlo con una expresión que realmente los sorprendió mucho a todos, no había nada más que confusión y recelo hacía ellos, como una vivaz y a la vez indefensa presa que sabía que ya era su fin al encontrarse en la boca de su depredador. Y justo cuando creían que algo más iba a pasar, aquel temido hombre cayó pesada mente al suelo inconsciente y sin fuerzas…

-_No es posible…-_ dijo para sí Asuma al ver lo que había pasado una vez abajo.

-Sarutobi-sempai…- lo llamó uno de sus principales guerreros a su cargo -¿Qué quiere que hagamos?- pregunto secamente aún impresionado, pero recordando el ser objetivo.

-_Dios…_- suspiro este mientras cerraba los ojos, lo que acaba de ocurrir no era más que el principio de una serie de eventos que haría que Konoha y todos los aldeanos hablaran sobre ello. El hijo nato primogénito del clan Uchiha había regresado, aquel sanguinario asesino temido en todo el mundo por lo que hizo no recordaba absolutamente nada…

-Ve y avisa a la Gondaime que Itachi Uchiha esta de regreso…-

*8*8*8*

Era una mañana muy amarga para el joven Uchiha en su casa cuando despertó. Abrir los ojos y toparse con el techo de madera sin vida alguna era deprimente, lo único que su mente podía ver en todo ello era soledad, una soledad profunda y densa en la que el mismo se había encerrado. Arrastrando los pies se fue a bañar, aquel amplio baño sauna del cual ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de prender, solo se metió al agua sin importarle lo helada que estaba, le daba los mismo, no sentía que hubiera diferencia entre ella y su frio corazón… así lo sintió hasta que volvió a acordarse de ella, Hinata, la razón que le había dado sentido a su existencia, la persona que realmente había llegado a amar.

Había muchas mujeres que estaban detrás de el, deseándolo, queriendo un poco de el, pero no sentía que valieran la pena. Su plan inicial era regenerar su clan una vez recobrado la confianza de la aldea, y para esto solo necesitaba a una chica, pero no cualquier chica que fuere a ser algo simple, solo quería a alguien que fuere a serle fiel y brindara honor al apellido Uchiha, pero por más que trataba a hacerse a la idea de estar al lado de alguna de ellas no podía, no sentía que fueran lo suficiente para el –sin que fuera a sentirse más ni nada de ello-, solo lo alababan poniéndose a sus pies por su atractivo. No quería seguir sintiéndose así junto a alguien, si iba a escoger casarse con alguien sería por que verdaderamente sintiera que valía la pena y la amara, no porque fuera a ser alguien igual de inferior que todas las demás, fue entonces cuando llegó Hinata. Aquella era una noche de fiesta, recordaba la mirada de todas la féminas cuando entro, de inmediato sus murmullos, sonrojos y coqueteos, de todas excepto de una, una joven pelinegra de la cual ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, pero que su aroma lo cautivo, no sus penetrantes ojos admirándolo como todas las demás, no. Esta tenía una mirada profunda y flexible, llena de secretos y misteriosa, pero con mucha sinceridad y pureza que no parecía guardar rencor alguno hacía nadie, muy contrario a el que seguía lamentándose por clan.

Cuando por fin pudo conocerla y enterarse de quien era al verla por completo se topo con un encanto digno del título que le achacaban…

-Hinata-hime…-

El acto que cometió para llamar su atención, sabía que había asistido a la fiesta que dio en su bienvenida y celebración por su puesto por pura obligación y respeto, pues no era fanática de las reuniones sociales al igual que el, pero cuando pudo acercársele por completo se sorprendió mucho de toparse con descomunal belleza e inocencia, un ser perfecto que parecía no ser humano, pero que platicando con ella, en un principio cosas banales pero después más personales, sus palabras era tan sublimes, llenas con un pedazo de su alma que escuchar su voz era un deleite; por fin alguien que tuviera intelecto y consciencia.

En menos de una semana ya se había vuelto su amiga. Sabía a la perfección que el no acostumbraba platicar mucho, por eso ella le sacaba conversación como podía, cosa que para el era considerado inaudito, pues terminaban en grandes debates sobre si era un si o un no, por si era blanco o negro, más gris o menos, incluso llegar a criticar los comentarios del otro, pero sanamente. Su carisma, personalidad y también espíritu eran únicos. Comentaron de mucho y confesaron otro tanto, ella escucho cada palabra que el dijo sobre como se sentía por su familia y lo alentó, fue una mano amiga y unos brazos reconfortantes, su calidez era tal que llego a tomarle apego a sentirla, poder olerla, su esencia y su sonrisa no se le podían salir de la cabeza, mucho menos su mirada, era tan intensa, toda una experiencia conocerla. Y así como el confesó lo de su familia y de muchas otras cosas, pudo saber que ella guardaba en secreto el haber llegado a superar a su padre como guerrera, ya lo había visto, era visiblemente notable, imposible ignorarlo; ella se justificó diciendo que no podía rebasar a Hiashi por no tener la experiencia y sabiduría que había adquirido con los años, pero su capacidad de adaptabilidad era tal, que con verla luchar en algunos combates durante los meses que llevaban juntos llagó a ver y saber que lo buena que era en el campo de batalla lo hacía llegar incluso a sentirla como un digno oponente para el, mucho mejor si la tenía a su lado, sobre todo llegando ese rumor a sus oídos sobre el tiempo de prueba en el que la Unión del Souke y el Bouke se llevaría a cabo. La tristeza que llegó a notarse en sus ojos cuando la descubría algo perdida, todos los sitios que prefería evitar donde estaban varias hombres que continuaban cortejándola, en un momento no lo supo, pero después se enteraría de todo lo que enviaron esa semana como obsequios y detalles para que los aceptara, y entonces esa brillante idea que le llegó: desposarla… eso era lo mejor. Alejó a Neji y a los demás. Lo hizo sin consultarla, la sorprendió mucho, pero después, viendo su aceptación después de ello solo quedaba disfrutar lo que vendría, sobretodo al descubrir que sus labios era más dulces de lo que el había imaginado, eso la hizo desearla más…

Entonces, ¿Por qué estando a menos de una mes para la boda se sentía tan extraño?... ¿Acaso había algo de que preocuparse?... no, no solo era Hinata, había algo más, podía sentirlo en el aire, respirarlo era como si cuchillas se adentraran a su cuerpo con el único fin de querer asesinarlo ¿por que se sentía así?...

Algo frustrado con esa clase de pensamientos salió del agua para ir a cambiarse, tenían unos asuntos que atender antes de llegar a su trabajo…

La mansión Hyuuga, claramente confundida con un palacio ante los ojos de cualquiera por su forma de pagoda sofisticada y lujosamente decorada, se alzaba de entre el feudo Hyuuga dejando muy abajo a los demás edificios del propio e inmenso terreno que había. La única que podía competir con ella era la mansión Uchiha, la cual solo necesitaba recuperar brillo y vida para volver a resplandecer…

En una de las ventanas de la parte más alta, justo pegada a un árbol del cual en todo momento podía uno salir de aquella habitación, Sasuke burló la seguridad del feudo para ir a interrumpir el sueño de la bella joven que dormía en su interior. Estaba recostada en aquella mullida y grande cama, justo en medio del cuarto, con una respiración calmada y pacífica apenas plausible, dormía tan tranquilamente que incluso llegaba a darle envidia, ¿Cómo era ella podía dormir tan tranquilamente cuando el era torturado todas las noches con algún mal sueño lleno de sangre, odio y oscuridad? ¿Por qué incluso cuando dormía despedía aquella aura limpia envuelta en su encantador aroma?, era casi como si se hubiera convertido en un adicto a ella. Era torturante la espera que aún tenía que aguardar para poder estar en el mismo lecho compartiendo su dulzura con el y la gloria de su cuerpo, para que con solo sentir su calidez a un lado pudiera dormir en paz ¿Por qué el tiempo era tan cruel? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar tanto?...

-Hum…- fue incorporándose en si pasando suavemente su mano por uno de sus ojos mientras se levantaba…-¿Sasuke?...- se sorprendió de encontrarlo en su cuarto, parado a un lado de su cama, observándola, no podía negar que sentía algo de temor, después de todo no estaba completamente libre de culpa como antes, por eso se sorprendió tanto de verlo ahí en ese preciso momento, no era algo normal ni esperado por ella -¿Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?...- se atrevió a preguntar ocultando su nerviosismo ¿Sería posible que el se hubiera enterado de que vio a Naruto?...-

-Calla- se aproximó poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios y sentándose en su cama a un lado de ella –No arruines el momento, solo déjame disfrutarlo, solo deja que lo disfrute…- se dedico a abrazarla, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Hinata quería preguntar por su reacción, estaba cerca de hacerla transpirar por la situación, pero al sentir su desesperación tan solo en la complexión de su voz no dijo nada, solo respondió pegándolo más a su cuerpo… aún cuando no le quitara eso la terrible sensación de traición que traía en medio del alma.

-¿Qué ocurre?...- se atrevió a preguntarle después de un largo rato en el que permanecieron así e incluso se recostaron en la cama en la misma situación mientras el descansaba en su pecho.

-Es solo un mal presentimiento, no me sentía así desde hace años. Lamento llegar a esta hora y en estas circunstancias, pero tenía que verte…- se disculpó recargado en su hombro, no quería apartarse de ella pasara lo que pasara, era como si tenerla cerca le proporcionara toda la confianza que necesitaba. El aire que exhalaba y rosaba su blanca piel hacía que Hinata sintiera algo más que solo frio, había temor, solo que el lo negaba…

-Esta bien, puedes quedarte si así lo deseas- se animó a cubrirlo con las sabanas de seda y la cubierta de su cama, sabía que no tenía ninguna mal intención para con ella, por eso lo hizo, y bajándose un poco más a su altura se abrazó a el –No me iré a ninguna lado, puedes confiar en ello…- Hinata quiso arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, un momento había estado besándose con Naruto y ahora estaba recostada en la misma cama de Sasuke calmando las turbulencias de su alma y jurándole permanecer a su lado, eso no era de ninguna forma justo para ninguno de los dos, y Sasuke ni siquiera lo sabía, solo se dedicaba a abrazarla más y procurar calmar su respiración por lo mal que se sentía. Las palabras simplemente salieron de la boca aquella princesa sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, era parte de su naturaleza. Aunque Sasuke ni siquiera percibía su preocupación, solo podía continuar confiando lo había dicho, no había razón para no creerle y tranquilizarse…

-Hinata…- comenzó a hablar el de nuevo.

-Dime…- respondió reposando en su pecho sin poder cerrar los ojos por lo que había dicho.

-¿Prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado pase lo que pase?...- soltó en seco haciendo que el corazón de la pelinegra se detuviera por un segundo, era más de lo que podía soportar al inicio del día, no había palabras suficientes para poderle negar algo si había estado comportándose tan limpiamente con el durante tanto tiempo.

-Lo prometo…- pronunció quedo, nuevamente no había podido retener las palabras en su boca, solo salieron, y tal y como la vez anterior se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

-Gracias, solo quería oírlo de nuevo- respondió tranquilizándose más, en cambio Hinata sentía que las ganas de llorar estaban a tope.

-No hay problema…- continuó apretando en su puño las sábanas con fuerza, ahora si lo había dicho por que quería decirlo.

Sin que lo viera venir y sin haberlo planeado, Sasuke llevó a su prometida hasta el para robarle otro de tantos besos de los que se había apropiado. Su sabor era tan dulce que no se cansaba de probarlo. Hinata por su parte no paraba de hacer comparaciones y culparse por hacerlas, los labios y la boca de Naruto eran diferentes a las de Sasuke en muchos sentidos. Naruto tenía ese algo que la hacía amarlo, una dulzura exquisita acompañada de recuerdos bellos en cada uno de sus movimientos, era grato recordarlo, pero Sasuke tenía técnica y deseo, también una desesperación tal con ella que la hacía cimbrar, no debía ser la primera mujer que besaba en su vida, pero si la que sabía deseaba besar por el resto de su vida.

Si hacía tan solo unas horas estaba cómodamente recargada a un lado de Naruto recordando momentos pasados tan hermosos y felices ¿Cómo era que ahora estaba deseando calmar el dolor de Sasuke?...

Después de sellar su boca sobra la de ella y regresar a como estaban antes, ella perdió total sentido al dormirse a su lado. Por unos minutos Sasuke se dedicó a contemplarla mientras dormía como en un principio, verla era tan único y especial que no quería marcharse, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que enfrentar aquel mal presentimiento de que algo importante estaba cerca, y si quería continuar con los planes de su boda y permanecer todas las noches al lado de aquella imagen angelical que curaba su alma herida debía deshacerse de todos los obstáculos que se lo impidieran. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir… y solo estaba hablando de lo que sentía aproximarse ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara del pasado de su mejor amigo y su princesa?...

*8*8*8*

Al no encontrar a la Hokage en su oficina por lo temprano que era todavía, aquel soldado tuvo que ir a buscarla hasta su residencia, donde como era de esperarse no fue recibido de la mejor manera que se pudiera describir.

-Debes ser muy valiente para venir a interrumpirme cuando estoy durmiendo- lo amenazó haciendo un puño y alertando al otro, su descomunal fuerza era legendaria e inigualable, pero la noticia que iba a entregarle era tan peligrosa e importante que no valía nada los intereses y prioridades de la líder.

-Le ruego me disculpe Hokage-sama, pero traigo noticias directamente de las puertas de la aldea, ha llegado un traidor de peligro hasta ellas…- tales palabras alertaron a Tsunade, quien levanto una ceja y comenzó a adoptar una actitud más seria con ello.

-¿No pueden con el? ¿De quien se trata?- preguntó.

-Es Itachi Uchiha…- se levantó aquel hombre con la mirada fría y seria dirigiéndose completamente a ella, había quedado sin palabras al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

Sin poderle creer fue escuchando por boca del guerrero que fue lo que había pasado mientras iban rumbo a la torre del Hokage una vez que ella se cambio rápido y por completo acompañada de Chizune también. Había mucho que hacer así como veía las cosas, lo más duro y difícil de tratar sería Sasuke, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante tal cosa…

Pasada por completo aquella inesperada visita, Sasuke se dirigió hacia el edificio principal de la milicia para tomar su puesto como de costumbre. Sorprendido de su puntualidad se encontró con Naruto, acababa de llegar, y juntos se fueron directo hacia su oficina, aunque era obvio percibir por los dos que el otro no tenía por completo los pies sobre la tierra, era más evidente en Sasuke, pues Naruto por lo menos podía ver por donde andaba a pesar de su preocupación y nervios recién adquiridos, el Uchiha estaba por completo fuera de si.

-¿Estas bien?- llegó a preocuparle un poco en caso de que Hinata hubiera hablado con el sobre algo que lo involucrara a el, siendo su mejor amigo no podía robarle a su futura esposa ¿cierto?

-No pasa nada- negó sentándose en su asiento fingiendo la misma seriedad de siempre, pero el rubio lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no era cierto, algo le preocupaba, y el que algo le preocupara a el le preocupaba, pues no sabía exactamente como era que funcionaban las cosas entre Hinata y Sasuke.

-¿De verdad?- trató de indagar un poco más, pero no decía nada de importancia que le diera una pauta.

-No tienes por que dudarlo. Ahora, hablando serio, te tengo una misión- revisó los papeles que había dejado el día anterior sobre su escritorio.

-¿Hablas en serio?- se sorprendió mucho el otro -¿Tan pronto? Excelente ¿de que se trata?- se emocionó.

-Es algo peligroso, meditó viendo los papeles sabiendo que eran los reportes de los cuerpos que habían encontrado con el nombre Akatsuki en todos ellos, si Naruto llegaba a enterarse de que ellos, siendo la razón principal de que el y el rubio se encontraran en varias ocasiones estando fuera de la aldea una vez que el se marchó y Naruto juró traerlo de regreso lo haría reaccionar para mal –Creo que es una mal idea, mejor te daré algo menos complicado- declaró viendo los demás papeles que tenía abajo.

-¡¿Qué?! Tienes que estar bromeando, ¡Dámela a mi!- se quejó de que fuera a ponerle algo tonto y aburrido.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- alzó la voz un poco desconcertando al otro –Estoy siendo prudente, y soy yo el que decide que es bueno para ti y que no ¿entiendes?...- bajó la mirada tratando de no lucir débil, pero todo había sido notado por su amigo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, solo que no podía comprenderlo todo aún al no tener el panorama completo.

-_Sasuke…-_

-Escucha,- habló recuperándose un segundo después –Hay algo que necesito que hagas por mi, Neji ha estado muy ausente últimamente por el feudo Hyuuga, por lo tanto las hijas de la cabeza del clan no tiene con quien entrenar, así que en lo que se presenta una misión decente quiero que estés con ellas ¿de acuerdo?.

-_Hinata…-_ le llegó su nombre de inmediato, eso era algo a lo que no se iba a negar.

-Se que es una tontería, pero me estarías haciendo un gran favor, no es que tenga algo en contra de Neji, pero ya no confió tanto en el, por eso necesito que tengas a Hinata vigilada, su vida es demasiado valiosa ¿entiendes?-

-Aguarda un segundo, ¡¿quieres decir que esta en peligro?!- abandonó su asiento rápidamente pensando lo peor.

-No he dicho eso Naruto- lo calmó –Nunca antes habían habido tantas coyunturas en el clan Hyuuga desde Hizashi, ahora las cosas son demasiado complicadas como para explicártelas por completo, ni siquiera yo estoy completamente seguro de lo que pasa, solo quiero que la tengas en constante vigilancia en caso de que algo pueda surgir- explicó, y muy secretamente esa noticia alegró mucho al rubio, pero la felicidad no le duro tanto como el esperaba.

-¡Uchiha-sempai!- entró corriendo a su oficina Sai con noticias no tan bienvenidas por ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede?- dirigió su atención al recién llegado en la entrada de la puerta.

-Venga rápido, es urgente- respondió el otro sabiendo de antemano que no sería fácil explicarle y prepararlo para lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercaron ambos samuráis.

-La Gondaime ha llamado por usted, su hermano esta en la aldea- habló lo más claro que pudo, pero Sasuke solo pudo reaccionar abriendo de par en par los ojos al sentir como el significado de esas palabras recorría su columna con un halo frio de terror y odio, denso y maltrecho odio por el asesino de su familia y su clan… Naruto y Sai trataron de detenerlo, en ese estado era capaz de cualquier cosa, aún de las más insensatas de todas, no estaba pensando con claridad por lo impactante de la noticia, solo desapareció con la velocidad del rayo sin dejar rastro alguno, solamente a sus amigos y compañeros anonadados tras de si, abandonando el camino de la cordura para dejarse invadir por completo por su instinto asesino activando su sharingan mientras se dirigía hacía donde sabía el estaba…

Andaba por los techos de las casas a una velocidad sorprendente, era casi invisible, solo podía definirse como una peculiar sombra andante. No perdía concentración alguna, quería llegar lo más pronto posible, conociendo a su hermano tendría que estar preparado, después de todo era la razón principal de que el se hubiera escapado de Konoha en primer lugar. Ahora estaba a punto de encararlo queriendo destrozarlo cuanto antes sin importarle nada, que lo estuvieran viendo o aterrándose con la batalla que se iba a dar a cabo era problema de los demás, el solo cumplía con el destino que el mismo se había fijado con el único fin de matar a Itachi y lograr por fin su venganza…

Al escapar de la aldea mientras perfeccionaba el arte de la espada desarrollando el poder del fuego en el, anduvo recorriendo el mundo al lado de Orochimaru, se le unió a este cuando intentó por primera vez dar el golpe de estado a Konoha matando al Sandaime, pero no pudo, y después el apareció deseando su poder. Orochimaru lo preparó bien, quería que ese fuera su nuevo cuerpo, pero al enterarse de esto y del nuevo plan de querer conquistar Konoha, Sasuke no lo permitió, se lanzó contra su propio maestro y lo venció, apagando para siempre la llama de esa vida maldita. Con esto se demostró ante todo el mundo, que ya había superado a su maestro, pero no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de haberse apartado de su camino para encontrar y eliminar a Itachi. Por eso ahora que ya sabía donde estaba después de vagar por mucho tiempo, trabajando como matón y mercenario en algunas ocasiones sin resultados y luego de rendirse en esto y tratar de reiniciar, no le podía estar pasando esto, así que en cuanto lo viera iba a exterminar de una vez por todas esa pesadilla infernal.

Akatsuki supo ocultarse bien, nunca llegaron a oídos externos el que Itachi Uchiha se les había unido, comúnmente el ocultaba su identidad tras su vestimenta oscura, así no descubrirían que era poseedor del sharingan, pero el único que portaba una máscara en toda la organización era Tobi, alguien más prominente en todo ello de lo que muchos pensaban…

Pero aquel destino que quería dar por terminado se veía iluminado por una luz pequeña al final del oscuro pozo en el que estaba: Hinata. Si su fin era terminar con lo que lo detenía para poder estar con ella en completa paz y tranquilidad ¿Qué pensaría ella si lo viera con las manos cubiertas de sangre?... Si, sabía que ella comprendía el odio que le tenía por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero aún así había algo mal en todo eso. Si Itachi había regresado debía haber una buena razón para hacerlo, no simplemente llegar como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Qué era lo que traía en mente? Y… ¿Por qué no lo había puesto en práctica ya sino que hizo todo lo contrario dejándose atrapar por los guerreros de la aldea? ¿De que se trataba?... ¿acaso era eso lo que estaba esperando que pasara?... tenía que averiguarlo, pero la furia y el odio seguían palpitando en sus venas…

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Tsunade sorprendida al verlo encaminarse paso a paso por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde estaba su traidor hermano, había aparecido de la nada, sigiloso, nada prudente, permitiendo que todos lo vieran, que le temieran a su paso. A algunos les podría parecer que cometió un error al mostrarse ante todos cuando llegó, pero era justamente eso lo que quería, que lo vieran, que estuvieran enterados de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que no lo detuvieran, que sería inútil el solo pensarlo.

-Espera- trató de interponerse Sai, pero con la mirada fría, directa y dura que le dio estando activado el sharingan, fue suficiente para que se quitara de su camino aceptando el hecho de que nada podía hacer para detenerlo, iba a adentrarse a su habitación pasara lo que pasara.

La Gondaime permaneció estática por unos momentos, el tiempo a su alrededor pasaba más despacio de cómo ella lo veía, los pasos de Sasuke eran más lentos de cómo los estaba dando, y con el ruido que hacían en el piso cada uno de ellos la atormentaba hasta hacerla sangrar ¿Cómo podría explicarle que su hermano perdió toda la memoria y no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho?...

-¡Alto!- corrió tras el con mero afán de evitar que lo viera, y para su suerte lo logro tomándolo del hombro justo cuando el coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta. El se detuvo en seco esperando que se apartara, pero el tono que uso para detenerlo le había sonado familiar, como si un eco en el aire hubiera acompañado la voz de Tsunade, era imposible, pero de no haber sido por eso el la hubiera ignorado deliberadamente. Aquella voz, era como un aviso de que ese algo más que sintió en la mañana se involucraría posteriormente con quien no quería meter en todo ello… Hinata…

Sai miró sorprendido el que Sasuke no hubiera actuado de la misma forma en que lo hizo con el. Era lo correcto si se veía desde el punto de vista correcto, pues era su superior, aunque por la forma en que el seguía había más que solo eso involucrado para que se detuviera.

-Necesitas saberlo- comenzó a hablar la gobernante con la respiración agitada, estaba en una situación bastante delicada y los nervios la habían traicionado, aún con todo su entrenamiento no podía ocultar lo sobre protectora que era –Lo encontraron esta mañana a las puertas de la aldea, todo un escuadrón trató de detenerlo, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo…- llamó la atención de Sasuke con esto quien por lo menos puso interés a lo que tenía que decir, no era buen oyente cuando estaba en tal estado, pero desde aquel eco salido solo de su alma mezclado con la realidad, se había calmado un poco, el significado de lo que le estaba diciendo Tsunade era demasiado intrigante, así que volteo a verla a pesar de lo frio e insensible que estaba –El… no recuerda nada Sasuke…- volteó a mirarlo en una mezcla entre pena y dolor, no tanto como en el que se sintió hundir el Uchiha cuando le dijo esto, era como si su corazón estuviera siendo sometido a una presión sobrenatural cuarteándolo por todos lares.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, no era real, ¡solo estaba fingiendo!, eso debía ser…

Solo sirvió de gatillo para querer verlo con más prisa, por lo que abrió la puerta de inmediato superando al aire que había entre ella al crear una brisa endemoniada al igual que su ser. Adentro, al fondo, sentado en su cama y con los ojos vendados al igual que sus heridas, de las cuales se podía ver sangre todavía impregnando las curaciones, estaba Itachi Uchiha. Con los brazos recargados en las rodillas en pose muy pensativa y reaccionando obviamente con el movimiento en la puerta, no era para menos después de tener que vivir aquel recibimiento en la entrada de la aldea.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- se dirigió hacía la puerta aún sin poder ver por la tela que cubría sus ojos, por lo que captó cuando la puerta se cerró nada mas, cosa bastante preocupante para el, pues no sabía que esperar y probablemente tendría que actuar en esta ocasión. Afuera Tsunade y Sai guardaban silencio expectantes a que pudiera ocurrir una tragedia.

Hubo un gran silencio mientras Sasuke permanecía inmóvil viendo a su hermano, podía sentir su miedo, como si aún no se adaptara a la situación en la que estaba. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera de niño…

Itachi, creyó que solo era parte de su imaginación, por lo que trató de calmarse un poco, cosa que no logró al sentir que alguien lo miraba, pero ¿Quién?, si se armaba tenía que hacer caso omiso a su puro instinto para atacar a quien fuere su futuro agresor, pero si se quitaba la venda para ver de quien se trataba bajaría su guardia; tenía que encontrar la forma de cubrir todos los escenarios posibles, y la encontró sintiendo la intravenosa que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, su sangre y la aguja eran más que suficiente para sentirse completamente armado, así que optó por quitarse la venda de los ojos para descubrir al intruso de su habitación.

Tal vez es por que la sangre llama o por un muy fuerte sentimiento en el corazón, pues sintió que era alguien de su familia, y siendo así no había por que alarmarse, tal vez el o ella le explicara por que lo trataban de esa manera al grado de encadenarlo a la cama de hospital. Pero cuando se descubrió los ojos, aún con la vista algo deslumbrada y borrosa, pudo notar la figura de un hombre joven, mirándolo quieto desde la entrada enfrente de la puerta. Esa cara, ese peinado, esa expresión, esos ojos, el lo conocía, no podía tratarse de alguien más…

-¿Sasuke…?- habló al aire sin creerlo del todo, su hermano apenas era un niño ¿Cómo era que ese hombre se parecía tanto a el en edad adulta?...

El otro solo lo miraba del mismo modo que en un principio, frio e inamovible, solo que tras pasar dos segundo cambió a poner una expresión de odio horrible que incluso hizo que Itachi se sorprendiera por esto.

-Así que si me reconoces- habló secamente.

-Sasuke… ¿eres tu?- seguía sorprendido el otro, todo guerrero samurái debe tener el don de la adaptabilidad ¿pero como adaptarte a otro espacio tiempo?...

-Deja de hacerte el tonto e inocente, sabes que después de más de diez años tuve que haber cambiado, lo mismo podría decir de ti bastardo- se colocó en una posición amenazante sujetando el mango de su katana dispuesto a responder a cualquier reacción que pudiera tener el convaleciente.

-¿Diez… años?...- repitió -¿De que estas hablando? ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?- preguntó esperando hablar con Fugaku para que le explicara bien que pasaba, pues solo estaba siendo confundido por aquel hombre diciendo que era su hermano pero que no creía del todo. Lo que no sabía era lo mucho que estaba picando las heridas abiertas de Sasuke con sus palabras de desconcierto y confusión.

-¿Nuestros padres?- contuvo la ira lo mejor que pudo -¿Dónde más pueden estar más que en la misma tumba donde los enviaste al igual que a todo nuestro clan?...- dejó deslumbrar un poco de la espada que portaba en la cintura dudando un poco entre matarlo o no siendo superado por el odio, parecía que de verdad no sabía nada, pero seguía cegado por el odio, impulso que solo era controlado únicamente por su fuerza de voluntad a duras penas…

-¿Qué…?- habló sin creer nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, si toda su vida procuró poner en alto al clan Uchiha ¿Por qué haría semejante barbaridad? Era incoherente, no era verdad, no podía ser verdad –Mientes, ¡Estas mintiendo!- gritó incauto saltando de la cama quitándose la intravenosa y yendo a atacar a Sasuke mientras este sacaba su espada e intervenía en su acercamiento, pero teniendo los dos casi la misma maestría en la guerra pudo sujetar la espada de su filo para que no lo atravesara. La sangre de Itachi seguía saltando a chorros cubriéndolos a ambos después de tenerse que quitar la aguja de la vena en ese arrebato, y a pesar de que los dos eran extraordinarios guerreros, el mayor de los dos Uchihas aún seguía débil por su estado, debilidad que no paso por alto por el joven líder de milicia…

-Tu no puedes ser Itachi, el nunca pelearía de esa fracasada manera como tu- le advirtió molesto por creer que era un impostor del que se trataba. El otro al oírlo supo reconocer la voz de su hermano más de lo que quería, no había duda de que era el, y por el odio y furia con el que le hablaba, no había otra manera de reconocer la verdad por más horrible que esta fuera.

-Eres fuerte- se separó de el, cubriendo la vena abierta de la que seguía cayendo sangre a borbotones –Pero por más que te parezcas a mi hermano menor el por lo menos sabría reconocerme- dijo seguro de que ese no podía ser Sasuke por más señales que daba de que lo fuera –Si en verdad eres Sasuke solo hay una forma de saberlo- se acercó a el con cautela levantando el brazo del que seguía cayendo sangre y con la otra mano aún sobre la herida. Sasuke estaba preparado para cortarle el brazo a ese sujeto pero al tocar su frente con sus dedos solo pudo impactarse por lo que acababa de hacer…

_-Imposible…-_ dijo en lo más lejano de su mente, solo Itachi y el conocían esa señal.

Itachi pudo darse cuenta de que si era Sasuke cuando respondió así a esto, pero solo pudo preocuparlo más. Si ese era su hermano ¿Cómo era que tenía la convicción de matarlo?... ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ahora estaba más confundido que cuando lo atacaron a las afueras de la aldea cuando trató de llegar a su casa para aclarar que había pasado, pues el no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, y ahora mucho menos.

-Lo siento Sasuke- activó su sharingan ante el sorprendido joven del otro lado, su mente seguía igual de confusa que el alma de ambos, no era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de saber –Sera para otra vez- dijo caminando hacía atrás, ocultándose entre las sombras de la habitación sin luz para después desaparecer por la ventana cual espectro.

Al escuchar los vidrios rompiéndose Tsunade y Sai entraron a la habitación rápidamente junto con una enfermera y dos soldados ANBU, pero solo encontraron a Sasuke sin movimiento con la espada en la mano apuntando al piso en su decaimiento y con la conciencia en otro lugar.

-Sasuke…- se acercó Tsunade temiendo por lo que hubiere pasado -¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?...-

El escucho su voz, pero estaba muy lejana a el, no había nadie más en la habitación a su ver que el y la imagen de su hermano igual de sorprendido. Lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un milagro, era peor que una maldición, no sabía como sentirse, de todas formas todo estaba mal: si mataba a alguien que no sabía por que era culpable, o peor aún, poder perdonar todo lo que hizo después de hacerlo sufrir de manera más cruel como esa.

-¡Sasuke!- La Gondaime se puso de cuclillas junto a el cuando este cayo de rodillas por la impresión.

-No… no puede ser…- dijo aún perdido, pero su desentendimiento acabo segundos después al recapacitar lo siguiente que haría.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó de nuevo cuando este salió por la ventana al igual que su hermano lo hiciere momento antes. Quería huir, escapar de sus problemas, dejarlo todo atrás, pero no podía, no lo haría, el mismo se había encadenado a su destino, pero al verse roto con este suceso no podía hacer nada de lo que se había jurado hacer… ¿acaso estaba preparado para recuperar a su hermano de nuevo?...

-¿Qué paso aquí?- se escuchó una voz algo nefasta entrando por la puerta, acaba de llegar quien menos se esperaba que llegara.

-Naruto- lo reconoció Sai -No es un buen momento ahora- dijo tratando de no pensar en lo que pasó, tal vez no estuvo presente, pero con solo ver la cara de Sasuke supo que no se podía esperar nada bueno.

-Naruto- se volteó Tsunade después de mirar perdidamente por la ventana, ella era la Hokage, no dejaba que vieran esa parte sentimental de ella tan fácil, pero cuando lo hacía y se preocupaba trataba de actuar lo más prudente que podía… -Necesito un favor- volvió a mirar el cielo, no había rastro de sol en el desde que había amanecido…

*8*8*8*

El feudo Uchiha estaba increíblemente solitario y abandonado, Itachi pudo notar que estaba cuidado, pero no había nadie adentro, estaba totalmente vacio.

Llegar a su casa después de aquel encuentro con su hermano no fue lo más brillante que se podía esperar de el, pero necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que lo que había dicho era cierto, pero por más que recorría el terreno en espera de ver un rostro conocido solo podía comprobar cada vez más que lo que había dicho era cierto. Vagó tratando de encontrar señales de vida, pero no había nada, recorrió cada pulgada del lugar incluso dos veces, pero no había nadie, solo estaba la madera de la casa y los muebles, no había nada mas, era fatalmente horrible. Hasta que llegó a un lugar que era demasiado familiar para el, como si supiera que había algo debajo de aquella alfombra puesta en un lugar tan incongruente como ese pues nunca nadie ponía algo en esa clase de lugares que pudiera estorbar, y descubriendo el piso de madera de esta pudo toparse con la cicatriz de lo que había hecho ardiendo enloquecidamente: la sangre seca y vieja de sus padres aún impregnada en la madera del piso, tiñendo con su color oscuro el crimen que había cometido.

-No…- tocó tímidamente el lugar, no tenía imágenes en su cabeza, pero la propia energía que podía sentir proveniente de las cosas le indicaba lo que había ocurrido, no muy claro, pero con un aura imperdonable de odio…

-Itachi- oyó la voz de su hermano atrás de el, lo había estado buscando, y sabiendo en donde debía encontrarse prefirió darle un poco de tiempo, por lo que llegó justo cuando se topó con aquella evidencia de que lo que había dicho que hizo era verdad. Aquel hombre derrotado por su propia naturaleza al haber cometido esos errores fatales en su pasado sin que el lo supiera, ahora estaba pagando el precio de su penitencia por haber sido así de cruel, no podía reconocerse a si mismo.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que hice Sasuke…?- se encontraba tirado en el piso mirando las maderas viejas y desgastadas por múltiples ocasiones en que se trataron de quitar las manchas sin éxito.

El pelinegro más joven lo veía inusual, jamás en toda su vida creyó encontrarse en una situación así, y ahora que se encontraba en ella no sabía como actuar, así que obedeció al tacto que adquirió pasando gran parte de su tiempo con su prometida para no dejarse vencer por el rencor y las mundanas sombras que lo encarcelaban en su dolor por sus recuerdos.

-No acostumbro bajar mi guardia a tal grado, los sentimientos llegan a distorsionar la visión prudente y directa de un guerrero, por eso solo lo preguntare una sola vez… ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?...- lo miró sin inmutarse esta vez reconociendo por completo que si era su hermano del que se trataba.

El renegado samurái ahora contando como única familia a su hermano menor, estaba desconcertado por esa pregunta, pero entendió que el hubiere respondido así, no lo culpaba. Así que se levantó para contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera responder se topo con que a un lado de el había un espejo, un gran y brillante espejo que no recordaba que estuviera ahí, pero que al mirar bien el reflejo que le devolvía no pudo evitar helarse al no reconocerse. Estaba atónito por verse envejecido, diez años no pasaban en vano… Ante tal acto Sasuke solo pudo suspirar quedo al darse cuenta de que no mentía.

-No se que fue lo que hice Sasuke, pero debió haber sido demasiado terrible como para que ahora me odie a mi mismo- pronunció tocando su imagen en el vidrio reflejante.

-Me parece algo difícil de creer que no recuerdes nada- relució su rencor a pesar de lo mucho que trató de detenerlo -¿Lo que hiciste? Todo lo que hiciste ni siquiera yo me lo explico, eras un ejemplo a seguir, el orgullo del clan Uchiha, ¡y de un momento a otro te convertiste en un traidor asesino que fue capaz de matar a su propia familia!- gritó encolerizado víctima de sus recuerdos -¡Guarde el secreto Itachi!, ¡lo guarde!, solo yo sabía que fuiste tu el que los mató a todos hasta que Ibiki me sustrajo esa información cuando era niño y te convertiste en un traidor más con precio por su cabeza. ¡Te busque!, te busqué por mucho tiempo para poder vengar al clan, necesitaba matarte para poder vivir en paz otra vez, ¡pero tu regresaste!, ¡haz vuelto y no pudo ponerte ni un dedo encima!, es este estúpido karma que me lo impide, ¡te haría pagar por algo que no sabes que hiciste!... ¡¡NO TIENES IDEA DEL DAÑO QUE HAS CAUSADO!! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste vivo?!! ¡¿Por qué no me mataste como a todos los demás y me evitaste todo esto?!- golpeo la pared haciéndola pedazos por su fuerza, se sentía impotente, y su hermano solo podía verlo con miseria, no podía verlo a los ojos, no era capaz de hacerlo… Sasuke tenía unas inmensas ganas de al menos desquitarse con el a golpes.

-Yo… no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que hice, no se que fue lo que paso, desconozco mis motivos, debí haber perdido todo rastro de cordura cuando lo hice, y realmente lamento haberte causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento, no se que me pasó. Me he desgraciado la vida despertando tiempo después de todo esto sin recordar nada, es terrible lo que he hecho, no tiene perdón, no hay manera de recuperarlo… yo… lo lamento Sasuke…- caminó hacia donde estaban varias espadas empotradas a la pared y arrancó una, con lo cual descontroló bastante a Sasuke por lo que hacía, incluso llegó a dudar de el preparándose para combatir cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir –Lo siento mucho, ya no te daré más problemas- la desenvaino rodando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos conociendo a la perfección lo que iba a hacer. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a atravesarse con la katana para terminar con su vida. En cuanto Sasuke lo vio corrió hacia el para detenerlo, no se lo iba a permitir.

-¡NO! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- alcanzó a evitar que el filo de la espada atravesara a su hermano.

-Sasuke, te pido que no interfieras, tengo que morir- le avisó mirándolo a los ojos con toda la seriedad que pudo, estaba deprimido y se sentía culpable, lo era, pero al no recordar que había hecho y darse cuenta de su crimen solo pudo quedarle la intención firme de querer morir –Sigues siendo mi hermano, a quien sigo queriendo, pero con lo que he hecho me he ganado tu odio y tu desprecio, he llegado a aborrecerme a mi mismo en cada fibra de mi ser. No valoro el seguir vivo si me siento así, nada puede hacerse para arreglar el error que he cometido, esta es la única forma en que todo puede terminar por fin. Se por que no me haz matado aún, el que no sepas por que lo harías es lo más confuso a lo que te haz enfrentado, ninguno de los dos caminos, dejarme vivo o matarme suena razonable, lamento haberte sumido en esta indecisión, por eso te quitare este peso de en cima de una vez por todas…- apartó las manos de Sasuke de la espada dispuesto a continuar con lo que había decidido que haría, pero estando tan cerca de lograrlo Sasuke de nuevo intervino frustrando sus intentos… Itachi solo lo miró con tristeza y pesar después de una larga y prolongada quietud en silencio…

-Tu no morirás hoy…- dijo provocando que Itachi se sintiera el hombre más infeliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pues si lo era…

*8*8*8*

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Hinata después de enterarse de lo que pasaba por boca de uno de los guerreros ANBU que había ido a buscarla hasta la mansión Hyuuga para informarle.

-Hinata- se acercó su hermana menor al verla tan exaltada después de oírlo todo.

-Tengo que ir…- volteó a verla con preocupación, pero Hanabi pudo ver en sus ojos que había algo más que solo preocupación, algo que creía no pasaría con el regreso de Naruto: resignación. Si se marchaba estaría confirmando el que se retractaba de lo que había dicho, pero por más que tratara de recordárselo estaba segura de que ella ya lo sabía…

-Ve…- alcanzó a decirlo sin fuerzas ni buenas intenciones, sabía lo que esto significaba para su hermana. Atrapada entre dos hombres habiendo tomado una decisión y ahora tener que retractarse y continuar con lo que ya se había involucrado dejando a un lado a quien ya había elegido… -Sería menos doloroso morir desangrada que esto hermana…-

_Cuando llegó tan tarde a su casa después de ser reprendida por Hiashi al ser tan irresponsable y haberse librado del castigo, Hinata caminó a su habitación con una mirada que su hermana reconoció de inmediato._

_-Esa sonrisa estúpida de nuevo, pero que descarada eres…- le reclamó molesta por su expresión. No se veía feliz, pero ese brillo en los ojos a pesar de estar algo entristecida decía más de lo que quería ocultar._

_-¿A que te refieres?- volteó extrañada, según ella no sabía nadie nada._

_-Tenías que escoger entre Sasuke y Naruto, no estar con los dos al mismo tiempo- la miro aberrante, Hinata sintió temor al enterarse de que su hermana ya lo sabía, estaba más que fría por esto._

_-¿Cómo es que sabes...?-_

_-No digas nada, lo supe desde tu fiesta de compromiso. Se suponía que huirías con Naruto o te casarías con Sasuke, los amas a los dos, pero amas más a alguien y con el te quedarías, el plan no era que te casaras con Sasuke teniendo de amante a Uzumaki- se enfadó aún más, pero sabiendo lo peligroso de la situación siempre habló en voz baja para que fueran a ser descubiertas…_

_-Hanabi…- pensó en un momento analizando los riesgos que corría con todo aquello, y después de un largo silencio entre las dos estando en medio del pasillo por fin se animó a hablarle –Eso es lo que piensas por que no estas en mi lugar, deseo que nunca tengas que estarlo- se mordió el labio -Si crees que soy cruel por no tomar una decisión o ser cobarde tienes razón, por lo que debes saber que ya he decidido con quien voy a estar- sorprendió mucho a su hermana con esa frase, pues abriendo la puerta de su cuarto se metió dirigiéndose hasta su joyero en los espejos, tomar el estuche de terciopelo que había arriba y dárselo a su hermana en las manos._

_-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sabiendo que era lo que había adentro._

_-Debes devolvérselo a Sasuke cuando venga a buscarme, mañana ya me habré ido con Naruto- explicó mirando aquel regalo que le había dado con tanto amor. Hanabi no creyó que se lo tomaría tan a pecho, las palabras duelen según sean su significado, y en este caso solo había logrado adelantar la partida de su hermana aún cuando no lo quisiera así –Debes saber algo más- interrumpió su recién aparecida tristeza al percatarse de que pronto estaría sola._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Yéndonos de Konoha el sueño de Naruto de ser Hokage quedará destruido- advirtió al tiempo que la menor desorbitaba los ojos al saberlo, le achacaba a su hermana indecisión y cobardía sin conocer todas las vertientes y razones de por que era así. Desde que Hinata conocía a Naruto sabía que su sueño era convertirse en Hokage por sobre todas las cosas, pero también sabía que la amaba demasiado al grado de ser capaz de dejar a un lado su sueño para estar a su lado, cosa que no quería hiciera, pues era demasiado importante para el, y a pesar de estar felices juntos siempre habría esa sombra de añoranza y decepción –Si mañana decido no destruir su sueño tampoco regresare…-_

_Hanabi tragó saliva al saber esto, sintió ganas de nunca haber abierto la boca, ahora su vida se decidía con forme a una sola conversación al día siguiente…_

_Y en esa madrugada llegó Sasuke…_

Hanabi se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana con lo que le había entregado el día anterior, se adentró a su habitación viendo la katana de su hermana sobre su cama al lado de un pergamino escrito con su puño y letra, la carta que había dejado de despedida. Su tristeza solo se hizo más notable, y dejando sobre el joyero de madera el collar que le había dado Sasuke en su estuche, pudo ver a un lado el pequeño cajón donde se suponía debía estar el collar naranja en forma de remolino que debía estar usando, y que había estado a punto de dejarlo ahí cuando se levanto al día siguiente después de la visita inesperada de Sasuke, pues lo había sentido como una señal del destino de que algo ocurriría.

-Naruto…- murmuró el nombre del rubio mientras miraba el espejismo de ese collar –Espero que cumplas con tu palabra de respetar la decisión de Hinata…-

Hanabi tomó el pergamino leyendo cada palabra mientras reprimía las ganas que tenía de llorar hasta que ya no pudo más…

Corriendo con dirección a la salida llegó hasta la puerta de madera al lado del soldado ANBU cuando alguien entró por la misma antes de que ella la cruzara. La persona que planeaba ver y hablar con ella, pero no en esas circunstancias. La mirada que intercambiaron fue tan fuerte, seria y algo triste que decía más de lo que podían hablar. Naruto ya estaba enterado del regreso de Itachi y lo que había pasado en la habitación del hospital, y por la expresión en la cara de Hinata podía ver que ella también. En el cuello estaba portando un collar que el reconocía. Fue entonces cuando, viéndola bajando la cabeza y reprimiendo el llanto, sintió la más profunda herida abierta en medio del corazón, una mucho peor que de la sintió cuando se enteró que estaba comprometida con Sasuke. Un terrible y doloroso mensaje sin necesidad de palabras.

-Te llevaré con el- habló saliendo seguido por ella en silencio para emprender el camino al feudo Uchiha.

*8*8*8*

-Sasuke…- escuchó la voz de un ángel clamar su nombre desde la entrada del salón. Este volteó casi sin fuerzas sentado en el piso de madera con la katana a un lado, recargado en la pared, autorenegado de su propio mundo y la vida misma.

-Hinata…- respondió diciendo casi sin voz para después volver a mirar hacia abajo.

-¡Sasuke!- corrió hasta el sentándose en las rodillas y sujetándolo de los hombros como si fuera a caerse. Estaba en tal estado que lo único que captó por hacer fue recargarlo en su pecho para tratar de calmarlo.

-Volvió- comenzó a hablar de nuevo –Itachi regresó a la aldea- dejó que lo abrazara, era como si una madre calmara a su hijo de sus pesadillas en la noche, pero en este caso Sasuke solo había encontrado refugio en la persona que más amaba al estar viviendo verdaderamente una horrible y agonizadora pesadilla.

-Lo se…- lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-No recuerda nada de lo que pasó…- habló bajo y algo quebrado.

-También lo se- afirmó mientras sus ojos se humedecían aún más de lo que ya estaban desde que vio a Naruto.

-No puedo matarlo…- habló abrazándola también –Tampoco quiero dejarlo vivir… y no me siento capaz de perdonarlo…- comenzó a perder la voz y dejarse llevar por la impotencia… -Los ANBU se lo llevaron, Ibiki y los demás dicen que sus recuerdos ya no existen, como si verdaderamente se hubieran borrado, nunca podrá recuperarlos…- Hinata ahora estaba en entera cuenta que no podía apartarse de Sasuke…

-Esta bien…- dijo sonando decaída pero tranquilizante –No te reprimas- le permitió acariciando su oscura cabellera, dejando que Sasuke se liberara en su llanto, gritando y quejándose por como se sentía, impotente, absurdo y sin sentido, decaído… derrotado… mientras más dolor sentía Hinata trataba de calmar el suyo propio bebiéndose sus lágrimas y callando sus gemidos, llorando en silencio la pena de Sasuke y lo que eso significaba también… tener que dejar a Naruto…

Afuera, lejos de la puerta para no ser notado pero lo suficientemente cerca para admirar la escena que estaba pasando adentro, Naruto veía con tristeza y profunda depresión el estado de Sasuke. Su mejor amigo se había marchado de la aldea para perseguir a su hermano y matarlo dejando atrás a todos sus amigos y conocidos, había sufrido durante mucho tiempo lo que le pasó a su familia, soportando ese profundo dolor con la única esperanza de poder vengarlos. Por eso se concentró más en su entrenamiento, lo comprendía, cuando murió su maestro el se sintió igual, y no pudo obtener paz hasta haberlo vengado matando a su asesino, aquel miembro de Akatsuki, Pein. Tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que Sasuke solo podría obtener paz hasta matar a Itachi, y cuando regresó a la aldea y toparse con la noticia de que el ya estaba ahí y sorprenderse de saber que Itachi no había vuelto a aparecer y que Sasuke ya no sufría tanto por esto lo tranquilizó mucho, podrían recuperar el tiempo que perdieron juntos lejos de su mejor amigo. Pero ahora no sabía que pensar ni como sentirse al respecto al saber que Sasuke tenía que enfrentar tal destino sin obtener la paz que durante tanto tiempo busco obtener, recuperar a su hermano pero perder la esperanza de la venganza… ser obligado a eso era horrible, dañino.

Viendo como Hinata abrazaba a su amigo y lloraba con él, pudo ver su rostro, entristecido y lleno de melancolía, la conocía desde ya hacía tanto tiempo que habían aprendido a hablar con miradas. El solo preguntaba una cosa tanto para ella como para el mismo "¿Aún podremos estar juntos?...", pero mirando en lo profundo de los ojos de Hinata mientras lloraba callada y dejaba de mirarlo para estar con Sasuke, Naruto pudo saber que no lo dejaría ahora.

Podría llamarse a si mismo malvado al tratar de quitarle su prometida a su mejor amigo, en un principio se excuso diciendo que lo que había pasado y vivido con Hinata había sido lo más importante y más hermoso de toda su vida, la persona que más amaba en este mundo, por lo que no era capaz de dejarla ir, pues el tenía el derecho de reclamarla. Pero ahora que Sasuke se encontraba en desventaja el que Hinata se fuera con el sería como darle el golpe final para matarlo. Así que por mucho que le doliera la fría y única verdad que podía haber era alejarse, no admitiría aún el que no fueran a estar juntos ya nunca más, tal vez más adelante, pero por el momento alejados…

Solo por protocolos y respeto entre clanes, Hinata regreso no tan tarde a su casa. Había pasado varias horas en la casa de Sasuke, y a pesar de no quererlo dejar por que aún seguía mal, el que una dama se quedara a altas horas de la noche o toda la noche en la casa de un hombre era mal visto, se suponía que no debía haber razones, pero sería malinterpretado por la sociedad al pensar mal y rumorar cosas fuere quien fuere del que se tratare, aún estando comprometidos, pues aún no estaban casados. La última vez se permitió por que Hinata se había desmayado y su hermana se quedó a cuidarla, pero ahora, a pesar de que no pasara nada, sería mal visto.

Neji pasó por ella, una vez informado de la situación de Hinata al estar espiando la conversación que ella y Hanabi en el pasillo el día anterior, se imaginó una oportunidad de estar con ella y de que pudiera ser suya si dejaba a Sasuke y a Naruto si este se quedaba en la aldea para ser Hokage; pero al verla en tal estado, deteriorada por tener que retractarse en dejar a Sasuke y verse obligada a dejar a Naruto para poderle ser completamente fiel sus planes fallaron de nuevo. Aunque cruelmentemente se sentía mejor al saber que no sería feliz…

El deseo y sus insanos sentimientos lo hicieron llegar al grado de deshumanizarse un poco. La propuesta de unirse a Akatsuki estaba en la mesa y ya la había tomado, al enterarse de que Hinata podría ser suya llegó a hacerlo dudar, pues no estaba seguro de que ella aceptara el que el se uniera a la organización. Pero confirmando que nada cambiaba nada no lo pensó más, así que esa misma tarde, una vez pasado el ocaso, tomó sus cosas y se marchó, sin un adiós, sin ninguna despedida, sin decir media palabra, solo se marchó de la aldea para marcar su destino como parte de Akatsuki siendo un miembro más, aunque no fuera precisamente esta la función que le tenían planeada adentro…

Cuando Hinata llegó a su casa caminó adentro dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero ruidos en templo afuera la hicieron caminar hasta allá, donde encontró a su hermana sentada a un lado de la hoguera viendo el fuego con mucha intensidad.

-Esto es tuyo, no se que quieras hacer con el ahora- le entregó aún en el suelo el pergamino que recogió de su cama en las manos. Hinata lo miro y reprimió su coraje y tristeza al no querer que la viera su hermana así, solo que agradeció que a pesar de lo que hubieran platicado y batallado tiempo atrás se olvidaran sus disputas una vez que Hanabi comprendió por completo la situación en la que estaba.

Todo lo que decía la carta era verdad, y saber que tenía que dejar todo lo que había admitido en ella la hizo sentir peor, por lo que un arrebato se decidió a lanzarlo al fuego con brusquedad. Lo que representaba era igual de doloroso que lo que sentía en su interior, su corazón sangrando y derramando lágrimas de agonía.

Hanabi calló cuando su hermana salió corriendo de ahí, sentía pena y lástima por ella.

Hinata corrió hasta su habitación y se derrumbo en la cama a llorar plenamente, hacerse la fuerte no era algo que la tuviera con tanta premura, estando sola podía desprenderse de su fingida fortaleza para desahogarse también…

_En estos momentos debería ser considerada ya una traidora al huir,_

_pero deben saber que hay una buena razón para hacerlo,_

_sonara débil y sin sentido, pero he decidido seguir a mi corazón,_

_y mi corazón no se encuentra aquí._

_Se que he debido herir a mucha gente con esto,_

_gente que amo y que realmente no quería lastimar,_

_y que se que pidiendo perdón y disculpas no podre obtener su perdón,_

_y por eso realmente lo siento…_

_pero tuve que hacerlo._

_Lo lamento mucho, era necesario…_

_Me estaba ahogando en mi misma…_

_Hinata_

Tales palabras ahora no tenían sentido, no tenía por que pedir perdón a nadie si no iba a hacer nada, se quedaría tal y como estaba ahora, al lado de su futuro esposo, del cual sufría al igual que él lo que pasaba con Itachi. El que más saldría herido de todo esto sería a quien menos quería herir, la persona que amaba en realidad, y que también la amaba, la razón de su locura y de pensar en un principio tomar esa decisión de huir con el, Naruto.

*8*8*8*

Caminando por las colinas, rumbo a su viejo árbol, un rubio Samurái vestido con el uniforme negro de la milicia de Konoha y con el símbolo de esta en la espalda y la insignia Uzumaki en el brazo, llegó. Ya no había ocaso que observar, pero la luna llena que había reflejada en el lago era otra de las maravillas que eran dignas de ser vistas, traía la idea de que si pasaba un tiempo en un lugar como ese la angustia de su corazón podría abandonarlo aunque fuera solo por solo un momento, pero al notar, tal y como la última vez que había estado ahí, que había alguien más, alguien que el conocía, su corazón se encogió…

-Pensé que no vendrías después de lo que pasó- se acercó sonriendo algo fingido, pero de la mejor manera que pudo, procurando retrasar la charla. Ella por su parte se puso de pie para recibirlo –El día ha estado nublado desde que amaneció, por eso el sol no se debió haber visto tan hermoso como cuando hay cielos despejados…-

-Naruto…- trató de comenzar a hablar, pero no se lo permitía.

-Pero creo que a pesar de que el día haya estado terrible la noche se podía ver mejor. Es algo irónico ¿no crees?, ahora ya no hay nubes y se pueden ver las estrellas y la luna, incluso los planetas…- dijo mirando la bóveda celeste arriba de ellos…

-Naruto…- intentó hablar de nuevo, pero otra vez siguió hablando el otro.

-Como es luna llena se refleja en la superficie del agua, desde tu feudo se ha de ver más hermoso aún con todas las luciérnagas alumbrando los lirios y las flores de loto que hay…-

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba evitando que hablaran de lo que tanto temía que hablaran, y a pesar de que le doliera tanto hacerlo, tuvo que encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para no llorar de nuevo con lo que iba a hacer…

-Es cierto, es un paisaje precioso- habló mirando la lejanía. Desde que Naruto la había visualizado sentada en el tronco del árbol pensó lo peor. Estaba vestida con un kimono negro muy formal, desde niña ella le había dicho que a pesar de gustarle bastante ese color no le gustaba usarlo mucho tiempo por que la hacía sentirse algo triste, según ella la vida debía ser lo más colorida posible para no deprimirse ni sentirse sola; lo que ahora le estaba indicando vestida así no era más que una horrible realidad… -Necesitaba verte…- agregó parada a su lado mientras veían juntos la lejanía…

-Me sentía igual…- respondió sin voltear a verla, había felicidad al escucharla decir tales palabras, pero estaban vacías de lo que el quería que estuvieran desbordantes…

Estar juntos hiriéndose con los hechos presentes era triste y doloroso, por lo que a pesar de que Naruto quiso en un principio tratar de prolongar estar con ella sin necesidad de saber lo que ya estaba más que claro que pasaría, no pudo durar así mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué pasara ahora?...- preguntó aún mirando hacia otro lado…

-Nada- respondió –Eso es lo que va a pasar, las cosas ya no pueden cambiarse ahora, estoy comprometida con Sasuke y debo casarme con el…- volteó a mirarlo a la cara al igual que el a ella, tenía un nudo en la garganta por oírla…

-Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, comprendo por lo que esta pasando ahora, pero no es razón suficiente para que debamos sufrir nosotros también por esto. Pasando el tiempo se que se calmará, es su hermano…- trató de contrariar lo que sabía no podía refutar…

-Naruto…-

-No Hinata, no es así. Podrá sonar terrible pero es cierto, si no haces nada serás infeliz a su lado…- trató de convencerla una vez más.

-No es justo Naruto- interrumpió como contestación –Yo no puedo hacerle esto a Sasuke…-

-¡¡¿Porque?!! , no pensabas lo mismo antes…-

-¡No lo pensaba por que tu no estabas!- respondió casi gritando y callando al otro, las lágrimas esta vez si se desprendían de los ojos perla de la pelinegra –Es verdad…- recuperó la palabra… -Me hice a la idea de casarme con el y llegué a amarlo por que creí que ya no regresarías… pero cuando llegaste solo hiciste que dudara en la decisión que ya había tomado Naruto…- perdió la voz desviando la mirada.

-Esa duda existe Hinata, sigue existiendo aún cuando llegues a negarlo, por que me amas a mi más de lo que te hiciste amarlo a el. Escúchate a ti misma, dices que debes casarte con el, más no que lo quieres…- se acercó a pesar de que ella caminó hacia atrás y la tomo del mentón delicada pero firmemente –Hinata, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas…-

Las palabras de Naruto eran más dolorosas que cualquier herida hecha por alguna arma.

-Naruto…- trató de huir de el, pero sus pies no respondían, por lo que no pudo evitar que la besara y responder a esto, un beso necesitado de amor y lleno de desesperación que duro más de lo que querían que durara…

-No me equivocaba…- se separó de ella después de haberse apropiado de sus labios, los cuales podía reclamar suyos en cualquier momento –Tu me amas…- afirmó la única verdad que había.

-No…- se alejó de el al saberse traicionada por sus sentimientos –No puedo hacerlo…- camino hacía atrás para tratar de huir, pero la mano del rubio no se lo permitió, todo lo contrario, la halo hacía el para besarla nuevamente, acto que Hinata trató de evitar con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Basta!, ¡Déjame ir!- intentó zafarse de el, pero no podía…

Escuchándola Naruto bajo los brazos a un lado.

-Eres libre para decidir lo que te haga feliz Hinata…- le dijo al oído. Lo más doloroso de admitir era que su única felicidad era con el y con nadie más…

-Es injusto que me hagas decidir esto…- le reclamó llorando.

-Te permito decidir lo que te haga feliz, eso es lo único que quiero Hinata, que seas feliz- declaro viendo su entristecido rostro. Pero la Hyuuga sabía a la perfección que a veces lo correcto no siempre sería lo que la hiciera ser feliz y lo que ella querría.

-Lo lamento mucho…- continuó caminando hacia atrás despacio ante la profunda mirada del rubio –Esto no puede seguir así…- alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos –Tu debes convertirte en Hokage y yo casarme con Sasuke…- sacó el collar que le había regalado y lo deposito en su mano cerrándolo en su puño –Eso es lo que debemos hacer Naruto…-

El rubio miró el collar sobre su palma justo antes de verla partir, había tanto que podía y debía decirle para que no se fuera que sentía que se ahogaba con las palabras pero que no podía articular.

-Es imposible hacer cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti- procuro no decir que lo amaba por que si lo hacía dejaría de ser así de fuerte para ceder ante su corazón –Pero debo estar con Sasuke ahora… pase lo que pase no puedo dejarlo…- murmuró dando la vuelta para marcharse. Naruto presionó el collar hasta hacerse sangrar la mano, herida que se borraría gracias a sus habilidades regenerativas al ser la encarnación del Kyubi.

No había ya nada que pudiera decir si ya se había ido, sabía que lo amaba al igual que ella lo amaba, pero desde que la había visto con Sasuke y la condición de este supo que no podrían seguir con lo que tenían. Olvidar al otro era algo que no podían hacer, por lo que a pesar de doler tanto en ese momento habría un camino escabroso y turbulento para que los dos pudieran al fin estar juntos… eso si el destino lo permitía…

Oculto entre los árboles a una lejana distancia, un espectador admiraba la escena callado y razonando lo mal que se debían sentir los dos amantes al tener que dejar al otro. Incluso llegó a sentir lástima, pero conociendo las razones de por que estaba pasando lo que ocurría solo pudo guardar silencio un momento por el sufrimiento de ambos…

-Sucedió tal y como predijiste Itachi, debes querer demasiado a tu hermano como para haber hecho tanto…- susurró Kisame tratando de imaginarse como se encontraba su amigo en esos momentos custodiado por ANBU. Después de todo cuando Sasuke se convirtió en el líder de la milicia no hubo necesidad de que hubiera un cuerpo militar alterno al poder confiar completamente en el Uchiha, por lo que se fusionaron denominándolo líder ANBU.

En su habitación de hospital, Itachi dormía teniendo sueños vacios con su pasado. Recién acaba de enterarse de todos los crímenes que cometió y no había podido conciliar el sueño, pero al estar débil y cansado por el estrés que había tenido que soportar pudo conciliar el sueño, un horrible y nada buen sueño. Sasuke en su casa seguía pensando en su hermano y en la batalla que había en su interior entre olvidar matarlo y tener que perdonarlo…

*8*8*8*

-Los devolveremos al infierno- respondió.

-¿Qué?- se levantó Neji después de escuchar lo que acababa de decirle, el preguntar para que querían a los demonios en sus manos como organización no sonaba algo malo -¿Me estas diciendo que Akatsuki quiere al Kyubi y a todos los demás demonios para regresarlos al infierno?-

-¿Te parece tan poco creíble?- preguntó Pein parado a un lado del Hyuuga después de responder a su pregunta sobre cual era el verdadero fin de Akatsuki.

-Ustedes no lucen como salvadores- lo miró usando su túnica con nubes rojas expectante.

-No lo somos, no los devolveremos al infierno hasta haberlos utilizado para nuestros fines…- aclaró.

-Lo sabia- habló consiguiendo una respuesta más congruente pero sin responder lo que había preguntado.

-Si de verdad quieres saber cual es nuestro fin deberás ver a nuestro líder para que el despeje todas tus dudas- continuó empezando a caminar –Pero comprenderás que aún no eres digno de confianza como para llegar a conocerlo…-

-En lo absoluto, no tienen idea de por que quiero dejar Konoha…- miró hacía la aldea sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Eso es lo de menos, algunos se han unido hasta por simple diversión… tus razones no me interesan, solo tus capacidades como samurái…- siguió caminando seguido por Neji.

-De acuerdo…-llegaron hasta un claro a un lado de un camino -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- se atrevió a preguntarle a su ahora compañero, pero que aún no era oficial al no haber recibido aún su túnica y su anillo dejando a un lado la insignia de la aldea y usar solo una banda vacía.

-Esperamos a alguien más…- dirigió su mano a una sombra formándose de entre las sombras de la noche cubriendo los árboles.

-¡Konan!- se impresiono mucho el joven hombre al ver quien era la que se acercaba, pues la conocía.

-¿Neji-san…?- pronunció la mujer de cabello azul para después ver al otro -¿Era este el prospecto?- lo miró interrogante.

-Es mejor de lo que puedes llegar a pensar Konan- respondió colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros abrazándola. Mientras tanto Neji no creía lo que veía.

-Konan-san, yo no sabía que usted era…-

-Lo fui Neji- lo interrumpió –Pero lo deje un tiempo para encontrar un poco de paz. No pienses mal de mí, el estar a cargo en la casa de damas es importante para mi y agradezco mucho la amistad de Anko y Kurenai, pero mi camino consiste en no tener camino- abrazó también a su pareja –Nuestro país aún sigue en guerra, y si realmente queremos que halla paz en él debemos apoderarnos de todos los demonios encarnados…- respondió recordando su cruda infancia…

Mencionando la guerra y a los demonios, Neji recordó algo que no había pensado antes…

-Pein…- fue poniendo ese nombre en su mente… -Así se llamaba el samurái que mató a Jiraya, uno de los tres sanin…- lo miro desafiante –Pero que Naruto mató…- el pelirrojo lo miro de igual forma…

-El lo hizo, no fue la primera vez que morí…- respondió provocando que la mujer que estaba a su lado lo abrazara con más fuerza en sus brazos… -Pero si no fuera por Nagato no estaría yo aquí ahora… me vi obligado a matarlo- se giró caminando al lado de su amante para continuar con su camino rumbo al escondite que tenían en otro país para regresar con Nagato cumpliendo con su misión de llevar al Hyuuga.

Neji se detuvo a meditar un instante, Naruto había dicho que vengó a su maestro matando al samurái que lo mató, eso significaba que si Naruto se enteraba de esto, tal y como de seguro lo haría, se daría a cabo una gran batalla entre los dos hasta lograr un vencedor, del cual solo podía ser Naruto a menos que ese nombrado Nagato lo devolviera a la vida otra vez.

-Es algo joven Pein- comenzó a hablarle Konan recorriendo su camino adelante del joven Hyuuga.

-La edad no importa, asumo que ya sabrás para que lo queremos…- miró a su acompañante seriamente.

-Eso es cruel, es por esa clase de actos por los cuales me separé de Akatsuki en primer lugar, no quiero volver a ese camino de antes…- mencionó apartando la mirada.

-Eso ya lo sé- miró hacia enfrente al igual que ella –Por eso me sorprende que vinieras de todas formas…- volteó a verla notando su sonrojo –Por que conociéndote bien se que no estas en Akatsuki por placer…- la hizo sonrojar aún más al hablar en doble sentido –Descuida- se acercó a ella tomando su mano mientras se desplazaban hacía su ruta –Te prometo que cuando esto termine y haya paz solo seremos tu y yo…-

-Pein…- alegró su corazón por un momento, pero recordando lo que le había dicho antes sabía que algunos tenían que sacrificarse y ser sacrificados para poder lograr la paz que tanto querían –Aún así no hayo como obtendremos el byakugan de Neji para estudiarlo si no podemos quitarlo al ser un miembro de la rama secundaria, ellos son sellados para controlarlos, realmente me tomo por sorpresa que abandone su clan para unírsenos…- Pein sonrió por las dudas de la otra-

-Acabas de regresar, aún te falta enterarte de muchas cosas, solo observa…- se detuvo haciendo que Neji se frenara igual –Neji- lo llamó.

-¿Qué?-

-Dime, ¿Qué te parecería deshacerte del sello con el que te marcaron los del Souke?...

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿era eso posible?

-Pein…-

*8*8*8*

Pasaron cuatro días desde la aparición de Itachi y la rotunda desaparición de Neji. La aldea estaba conmocionada por esto, el primogénito Uchiha y temido asesino retornó a la aldea y al mismo tiempo el genio Hyuuga se había marchado. No había registros de que hubiera tenido alguna misión, solo se tenía testimonio de los dos guerreros que estaban en las puertas cuando lo vieron salir, nada más se sabía, pues nunca regresó.

El feudo Hyuuga estaba como loco por esto, y con la llegada de Naruto enviado por Sasuke para entrenar con las hijas de la rama principal, Hiashi le hizo prometer al rubio, conociendo que era amigo de infancia de Hinata, que se convirtiera en su guardián. No podía serlo al no ser un Hyuuga, pero como padre le brindo esa tarea a la cual se acoplaría muy bien, pues protegería con su propia vida lo que más amaba. Aún así prefirió ser el quien siguiera con el entrenamiento de Hinata, y que fuera Hanabi quien entrenara con el, batallas que se volvían interesantes, ya que la adolescente no se abstenía en lo absoluto de golpear a Naruto con todo tipo de técnica y a veces haciéndolo huir, gracias a esto el rubio fue aprendiendo, sin quererlo así, la manera de combatir de un Hyuuga, advertencia que le hicieron a Hiashi si el iba a proteger y cuidar a las jóvenes, pero con todo el honor del mundo Naruto no haría algo perjudicial contra ellos poseyendo tal información.

La relación de Sasuke e Itachi no iba prosperando mucho, se mudó de regreso al feudo Uchiha y a la mansión de la familia principal cuando lo dieron de alta del hospital. Con ello pudo notar que Sasuke seguía durmiendo en la habitación que tenía desde que era niño y que había respetado la de sus padres, dejando todo intacto, tal y como había quedado y sido dejado por el líder del clan y su esposa antes de morir; pero sorpresivamente en cuanto se mudó él, Sasuke guardó muchas de las cosas que habían en las diferentes casas y mansiones del feudo y las guardó en una de las casas vacías que había como si fuera bodega, con esto parecía dar señal de que preparaba la casa como si fuera a ser habitada por otras personas, lo que le recordó el haberse enterado de que su pequeño hermano estaba comprometido con la princesa de Konoha, Hinata Hyuuga, a quien no tenía el gusto de conocer todavía.

Durante el almuerzo que tuvieron juntos Sasuke le hizo saber que comería esa tarde en casa de su prometida y que por lo tanto no lo esperara. La frialdad de Sasuke era el único medio con el que había logrado sobrellevar la situación del retorno de su hermano, pero retomando el hecho de que había guardado las cosas de su clan en las mansiones, como ropa, artículos personales, libros, entre otros objetos que indicaran que la casa pertenecía a alguien como fotos y pinturas, juguetes, documentos, etc. hasta dejar solo los muebles, pudo percatarse también que su casa era la única que había respetado.

-Me parece algo bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien que ames de verdad- comentó el mayor mientras aún seguían en la mesa, naturalmente Sasuke comía rápido para tener que evitar pasar mucho tiempo con su hermano.

-La boda será dentro de unas semanas, aunque Hiashi Hyuuga pensó que podríamos retrasarla si yo lo quería así, le dije que no sería necesario, aún así decidimos que fuera en un mes y medio. Obviamente estas invitado- contestó frio y banal, diciendo lo último casi como obligación.

-Gracias, me siento alagado- Otro silenció paso antes de que volviera a decir algo –Vi que estuviste moviendo algunas cosas de casa de nuestros tíos, me da cierta idea de que quieres lograr con ello…- insinuó.

-Yo los respeto, pero ya están muertos, si me aferro demasiado a algo que esta en el pasado sería un error…- declaró haciendo temblar al otro. Sasuke lo intentaba, pero le resultaba muy difícil convivir con Itachi como si nada hubiera pasado, aún tenía en mente el que seguía siendo la razón de por que todo le había sido arrebatado todo cuando era niño.

-Hinata Hyuuga…- dijo su nombre memorizando haberla visto antes –Me parece que llegamos a verla cuando éramos niños ¿no?- preguntó a lo que el otro ni siquiera respondió -¿Te gustaba desde entonces?-

Sasuke sintió algo en su estómago cuando le platicó sobre esto. Hubo momentos cuando era niño, en que, huyendo de Sakura e Ino, y otro centenar de niñas que lo perseguían y en otras situaciones, se topó con Hinata; el creyó que sería como las demás locas que no lo dejaban en paz, pero muy por el contrario esta lo respetaba y llegaba a tratarlo como un amigo, forma de actuar que le pareció extrañamente curiosa, aunque viéndola bien no era fuerte ni muy hermosa, opinión que cambió un día que la volvió a ver a solas…

_-¡Sasuke!- gritaban dos niñas buscando a su predilecto amor platónico, el pequeño aprendiz de samurái se había ocultado en un árbol metiéndose a una casa que desconocía._

_-Malditas niñas…- se quejó teniendo que meterse a uno de los edificios de la casa hasta hallar la salida sin ser pillado y poder salir a la calle. Una vez en esta se dedico a correr un largo tramo hasta encontrar otro lugar donde esconderse, pues fuera al lugar que fuera siempre se topaba con ellas abalanzándose sobre el…_

_-¡Ah!- gritó alguien cuando sin querer terminó cayendo sobre una niña que iba pasando por la calle rumbo a su casa._

_-Lo siento- se levanto de encima de ella, colocando sus manos a un lado de su cabeza, pues estaba completamente sobre su cuerpo. La poder al fin mirar de quien se trataba se topo con una niña de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos lavanda de un tono perla precioso. Al verla abriendo sus ojos se sonrojó un poco, era el único complemento que faltaba para hacer de su estampa la más bella de todas las que hubiere visto…_

_-Creo que se fue por acá- se escuchó la voz de Ino a punto de doblar la esquina, lo que hizo que Sasuke se levantara como resorte._

_-Rayos…- dijo volteando a ver a Hinata, quien solo levanto los hombros inclinando la cabeza._

_-Corre- le indico, declarándole sin explicaciones que no les diría a ellas a donde se había ido, lo que agradeció mucho Sasuke, quien corrió lejos… después, oculto, pudo ver cuando Hinata incluso desvió la ruta de búsqueda de las chicas como un favor extra. Había escuchado solo una palabra que le dedico que lo hizo sentir como todo un idiota al no haber sido capaz de hablar con ella._

_Tiempo después la encontró leyendo en un árbol muy entretenida, curiosamente un libro que el había leído también cuando se lo pidió prestado a su hermano, resultaba que para la edad que tenían Hinata tenía los mismos gustos e intereses literarios que el, un interés por historias místicas y heroicas subreales con mucho contenido oscuro y sagaz. Cuando se enteró que era amiga de Naruto y posiblemente algo más llegó a ensombrecérsele el alma al pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera algo entre ellos. Sobretodo cuando un día que quería platicar con ella, y que no la había reconocido al lucir increíblemente radiante, fue descubierto por Sakura e Ino y atrapado como si ambas fueran pulpos, y para rematar llegar Naruto y quitársela bajo el pretexto de querer invitarla a comer ramen._

_Escuchó múltiples rumores de personas entrometidas que llegaron a llamar a Hinata precoz y a Naruto sonsacador por estar con ella, pues según ellos esos dos se veían como algo más al caminar juntos de la mano por la calle. Esto irritaba a Sasuke y llegó a decir que no le interesaba, y era cierto, no le interesaba. Hasta que perdió a sus padres y se concentro en su entrenamiento, y fueron pocas las veces que volvió a verla, y cuando pasaba siempre lo trataba con respeto, aunque tenía que admitir que fuera del entrenamiento que tenía con los demás bajo el cuidado de sus maestros y acompañado por sus compañeros en las enseñanzas, Hinata era parte del contacto humano que lo hacía no ser un exiliado por completo. Aún cuando no se pudieran proclamar a si mismos amigos del todo. Eso hasta que pasaron los años y regresó a Konoha y se topó con ella en aquella fiesta, desconociendo su nombre y su silueta… para después reencontrarse con ella y platicar como si se conocieran desde siempre y enamorarse por completo, lo que nunca creyó que le pasaría, y así tomar la decisión de casarse con ella y formar la treta de ir primero con el padre de Hinata y pedir su mano diciendo que ella ya lo había aceptado y que le había pedido que fuera a pedirla formalmente._

_Su engaño sirvió, pues ella aceptó, pero con el arribo de Naruto a la aldea y la reacción de Hinata un extraño presentimiento se colocó en su mente, el cual se fue yendo conforme la veía actuar igual con el… lo que no sabía era lo mucho que tenía que esforzarse para no mostrar su tristeza cuando estaba con el._

-Eso no lo voy a responder- siguió platicando con su hermano, aunque más que eso era un diálogo con reglas.

-Ya veo… eso significa que ella vivirá aquí, ¿usaras la habitación de nuestros padres?- se atrevió a preguntar, un tema bastante delicado para lo que era Sasuke…

-No lo se, eso dependerá de ti- dijo sin muchas ganas de querer hablar del asunto.

-¿Dependerá de mi? ¿Cómo?-

-De si te casaras y serás la cabeza del clan- contestó haciendo sentir un poco mal al otro, pues seguía siendo el hermano mayor a pesar de que ya no estuvieran sus padres.

-No, no lo voy a hacer, por lo menos no ahora, y aún si lo hiciera quiero que seas tu el que forme la rama principal y gobiernes el clan. Cuando te cases yo me iré a vivir a otra de las casas, por eso no te preocupes- habló seguro mientras terminaba su zumo de naranja del vaso en que estaba servido.

-Me parece bien, después de todo no se como sería recibido por la aldea el que fueras a gobernar el clan Uchiha- se fue parando de la mesa con dirección a la salida mientras su hermano lo veía partir, pasaría mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca, para que pudiera tratarlo como familia nuevamente…

Al día siguiente Itachi conoció a la prometida de su hermano, una persona amigable, respetuosa e increíblemente hermosa, al igual que su hermano comprendía el por que la denominaban princesa. Y viendo lo bien que se llevaban se alegró mucho por el, solo que a pesar de que ella pareciera una luz, los momentos en que callaban eran claros por que eran, no podía tratarse de algo más que por el, así que decidió dejarlos solos para no interferir con su charla y sus momentos juntos, aunque para ser sinceros, daba lo mismo el que estuviera o no, pues Sasuke seguía igual de serio y frio. Actitud que Hinata tuvo que enfrentar sabiamente.

-Te ves más sombrío hoy que ayer, a este paso no lograras conciliarte con los demonios que alimentas en tu interior- comenzó a hablar Hinata sentada a su lado en una banca que había en el jardín.

-Mis demonios interiores y yo estamos bien como estamos- respondió de mala manera, no le gustaba hablar de ello aún cuando se tratara de su prometida. Pero tenía que admitir que si no fuera por ella ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra a Itachi.

-Sabes Sasuke, un hombre no se mide por sus riquezas o por su fuerza, se mide su valía por su capacidad de aceptar sus equivocaciones y por poder triunfar en donde otros han fallado- murmuró con algo de recelo, pero Sasuke, dándose cuenta de su buena intención trató de calmarse un poco después de suspirar algo derrotado.

-Dime que hombre lo ha hecho- trató de batallar, a lo que la otra sonrió.

-Puedes ser el primero…- lo miro con ternura y provocándole una inesperada y discreta sonrisa.

-No es tan fácil- susurró mientras besaba su frente con dulzura.

-No lo es, pero al menos podrías intentarlo un poco más…- se recargó en su hombro mientras el Uchiha miraba hacia las nubes.

-No se si pueda hacerlo…- miró el despejado cielo _–Tal vez tengas razón…- _pensó para sus adentros, y para su sorpresa el rencor que le tenía a Itachi comenzaba esparcirse, muy poco, una muy minúscula cantidad, pero que se estaba yendo de el. Eso lo sorprendió bastante, tal vez aún había motivos para poder tener un hermano nuevamente, aún teniendo que superar muchas cosas duras todavía…

-¿Qué forma ves en esa?- señaló con el dedo.

-De nube- contestó sin responderle a Hinata.

-Pero tienes que verlas con imaginación- trató de convencerlo de seguirle la corriente.

-No se si vea la misma nube que tu- trató de no participar en el juego.

-Si ves algo que yo pueda ver también en ella podré identificarla- intentó una vez más.

-Esta bien- se obligó a ver hacia las nubes, en las cuales hayo una figura peculiar… -Esa tiene forma de remolino- miró hacia una que pasaba cerca de a montaña Hokage- aquella palabra hizo que Hinata se levantara de inmediato -¿Hinata?- la vio caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

-No es nada- se excuso –Solo tengo un poco de sed-

-Pudiste haberme dicho yo puedo…-

-Descuida- lo interrumpió –Ya se donde esta la cocina…- se metió más al interior de la mansión dejando algo extrañado a Sasuke que al analizar sus palabras se topo con algo que le pareció desagradable por provocar tal reacción…

-Uzumaki…- habló quedo, al parecer aún había algo de el en ella, tal vez por eso muchas veces lo evitaba, de niños su amistad había podido tener algunas contradicciones, pensaba, muy equivocado al respecto.

Itachi no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, pero como pronto sería un miembro más de la familia era lo más normal encontrarla en la casa, por lo que para que no notara su presencia prefirió marcharse hacía otro lado, solo que se vio frenado al escuchar la voz de Hinata entre sollozos…

-¿Por qué?...- se dijo a si mismo regañándose ¿Por que sigo pensando en el? ¿Por qué no puedes salirte de mi cabeza Naruto? ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte en mi corazón?...-

Itachi abrió los ojos descomunalmente al enterarse de esto.

-Pero la culpable soy yo- se secó la cara de habérsela empapado con agua para cubrir y limpiar el rastro de que había llorado… -por seguir pensando en ti cuando se supone que debería no hacerlo…- Tocó el collar que traía en el cuello, el mismo que le había dado Sasuke, lo sentía pesado, increíblemente pesado, extrañaba otro objeto de su afecto de otra persona…

Afuera Sasuke seguía mirando las nubes, teniendo en mente que Naruto era su mejor amigo, pero que al haber llegado antes a pedir a Hinata por esposa la había ganado primero y nada que pudiera hacer lo cambiaría. Solo esperaba no perder su amistad con el paso del tiempo, después de todo, siendo lo más natural del mundo pero muy cruel para el otro, planeaba tener varios hijos…

*8*8*8*

En la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade y Kakashi miraban por la ventana a Naruto mientras camina con dirección al feudo Hyuuga, lo habían mandado llamar para arreglar unos asuntos de documentación y después este se marchó, pero fue más que obvio lo mal que se veía.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo ha estado así?- preguntó la rubia al enmascarado.

-Desde hace varios días, lo de Hinata y Sasuke lo tienen así- se atrevió a mencionar, pero la Gondaime también estaba enterada de por donde iban las cosas.

-Cometí un error Kakashi- comenzó a hablar después de haber callado por un segundo –Llegué a pensar que si había muerto o abandonado por completo la aldea…- Hakate la miró extrañado por ello.

-El no haría eso, no hasta cumplir con su sueño de ser Hokage, en eso se parece mucho a Kushina en ese aspecto-

-Si, lo se…- suspiró –Creo que ya es tiempo…- comenzó a preparar al otro para tratar lo que el Uzumaki debía saber –Tiene que saber quien es su padre y debemos devolverle lo que le pertenece por derecho, no se si sea por eso que Hinata y el se separaron, pero verlo caminar como muerto en vida es algo que no soy capaz de ver...- volvió la mirada al piso antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Son muchos factores en realidad, pero creo que los dos sabemos cuales fueron los motivos de por que Hinata esta con Sasuke en vez de haber huido con Naruto en cuanto este regresó…-

-Eso es lo peor de todo…- se sentó en su asiento recargándose en el escritorio –El clan Hyuuga es muy estricto en esto, y la aldea y su moral lo verían mal, de ese modo Naruto no podría ser bien recibido como Hokage a pesar de que desde siempre se supo que Hinata y Naruto se amaban…- se recargó en el respaldo del asiento tratando de aclarar la mente, pero no podía, quería a Naruto como a un hijo…

-Hinata debió haber querido dejar a Sasuke para irse con Naruto, pero no lo hizo por que no quería frustrar su sueño de ser Hokage. Lo que no tienen ahora es tiempo, pues en lo que Naruto pudiera volverse Hokage Sasuke y ella se casarían antes…- Tsunade se levanto de inmediato ante ese último comentario.

-Juro que le daría mi puesto ahora mismo si eso fuera- puso ambas manos en la madera del escritorio algo fuerte –Pero no solo es eso…- volvió a su asiento.

-No, no puede hacerlo ahora que Sasuke esta como esta por el regreso de su hermano, sería demasiado que le pasaran tantas desgracias en su vida en tan poco tiempo, nadie sabe que podría hacer entonces… por eso Hinata se quedará con el a costa de su propia felicidad, por que los ama demasiado a ambos como para dañarlos, aun cuando el más lastimado de todo esto sea Naruto…- concluyó suspirando al igual que la otra.

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto Kakashi?- lo miro como tratando de recibir una respuesta razonable, pero ni siquiera el la tenía.

-El destino decidió que fuera así, solo el decidirá como acabará la historia y si cambiara…- calló mientras la rubia seguía igual de mal de cómo estaba en un principio, preocupada por Naruto…

En su mente, Kakashi seguía con ese cuestionamiento que tenía desde que llegó Itachi y descubrieron su memoria vacía, el que el pudiera regresar así a la aldea después de tanto tiempo y tan repentinamente no era algo normal, debía haber una razón o un plan de por medio. De su inocencia al desconocer que pasó a falta de sus recuerdos no dudaba, de lo que desconfiaba era de lo que podía avecinarse con esto…

*8*8*8*

En las afueras de Konoha, por la montaña, Kisame veía la aldea pasar como de costumbre. Todos los días iba hasta ese punto alto para admirarla, tenía que permanecer cerca de la aldea hasta que viera que Sasuke por fin confiara en Itachi para poder actuar por completo.

En el cuello, colgada como si fuera un collar, una botella llena de luz pendía amarrada con un cordel de color negro. En ella se encontraban los recuerdos de Itachi que le habían sido sustraídos en espera de poder regresar a su mente y a su memoria una vez que las cosas transcurrieran como debían pasar.

*8*8*8*

Sentada en un carruaje, Sakura miraba Konoha de un último reojo antes de poder visitarla una última vez previo a su boda con su nuevo futuro esposo.

Debido a los conflictos que habían tenido los países de la arena, el país de la tierra y el país del viento cuando Temari escapó con Shikamaru dejando atrás su compromiso con el hijo de un importante señor feudal de la aldea de las rocas, se había logrado un tratado de paz a base de compromisos y uniones después de la amenaza de haber una guerra. Kankuro se casó con la nieta del Tsuchikage, de quien no se quejaba, pues al menos se llevaban bien y era bonita, y que poco a poco se fueron enamorando. Y conforme a la aldea de la hoja, Sakura se atrevió a ser escogida para tal "sacrificio" tomando la responsabilidad de casarse con alguien de la aldea de la arena. Según Gaara no era necesario, pero a los ojos del país de la tierra era lo más apropiado si llegaría a haber paz entre ellos y el país de la tierra, era muy apegado a la guerra al igual que el país del rayo.

Así Sakura emprendió el viaje para conocer a su prometido en el país del viento, despedida por Ino, Hinata, Naruto y sus demás amigos, allegados, maestros y compañeros, entre ellos Tsunade, su maestra. Y pudo ver, al igual que todos los demás, que incluso con Sasuke presente, Naruto y Hinata procuraron tratarse lo menos posible al dirigirse las miradas más decaídas que podían dedicarse, pues a pesar de actuar como si nada pasara, Sasuke había notado lo que pasaba, pero no soltaría a Hinata en ningún momento, y como amigo Naruto debía entender esto.

Solo que los corazones de Naruto y Hinata no respetaban esto al seguir palpitando su amor con cada latido, que a pesar de doler, les hacía recordar que amaban al otro.

Una vez dicho adiós, Sakura salió de la aldea en su viaje para conocer a tal desconocido, de quien al menos sabía su nombre, Sasori. Un nombre algo rudo para quien se trataba, pero haciéndole honor por su bravura como samurái y demás poderes que se le sabían, y otros que se desconocían. Sakura por lo menos estaba segura de que se casaría con un héroe, pero ese héroe también tenía su lado oscuro, pues era parte de Akatsuki también…

*8*8*8*

-Si necesitan los ojos de Neji ¿Para que quieren a Hinata?- se atrevió a preguntar Konan a Pein una vez que estaban cerca del país al que tenían que llegar.

-En un principio podía ser cualquier chica Hyuuga, más preferentemente de la rama principal, pues su sangre es la menos diluida con el paso de las generaciones y con las habilidades más desarrolladas, pero desde que llegó un comunicado de Itachi por manos de Obito después de ser recibido de Deidara cuando se topo con Kisame e Itachi en el camino, se cambió de opinión y se puso ella como objetivo… ya sabes, antes de que Itachi pusiera en práctica su plan y regresara a la aldea, te debiste haber enterado en la mañana en que partiste-

-Si, ya sabía que era el, pero ¿Por qué ella?- siguió cuestionando a lo que el otro también lo desconocía.

-Eso realmente no te lo puedo responder Konan…-

* * *

En estos momentos deben estar odiándome por separar a Naruto y a Hinata, pero no hay por que ponerse histéricos, solo es parte de la trama, el suspenso por lo que se vendrá y todo lo demás.

Esta guerra del amor la voy a poner en medio del campo de batalla entre los samuráis y Akatsuki.

Ya lo habían dicho antes: se aman, y eso no va a cambiar nada.

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy.

XOXO

Vixen


	5. Claroscuro

La tardanza fue algo que se salió de mis manos, se robaron mi Navidad y tendré que viajar durante las fiestas TToTT, lo bueno de esto es que lo hare al lado de mi corazoncito TTuO, así que por esa parte no hay problema.

Estoy feliz pero a la vez -lo admito- tengo miedo, pues el próximo año tendré más responsabilidades y deberes que cumplir, pero si quiero llegar a donde quiero llegar laboralmente las cosas tendrán que ser así. Aparte, me enteré de algunos asuntos escolares y del trabajo que no voy a poder dejar por que necesito el efectivo, así que tendré que hacer el sacrificio de trabajar horas extras en las que normalmente escribo mis fics TTOTT, pero tendrá que ser necesario para mi.

Tan solo pido paciencia y comprensión… OwO

* * *

_Todo era oscuridad, no tenía alma siendo un demonio y más que eso tenía el título y fama de dios, con lo cual ninguno podía equivocarse al llamarlo de esa manera al serlo: el único y verdadero Dios del Fuego. Elemento de destrucción que el hombre se había atrevido a dominar y a usar para su bien. Desde un principio había odiado a los hombres, seres vivos dependientes y contradictorios llenos de odio y también del detestable amor, sus sentimientos era lo que los hacía débiles y descuidados, era una de las principales razones por las que las que los odiaba. Su alma también estaba llena de odio, odio y maldad pura que destilaba su poder. Casi nunca se había acercado a una población desde que estuvo consiente de su existencia, mirando desde las sombras el mundo; no había vuelto a tener contacto con los hombres desde hacía años y no planeaba hacerlo si los detestaba tanto, no hasta que fue obligado…_

… _Ser controlado no era algo que aceptara, pero para su paz interior tenía la oportunidad de exterminar a unos cuantos de ellos…_

**Ronin:**

**El Samurái y la Princesa**

_La población corría despavorida, en el aire se podía aspirar un aroma a madera quemada y ceniza. El cielo estaba negro, habían solo unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo y pocas nubes apenas visibles. Llevaban tiempo haciéndole frente y no parecía haber ningún progreso, parecía inmune a cualquier ataque. Todo estaba perdido, no podrían salvarse, el Kyubi destruiría todo y los despojaría de sus vidas, no había salida, no había nada más que hacer, la esperanza estaba muerta, solo se podía esperar la muerte inminente que se avecinaba, hasta que él llegó…_

_El viento golpeaba en su pecho con bravura, mecía su rubia y deslumbrante cabellera al igual que su túnica blanca con llamas dibujadas en ella. El tiempo parecía avanzar sumamente lento, una extraña vibra cruzó por los corazones de los guerreros, todas las miradas se concentraban en un solo punto después de desaparecer la nube de humo por la reciente invocación que había hecho. El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, héroe de la aldea y respetado líder de la misma acababa de llegar…_

**Capitulo cinco: **Claroscuro

_Los rostros de todos los samuráis que se encontraban defendiendo a su pueblo no pudieron evitar recuperar las esperanzas cuando el cuarto Hokage apareció, incluso el mismo Kyubi se había quedado mirándolo con odio y enfado al percibir la reacción de los soldados, tan impresionados y respetuosos, tan llenos de esperanza nuevamente… le estaba resultando de lo más repulsivo posible._

_Pero al estar viendo esta escena lo único que el podía ver era oscuridad, el seguía viendo oscuridad, oscuridad y una apenas legibles manchas a los lejos... Se preguntaba donde estaba, que había pasado, pero por más que trataba de recordar algo no había nada, estaba vacía su mente al igual que su memoria… hasta que por fin se aclaro su vista acostumbrándose a las sombras y la poca luz que había. Le dolían los ojos, era como si una cegadora luz hubiera estado frente a el durante mucho tiempo y después se viera obligado a cerrar los ojos, pero al percatarse de donde estaba más le valía no haber abierto los ojos nunca…_

_-¿Pero que…?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, estaba semidesnudo con el abdomen descubierto y el aire acuchillando su piel mientras flotaba en el mismo sin rumbo ni gravedad…_

_Fue un solo movimiento, un instante que paso igual de rápido que un parpadeo, alguien en la lejanía estaba gritando…_

_No llegaron a ser segundos, increíblemente veloz, como siempre lo había sido en vida. Tan solo lo escuchaba blasfemar, Naruto estaba flotando cerca mientras veía lo que ocurría aún sin poder creer lo que veía…_

_**-¡¡Nooooooooo………!! ¡Esto no se acaba aquí bastardo! ¡Regresare! ¡¡Regresare y me las cobrare con lo que más amas!! ¡¡Lo juro!!**__- se escuchaba su macabra y rasposa voz al rubio que lo acababa de vencer, su cuerpo estaba desvaneciéndose en un remolino naranja al que le seguía la más profunda de las penumbras…_

_Naruto estaba estupefacto, el Kyubi acaba de desaparecer y ahora solo veía el cuerpo del Cuarto cayendo del cielo sin sentido, cansado y vencido por lo que acababa de hacer, ofreció su propia vida para salvar a la aldea, para salvar a Konoha, para salvar a su familia… y de nuevo esos gritos que bien podía reconocer que eran femeninos al prestar más atención._

-No… no este sueño otra vez…- _se decía así mismo mientras su proyección en aquella visión continuaba igual que en el principio, inmóvil desde el aire… se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, un profundo dolor estaba invadiéndolo y nublando su mente de nuevo… y entonces lo escuchó, estaba ahí igual que todas las veces anteriores: el llanto de un infante que acababa de nacer… el ojiazul no pudo evitar gritar con la mirada abajo justo antes de levantarla y percatarse de que las llamas que estaban a punto de envolverlo se estaban formando entre sus pies, después simplemente desapareció consumido por el fuego… una cálida y después ferviente ira en las llamas…_

Abrió los ojos por fin y pudo divisarse en medio de las sombras de nuevo, sintiéndose igual que aquel Dios maldecido: solo y lleno de rencor… hasta que aquel pasillo apareció y cayó justo en el agua encharcada que había en el piso. Sabia con exactitud en donde estaba… en frente de el encontraba esa gran puerta labrada y oxidada…

_**-¿Qué estas esperando? Entra de una buena vez…-**_ logró escuchar desde su interior pero no lo obedeció, hacía tantas veces que no lo torturaba así que se sentía resentido con su ser.

-No puedes gobernarme, este sigue siendo mi cuerpo después de todo- habló confrontándolo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ese día el orgulloso Dios no estaba de humor como para escuchar su insolencia.

_**-¿De verdad?…-**_ brillaron dos tenebrosos ojos en la sombra que había caído bañando la pared y perdiéndose con la negrura de la anomalía.

El cuerpo del rubio estaba en su cama durmiendo, descansando profundamente cuando abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran rojizos y su pupila se había dilatado y transformado alargándose a manera de ranura similar a una bestia o serpiente venenosa.

Naruto no tenía control de sus movimientos, estaba a su merced. El joven samurái se levanto de su lecho para tronarse los huesos del cuello bruscamente al igual que los de la espalda, su columna se movía como si tuviera vida propia debajo de su marcada espalda y bronceada piel. Sin que el pudiera gobernarse se dirigió hacía el espejo que había al fondo de la habitación. La risa que soltó no era producida por la voz del Uzumaki, no era él quien estaba contemplando su reflejo…

_**-¿Quieres decir algo más?-**_ se burló ante la impotencia de este atrapado en su mente. De un momento a otro la habitación parecía haber sido cubierta toda por una luz roja que no daba paso a otro color, solo el negro en pocas cantidades.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué has hecho?- alcanzó a decir horrorizado.

-_**Nada, solamente tomé el control de las cosas humano**_- contestó tomando la katana del mismo posicionada a un lado del mueble y desenvainándola frente a su imagen del espejo.

-¿Qué haces?...- llegó a preocuparse por sus acciones -¿Qué planeas con todo esto?- se escuchaba preocupada la voz del rubio, alcanzaba a escuchar los latidos de su corazón rebotando en las paredes del cuarto haciéndolos más sonoros. El simplemente sonreía.

_**-¿No es obvio?-**_ siguió burlándose –_**Tú y yo somos la misma persona. Cuando el Cuarto Hokage logró mandarme a otra dimensión encontré un punto débil en su abominable creación espiritual: una abertura, la única salida que había si quería vengarme de él…-**_ arremetió con voz enfurecida y sombría, Naruto no sentía respirar –_**A pesar de todo mi plan de reencarnación no fue del todo satisfactorio, entré en ti en un momento crítico y mi conciencia se apagó marcando solo mi presencia en tu alma…-**_ tocó el tatuaje que el joven hombre tenía en el abdomen, miró hacia otro lado presa del coraje y la impotencia… -_**Estamos fusionados, y aún así con tu conciencia gobernando este cuerpo poseído por mi entidad yo continúo latente, nuestras formas físicas están unidas a pesar de que haber dos entidades en ti, ya que como siempre has sabido he tenido que comunicarme contigo de esta forma… Sigue gobernando tu parte humana, la forma física que logra rebasar mi poder… por ahora…-**_ dijo rebosante de ira mientras acariciaba la piel de su cuello con el filo de la espada. Naruto estaba estupefacto, no tenía voz para contestarle… había algo que no encajaba bien del todo…

-¿Por qué esperar tanto para decírmelo?- arremetió cuestionándole tal decisión. Kuybi calló separando un poco la katana mientras su expresión se volvía oscura y enigmática, pero siempre firme…

_**-… si solo te dejas gobernar por los sentimientos y la necesidad jamás ocuparas mi poder por completo… y eso es una lástima si ambos somos uno solo…-**_ el brilloso y deslumbrante filo de la katana comenzó a despedir una fuerte energía anaranjada; no podía controlar sus movimientos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba ahí, amenazando cortarle el cuello con solo la decisión de mover la espada…

Cerró los ojos en su mente, no sabía si iba a doler, pero algo en si mismo lo hizo recuperar el control por un segundo, no duradero pero lo suficiente para sorprender al Kyubi que ya no avanzó más en sus acciones… después de todo había logrado comprender el mensaje que este le había enviado: Cambiaran las cosas…

-_**Eres patético…-**_ confesó regresándole el control de su cuerpo, Naruto no pudo evitar respirar agitado dejando caer su peso e la pared abruptamente sujetado solo por su brazo, estuvo cerca de morir, pero no le tenía miedo a la muerte, sino lo que podría significar si la causa era su otra identidad…

Recupero la postura, una liviana capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, aún seguía frente al espejo, su reflejo mostraba todo negro a su alrededor así como a el mismo con las marcas de sus mejillas más grandes y una mirada asesina teñida de rojo…

_**-Débil…-**_ alcanzó a decir antes de dejar al pobre ronin exaltado por lo ocurrido… no había pasado algo parecido desde hacía años…

*8*8*8*

La conmoción por la partida de Neji se volvió un escándalo cuando llegó la noticia al feudo Hyuuga, los vecinos y la gente aledaña, incluso la propia servidumbre de estos sabía del peligro que llegaba a percibirse hasta en el aire, no era para menos, el guardián de la heredera de Hiashi Hyuuga, la futura cabeza del clan, había escapado. Todos notaban a la rama principal callada y seria, el nombre de Neji se había vuelto tabú, sobre todo con los esparcidos rumores acerca de que el se había ido con un grupo de mercenarios de los cuales no se sabía exactamente quienes eran y no tenían un rastro conciso, por lo menos no el clan Hyuuga, ya que la milicia apenas tenía unas ínfimas señales…

Siendo su familia tanto Hiashi como sus hijas defendían a Neji aún cuando no quedaba mucho que defender de el. Los más viejos y respetados miembros del clan trataban temas de suma delicadeza como lo era enviar a alguien que se encargara de eliminarlo, no sabían de lo que podía ser capaz, era del genio Hyuuga del que se trataba, así que querían enviar un escuadrón con los mejores guerreros del clan, ya que al huir se había llevado varios secretos y cosas de vital importancia que no todo mundo podría saber, así como el constante peligro de que si alguien llegaba a apoderarse de su Byakugan podrían llegar a descubrir algo que fuere perjudicial para las antiquísimas y poderosas técnicas Hyuuga. O lo que era peor, y de lo que la mayoría estaban seguros: Neji se había ido por su propia voluntad dispuesto al camino que había escogido poseyendo el Byakugan para su beneficio y ventaja ante un maquiavélico plan, por lo que era necesario hacerlo desaparecer. El plan era sencillo: encontrarlo, derrotarlo y discretamente ocultar su muerte, así como arrancarle el rastro sanguíneo que poseía para que nadie pudiere utilizarlo después.

Hiashi lo considero blasfemia, pero tenían razón, en el estado en que el que se encontraba Neji emocional y mentalmente esa era la mejor opción, aún cuando sus hijas trataron de evitar que usara el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado con Neji para saber si seguía vivo y al mismo tiempo intentar levemente arrebatarle la vida. Pero para la sorpresa de la cabeza del clan no pudo activarlo, y no fue por la distancia…

La sala donde se planeó tal evento estaba muda, expectante y horrorizada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Padre- trataron de acudirle, pero lo desprestigiarían si se acercaban tan solo un poco.

La cara de Hiashi se volvió a una expresión de horror infinito, no había pasado algo así en toda la historia del clan, era básicamente irrealizable si hacía externamente a la familia…

-Esto… esto es imposible…- estaba estupefacto todavía, sus hijas lo veían incrédulas temiendo lo peor, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando confeso lo que pasaba –El sello… el sello fue retirado…-

-¡¿Qué?!...-

Media semana había pasado desde que la princesa dejó de hablar con Naruto, aunque en los pequeños encuentros que tenían al estar a cargo de su cuidado personal, Hinata no dejaba de callar sus suspiros en medio de su melancolía. Le era fiel a Sasuke, por lo menos ahora que se había jurado a si misma no separarse de el por más que se desangrara su corazón, deshaciéndose en sus manos. No era por lástima, y por más que se trataba de convencer a si misma de que no era obligación, la verdad no era otra…

Del otro lado pasaba exactamente lo mismo, la promesa que le había hecho a Sasuke de cuidar a Hinata la cumplía, pero francamente prefería hacerlo de lejos, claro, solo se acercaba a una distancia prudente y casi no cruzaban palabra, el escuchar la voz del otro se herían mutuamente como una daga enterrándose profundamente en la carne. Solo estaba detrás de ella como su sombra cuando tenía que salir a la calle o estar en presencia de algún miembro importante de la sociedad o burócrata, la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada pero a la vez harta de lo repetida, plana y falsa que se había vuelto, hacía que sintiera cobarde y sin sentido.

Recordaba la presencia de su madre, después de un tiempo, siendo niña, descubrió una amistad increíble en un travieso chico rubio, y ese chico había crecido convirtiéndose en hombre al igual que ella en mujer, creciendo al igual que sus sentimientos habían florecido entre los dos hasta pasar más allá de la amistad… aún recordaba sus escapadas a la colina… Y esa tarde, después de enterarse de lo de Neji y asumir lo que con eso conllevaría más adelante, el cielo lucía como uno de esos bellos crepúsculos que admiraba junto a Naruto en aquel lugar soleado bajo el mismo árbol de siempre.

Esa imagen era perfectamente palpable aún cuando siguiera en los grandes territorios del feudo Hyuuga, sentía la suave brisa acariciando su piel y los rayos tocándola sutilmente antes de marcharse y dejarle espacio libre a la noche…

Estaba en el dojo, recordando que su padre debía estar ocupado tratando con los demás miembros del clan la recientemente descubierta verdad sobre Neji y lo que acarrearía como consecuencias al clan también cuando, casi como si lo hubiera llamado, sin palabras y sin necesidad de señas ni mensajes, su alma fue la que, extrañándolo, pidió al cielo que llegara a su lado… Y Naruto apareció detrás de ella entrando en el dojo de la inmensa mansión Hyuuga así como lo había pedido.

El no sabía que ella estaba allí y realmente no supo por que había ido hacía allá si se disponía a marcharse hacía su habitación, después de todo al faltar Neji, Sasuke le pidió que cuidara a Hinata día y noche, y Hiashi le ofreció su casa para permanecer como símbolo de hospitalidad, así como su compartida preocupación por la joven; pero por su bien propio así como el de ella, era mejor estar lo más lejos posible del otro… Pero… esa tarde no parecía ser algo liviano de lo que los dos se pudieran escapar a pesar de la fuerza de voluntad.

El haberse enterado de que Neji escapo lo hizo saber al instante que Hinata no lo tomaría nada bien, sobre todo desde aquella vez en que charlo con Hanabi sobre lo importante que eran las personas que rodeaban a Hinata en su vida al poseer un espacio en su corazón. Por eso también se sentía decaído al igual que ella, no se habían tratado mucho, pero Neji era alguien a quien la pelinegra le brindaba su afecto por igual.

Muy en el fondo ella sabía la causa de su partida, trataba de negárselo al pensar que su primo no podría actuar de esa forma, que el no era así, pero ese instinto único que poseía sabía a la perfección que había decidido traicionar a Konoha así como a su clan para marcharse y posteriormente cobrárselas con ella por un corazón roto. Lo que ahora consternaba su mente eran dos importantes razones para perder el sueño durante las noches, la primera el sufrimiento de su alma al haber abandonado a la persona que amaba para no interferir en su sueño permaneciendo al lado de quien, por un lapso de debilidad y flaqueza, no dejo para huir con su verdadero amor; y la segunda, la espera inescrutable de que algún día tendría que enfrentarse con su primo en un duelo en donde las diferencias familiares con respecto a una unión matrimonial que lo obsesionó y no pudo cumplir, aún contra la razón de la fuerza de sus valores y lo correcto, tendría que pelear, aún cuando no quisiera enfrentarse con el en un enfrentamiento con la espada. No era cobardía lo que tenía, solo impotencia y debilidad al quererlos a ambos…

Por eso Naruto, al ver sus ojos algo desensibilizados al tener en su interior un duelo del que no salía bien entre lo que quería y tenía que hacer la hacía ponerse en ese estado, lo que más quería hacer él en ese momento era correr hacía ella y abrazarla, confesarle con palabras dulces y sinceras que nunca dejaría de estar a su lado, que la apoyaba, y lo más importante: que pasara lo que pasara jamás dejaría de amarla, pero la razón y el autocontrol lo hicieron no despegar los pies del suelo, solo contemplaba su silueta mirándolo con un rostro triste, abatido y derrotado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que aún se negaba a dejar salir.

Ella se sentía muerta en vida, el brillo de los ojos de Naruto que hacía que su corazón saltara en su pecho de emoción se veía opacado por la seriedad que tenían ambos para no perder la cordura y hacer algo de lo que podrían arrepentirse más tarde… después de todo el destino estaba escrito al ser almas gemelas, debían estar juntos… si tan solo pudieran reconfortar al otro, sin tan solo fuera correcto…

Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad y con los puños cerca de sangrarle las palmas, el rubio tuvo que valerse de todo su autocontrol para no correr hacía ella y besarla de la forma más desesperada de todas a causa de su ausencia. Había regresado a Konoha enojado consigo mismo por haberse tardado tanto en regresar y no estar a su lado solo para encontrarse con su temor vuelto realidad con la más desgarradora noticia de que ella ya no le pertenecía, y aunque sabía que lo amaba al igual que él, respetó su decisión de estar con Sasuke por que verla feliz era lo más importante. Aunque en esos momentos no fuera una sonrisa lo que estuviera percibiendo…

Estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando concentró su mente al otra cosa. El sueño que había tenido la noche anterior seguía perturbándolo. El Kyubi había tenido control sobre el… ¿Qué rayos podía significar?... y entonces se marchó de ahí sabiendo que fue lo mejor para ambos el que se hubiera retirado sin decir nada, aún cuando Hinata había sido la que lo había llamado…

-Se que estas molesto por que no te he enviado a ninguna misión importante Naruto, pero no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mi, sobre todo con lo de Neji…- hablaba su amigo y jefe estando en su oficina, lo había citado para tomar un trago juntos.

-No es necesario- colocaba en la mesa la botella, su mente aún no burbujeaba en su cabeza.

-Si lo es- interrumpió Sasuke –Ahora con su traición Hinata esta en verdadero peligro…- el rubio dejo su ensimismamiento prolongado por varias noches de mal sueño a un lado para ponerle atención al azabache.

-¿Cómo?-

-Es delicado y difícil de explicar…- procuró buscar la palabras adecuadas -Neji regresara para tomar venganza contra nosotros por casarnos, contra los Hyuuga y contra Hinata…- Naruto se quedó mudo con esto, el silencio de Hinata que había visto iba más allá de lo que la mayoría pensaba al igual que el, y lo peor era ese estremecimiento en su corazón que lo estrujaba al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Desde hacía varios días se consolaba con la idea de hacer realidad su sueño de convertirse en Hokage y tratar de no pensar en Hinata, pero en muchas ocasiones le era imposible, no podía engañar a su corazón tan fácil como a su mente…

-Pero… ¿Cómo saben donde estar ahora el entonces?- Sasuke suspiró traicionado por su desconocimiento y represión.

-No lo sabemos…- se limitó a contestar. Recordaba lo que habían vivido afuera de la aldea cuando eran jóvenes, el tiempo en que se enfrentaron a Akatsuki, cuando mató a Orochimaru y vagó por el mundo buscando a Itachi dejando atrás también a otro equipo, cuando murió Jiraya y Naruto lo vengó… No, no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que Akatsuki, aún cuando no sabían en ese entonces que querían y no se volvió a saber de ellos después al desaparecer, estaban de regreso… -No tenemos una idea clara de lo que pasa…- se tragó el malestar de sus palabras aún sintiendo en el fondo el querer proteger a Naruto. Orochimaru perteneció una vez a Akatsuki, tenía algún indicio sobre lo que buscaban y cual era su objetivo, pero ahora no sabía que decir con precisión, y Kakashi tampoco. No quería perder a algún guerrero indagando sobre ellos, no si Jiraya había hecho lo mismo y muerto en el intento, no quería conseguir más sufrimiento innecesario, no debía involucrar al rubio…

-Naruto…- comenzó a hablar de nuevo después de un sepulcral silencio pensando cada uno en sus propios intereses y nublamientos, el ojiazul volteó a verlo también –Necesito que me hagas un favor…-

*8*8*8*

Había llegado a Suna sana, salva y deprimida, sabía lo que le estaba esperando al cruzar el salón y ser presentada con quien de tanto había escuchado hablar pero no había visto aún: su futuro esposo. Era en esos momentos cuando se sentía una tonta por haber dicho que sí a algo que no tenía sentido alguno al ser un matrimonio sin amor, pero a pesar de haberse mentido a si misma que era por el bien de las naciones por lo que lo estaba haciendo la verdad era que solo había aceptado semejante responsabilidad debido a querer escapar de Konoha, querer huir y dejar atrás al corazón roto de Lee que destrozo al seguir obsesionada con su primer amor nunca correspondido al seguir amando a Sasuke.

Se sabía derrotada, vencida por quien menos se imagino aún teniendo a Ino fuera del camino al estar comprometida con Sai, su amiga y ama, una de las más unidas y buenas amigas que tenía le había quitado al amor de su vida, y no se cansaba de culparla por nacer en un lugar alto y ventajoso en la sociedad; le reprochaba en silencio todo eso a Hinata, pero después callaba al recordar cuando estaban en la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa. Recordaba como a pesar de lucir despampanante no lucía verdaderamente feliz, solo una sonrisa plana y disimulada para callar las bocas de los demás. Había un acongojamiento en su corazón, pues a pesar de no llevar otro collar mas el caro regalo de Sasuke lleno de lujosa pedrería, ella parecía buscar algo más alrededor de su cuello… fue entonces cuando lo reconoció viniendo al lado del Uchiha, aquel rubio amigo que sabía lo que significaba para su amiga…

Ver semejante escena de lejos estando como espectadora al igual que los demás y saber que aquel recibimiento y comportamiento de etiqueta solo había sido actuado, la hizo sentirse terrible con solo imaginarse el como los dos se debieron haber sentido al tener que fingir que no se conocían del todo y después Naruto se marchara… fue angustiante y fuerte, sobretodo cuando Hinata se desmayo por la impresión de ver vivo a Naruto después de toda la tierra que le habían puesto no solo ella, sino todos los que estaban a su alrededor con respecto a su muerte… Se sentía el ser más vil y cruel del mundo…

_-Hinata-sama… no quiero sonar como alguien cruel e inhumano pero… si Naruto no ha regresado ahora que Sasuke esta de regreso… tal vez…- Hinata se puso de pie con rumbo a la salida del salón, no quería escuchar lo que Sakura le iba a decir, no quería saberlo, __**no quería creerlo**__ –tal vez…- ella salió de la habitación, tantas veces se lo habían recalcado que antes de insultarlas o callarlas, siendo sus amigas prefería ignorarlas… -Tal vez este muerto…- dijo al aire sabiéndose sola al salir la princesa deslizando la puerta a su paso…_

-Al menos no será feliz son Sasuke…- se dijo a si misma sonriendo, pero una aguda punzada en medio del pecho le hizo recordar lo terribles que eran sus palabras… -Dios, soy la peor persona del mundo al decir esto- recuperó la postura y el equilibrio, sentía que el piso se movía abrupta y bruscamente…-Hinata debe estar sufriendo mucho ahora al no poder estar con Naruto, la última carta que me envió Ino decía que la boda se había cambiado de fecha pero seguía en pie debido al regreso de Itachi…- calló poniendo esa imagen en su cabeza, Sasuke debía estar pasándola de lo peor con el regreso de su hermano… y Hinata igual debido a Sasuke. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo y no había estado ahí para apoyar a sus amigos, de nuevo se sentía mal…

En ese momento recordó el comentario que hizo una chica de la servidumbre esa mañana cuando la ayudó a ponerse su kimono:

-Debe ser lindo asistir a las bodas de los amigos ¿No lo cree? La princesa de Konoha asistirá a su boda y usted a la de ella…- lo que decía la doncella sonaba casi como una cosa común si no estuvieran en la situación en la que estaban, sobre todo con el tono con el que lo decía la chica, más ilusionada de lo que podían estar ella y Hinata… -¿Eh?- se sorprendió cuando Sakura había tomado las manos de la muchacha indicándole que se detuviera.

-A partir de aquí yo puedo continuar sola- anunció –Puedes retirarte, gracias- sonrió para que no pensara mal la chica, pero una vez se hubo retirado corrió hacia la ventana con la plena disposición de saltar y morir sin siquiera mirar atrás, solo unos cuantos pasos más, solo un segundo… y una voz la hizo detenerse en seco justo antes de llegar a la misma, la voz en un recuerdo de su infancia…

_-¡Sakura!- la llamó, sonreía con armonía en la naturaleza, el sol iluminaba su cara y sus facciones delicadamente, siempre se había dicho que lucía así de hermosa por la sola razón de pertenecer a la nobleza. Sonreía con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Tenía una mano sujetando un collar alrededor de su cuello, un collar que reconocía y que la había visto usar días antes de comprometerse con Sasuke Uchiha…_

-Hinata…- seguía parada en seco, reconoció el regalo de Naruto para la ojiperla. Esos dos siempre se había querido aún cuando por un tiempo el había dicho estar enamorado de ella cuando en realidad era a Hinata a quien quería. Y por eso compró el collar, para regalárselo y demostrar enteramente que era a Hinata a quien amaba…

Y a partir de ese recuerdo había estado pensando en Sasuke toda la mañana hasta llegar de nuevo al inicio…

-El señor ha arribado señorita…- escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias de la mansión en la que se encontraba, la saco de sus pensamientos regresándola a la realidad. Por eso quería saltar, por eso estaba triste y melancólica, por eso la estaban arreglando en la mañana, por que por fin lo iba a conocer, después de un día entero en el que no había tenido noticias desde que llegó y recibió la carta de Ino. Ya no quedaba más con que retrasarlo, lo iba a encarar…

Fue caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, vestía un kimono rojo con blanco como claro símbolo de su familia, los detalles que tenía eran pétalos de cerezo, una alusión a su nombre, la ropa era preciosa y brillaba con la luz al ser de seda, llevando puestas sus sandalias de madera. El cabello recogido y envuelto salvo los clásicos mechones que rodeaban su rostro, sus ojos jade brillando se notaban angustiados, su boca reseca pero sus labios pintados, su corazón palpitando a mil…

Llegó al recibidor y lo vio, caminando junto al Kazekage y cubierto por una capucha negra perteneciendo la túnica ocre que vestía, hasta que sintiéndose observado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta alzó la vista. Era una chica bella la que estaba más adelante esperando por el… pero aún así Sakura no alcanzaba a ver bien su rostro…

-Sakura-san…- comenzó Gaara a hablar –Tengo el honor de presentarle a Sasori-sama…- indicó al tiempo que el mencionado se quitaba la cubierta de la cabeza y dejaba al descubierto su cara…

Sakura se quedó sin palabras…

-_No puede ser…-_ se perdió en sus ojos miel... –_Es increíblemente atractivo…-_ sintió como sus mejillas se sentían encendían, incluso pensó en Hinata al sentirse así de descubierta por su reacción al verlo bien. Estaba perdida en su tez…

El pelirrojo observado sonrió para sus adentros, la primera impresión con su impuesta prometida había salido bien después de todo…

-_Te has enamorado…-_ decía en su interior…

*8*8*8*

Sasuke llegó a su casa a preparar las cosas para la misión, si iba a indagar sobre Akatsuki lo haría el mismo.

Sería una misión sencilla, tenían un leve rastro de donde estaban algunos miembros de la organización y mas o menos presentes cuales eran sus planes en aquel lugar; aún así no quería llamar la atención llevando muchos hombres, por lo que solo se comunicó con Kakashi y Asuma solamente, no llevaría a nadie más.

Le dijo a Hinata que no tardaría, y antes de marcharse le dedico una mirada distante y profunda al vez a su amigo vigilando a la princesa desde el árbol por donde solían escaparse juntos, la sombra lo cubría perfectamente, y a pesar de verla con otro hombre el rubio, por primera vez pudo reprimir perfectamente su furia. Era extraño, casi como si en silencio estuviera dándose por vencido… ¿podía ser eso cierto?

Las cosas pasaban tranquilas con el transcurso de las horas, partirían esa misma noche protegidos por su velo oscuro para poder ocultarse bien en su trayecto. Dormirían de día y viajarían de noche, cualquiera que fuera a ser su movimiento tendrían el cuidado y la delicadeza de que fuera bajo la luna cuando se enfrentaran en las batallas. Era una buena estrategia si procurarían no llamar la atención, con lo que no contaba Sasuke era con la intromisión de su hermano y futura participación…

-Tal parece que te crees bastante maduro como para sobrevivir en la naturaleza con tan poco…- comentó Itachi cuando vio lo que llevaría para el viaje y la misión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso fastidiarlo un poco…

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Ni siquiera eres samurái de Konoha- se quejo y burló al mismo tiempo, solo que sin usar sarcasmo o un tono de voz distinto, seguía igual de indiferente con el. Si tan solo esa indiferencia la hubiera mantenido siempre…

-Eso es por que no me haz permitido demostrarte de lo que soy capaz- desenvaino su espada retándolo a duelo instantáneamente con este acto. Detestaba que aparte de tener que soportar su odio fuera retenido como guerrero al igual que menospreciado por su hermano siendo el líder de la milicia en la aldea, y ese odio por el control que ejercía sobre el siendo el mayor aparecía claramente en sus ojos –Tu trabajo es estar en Konoha no ir a esa misión, para eso puedes enviar a alguien más…- sospechaba lo grande y delicada que era aquella investigación a la que iba a ir, y su mente y cuerpo necesitaban a gritos un poco de acción -Envíame a mi…- ordeno con su sola mirada al mostrar el sharingan a su hermano menor, estaba molesto por su actitud tan gélida y retadora durante tantos días… ¿Qué era tan rencoroso como para comprenderlo? ¿Qué no era suficiente el autocompadecimiento y sufrimiento que tenía en su interior por su sádico pasado como para todavía tener que soportarlo a él?... ¿Qué acaso quería pelear con el para darse cuenta de lo fuerte que era?

Por primera vez Sasuke, en mucho tiempo, se vio sabio y benevolente al igual que tranquilo y decidido con Itachi, no quería parecer el malo en todo eso si el malvado era otro por arruinar su vida…

-Si tanto quieres pelear vendrás conmigo. Aún si no encontramos nada no perderé la oportunidad de vencerte en combate…- pasó de largo dándole la espalda mientras dejaba inmóvil y perplejo a Itachi con esto, llevarlo a una misión donde le podría demostrar sus capacidades y querer enfrentarlo… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un avance o una amenaza? ¿Había alguna otra intención bajo todo aquello?

Siendo Sasuke del que se trataba pudo asumir de inmediato que era todo eso y más… Por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa pudo sacar el mayor por aquello…

-Como si verlo desde las sombras como progresaba no te hubiera sido suficiente…- observaba y se quejaba Kisame por una esfera de cristal en donde se mostraba la escena de la mansión Uchiha. El samurái perteneciente a Akatsuki aún tenía que esperar para que su amigo y camarada tuviera plena y completa la confianza de su hermano menor para poder actuar… solo que la espera era mortificante y aburrida…

*8*8*8*

Probablemente casarse con un desconocido suena insensible o absurdo, pareciera que al escuchar esto pensamos que sería por interés o por locura, pero es cierto. Existen algunas excepciones en que dos seres se quedan perdidamente enamorados al grado de querer estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, escapan y se van corriendo a casarse lo más pronto posible aún cuando no sean bien visto por los demás, pero para mambos esto no es importante, solo estar con la persona que aman.

La boda de Sakura estaba programada para dentro de dos días, llevaba cuatro conociéndolo y ya habían enviado las invitaciones para la boda. Esta perdidamente enamorada, Sasori era un hombre excepcional, un talento nato para mandar y enfrentarse con la espada, odiaba que no le pusieran atención, y eso era lo que ella no paraba de hacer, atenderlo y estar a su lado y recibiendo lo mismo a cambio. Era un hombre atento y detallista, cuando se conocieron se quedo boquiabierta y sonrojada al poder admirar su fino y atractivo rostro y sincera personalidad, por lo menos lo que lo había tratado y conocido, que en si era muy poco.

Al darse cuenta de que estorbaba, Gaara, diplomáticamente, se marchó para darle espacio a los futuros esposos que a penas se acababan de conocer y por lo visto se habían atraído mutuamente, y así se la paso el resto de los días. Sakura agradeció que no fuera un anciano o un pervertido, y el Kazekage estaba agradecido de haber encontrado a alguien que quisiera participar en ese abominable pacto de paz entre las naciones solo por la estupidez que hizo su hermanita. Fue una sorpresa que Sasori fuera el que decidiera participar, ya que el era el último de la lista en pedírselo.

-¿Una invitación de bodas? ¿Tan rápido se va a casar Sakura?- preguntó Kurenai a Ino y Hanabi, Hinata no había ido con ellas a la Casa de Damas. La rubia asintió mientras la adolescente bebía de su té con la mirada baja.

-Le envié una carta informándole lo que había pasado en Konoha mientras tanto y ella me respondió casi en horas, al día siguiente ya tenía su respuesta…- le extendió un pergamino a sus maestras quienes de inmediato lo tomaron y leyeron…

-Vaya…- comenzó a hablar Kurenai…-¿Quién iba a esperárselo? Dice que Sasori es mejor que Sasuke y que verdaderamente va a ser feliz…- murmuró resumiendo el contenido de la letra.

-Algo me huele mal en todo esto…- musitó algo vulgar Anko -¿Crees que haya la posibilidad de que este mintiendo?- planteó a las demás recibiendo una negativa de todas, Sakura sonaba sincera y hasta cursi en todo eso, no había razones para dudar de su integridad… –Entonces no tengo nada más que agregar. Bien por ella- asumió al fin.

-También me pidió que personalmente les entregara esto- extendió tres cartas sobre la mesa a las mujeres nuevamente –Son las invitaciones para la boda…- aclaró mientras los recibían –…por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Konan? No la he visto en un largo tiempo…- las dos mujeres callaron serias mirándose la una a la otra como preguntándose si se lo decían o no –¿Sensei…?- se percató de esto la rubia, hasta Hanabi puso atención a la situación.

Kurenai reprimió un alarido de añoranza, era como felicidad encausada, pero intrigante.

-Veras, ella…-

-Se largó con su amante cuando se enteró de que estaba en la aldea- contestó antes Anko sin ningún tipo de miramientos o trabas, solo con la verdad, como un balde de agua fría lleno de verdad…

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- reaccionaron las invitadas, Hanabi era también aprendiz de la Casa de Damas al ser de familia noble, conocía y trataba a Konan.

-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió eso?-

-Una larga historia- respondió Mitarashi sin tener ni una pizca de toque ni delicadeza en sus palabras, Kurenai era más suave con las cosas, más con ese asunto.

-Resulta que Konan rechazó a todos los hombres que la pretendieron debido a guardarle su corazón a alguien desde antes, alguien que conocía desde niña y que era de su país natal…- sonaba orgullosa de su amiga por pelear por lo que sentía, más por su valentía… –Los dos se amaban y decidieron huir…- sonrió aturdiendo a Ino y Hanabi por su dulzura a pesar de ser una _femme fatale_, con razón Hinata era como era al haber tenido la instrucción de mujer tan excepcional y bella.

-Eso suena casi como… mi hermana…- murmuró la menor Hyuuga hablando solo lo que tenía en la cabeza a pesar de saberse escuchada por las demás, quienes al recordar lo que pasaba con la joven callaron unánimemente por su dolor al estar atrapada en un camino sellado y sin retorno… aún…

-¿Van a ir a la boda? Podríamos ir juntas, Hinata también ira…-procuró cambiar el tema Ino a pesar de lo tarde que era, pues la incomodidad ya se había apropiado de la habitación.

-No nos gustaría perdérnoslo, pero nuestra labor en la Casa de Damas en importante y no podemos abandonarla- Contestó Kurenai –Aún así tal vez podamos acudir- trató de buscar tiempo en sus deberes pensando en que fechas podría recorrer.

-Solo que con mucho cuidado debido al estado de Kurenai, eso si- exclamó Anko sin medir sus palabras de nuevo. La mujer de ojos rojizos se helo por lo que dijo –Ah, cierto, olvidamos mencionarlo, Kurenai esta embaraza…- soltó como si nada.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- regresaron a la sorpresa anterior…

*8*8*8*

-¿Qué estamos haciendo en el país del viento?- preguntó Neji a Deidara. Al enterarse de que Pein era en realidad una de las cabezas de la organización toda su altivez se la tuvo que tragar. El mismo, una vez habiéndole retirado el sello del pájaro enjaulado, le dio instrucciones precisas de ir a la aldea de la Arena por uno de los demonios que estaba residente en el cuerpo del Kazekage.

Las cosas no serian fáciles, y no había recibido su anillo y túnica aún, por lo que se vio obligado a usar una capa encapuchada completamente negra para cubrir su identidad. Algo estaba mal y lo sabía, pero estaba tan concentrado en su retorno a Konoha como miembro importante de Akatsuki para reclamar su liderazgo como el más fuerte del clan Hyuuga y merecedor del título de líder que se olvidaba del mundo real sin percatarse de lo que debía. Estaba cegado por el odio, odio hacia su clan y odio hacia Hinata, por que ya la estaba proclamando suya cuando nunca lo fue, por lo que su desgraciadez lo llevó a pensar y planear lo peor… destruir a su clan para ser el único poseedor de la línea sanguínea del Byakugan así como poseer a Hinata, no le importaba si ya había sido de otro hombre, no le importaba si la mataba en el acto, mejor, disfrutaría cada momento en que la hiciera suya contra su voluntad, disfrutaría sus sollozos y gemidos en medio de lágrimas mientras la violaba, lo disfrutaría como nunca en su vida, por que desde un principio la quería como su mujer. No había soportado ser solo su amigo y hermano ante sus ojos, quería más, y estuvo a punto de obtenerlo sino hubiera sido por la intromisión de Sasuke y después la de Naruto… Estaba completamente corrompido y abandonado de sentido común.

-Combinas demasiado tus sentimientos con la realidad…- interrumpió la nube de ideas que perturbaba a Neji el rubio que caminaba a su lado. El pelilargo lo miró apenas de reojo ¿Qué podía el hacer con sus planes? ¿Derrocarlos?... –No seas tan impertinente, somos compañeros, tus intereses personales no me importan en lo absoluto- hablaba burlescamente - Tan solo procura no arruinar esto siendo primerizo ¿quieres?- le extendió una muda de ropa formal y fina, demasiado elegante si iban a luchar contra un demonio. Deidara sonrió ante la expresión del Hyuuga, a pesar de su actitud burlona Neji parecía ser más crédulo_._

-¿Para qué es esto?- refunfuñó, alucinaba con que el tiempo pasara rápido para lograr sus nuevas metas.

-Tranquilízate, tenemos demasiado tiempo de sobra y aun falta camino, no debemos llamar la atención, al parecer tendremos que mezclarnos con los invitados de una boda…- rió por la siguiente cara que Neji puso, pero después, regresando al camino, cambió su actitud al pensar en volver a ver a Sasori… tenía tantas ganas de verlo…

*8*8*8*

_**-¿De verdad quieres rudeza baka?-**_ retaba con la voz al joven ahora caminando por el techo de la mansión Hyuuga apenas con la hakama puesta, nuevamente el Kyubi había poseído su cuerpo y dominaba sus movimientos.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-_ clamaba en su cabeza, el usarlo como juguete más de una noche seguidas era lo peor que podía estarle pasando. Toda su vida tuvo el control, no demostraba su verdadera naturaleza infernal a menos que el odio y la furia lo invadieran, ahora se convirtió una tortura diaria esperar que en la noche su cuerpo fuera controlado por su parte maligna.

_**-¿Que quiero? ¿No es lo suficientemente obvio ya?-**_ se burló pisando más cerca de la orilla estando a punto de caerse. Naruto realmente sintió que la gravedad lo llevaría a toparse con el suelo, pero eso nunca llegó.

_-¿Pero… por que…?-_ se sorprendió por la retrospectiva del demonio al no hacerlo.

_**-Quiero mi libertad, quiero ser de nuevo yo…-**_ confesó devolviéndole su cuerpo totalmente aún pudiendo escuchar su voz en la cabeza… _**-Pero matarte no es la respuesta… solo sería darle más la razón al Yondaime por haberme obligado a esto…-**_ calló al igual que si la llama de una vela se extinguiera…

-Tu… libertad…- se extravió en sus palabras. Cuando nació nadie se espero que su alma tuviera dos mentalidades polarizadas en un mismo ser…

Al mismo tiempo un cuervo de la rivera nocturna cruzo el cielo con su graznido escalofriante, dirigiéndose a la luna en la lejanía, llamó su atención…

Hinata… Neji… y las cadenas de Sasuke… meditó aún sobre el techo de la mansión…

Naruto vio a Sasuke preocupado, no quería que su misión interrumpiera y atrasara sus planes de boda como tantos otros factores lo habían hecho, llegó a enterarse incluso de cosas de las que no quería estar enterado, como la de que la primera candidata a ser ofrecida para casarse con alguien de Suna en el pleito entre naciones había sido Hinata, pero al estar comprometida con Sasuke no había pasado. Eso había sido un golpe bajo para su animo, sobre todo al recordar lo que le había dicho Jiraya sobre no poder estar con ella debido a cosas políticas.

-Pero que estupidez…- siguió caminando por los terrenos Hyuuga hasta salir de los límites con dirección a su predilecto árbol para admirar el atardecer. Era como un ritual de autotortura al siempre recordarle a Hinata, pero desde siempre le había gustado mirar el crepúsculo en aquel lugar tan pacífico y tranquilo que lo relajaba… Ese día no debía ser la excepción, quería calmar un poco su alma. En esos momentos envidiaba terriblemente a Sasuke, lo que el quería hacer era huir con Hinata, pero no, solo podía tratar de negar sus sentimientos hasta que en algún punto pudiera por fin callarse su amor por ella, pero era como pedirle al olmo que diera peras…

Fue entonces que un perfume traído por la brisa lo cautivó al reconocerlo, esa fragancia única e inigualable. Estaba llegando al árbol cuando la notó a ella ahí antes, se le había adelantado y negaba que la miraba oculto desde los arbustos espiando su delicada y prohibida belleza desde lejos lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es solo esta vez y nada más… nada más…- decía mientras la veía parada frente al tronco del árbol mirando la lejanía, cantando al aire una melodía que apenas reconocía.

-_La verdad no la voy a contar, pero en el fondo ya sabes el final…_

_Detrás de la montaña el océano me va a esperar_

_En aquella piedra tu nombre voy a grabar_

_Y en el agua te voy a ir a buscar…-_

-Esa canción…- trataba de hacer memoria –Ya la he escuchado antes…- De la nada le vino el triste recuerdo en que la melancolía invadió la vida de Hinata cuando le arrebató a su madre siendo apenas una niña…

_-Mi mamá la cantaba. Me enseñó muchas canciones, pero esta tuve que aprenderla sola, solo podía escuchar la letra cuando estaba triste o algo la deprimía- estaban sentados en el techo de la mansión Hyuuga admirando el firmamento. Quería hacerla sentir que estaba con ella en ese difícil momento, y respetaba en silencio lo que le estaba platicando aún siendo solamente niños… -La extraño mucho Naruto…- volteo a mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos cayendo y deslizándose por sus mejillas, se veía quebrada por lo que pasaba, aún llevaba la ropa del entierro puestas y en el cabello la flor blanca que le habían colocado para ir a despedirse de su madre. No tenía ánimos de nada, no comía, no bebía, no dormía, todos se estaban preocupando, más Naruto al ser una gran amiga para el._

_Toda la noche se la paso junto a ella calmando su llanto hasta que cansada y débil fue vencida por el sueño, quedando profundamente dormida en sus brazos…_

_-Hina…- acariciaba su rostro, al estar dormida en sus brazos podía contemplar perfectamente su fino y bello rostro, y en silencio le hizo una promesa que prometió jamás rompería –Te juro que no permitiré que nadie te haga llorar de nuevo… nadie… Es una promesa…- recogió uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello…_

Aquella promesa seguía latente, lo único que odiaba era que él fuera el culpable de hacerla llorar ahora. Su atrasó para regresar a la aldea lo pago caro y no había día que no se odiara a si mismo por ello también…

-No importa esa promesa ahora Naruto…- lo llamó desde donde estaba, había notado su presencia y sentido en el corazón su cercanía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para incluso saber lo que estaba pensando. Cuando volteo a verlo con una lagrima surcando su mejilla y brillando como la más fina joya por la luz del sol, su espíritu se quebró al gradó de acercarse a ella con claras intenciones de abrazarla, y ella se lo permitió.

-Es más importante para mi de lo que piensas…- articulo hundiéndola más en su cuerpo –Más de lo que piensas…- se retiro para besar su frente y limpiar su llanto con una caricia de sus dedos.

-Ya no tiene sentido ahora, no eres tu el que me hace esto Naruto- retiro su mano con suavidad y cuidado, no quería mirarlo a los ojos ya que sabía que si lo hacía podía dejarse llevar, pero esta vez no, tenía más fortaleza que antes, tanto tiempo hiriéndole el destino termino negándose a si misma al resignarse a que el mundo no se detendría solo por sus sentimientos.

-Eso ya lo se…- dejo que se separara de el lentamente a pesar de querer retenerla con los brazos por un segundo más, solo un segundo más que la tuviera cerca donde podría llenarse de su esencia y de su calidez eterna…

-No, no volverá a pasar…- admiró su fino y dulce rostro serio y directo, sabía que para lo que acontecía a su alrededor alguien tenía que dar el paso para acabar cada quien por su lado de una vez definitiva.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos para evitarlo?- preguntó antes de que ella se alejara caminando hacia la aldea al bajar por la colina.

-Tan solo olvidarlo…- respondió sin voltear a verlo, casi como si con sus palabras se escapara su alma por sus labios, lo único que veía de ella era su figura de espaldas con su cabello oscuro volando al aire de forma sublime. Parecía ser el adiós.

Pasaron segundos en los que sintió inmensas ganas de detenerla, de actuar incluso contra su voluntad para huir juntos como planeó una vez y así obligarla a abrir los ojos sobre lo que de verdad deseaba hacer, pero había más de por medio, en esos momentos no había nada que se pudiera hacer, ninguno de los dos podía dejar el lugar en el que estaba…

-Hinata…- espetó al aire un guerrero contemplando la escena –Te compadezco… ni siquiera sabes lo que pasara más adelante…- susurraba Kisame atendiendo lo que acababa de acontecer. Se le había vuelto ya no hábito, sino mero entretenimiento, espiar a la gente a través de esa esfera de cristal.

-¿Boda?- se sorprendió por esa palabra.

-No tienes que venir sino quieres, yo puedo decirle a Sasuke que ella prefirió que no fueras- contestó Hanabi.

-No, no es eso, es decir… ¿Suna?...- le llegaba a la mente el como Gaara, la última vez que lo visitó, lo encontró siendo el gobernante de la arena, nada más y nada menos que el Kazekage. La noticia de la boda de Sakura le alegró, parecía que su amiga por fin había encontrado al hombre ideal, y como es de suponerse, nunca se enteró bien de que todo eso se debía a un acuerdo político.

-¿Vas a venir o no?- sonó molesta la chica de menor estatura y edad –La verdad sería mejor para Hina, verte la hiere mucho- continuó con esa insinuación con la cual el regreso los pies a la tierra.

-De eso no tienes por que preocuparte, te prometí que respetaría su decisión y lo estoy haciendo- respondió seguro de lo que decía, incluso sonrió sorprendiendo mucho a la adolescente. La razón de por que su hermana mayor se había vuelto seria era motivo suficiente para alarmarse, el que ella fuera indiferente resultaba imposible de creer.

Salieron hacia el país del viento y llegaron con bien, la ruta que tomaron fue más rápida y segura, el experimentado ronin que acompañaba a ambas jóvenes sabía que caminos llevaban a que lugares y en que tiempo a la perfección. En la aldea fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos y lujos por todas partes, Sakura recibió a sus amigos feliz, estaba tan atrapada en su burbuja de alegría perpetua que ni siquiera notó lo seria que se encontraba Hinata al no parar de hablar de su futuro esposo y lo perfecto que era. Lo único que cabía para preguntar era una sola cosa…

-Sakura…- trató de no sonar indiscreta una vez estando solas -¿Entonces… que paso con lo que sentías por Sasuke?- la pelirosa volteo infantilmente al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, parecía ya no herirla en lo absoluto y en esos momentos así era.

-Ya quedó atrás- contestó con una sonrisa y algo de sonrojo –Ahora tengo a alguien más a quien amar- miro por el palco hacia donde su prometido caminaba al lado de importantes políticos de Suna antes de percatarse donde estaba la ojijade y saludarla amable y dulcemente. La pelirosa no dejaba de suspirar –¿Ves?... es perfecto… creo que mi destino estaba esperando por mi aquí en Suna- construía castillos en el cielo hasta que regresó con su amiga a la tierra recordando la futura boda de su compañera –¿Y… como han estado las cosas en Konoha con… Sasuke?- se contuvo un poco por preguntarle eso a la pelinegra, ya se había enterado por parte de Ino sobre la llegada de Itachi a la aldea y lo mal que había puesto esto al azabache, pero no supo del todo lo que sucedía con ella.

-El estaba bien- respondió, Sakura aceptó eso como respuesta, pero después continuó.

-¿Y tu?- se porto más altruista. Hinata tardó en contestar.

-Por lo menos mejor que hace días…- trató de sonar sarcástica. Por unos minutos se la pasaron sin seguir hablando hasta que sin poder parar de verla Sakura volvió a preguntar.

-¿Entonces solo te quedarás así, sin pelear por Naruto?- trató de no ser tan ruda, pero al instante Hinata volteó –No me lo tomes a mal, es solo que…-

-Eres buena amiga- respondió completando por ella con una voz dulce –Pero no necesitas preocuparte por eso, yo ya se que cual es mi deber…- prosiguió viendo la lejanía desde el gran palco que había en la mansión que ahora habitaba la ojijade y que pronto, estando casada, sería su casa. Por su respuesta pudo decir que no quedó muy convencida, pero en fin, había otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse…

-¿Es extraño no crees?- trató de cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué cosa?- modificó su semblante a uno aparentemente más tranquilo.

-El como nosotras no tenemos que hacer votos ni mencionarlos durante la ceremonia, solamente estar ahí y decir nuestro nombre mientras celebramos con sake…- respondió con una sonrisa algo misteriosa… -Me he puesto a pensar miles de veces en que será lo que me prometa Sasori cuando estemos en ese momento, me encantara escuchar su voz jurándome amor eterno…- se sonrojó de nuevo hasta que la voz de la del al lado le corto las alas…

-Para mi eso suena imposible ahora- interrumpía su algarabía la ojiperla -Cuando llegue la hora de dejar este mundo sus almas podrían tomar caminos distintos ¿no lo crees?- se hizo notar más seria y cansada por miles de cuestionamientos que tenía en la cabeza al mirar el cielo. Sakura pudo haber contestado con algo así como "si es verdadero amor las limitaciones físicas no existen" cuando se detuvo justo a tiempo para analizar lo que dijo, solamente sonrió…

-Tal vez… pero no se tiene que esperar hasta morir para poder ser feliz con quien se ama…- la ojiblanco volteó a mirarla sorprendida por lo que dijo a tiempo para recibir el abrazo que la pelirosa se había lanzado a darle.

-Sakura…-

-No te des por vencida…- Si, era obvio que no había estado ahí para ver el estado de Sasuke cuando pasó lo de Itachi y la decisión que se había obligado a tomar, pero aún con todo eso un poco de fe brilló en su interior…

*8*8*8*

-Pero mira nada más, que linda chica…- se burló un guardia cuando Deidara pasó junto a ellos.

_-Maldito kimono verde…-_ se dijo a si mismo mientras un Neji riendo poco trataba de no soltarse de la risa en el suelo, no por nada sus facciones y su larga cabellera rubia lo hacían ver… de otra manera… -¡Callate!- le gritó mientras el pelinegro trataba de recobrar la compostura de lo gracioso que resultaba todo eso.

Durante su caminata hacia la zona residencial de la aldea no se dirigieron la palabra y al llegar…

-Te quedarás aquí, dentro de dos horas podrás colarte por la puerta de servicio, pero solo dentro de dos horas ¿entiendes?- aclaró a lo que el otro asintió.

-¿Cómo sabes que no habrá ahí nadie?- preguntó, de todas formas al usar el Byakugan no tendría problemas pero quería saber. El rubio sonrió.

-He estado aquí durante un tiempo como para decirte el sistema- se acercó a los guardias mostrando una invitación cubierto del rostro por una sombrilla roja, no tuvo problemas para entrar.

-De cierta forma si puede hacerse pasar por una mujer… aunque esa no sea en si su intención, pero con ese kimono…- decía en voz baja el Hyuuga... –Luce como una…-

Estando en sus aposentos no paraba de pensar en el día siguiente, su vida terminaría siendo unida para siempre a una mujer que poco conocía y que a pesar de ser interesante no terminaba de llenar cierto hueco que había en su interior, no como cierta persona lo hacía y extrañaba en esos momentos así como no dejaba de pensar en donde debía encontrarse en ese momento… y de hecho estaba demasiado cerca…

-Sigues apreciando las marionetas como si fueran arte Sasori…- escuchó una reconocible voz que le alegró el alma oírla –Te he dicho miles de veces que el arte es algo efímero y explosivo- renegaba cuando el pelirrojo se dirigía a el a un lado de la habitación viéndolo recargado en una columna de la misma.

-No dejas de ser un desquiciado con deseos de explotar volando en mil pedazos todo lo que tengas en frente ¿verdad?- sacó una sonrisa bella en ese rostro infantil y atractivo -¿De verdad no puedes notar que la belleza del arte consiste en hacer que perdure para siempre?...-

-Deja de tratar de influenciarme, sabes que no funciona conmigo a pesar de que ambos somos artistas, así que calla- lo apuntó con la sombrilla cerrada –Ya no soy más tu discípulo, y no he olvidado como rayos fue que terminé uniéndome a Akatsuki- le mostró su anillo con un leve movimiento de la mano –Soy un artista, no un guerrero de la espada al que pueden manipular a su antojo…-

-Eso ya lo se- se animó a quitarle la sombrilla al rubio mientras caminaba hacia el –Y eso aún no puedes dejar de mencionarlo cada vez que nos volvemos a ver, tanto tu como yo sabemos que un samurái domina tantas ramas del conocimiento intelectual como físico que la espada no es la única arma con la que se cuenta- lo tomo de la mano con la que había sujetado la improvisada arma e inspeccionaba su piel, una extraña marca que surcaba su palma y podía abrirse… -¿Ya dejo de dolerte?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-Me acostumbré, claro que después del tiempo el dolor terminó marchándose- respondió quitándole la mano de su contacto, tenían otras cosas de más importancia que atender que recordar aquellos ratos juntos… - Pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí- regresó al objetivo -¿casarte? Yo te hacía más inteligente… tal parece al marionetista le gustó alguna flor que encontró por el camino…- hizo alusión a Sakura notándose algo molesto por esto.

-¿Acaso esos son celos?- lo miró analizante con una muy leve y apenas visible sonrisa, Deidara se enojó por esto.

-Pero que tonterías dices, como tu mejor amigo solo te aviso que creo que te mereces algo mejor- respondió de inmediato –Nada más es eso-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo quien?- trató de hacerlo estremecer -…¿Cómo tu?...- sonrió mientras el rubio sufría para tener aire de nuevo.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa…?!- eso de acusar a alguien por algo que aún no estaba comprobado no estaba nada bien…

-Ya cálmate Deidara, algún día tendrás que superar el que te hayas enamorado de mí…- caminó hacia la ventana seguido del rubio haciendo pataletas y refutando lo que había dicho, pero eso sí, sin poderse quitar lo descubierto que se veía por el rubor en sus mejillas habiéndose tornado bastante encendido… -Calla- colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios –No lo dije en mal sentido- concluyó mientras el otro podía respirar tranquilizado. Al mirar ambos hacia el jardín podían ver como un grupo de mujeres rodeaban a su prometida sin dejar de entregar presentes y cumplidos por el gran día que sería mañana.

Mirando la escena Deidara pudo ver como su pelirrojo amigo no paraba de mirarla y después suspiraba con algo de pesadez.

-¿La amas o solo es para hacerte cargo de los conflictos políticos de Suna hasta que actuemos nosotros?- preguntó esperando una respuesta coherente. El nombrado escorpión no volteó ni suspiro de nuevo, solo la observaba ilusionada y feliz por la ceremonia cuando todo era un engaño para el desde el comienzo, una ceremonia con la cual hacer tiempo… -¿Sasori?...-

-¿De verdad me consideras alguien que quisiera atarse el resto de su vida a otra persona renunciando a su libertad?...- lo miro con unos ojos penetrantes, ambos sonrieron por esto secretamente, por sobre todas las cosas su amistad era más valiosa que nada…

-Eso significa que puedo considerar tus votos de matrimonio como puras tonterías sin sentido ¿verdad?...- Sasori no respondió afirmándolo -Vaya, ese si es el maestro que recordaba…- sonrió recargándose en la ventana también -Y dime… ahora que ya arribamos aquí ¿cuando vamos a ir por el Shukaku del Kazekage?- preguntó sonriente.

-Eso no va a ser posible ni hoy ni mañana…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero de que estas hablando?- reaccionó mal -¿Por qué?-

-Por que el Kyubi esta en la aldea- señaló a un samurái rubio platicando con el gobernante mientras vigilaba de lejos a una de tantas mujeres que rodeaban a Sakura.

-¿Y eso que? Podemos tomarlo a el también- continuó.

-Nuestras órdenes fueron claras, solamente nos indicaron al Shukaku- lo calló.

-Oh vamos-

-Es un no Deidara- caminó hacia el interior del cuarto –Sabes que esta supuesta boda es solamente para evitar conflictos entre naciones y así poder apoderarnos de los Biju solamente. No se por que te enviaron aquí con ese chico nuevo pero parece que solo estará de espectador ¿no es cierto?-

-Solo servirá como carnada o algo por el estilo, no me dijeron que planes tienen con ese tipo- al instante calló, Sasori ya estaba enterado de que venía con alguien más, pero cambió de expresión maquilando planes en la cabeza…

-Eso no Deidara, no de nuevo- paro en seco enfrentándolo cara a cara –Nunca dejas de ser impulsivo, esta vez hay un plan y tendrás que seguir el orden- aclaró mientras se encaminaba a la puerta –Así que deberás esperar hasta que pase la boda para que comencemos…- una sonrisa boba se colocó en la cara del rubio por esa indicación…

-Aaah ese es el plan, quieres completar todo en la noche de bodas con la chica de Konoha… eso no me lo esperaba de ti… o quizás si…- rio un poco ante su compañero y amigo haciendo chascarrillos vanos para el humor de este.

-Eso no tiene sentido, mañana en la noche estaré contigo, no con ella- le fue avisando de sus planes…

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-

-Me ayudaras con mi nuevo cuerpo- explicó mientras atentamente el otro miembro de Akatsuki escuchaba, Sasori había decido convertir otra parte de el en marioneta esa fecha…

Afuera, Neji esperaba pacientemente a que la puerta de servicio estuviera sola para poder entrar tal y como le había dicho Deidara. Tuvo que hacerse fuerte de un sobrehumano control sobre si mismo y sus acciones para no terminar yendo hasta donde estaba Hinata una vez que la descubrió y mancillarla en cuanto la hubiera secuestrado, pero no, tenía que esperar, tenía que demostrar que era alguien e ir directamente a Konoha para actuar pasado un tiempo… aún cuando su fin se veía cerca…

*8*8*8*

Durante una parte de la reunión se sintió observada, conocía la mirada de Naruto y sabía ignorar su dolor no volteando y siguiendo en la plática con sus amigas y demás invitados a la recepción en la que los que asistirían a la boda del día siguiente, se irían conociendo. Estaba permitido faltar a esta si no se podía asistir, pero lo que era la ceremonia no se lo podían perder.

Las tradiciones dictaban que a la unión matrimonial solo fuera para la familia de los novios, pero en este caso, al ser una boda que comprometía los intereses de las naciones esta regla no importaba mucho. Esta actitud fue tomada de buena por Sakura, así podían estar sus amigos, parientes y conocidos, para Sasori, le daba lo mismo, escaparía con Deidara en cuanto acabara la noche de su "Día especial" después de dar ese golpe de estado en el que no tomaría el control de Suna como gobernante, sino que solo dejaría que la anarquía inyectada en los habitantes los llevara al descontrol y el desorden total al haber ciertos atentados por parte de ellos antes de marcharse con el Shukaku. Su plan era perfecto, todo planeado. Nadie sabía ni sospechaba nada, y esa reunión estaba llegando a su fin.

-Creo que me retirare ahora Sakura-san- le habló a su amiga procurando marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible, había algo en su corazón que le hacía sentirse extraña y preocupada.

-Como gustes Hinata, después de todo nos veremos mañana- sonrió dándole la afirmativa.

-Gracias, que pases buena noche- se reverenció al igual que la ojijade.

-Tu también, pero, espera- la detuvo antes de que se marchara -Ya sabes que puedes utilizar otro sufijo no tan propio conmigo, desde que era tu dama me comenzaste a llamar así y nunca lo has dejado, ahora no tienes por que seguir diciéndome así…-

-Lo siento- levanto los hombros un tanto informal ante su amiga –Es solo que no… lo siento extraño- contestó –Pero si así lo quieres te llamare de otra forma- completó antes de que la pelirosa pudiera sentirse ofendida.

-Gracias Hina-

Cuando vio que su princesa caminaba hacia el interior de la mansión dejando el aire libre en donde se daba la recepción, Naruto detuvo su charla con el Kazekage para ir a seguirla.

-Te tengo que dejar Gaara- giro sobre su eje después de una reverencia que solo hizo por pura formalidad al ser un mandatario y el en cambio solamente un guardia personal. Gaara se sorprendió al ver que después de haberse encontrado con el tiempo atrás y habiéndose conocido de niños el fuera un ronin, pero eso de regresar a Suna con es trabajo, había sido… curioso…

-No se si describirte ahora como resistente o con demasiada templanza- lo vio caminar hacia ella justo a sus espaldas en la lejanía una vez dejaron la mansión. Había escuchado muchas cosas, confirmado otras y enterado de más con Naruto, sus responsabilidades y preocupaciones anteriores, presentes y futuras se veían mínimas conforme a como estaba su amigo en ese momento.

-No tienes que seguirme todo el tiempo, no soy la única a la que tienes que cuidar- pudo al fin hablarle cuando llegaron a la mansión en donde pasarían la noche al ser invitados. Su hermana se marchó de la reunión mucho antes que ella, pero no se lo hizo saber a nadie y solamente se regreso a su habitación con deseos de descansar. Ahora su hermana mayor estaba a solas con el rubio tratando de no mirarlo ni ser presa de los sentimientos que ocultaba.

-Mis órdenes son claras: tu protección- respondió, ella se molestó por esa respuesta –Su hermana llegó con bien, me encargue de verificarlo si es de lo que se preocupa- incluyó cambiando su manera de dirigírsele.

Ella solo asintió agradecida antes de adentrarse a su habitación, esa noche, a pesar de ser temprano, quería quedarse dormida hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Afuera, Naruto hizo lo mismo después de buscar un poco de agua en la cocina. Estaba cansado, pero por alguna otra razón aparte de saber que podría ser poseído por el Kyubi nuevamente, no quería dormir aún…

*8*8*8*

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando se toparon con ellos, por órdenes de Sasuke de separarse en parejas Asuma y Kakashi fueron los que se toparon con los miembros de Akatsuki, pero era algo impredecible que hubiera pasado así, pues las cosas estaban escritas de ese modo. Kakashi estuvo encargándose durante un largo tiempo en batalla con Kakuzu y Asuma a penas llegaba al nivel de Hidan, pues este se la pasaba vanagloriándose durante cada ataque que Sarutobi no se detenía en atacar. Como guerreros todos sabían que en su camino tendrían bien claro que en algún momento les llegaría el tiempo de dejar este mundo, podía ser ancianos mirando el movimiento de su entorno alrededor de ellos después de una larga vida o en una última batalla, pero eso si, siempre con su honor intacto. Aún así había una terrible desventaja a la que se enfrentaron, pues Hidan resultó ser inmortal y era ayudado por Kakuzu para coser sus partes desmembradas a su cuerpo.

Cuando la guadaña de tres hojas de Hidan sonó con el fino canto de su afilada fuerza en el aire Asuma pensó en miles de cosas en la cabeza… Cuando fue contactado por Sasuke para ir a esa misión le agradó la idea de tener tal reto, pero por otro lado se contuvo de expresar alegría debido a que hacía pocos días había recibido la estupenda noticia por parte de Kurenai que pronto se convertiría en padre. Confió en su fuerza y en su habilidad, y eso había sido suficiente para derrotar a Hidan, pero no esperó que este tuviera un as bajo la manga con el cual, en una última equivocación, acabó sabiendo desde antes que ese era su fin…

_-Podría ser peligroso- confesó su preocupación su esposa cuando estaban sentados tomando el té en su hogar. Asuma se enamoró de ella por ser una mujer increíble, hermosa y única, una aún no descubierta guerrera nata y especialista en confundir la mente de las personas en una pelea para asegurar la victoria, sin embargo eso no había sido lo que lo había atraído a ella en primer lugar, o tal vez si, era una mezcla de todo, pero lo principal era que ella era especial… -¿Asuma?- pensó que no la estaba oyendo._

_-No tienes por que preocuparte de eso- dejo su taza en la mesa levantándose para ir hacia ella y poder robarle un dulce beso de los labios… Su joven y bella esposa lo vio venir y lo recibió, sabía que con ello la tranquilizaba de cierta forma en la que solo Asuma sabía hacerlo, pero también que no daba paso a reproches o alguna discusión por que de hecho desde que se habían conocido siempre evitaron esa clase de disputas o tonterías con sabiduría y paz, sin tener incluso que hablar, pero algo ese día la preocupaba y por eso se animó a tratar de convencerlo de que no fuera, y no pudo, era un guerrero y ella también, así que supo comprender perfectamente que no se retractaría de ir a aquella misión, aunque ella seguía inquieta en su corazón…_

-Kurenai…- decía levemente al aire, sabía que no había nada más que hacer, fue un error letal… -Lo siento- cerró los ojos lamentando en su último aliento el dolor que le pudo haber evitado al ir a esa misión, le pedía perdón por tener que morir, por no poder estar con ella en su embarazo y acompañarla en el parto, le pedía perdón a el y al futuro producto de su amor por no poder estar con ellos y acompañarlos cuando creciera y lo viera volverse alguien de bien… por que ya no podría abrazar a esa pelinegra de ojos rojos que capturó su corazón y que le había entregado todo de si y el precioso regalo de un futuro hijo o hija, por que ya no estaría con ella, por que no podría estar con ellos, por que a pesar de haberle prometido regresar pronto y a salvo no lo haría… por que nunca más la volvería a ver y decirle que la amaba…

En Konoha el cielo se volvió gris y el clima frio, la temperatura había descendido abruptamente y los oscuros nubarrones cubrían el cielo por todas partes ennegreciéndolo y dejando caer una fuerte tormenta sobre la tierra mientras la asolaba.

En una casa conocida por todos al pertenecer a uno de los mejores samuráis de la aldea y reconocido también por ser hijo de quien fuere el tercer Hokage, una intranquila Kurenai miraba por la ventana con un terrible presentimiento enmarañado en el corazón, la lluvia cayendo. Estando sola en la casa y siendo la clase de mujer que muy fácilmente podía ser confundida con una geisha por sus habilidades y talentos, por primera vez sentía que la soledad la mataba al saber que ese sentimiento que la había inundado era por que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir… ¿pero que?... y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de saber que ocurría precisamente?...

-Por favor no…- susurró dejando caer un lágrima por su mejilla sin controlarse a si misma…

*8*8*8*

Cayendo la noche la luna fue peligrosa en la mente de Hinata haciéndola sentir distinta con su luz colándose por su ventana, como si por un breve instante se sintiera libre de todo lo que la hacía sufrir en la tierra, casi como si su alma se elevara al cielo y se perdiera en lo infinito de las estrellas; se sentía tan presionada que necesitaba y pedía a gritos que alguien la escuchara. Esa libertad flotante, en esos momentos, le permitía sentirse libre de expresar lo que tanto se guardaba y reprimía en lo más profundo de su ser aún sabiendo el enorme esfuerzo que le costaba hacer esto.

Naruto por su parte dormía en la habitación de al lado de la de Hinata tal y como Gaara le encargó por la protección de la princesa al ser una persona importante y en riesgo de Konoha. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder al menos rosar su nívea piel era un tortura insoportable, muchas veces se preguntaba a si mismo el por que seguía a su lado si era claro que la decisión que había tomado no cambiaría y se quedaría con Sasuke. La rutina de ellos era también algo que cansaba emocionalmente, tener que acompañarla cuando el Uchiha iba a verla o salían juntos era tedioso y mortificador, no soportaba verla al lado del otro, sobre todo por que por más que lo disimulara no volteando a verlo o cambiando de tema con Sasuke, el sabía a la perfección que a quien quería estar sujetándole la mano era a el y no al pelinegro. Entonces recordaba que aún tenía una deuda con Konoha que lo hacía quedarse ahí, y a pesar de ya estar próxima a saldarse milagrosamente no le permitía irse. Trabajar en la milicia de la aldea no era lo mismo si no podía salir a la acción y distraerse sino que por el contrario, tendría que sufrir con el peor de los trabajos al acuchillar sus sentimientos día a día al estar con Hinata vigilándola…

_Estaba cansado, Sasuke había sido invitado por Hiashi a cenar, y se quedó unos minutos más a platicar con Hinata y hablar sobre la misión que tendría, mientras caminaban alrededor del lago en donde las luciérnagas y las lámparas de papel iluminaban el ambiente con un toque mágico. _

_Al final, como era de esperarse, le dio un beso cuando nadie los observaba, y eso era como atravesarle el abdomen al rubio al verlo sin poder intervenir, puesto que era el único observador de tal escena. De lo que podía darse cuenta desde hacía tiempo, era que Sasuke estaba demasiado distraído siendo indiferente con Itachi que no notaba el silencio de Hinata cuando estaban juntos. Lo consideraba algo tonto, ya que si los dos iban a ser esposos debía haber una buena comunicación… ¿pero que rayos estaba pensando? Era casi como darse por vencido, aunque cada día era eso, sentirse más y más derrotado por la realidad oscura y cruel de las cosas…_

Teniendo esa clase de pensamientos negativos se dio cuenta de que necesitaba distraerse un rato de ello así como evitar quedarse dormido, por lo que volvió a vestirse y salió de la habitación junto con su katana, la misma que le dio su maestro y que orgullosamente le había pertenecido al cuarto Hokage, el único que fue capaz de derrotar al Kyubi, el zorro de nueve colas y que según la leyenda se había vengado al jurar un proclamado regreso, que era precisamente lo que el era: su maldita encarnación.

Al parecer su katana era su única compañía esa noche en la que se decidió a salir a caminar un rato.

Daba tantas vueltas en su cama que incluso le llegó a parecer incómoda, por lo que salió de ella para tratar de calmarse respirando el aire fresco nocturno por la ventana de su alcoba. Estando en el quicio de la ventana podía ver inmediatamente la escaza maleza que de la mansión en donde estaba hospedada. De cierta forma estar lejos de casa la hacía sentir algo libre. Secretamente se había guardado una ambición sobresaliente de querer conocer el mundo, ver el océano, embarcarse, ser capaz de llegar a la montaña más alta y ver los paisajes más bellos del mundo, pero siendo la hija primogénita del líder de un poderoso y renombrado clan al nacer su destino se había escrito para ella imponiéndoselo sin darle permiso a cambiarlo o al menos dar su opinión…

_Sasuke la había visto ese día antes de su misión, platicaron casi de lo mismo, la situación en ambos casos -el con Itachi y ella con Neji- no les daba el ambiente como para sostener pláticas largas o interesantes tal y como era antes cuando se enamoraron. Sabían reconocer por lo que pasaba el otro, pero previo a atreverse a tener los deseos de hablar, reprimían las palabras antes de que salieran de sus bocas terminando de nuevo en silencio. _

_Cómo extrañaba su discreta sonrisa, pero que lucía corta con la risa estrepitosa de Naruto… y ahí estaba de nuevo, poniendo su imagen en mente otra vez… no era su culpa, solo su nefasto corazón palpitando amor…_

Había tantas cosas en las que quería dejar de pensar y de las que sabía era imposible de hacer si a pesar de tener la intención no había progreso o cambio, solo una máscara falsa de aceptación, así que estaba resignada a solo callar.

Estando en la ventana sentada en el quicio de la misma, un aroma a naturaleza le llegó de no muy lejos. Había un pequeño oasis cerca de la mansión de Sasori que se ocultaba bien gracias a las construcciones de sus tierras, pero siendo lo que era, nada que lo ocultara le quitaba la esencia de serlo.

-Solo será una caminata…- se animó a ir. Estaba vestida solamente con una bata liviana semitransparente, la noche era fresca y algo fría, incluso con algunos destellos tristes, pero con todo y eso quería salir, no quería sentirse en una jaula de nuevo… y por supuesto, no sabía que alguien ya había salido antes que ella…

Naruto llegó primero a ese lugar, había tomado ventaja sin saberlo, y desconocía por completo el que alguien más también se dirigía hacía ahí. La vista apacible y tranquila de la medianoche lo tranquilizó un poco, tener que soportar ver a la mujer que amas en brazos de otro hombre sabiendo que el que verdaderamente ama es a ti es bastante duro incluso solo con recordarlo, pues cada día que pasa te es restregado en la cara de una manera más cruel que el anterior, sobre todo si el motivo de su separación involucra la felicidad de tu mejor amigo, imagen pública y burocrática en la sociedad, y tu sueño de ser Hokage.

Alas, eso quería tener, alas para volar lejos como los pájaros, siempre mirando hacia delante, nunca hacia atrás, pero no era un ave, era un ser vivo más complicado: una mujer. Y lo peor, una mujer con obligaciones y responsabilidades que no quería cumplir del todo y de las que no siempre podría fingir estar de acuerdo, pues era insano. También tenía sus momentos en los que explotaba.

Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos, estaban acostumbradas a quedarse siempre ocultas de la mirada de su padre o de los demás, como si siempre hubiere sido así de obediente. Solo a solas podía explayarse a llorar todo lo que quisiera hasta que alguien la descubriera y tuviera que calmarse o soltarse a lágrima viva… pero por alguna razón, en al aire, había algo más que no le permitía estar triste… algo vivo, casi murmurando en el viento…

Una brisa mediana cruzo por su cuerpo agitando la tela de su bata al igual que su cabello y las hojas de la naturaleza a su alrededor, pero sobre todo, el sonido de todo estremeciéndose con el aire levantando el aroma del estanque en el oasis. Ahí estaba, dibujada su figura apenas por la luz que emanaba la luna, esta vez ella lo había encontrado a el, aquel samurái que hacía que el brillo de sus ojos exaltara su corazón.

Fue como sentir la voz del alma del otro cerca, ambas miradas se cruzaron igual de sorprendidas. La princesa había seguido una corazonada al querer huir de la mansión por una bocanada de libertad y huir un rato y el por iguales motivos, solo que de si mismo y las turbulencias de su corazón.

El aire era cada vez más denso, pero parecían flotar extraviados en los ojos del contrario en la lejanía, el efecto que se da cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran en el mismo sendero…

El lucía como el joven apuesto y atractivo que era, de Konoha se marchó un niño todavía ingenuo y alborotador y regresó un hombre con sueños y ambiciones que estaba dispuesto a cumplir y que peleaba día a día con una sonrisa sin olvidar nunca los ánimos, con esa personalidad única y propia de el como su marca, personalidad aún algo inmadura en algunos aspectos, pero definitivamente más responsable.

Su cabello rubio brillaba y destacaba en algunas zonas mientras que en lo demás las sombras lo cubrían al igual que todo su cuerpo. Su hakama negra y el haori naranja, su espada en la cintura, su mirada por donde veía el océano, su bronceada piel, sus varoniles rasgos… su rostro sorprendido por verla ahí con la boca semiabierta pero que inmediatamente cerraría al igual que cambiaría toda su expresión adivinando lo siguiente que haría, pues tenían como obligación no verse. Pero con todo y eso estaba ahí, inmóvil, observándola fijamente al igual que ella…

Apenas si estaba vestida, con esa bata toda su figura se veía al igual que su blanca piel, casi como si no hubiera secretos en su cuerpo, como si fuera un libro abierto lleno de riquezas. Se sentía inspeccionada por sus ojos, sabía que la notaba…

Su tersa piel de porcelana, sus ojos perla brillantes, su sedoso y oscuro cabello con destellos de luz en el, siendo iluminada levemente marcando las sombras en toda ella claramente. Sus largas piernas, su contorneada cintura, su cuello de cisne, sus delicados y seductores labios, sus inocentes ojos… toda ella era una diosa proveniente de tierras desconocidas y prohibidas para los hombres comunes de la tierra…

Sabían que debían alejarse, sabían que tenían que hacerlo, pero ninguno se movía, solo seguían ahí, así, mirándose mutuamente sin saber que hacer, a qué obedecer…

Hinata tenía miedo de avanzar, habían solo tres metros de distancia entre los dos, pero no se sentía capaz de recorrerlos puesto que sabía que si se acercaba a el ya no habría más autocontrol y todos sus esfuerzos y lucha consigo misma para serle fiel a Sasuke desaparecerían, y no quería hacerlo, había sido fuerte durante todo ese tiempo que no quería corromperse. Pero ahora esa fortaleza la había abandonado así como la pena de su alma. Solo estaba ella, ella y sus sentimientos al descubierto implacablemente. No pudo frenar sus pasos.

Tenía tantas ganas de correr a abrazarla, tal y como la última vez que la había visto sola que incluso tuvo que cerrar los puños para contenerse y al final no pudo. Naruto veía como ella, su princesa, lo miraba, detenida y temerosa de lo que fuere a pasar si se acercaban un centímetro más. Sabiéndose igual que ella ante esa situación, temiendo y dudando, se dio confianza…

Fueron uno, dos, tres segundos y unos pocos pasos que lo hicieron ya no oír más a su promesa de alejarse de ella y la abertura que encontraron en el tiempo lo que lo impulsaron a dirigirse a su encuentro. Ya no había más que pensar, solo ignorar y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, los dos no pudieron dormir por lo acontecido esos días y ya no había explicaciones más razonables que esas…

Los pasos lentos y cortos se hicieron rápidos y largos, y justo al llegar enfrente del otro un poco de la voz de la cordura les recordaba que lo que podían hacer estaba mal, pero la desesperación de sus almas era tal que ya no quisieron escucharla más, por lo que Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto para poder retornar a aquel hombre que amaba ya sin necesidad de llorar o buscar alivio, solo su amor. Su contacto, envuelta en sus brazos fue más de lo que podía esperar, no importaban las promesas y el mal que podían causar tanto a Sasuke como al sueño del rubio, en ese momento solo importaban ellos, no había nada más, nada más...

Delicadamente se separo de ella para tomar su mentón, aún estaba inseguro de tomar o no sus labios, aún había una ínfima posibilidad de detenerlo todo, pero no quería y aún había confusión, por lo que hubo de desistir un poco más para preguntar, pegado a su oído, si lo que hacían estaba bien para por lo menos ser responsables de sus actos…

-Hinata…- exclamó con la respiración entrecortada, disfrutando lo sedoso que era su cabello, lo cerca que estaba de su piel y lo embriagador que era su aroma –Aún puedes dar marcha atrás…- murmuro sin deseos de detenerse, valiéndose de la poca razón que gobernaba su cabeza. Había bajado sus manos hasta su cintura, curveando su delineado y exquisito cuerpo. No había distancia entre los dos, sus cuerpos estaban apretados el uno con el otro haciendo presión en su contacto.

La idea de a lo que refería cruzo fugaz por su cabeza, recordó la mirada de Sasuke y la confianza ciega que le tenía, llegó a intentar hacer caso a esto y alejarse de Naruto como hacía poco lo hizo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, y, sintiendo su respiración en su cuello, aquel pensamiento salió de su mente tan rápido como entró.

-No- contestó aferrada a su haori temiendo separarse de el, ya que si lo hacía podría no volver a sentir su calidez. Tenía frio cuando venía caminando, pero ahora envuelta en los brazos del joven samurái ya no lo sentía más, solo su calidez, su calidez y un calor intenso proveniente de su interior al estar cerca de el, un calor que la incendiaba y despertaba las mas bajas pasiones así como un perpetuo amor por él –No quiero detenerme…- confeso mientras el otro proseguía con su labor de besar su cuello, ese aroma del que era adicto y nunca se cansaba de extasiarse de el en su fina piel, siempre inundándola, siempre característico de ella, siempre en todo lo referente a su espíritu y rastro, en sus ropas, en su cabello, en su piel, en su habitación, en sus pasos. Estaba depositando afectuosos besos sobre ella en todo su cuello hasta que se separo para volver a verla a la cara, ese dulce rostro que siempre lo tranquilizaba aún si era una tempestad de emociones.

Sus ojos perla. Sus ojos océano. Todo el sufrimiento que habían tenido que pasar hasta que al fin se quebró su voluntad. Ya no quedaban palabras que decir, solo caricias y besos.

Naruto la pegó aún más a su cuerpo, no había culpa, no había distancia, solo amor y libertad para demostrarlo, por lo que probaron sus labios simultáneamente subiendo de nivel después, saboreando y disfrutando del sabor del otro en su húmeda y tibia cavidad, delineando con su lengua los exquisitos labios de la ojiperla. Ella tenía sus brazos rodeando su cuello, no querían romper su unión, pero después de unos segundos en los que sus pulmones reclamaron aire de nuevo volvieron a mirarse mutuamente, pero ya sin melancolía ni represión, solo una sencilla pero inmensamente feliz sonrisa. La tristeza y las ganas de llorar desaparecían junto con su sombra, como si con los besos de Naruto tomara fuerza, templanza y fortaleza para enfrentarse a todo, aún si tenía que fingir o librar encarnizadas batallas a su lado. Era reciproca la aceptación de esto por los dos, caminar juntos y pelar mano a mano contra la adversidad…

Continuaron besándose sin medir el tiempo, solo querían estar con el otro sin importar lo que pasara, no importaba, estaban lejos de casa, hasta que el quiso saber algo más…

-¿Lo amas?- se atrevió a preguntar sobre su hombro aún abrazados. Hinata calló por un lapso, pero después se aferró aún más a el sumiendo su rostro en parte de su pecho.

-¿Qué se supone que deba decirte?…- respondió –No puedo seguir negando que te amo a ti más que nada en este mundo…- confesó, sus palabras fueron las más reconfortantes de todas las existentes en el mundo para el rubio, la felicidad había regresado a su cuerpo.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, seguía habiendo esa opción de huir juntos, pero ambos no decían nada, solo leían los pensamientos e ideas del otro en los ojos de su amante poniéndose en el lugar del alma del otro, sabían que no la tomarían, entonces ¿Qué harían? esa era la única incógnita para los dos.

-No abandonaras tu sueño…- contestó ella firme, estaban hablando seriamente.

-Y tu no dejaras a Sasuke- respondió el también, se miraron unos segundos más antes de besarse de nuevo, eso era lo que harían, ocultar lo que sentían y eran.

A partir de esa noche sin ninguna otra reprimenda hacia si mismos, bajo la luna llena y siendo testigo esta, las estrellas, la espesura de la escasa naturaleza, estando frente al estanque sirviendo de espejo al cielo, en ese momento, ambos enamorados, se habían hecho una promesa en silencio…

La promesa de nunca dejar al otro, la promesa de guardar el secreto de lo que se habían convertido, la promesa de ocultarse y demostrar sus sentimientos a pesar del daño que causaban, de nunca más volver a ignorar a su corazón…

Ambos se habían convertido en amantes…

-Nunca dejare de amarte- susurró a su oído Naruto ante su perfecta y sincera sonrisa de la otra.

-Ni yo…-

*8*8*8*

Cuando Sasuke llegó con Itachi ambos mataron a Kakuzu en una descomunal batalla salvando por poco a Kakashi de una muerte segura. Las intenciones de este de quitarles el corazón y lo serio que tuvieron que pelear fue digno de contemplar atónitos, pero no era Hakate quien necesitaba ayuda, y ellos ya habían llegado tarde…

Hidan se atrevió a darle una muerte sin honor dejándolo irreconocible como ser humano, una persona no puede considerarse como tal si esta dividida en dos y a pesar de ser fuertes todos sintieron fuertemente la pérdida de su camarada caído.

La misión había sido un completo desastre, Sasuke supo desde el principio que separarse en parejas era mala idea, pero como la espera por encontrar a los de Akatsuki se prolongó más de lo que el hubiera deseado terminó pensando con el odio y no con la razón, pues quería poner a prueba a Itachi de si su regreso era o no verdadero para captar el momento en que se lanzara contra el y así poder matarlo sin piedad o impedimentos al quitarle la máscara que tenía, pues seguía desconfiando de el. Estando solos el silencio reinó mientras caminaban, tenían un punto a donde llegar y encontrarse todos juntos, pero los otros dos no llegaron, y ante el sonido fuerte y no tan lejano de una pelea desenvolviéndose se vieron en la imperiosa necesidad de enfrentarse a Akatsuki para salvar a su compañero, aún cuando ya era tarde para el otro…

El ulular de los búhos era lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque, aún estaban alrededor de Asuma perplejos y llevados por el momento. Kakashi se culpaba a si mismo por no haber previsto esto y haber hecho planes, pero ya era tarde, no había más que hacer, solamente lamentarse.

Y justo cuando su pena llegó al tope en todos, la sombra de un guerrero más se hizo presente ante ellos con un solo ataque desde la espalda salido de la nada. Lo pudieron esquivar y contraatacar a tiempo, pero aquel Akatsuki supo caer y actuar enfrentándose a todos a la vez, Kakashi no tenía tantas fuerzas en ese momento como para hacer frente al igual que los Uchiha, así que se hizo a un lado.

Sin que nadie lo viera venir otros guerreros de igual apariencia que el primero se unieron, eran hombres y mujeres con incrustaciones en todo el cuerpo y usando la túnica negra con nubes rojas de Akatsuki aparentemente siguiendo a aquel guerrero de cabello negro que los dirigía y había atacado primero. Y a pesar de las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara a esa copia mal hecha de cierto samurái que Sasuke conocía, decidió dejarle el camino libre a su hermano mayor para acabar con ellos y para ver si era tan bueno como presumía, y si, lo era, y lo que pudo notar en el también fue que ambos, estando fuera recorriendo el mundo, pudieron descubrir más del sharingan de lo que su clan conocía y había documentado…

Uno a uno fueron cayendo los cuerpos de los guerreros en medio de charcos de sangre tibia de olor metálico, había tantos que Sasuke, entrando en calor por ver a su hermano destazando a sus contrarios, también se unió. El filo de las espadas sonaba con cada fricción y ataque, se movían con rapidez y astucia, tenían el terreno medido y fue poco tiempo el que les tomó acabar con ellos dejándolos en pedazos, solo quedaba el principal, que algo cobarde se ocultó esperando para atacar creyendo que era lo mejor…

Itachi fue capaz de descubrirlo antes que Sasuke, y a pesar de que su hermano se quitó, Itachi fue el que detuvo sus planes de atacarlo interceptándolo en lugar del otro, interponiéndose y atravesándolo en el proceso. Pero ese no era el único que había huido. Una mujer, una única fémina que quedaba después de haber matado a todos los otros y que se desvaneció en la nada dejándolos solos después de la batalla, los dejó pensando mucho por el nombre que les había dado…

-Pein…-

No, eso no era verdad, Naruto había matado a Pein, al Pein real, el que ocupaba el cuerpo de Yahiko, un antiguo guerreo que murió joven pero que su leyenda sr extinguió ante la altura de una unión entre naciones que hizo ver su causa como algo que estaba mal y que debía ser erradicado.

Debido a las injusticias del mundo los líderes de este pequeño grupo cayeron, pero encontraron la manera de seguir, y esto pocos lo sabían…

-Sasuke…- lo llamó su antiguo maestro –Si estos son Pein, eso significa que Naruto…-

-Si…- respondió el otro temiendo lo peor por su amigo, la venganza que había proclamado por su maestro no estaba completa del todo… –Naruto no mató al Pein real…-

*8*8*8*

Al despertar la mañana les sonrió a ambos, era de madrugada y los dos habían dormido plácidamente en los reconfortantes y cálidos brazos del otro, la primera noche en mucho tiempo que dormían bien. Antenoche sus penas se lavaron con cada beso, y la culpa de ambos se veía disminuida al saber que a pesar de lo oscuros que se volvían sus obstáculos al estar junto al otro sabrían salir adelante…

El dormir al lado del otro en la misma cama les daba la seguridad y paz necesaria para sentirse siempre protegidos, se acostumbraron desde que eran niños y revivir ese ayer era glorioso, sobretodo por que parecía que a pesar de haber crecido sus cuerpos seguían acoplándose a la perfección del otro, como si hubieran sido siempre un molde para quien amaban.

El Kyubi no lo molestó durante toda la noche y eso fue un alivio para el, pues a pesar de ahora estar con Hinata, no quería que lo viera estando de condición de esclavo ante su parte oscura.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos solo para toparse con el dulce rostro de su amada durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho abrazada a el y reposando tranquila como lo haría un ángel. Al verla y tenerla tan cerca sonrió, estaban cubiertos por las sábanas y el cobertor de la cama y el la cubrió un poco más, solo que con este movimiento no pudo evitar moverse un poco y como consecuencia ella se despertó…

-…Hola…- saludó con los ojos entrecerrados y un poco adormilada -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó somnolienta.

-Es temprano… demasiado diría yo…- miró hacia la ventana, habiendo pasado un gran periodo de su vida en la naturaleza sabía leer el tiempo en el cielo -lamento despertarte, no era mi intención…- se disculpo besando su frente.

-No, no te preocupes por eso, teníamos que despertar antes de que alguien nos buscara- se pasó la mano por el cabello recogiéndolo hacia atrás y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tan pronto tienes miedo de que nos descubran?- subió una ceja bromeando.

-No es solo eso- fue poniéndose de pie –Hoy es la boda de Sakura, tenemos que estar ahí desde antes- fue aproximándose a la puerta justo antes de ser abrazada por el rubio al darse cuenta de que pronto se marcharía.

-Aun no te vayas…- susurró a su oído desde atrás abrazándola por la cintura.

-Aguarda, Naruto…- trató de separarse de el, pero no era que no le gustara ese roce que estaban teniendo era por que no era apropiado…

-Por favor… un poco más, quédate…- la envolvió más entre sus brazos.

-Pero… Sakura…-

-Shhh… no digas nada…- alcanzó sus labios antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

A la ceremonia la última en llegar fue Hinata y su hermana seguidas de su guardián. La menor fue lo suficientemente perceptiva como para notar una sonrisa feliz y sin sentido en su hermana, por lo menos para ella no tenía sentido pues no sabía nada, pero el ver al Uzumaki risueño también la hizo tener ciertas sospechas…

La ceremonia comenzó normal, Sasori vestía un kimono negro como era costumbre y tradición, Sakura llevaba puesto uno rosa con detalles blancos, rojos y verdes, colores vivos para que su matrimonio estuviera lleno de prosperidad. Llevaba flores en el cabello como un detalle adicional, su peinado era alto y recogía todo su cabello, tenía la ilusión de sorprender a su esposo cuando lo soltara. También llevaba un poco de maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

Ambos estaban ante el monje y este comenzó a decir los rezos mientras Sakura vivía su sueño hecho realidad parada al lado del hombre que en poco tiempo se ganó su corazón con su gracia y atención, una galanura muy inocente pero a la vez adictiva en la que simplemente había caído.

Tomaron los tragos de sake y los votos de Sasori fueron rápidos y no tan profundos, pero a los oídos de Sakura habían sido los más bellos.

-"Pasar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas juntos y hacerte feliz…"-

Un rubio vestido con un kimono negro al igual que su acompañante reía discretamente al lado del otro que se cubría con una sombrilla para que no le vieran el rostro. El rubio tenía el cabello suelto y el pelinegro lo tenía en una coleta baja pero bien sujeto del cuello. Por alguna razón eran polos opuestos, y Hinata se sintió observada al igual que ese lapso en la recepción de invitados la noche anterior…

_-¿Es extraño no crees?... El como nosotras no tenemos que hacer votos ni mencionarlos durante la ceremonia, solamente estar ahí y decir nuestro nombre mientras celebramos con sake…- _

-_Me he puesto a pensar miles de veces en que será lo que me prometa Sasori cuando estemos en ese momento, me encantara escuchar su voz jurándome amor eterno…-_

-Sakura…- respondió esta cuando fue su turno.

La imagen de su propia boda cuando fuera el momento una vez pasadas las pocas semanas que quedaban para esto la hizo estremecer al ver como su amiga sonreía feliz caminando al lado del pelirrojo una vez terminada la ceremonia con otro de tantos sonidos del bong que había, y que acompañaban al monje junto con otros sacerdotes y sacerdotisas. Ese sonido, ese retumbe, ese eco, beber sake…

_-"Pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos y hacerte feliz…"-_ imaginó esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Sasuke hacia ella justo en el momento en que tendría que decir su nombre…

_-Hinata…-_

No, no quería decirlo, sabía lo que vendría después, podía ver a su amiga subiendo a ese carruaje al lado de Sasori yendo hacia su luna de miel y lo que claramente era la noche de bodas…

Imaginó la suya propia, y su corazón dio un vuelco con solo pensar estar debajo de Sasuke… Se sintió presa del pánico aún terminada la ceremonia y con todos los invitados esparciéndose, aún no era la hora para que los novios se marcharan, solo se dirigían al banquete que darían como muestra para sus invitados y embajadores que tenían de otras naciones. Desde la noche anterior se sintió incómoda con el embajador del Rayo al igual que ese día, ahora eso se veía ínfimo conforme a lo que estaba viendo en su mente.

Pero antes de poder seguir yendo más allá de lo que pudiera temer sintió como una mano tomaba la suya envolviéndola y brindándole confianza al adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Al voltear y encontrarse con Naruto con una cara segura pudo respirar tranquila y calmar a su corazón de la taquicardia que le estaba dando por su futuro, la expresión de su amante le daba la profunda sensación de haber una salida antes de tener que enfrentarse a esto y tener que decir su nombre aceptando a Sasuke como esposo.

De lejos una blanca mirada la había seguido y leído los pensamientos. Sintió un gran control sobre la joven al verla nerviosa e incluso proyectada, pero su complacimiento se borró cuando el rubio que había visto desde antes le tomo la mano. Con ese acto no había hecho otra cosa que dar a demostrar su afecto y relación oculta, y eso lo enfureció al grado de querer ir hasta el y sacarle las vísceras con las espada sin retenerse un segundo más.

-Cálmate Neji- extendió su brazo Deidara para frenar su ida hacia su prima y acompañante –Te vas a descubrir arrastrándonos a nosotros contigo- explicó retomando su camino seguido por el mismo después de verse obligado de tener que obedecerlo. No paraba de echar pestes en silencio.

…_no se tiene que esperar hasta morir para poder ser feliz con quien se ama…_

*8*8*8*

En una caverna profunda en la tierra utilizada como refugio subterráneo una mujer de cabello azul caminaba hecha una fiera hacia donde sabía que se encontraba su líder y amigo así como su pareja. Acababa de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido en un país no muy lejano y la vida que había sido arrebatada por parte de uno de los Akatsuki, y al ser informada de quien era y saber que era y en que estaba ligado con su vida, ella simplemente explotó.

-¡Nagato!- entró gritando al recinto, junto a Pein, con medio cuerpo dentro de una máquina, se encontraba el nombrado…

-Konan…- trató de detenerla el pelirrojo.

-No, no me toques- lo hizo a un lado molesta –Tu… ¡Tu!- lo señalo insolente y enojada -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! ¡¿Por qué no los detuviste?!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y los ojos vidriosos…

-No sabía quien era el, solo se encontró en el lugar equivocado con las personas equivocadas, eso es todo, no pude hacer nada para salvarlo…- habló el acabado hombre consumido por su poder a la mujer que no paraba de recriminarle la muerte de aquel hombre que se enfrentó con Hidan.

-¡Asuma no era un peligro para nosotros!- reclamó de nuevo -¡No tenían derecho! ¡Pudiste haber…!-

-No- la calló altivo –No hubiera servido de nada…- Konan se sentía impotente, y sin previo aviso le lanzó al guerrero mitad máquina uno de sus afilados ataques con papel, pero fue interceptado por Pein antes de llegar a su objetivo…

-Konan- clamó su nombre una vez vuelto a piso firme. Ella solo les dio la espalda y salió del subterráneo escondite, no tenía ganas de verlos a ambos, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento…

-Ve con ella- permitió Nagato al ver la preocupación en su amigo por ella. Una vez afuera, cubiertos por la luz del medio día, frente a una roca de grandes proporciones donde ella se había sentado a tratar de no ser vista o tratada de débil por su demacrada apariencia, se aproximó para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti esa mujer?- preguntó su amante sentándose a un lado de ella tratando de entenderla un poco por la reacción que había tenido adentro, ella solo negó con la cabeza tratando de no soltar el llanto. Era más que obvio que tratándose de otro samurái Konan lo hubiera pasado de largo, pero este no, este era el esposo se una amiga cercana a ella y que valoraba mucho, y ahora compartía su dolor…

-¿Por qué?...- repitió sin verlo a la cara, pero tuvo que hacerlo para responderle… -…porque se lo que perder a quien amas…- soltó casi sin aire mientras las primeras lágrimas de su llanto rodaban por sus mejillas. Pein ya no dijo nada más al comprender por que se sentía así, después de todo, sino hubiera sido por Nagato el se hubiera perdido para siempre, por que de hecho, el no estaba completamente vivo…

Konan se dejó abrazar por el pelirrojo calmándose y recuperando la postura, pero no paraba de pensar en Kurenai, en como se pondría cuando recibiera la impactante y dolorosa noticia de la muerte de Asuma…

*8*8*8*

Llevando el cuerpo de su compañero, los tres samuráis de Konoha callaban en su camino una vez emprendido el regreso a la aldea. Sasuke había confirmado sus sospechas, pues Akatsuki estaba de regreso y conocía que estaban en busca de los Biju, los antecedentes de Orochimaru con la organización lo hacían saber esto último, y no podía quitar el dedo del renglón con respecto a Naruto y lo que pasaría con Gaara, siendo Kazekage corría un grave riesgo al igual que el rubio…

-_Tendrás que pedirle disculpas en mi nombre, pero no voy a poder ir…-_ le pidió no hace mucho a su prometida. ¡Sakura! ¿Como se le había olvidado? Hinata y Naruto debían estar en Suna para su boda.

-Es muy probable que vayan hacia el país del viento ahora o tal vez ya estén allá. Dos Biju en un solo lugar es demasiado tentador para ellos…- mencionó Kakashi sabiéndolo al igual que los demás estando de acuerdo en eso.

-Tenemos que ir hacia allá- dijo montado en su caballo el líder.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con el cuerpo de Asuma?- espetó su hermano frio y serio señalando al cadáver –Suna esta a dos días de camino y Konoha esta igual desde este punto, no lo va a resistir…- Sasuke tuvo que tomar una decisión pronto.

-Kakashi, lleva el cuerpo de Asuma de regreso a Konoha, Itachi y yo iremos a Suna- hizo relinchar a su caballo con un golpe y recibiendo la afirmativa de su hermano por esa decisión, gracias a lo que habían vivido su lazo fraternal había sanado.

El samurái obedeció siguiendo su rumbo hacía el país del fuego, pero no contaba con encontrarse en el camino con quien una vez fue discípulo de su amigo muerto…

En Suna, Sasori miraba hacia otro sitio esperando que llegara la noche con ansias aún cuando faltaran muchas horas para esto, pues no soportaba más tiempo esa farsa. Deidara sabía como se encontraba este por donde estaba colocado, justo en medio, pero debían ser pacientes, el día siguiente sería el fin de toda esa pesadilla y el comienzo de una austera y encarnizada batalla…

* * *

Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy, tuve que esperar a que una de mis compañeras me regresara mi USB para unir las partes de este capítulo y luego terminarlo, pero ya esta, y la siguiente parte la voy a disfrutar mucho meditando como ponerla. Mientras me voy a dormir, mañana empieza mi larga jornada de trabajo…

¿En esta continuación fui muy cruel?


	6. Ruin

Soy experta en complicarme la vida. No tengo suficiente tiempo como para sentarme a escribir todos los días, espero que me entiendan.

La belleza de Hinata es proporcional a las futuras tragedias que va a vivir, así que no piensen que exagero ya que… va a sufrir… Hay lemon, y me temo que me culparan de banshin, pero no tengo nada en contra de ningún personaje, solo aluciné. Si no quieren leer el lemon no lean la segunda sección en cursiva.

Próximamente más acción y desamor… OoO!

Si, el estrés también me mata a mi… así que tengo que descargarme en algún lado no creen?

* * *

-No, nos iremos hoy mismo por un camino seguro, Naruto ya se ha encargado de eso- respondió tranquilamente con su suave y delicada voz. Ino y Anko querían hacerla desistir de irse ese mismo día de Suna, pero ella sentía la necesidad de escapar del mundo al lado de Naruto. Si en aquel oasis de Suna había flaqueado a su convicción de fidelidad a Sasuke no quería estar presente de quienes eran allegados a ella y que comenzaran a sospechar. Si, su hermana podía estar percátandose poco a poco, pero no lo confrontaría por completo hasta tener una prueba, y ellos estaban siendo demasiado discretos. Sabían que no estarían acompañados de nadie en momentos muy cortos, pero pese a eso, parecía como si supieran leer el aura del otro con solo mirar una décima de segundos a sus ojos para saber las palabras que se estaba dedicando en medio de una conversación entre sus almas que solo ellos sabían decifrar.

-Pero Hinata…-

-Ya déjala Ino,- habló Anko algo tosca con las palabras, tal y como había sido siempre. -Si se quiere ir que se vaya, ni que fuera a irse al otro lado del mundo-

-Anko sensei…-

-Mejor vamos por un poco de sake para seguir celebrando- continuó indicándole con una afirmación de la cabeza que siguiera ella primero después de ser la evocadora para irse del lado de la joven que la mayoría de los invitados a esa fiesta, sabían que sería la próxima señora Uchiha. –Adelántate, tengo algo más que decirle a Hinata chan antes de que se valla- exclamó un segundo antes de irse, a lo que Ino, a pesar de saber por donde iría esa conversación, no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso omiso a quien seguía siendo una superior de ella por edad y rango. Aún cuando ella ya estuviera próxima a casarse también.

**Ronin:**

**La Princesa y el Samurái**

En cuanto se hubo alejado Ino Anko borró la sonrisa de su rostro y volteó a ver a Hinata con severidad y rigor en la mirada. Había una terrible mueca de disgusto y a la vez pena en su tez por ella. Como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida, -y eso que nadie los había visto a ella y a Naruto o por lo menos llegado a sugerir algo-, pero Anko le llevaba ventaja como mujer de mundo conocedora de la vida. Llevaba, por mucho, un largo camino de experiencias en lo que se trataba de relaciones comparado al carente recorrido de Hinata en el aún verde sendero de su existencia. Y no se iba a detener en decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, pero para no sospechar solo lo abrevió con unas cuantas palabras.

**Capítulo seis:** Ruin

-De niña tu padre te llevó a la Casa de Damas para que aprendieras todos los modales que una joven debe poseer y portar con orgullo, una verdadera señorita- hizo una pausa suspirando en el aire los recuerdos de cómo la había tratado tantas veces de manera cruel para tratar de formarle carácter, pero ella, casi como si estuviera dispuesta a someterse a los golpes que le daba a su orgullo y confianza con cada palabra, comentario o acción para con ella, Hinata no quitaba esa sonrisa bondadosa de su rostro. –Sabes que Normalmente chicas tan importantes como tu, primogénita del Clan Hyuuga, no tendrían que ir ahí si normalmente son educadas en casa por los miembros de su propia familia; pero Hiashi sama tenía miedo de que estuvieras la mayor parte del día con ese amiguito del que te apegaste tanto desde que eras niña que fue correcto lo que hizo para evitar que escaparas de la mansión cada que te lo proponías con ese... aprendiz de samurái rubio de ojos azules maltratado por el pueblo. Eras la única que le hablaba sin crueldad ni temor, realmente le brindaste tu amistad, y desde entonces empezaste a quererle…-

El regaño de Anko estaba cambiando de rumbo al mencionar todas esas cosas, pero con lo último que tenía para decirle era más que suficiente para hacerla desfallecer.

-Recuerdo lo felices que estábamos Kurenai, Anko y yo cuando nos enteramos de tu boda, los rumores de las salidas que tenías con Sasuke Uchiha nos dieron una luz de cómo podrían desencadenarse las cosas y mira, no fallamos en deducir que acabarían estando juntos, y por lo que hemos visto muy felices-

Por un segundo el corazón de la pelinegra de nívea piel se estrujo tal y como una esponja siendo exprimida para quitarle el exceso de agua que tuviera. Esa era la sensación que tenía en su pecho, como si tomaran su corazón y lo estrujaran con fuerza sin una sola gota de compasión.

-Sasuke pasó a ser un miembro de Konoha más abierto desde que esta contigo, solo a tu lado se le ve sonreír y estar plenamente feliz, y todo se debe a tu compañía- comenzó a girarse para ir hacia donde había ido Ino anteriormente, Hinata por su parte, se había quedado inmóvil con los pies clavados en el piso de madera sin poder sacar ningún sonido de su garganta, se había quedado sin habla por lo que le estaba diciendo su maestra… -Sabes, yo también se lo que es el dolor, y ahora mismo debes estar sufriendo una descomunal guerra en tu interior con el regreso de Naruto a la aldea a poco tiempo para tu boda. La inesperada aparición de Itachi también ha bloqueado un poco tus pensamientos y tu manera de sentir al ver lo que esta pasando Sasuke, y no dudo que te sientas acorralada con los sentimientos encontrados con ambos pero…- comenzó a caminar deteniéndose al segundo paso que había dado –Nosotras tres, desde que iniciamos en tiempos duros y difíciles, hemos dirigido una Casa de Damas respetable y honorable- sonrió concienzudamente a la par de un sentimiento reseco de su boca por su tono antes de seguir su camino-… más no es una Casa de Té…-...

Al haber dicho esto último no se había tomado la molestia de volver a ver a Hinata, simplemente la dejo sin poder respirar al saber que lo le había dado a entender no era otra cosa más que ya conocía sobre su relación secreta con Naruto y estaba en desacuerdo con ello.

Una Casa de Damas es en donde las jóvenes reciben adiestramiento y modales para llegar a ser mujeres talentosas que den honor a sus familias y puedan desposarse con un buen partido igual o de mejor rango social, nunca inferior. Una casa de té en cambio, como seguía siendo tradición, era donde los hombres iban a divertirse un rato entre mujeres, bebiendo y fumando así como dejando salir su libido a cada que se le pudiera presentar una oportunidad.

Según la sociedad, debía sacrificarse quedándose con Sasuke a pesar de hacer a un lado a Naruto, ya que de lo contrario, echaría por la borda su reputación, la de su familia, y en parte la de la Casa de Damas, ya que ella era uno de sus más grandes miembros ejemplares durante su curso y estancia ahí, así como una de las jóvenes más apreciadas por las maestras.

Hinata no supo describirlo, pero se sintió como un conejo cuya madriguera se convirtiera en su propia prisión cuando un depredador hubiere logrado acceder a ella: sola, esperando con el pulso desbocado y el cuerpo crispado la hora del golpe definitivo. En el caso de la joven Hyuuga, era como esperar a que las cosas se derrumbaran y recogiendo los pedazos de lo quedara de su vida siguiera cortándose con ellos.

Naruto la vio ensombrecerse por un segundo al aislarse de toda la gente alrededor de ella a pesar de estar en medio del salón. Su mirada estaba baja y sombría, podía jurar que tenía los ojos cerrados reteniendo las lágrimas, pero las estaba reteniendo con tal dureza y necesidad que incluso se mordía el labio inferior derecho para evitar hacerlo. Quería ir con ella, preguntar que pasaba y reconfortarla, pero si la había visto con Anko hasta hacía unos instantes se podía imaginar lo que le había dicho y la había puesto así, pero al instante, aún a unos metros de llegar a donde estaba ella, se contuvo para no llegar hasta ella al comprender que su presencia no haría otra cosa más que confundirla más y hasta influenciarla.

Tras una larga charla y por lo que había estado escuchando en Konoha, antes de partir a Suna, Hinata era toda una historia y una novela que la gente contaba como rumores y chismes de cajón que todo mundo sabía al ser ella la mujer más popular e importante –sin que ella lo quisiera así- de la aldea solo después de la mismísima Quinta Hokage. No pudo evitar enterarse de a todos a los que había rechazado y que incluso entre la lista se enumeraban a varios de sus amigos y compañeros así como a un montón más de hombres que desconocía por completo. Pero lo que más se le quedó grabado fue el que la gente no parara de subrayar el hecho de que ella estaba resguardándose en espera de él debido al profundo amor que le tenía desde que eran niños. Cuando mencionaron la tristeza de Hinata al dejar a un lado aquel recuerdo después de haber sobrevivido a que mucha gente ya lo diera por muerto durante varios años, lo más doloroso fue enterarse que ella se obligó a si misma a dejarlo a un lado y olvidarlo para poder estar con Sasuke, quien le estaba ofreciendo, siendo que con nadie más lo había hecho de esa manera, su amor y devoción.

Recordó todos esos momentos en los que ella no paraba de llorar y sentirse culpable debido a la confusión y al torbellino de emociones en el que estaba atrapada. Lo lastimaba al decir que no sabía que hacer siendo que el estaba ahí ofreciéndole huir y estar juntos, pero no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba atrapada en los dos extremos de la cuerda sin saber que sendero elegir. Se sentía humillado y depresivo cuando ella decidió dejarlo para estar con Sasuke una vez Itachi apareció, pero se sintió vivo de nuevo cuando ella volvió a hablar con el en el oasis dejando de negar sus sentimientos hacia el.

No sabía que hacer, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir, y también para hacerla sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, así que simplemente no sabía como actuar. Pero de pronto, como un fuerte golpe en el pecho al ser atravesando por una flecha o una lanza, le llegó la realidad de las cosas del comportamiento de Hinata tan insenzato y vil…

_En uno de tantos paseos, al haber terminado sus clases de danza en la Casa de Damas y así tener unos cuantos minutos libres, salió a despejarse un rato a las afueras del jardín contemplando el musgo, el pasto y el estanque lleno de peces koy hermosa y delicadamente decorado con lirios y flores de loto tan perfectos que parecían haber sido colocados a propósito, estratégicamente así para dar ese efecto de belleza tan pulcro y misterioso. Incluso suspiro por el panorama._

_Solo el misterioso impacto de una piedra en el agua –muy mal lanzada por cierto- haciendo salpicar el claro líquido y espantando a los peces, la hizo reaccionar de su mente perdida._

_-Hey… Hinata…- escuchó en un susurro la voz de Naruto detrás de ella._

_Mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca para pillarla, muy discretamente se fue acercando al roble en el que el rubio estaba trepado resguardado por la espesura de las hojas, casi sin mirarlo para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba platicando con el, recargándose en el tronco._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto algo espantada –Te volverán a sacar como la última vez si te descubren- volteó a verlo por un breve instante dejando ver su preocupación a lo que Naruto llegó a clavarle los ojos seriamente al verla. Le creaba problemas, pero ella nunca dejaba de hablarle o estar con el por que verdaderamente era su amiga, una extraña amistad, dirían muchos, pues los dos pertenecían a dos estratos completamente opuestos en la sociedad, pero lejos de eso o que se pensara que el estaba encaprichado con ella o que Hinata lo viera como su única escapatoria del rigor de su vida al ser una Hyuuga, cualquiera que los viera podía ver que aunque ella luciera como una muñequita de porcelana frágil y delicada al lado de un cachorro de zorro, un zorrito salvaje, los dos eran como uña y mugre al ser lados opuestos, efusividad y retraimiento. Eso era precisamente lo que los unía, ella se había visto peculiarmente atraída por el esfuerzo y lo divertido que era el rubio mientras que el veía de ella lo bondadosa, linda y tranquila que era así como descubría que ella confiaba en el e incluso le daba ánimos cuando se sentía más solo que nunca en el mundo o no le encontraba sentido a su vida metiéndose de problema en problema y siendo rechazado por todos._

_Si no fuera por que sus caminos se hubieren cruzado en la vida ella se hubiera hartado de su vida mientras que el, odiando a todas las personas y sin poder confiar en nadie, se habría vuelto alguien peligroso lleno de odio y venganza, un verdadero monstruo peor del que muchos decían que era._

_-Hoy vi algo que me impresionó mucho cuando estaba terminando mi entrenamiento- se recargó en el tronco tambien parado en la gruesa rama en la que estaba, tenía especial mania y astucia para estar en los árboles cada vez que hacía cualquier cosa. Naruto entrenaba para ser samurái gracias al favor y recomendación de un hombre muy apreciado por el que se había convertido en su figura paterna, Iruka Umino. Al enterarse de que sería con Kakashi su examen para probar sus habilidades, el alma se le fue al cielo, pero al haber pasado la siguiente preocupación fue que compartiera al maestro junto con otro chico con el cual se veía que los dos no podían pasar dos segundos sin estar peleando entre ellos. Sasuke Uchiha. Este, a pesar de pertenecer a uno de los más poderosos clanes de la aldea era entrenado por Kakashi al no tener tiempo su padre para el procurando tanto a su hermano mayor Itachi. Pero esto, era harina de otro costal._

_-¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta que salga de la escuela?- comenzó a preocuparse si llegaba alguna instructora y la llamaba o por si no lucía lo suficientemente tranquila como para ocultar el que estaba platicando con Naruto, pues ningún varón tenía permitida la entrada a ese lugar. Por su puesto que no pudo evitar jugar con los dedos en medio de un leve sonrojo al estar hablando con Naruto, estaba algo presionada por que el tiempo seguía corriendo y el no paraba de hacer pausas entre lo que hablaba, largas pausas para observarla detenidamente y cada uno de sus movimientos._

_-Hoy… volví a ver algo que no había visto en años…- continuó, por lo que pudo escuchar, se había sentado en la rama._

_-¿Qué… que fue?- preguntó con su timbre de voz algo agudo y tierno de niña, por que lo seguía siendo, una niña todavía._

_-El viejo Hokage se paseo por los campos de entrenamiento hace unas horas para hablar con Kakashi y detuvimos el entrenamiento por hoy. Fui a comer con Iruka a Ichiraku y paseándose por la gente todos miraron al viejo con respeto, casi como si estuviera imponiéndose…- se detuvo mirando la nada arriba de el pensando en ello._

_-N-No veo que haya de ma-malo en eso, es el Hokage, todos los respetamos y admiramos por lo que es- respondió. Naruto entonces se sobresaltó un poco por escuchar a Hinata decir eso._

_-¡¿QUÈ?! ¡¿tu también Hinata?!- alzó la voz. Para colmo de males una increíblemente joven Kurenai pasaba por ahí y Naruto tuvo que irse como soplo del viento._

_Cuando pudieron reanudar la conversación Naruto tomó una decisión que ya habiá mencionado antes pero no la había sonado tanto como en esos momentos. Sus planes de volverse Hokage._

_La mayoría de la gente se reía, burlaba o lo veían ridículo reflejándolo con frases increíblemente despóticas, pero Hinata, cuando lo escucho, hizo una pregunta que ninguna otra persona le había hecho antes, por lo menos, en ese lapso de su vida._

_-¿Para que quieres se Hokage?-_

_Ante esa pregunta pudo haber reaccionado mal o haber entendido que ella no creía que lo iba lograr o trataba de desalentarlo, pero al verla directamente a los ojos pudo ver que tenía solo las mejores intenciones con aquella interrogante. Así que respondió con la verdad siendo sincero consigo mismo…_

_-Para que la gente deje de mirarme tan gélidamente como lo hace y tenga que respetarme. Para hacer que todas esas personas que me tratan peor que como basura tengan que arrodillarse a pedirme perdón al ver el grandioso samurái en que me convertí…- respondió bajando la mirada con un dejo de tristeza, de esos en los que las nubes cubren el sol dejandolo todo gris._

_Paso un lapso largo de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos menciono ni media palabra y en el que los remolinos de aire levantaron las hojas secas y el polvo del camino a sus pies estando ellos sentados en aquella banca al lado del camino de piedra._

_Hinata se levantó, parecía que se preparaba para marcharse y sin decir adiós, eso hizo que Naruto se sintiera apenado por haberle mencionado eso a Hinata y que ella hubiere llegado a cambiar su opinión sobre el tan súbitamente, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Ella, de pie frente a el, tomo su mano entre las suyas mirando con detenimiento su textura antes de levantar la mirada con una sonrisa sincera y alegre mientras mencionaba las palabras más reconfortantes que su pobre ser podía recibir en esos momentos._

_-Serás un gran Hokage Naruto kun…- exclamo suave y tiernamente con tal tacto que hizo a sentir al rubio nuevamente un halo cálido en su cuerpo por lo que le decía._

_Al instante, dos lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos víctima del momento._

_-¡Hinata chan!- la abrazó sin importarle los sorpresivo y abrupto que había sido su movimiento y lo roja que la había puesto con esto –Gracias…-_

_-No puede ser…-_ se llevo la mano a la cara, por mucho que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía comprender por que razón, a pesar de quererse tanto y ahora estar dispuestos a estar juntos no podían abandonar el lugar en el que estaban; por lo menos no hasta que Sasuke se hubiere recuperado más de cómo se había puesto por el regreso de Itachi. Todo se debía a su sueño y decisión de ser Hokage, y esa era una razón congruente y tenía el sello de Hinata en todo ello. Muchas veces se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma, y esta no era la excepción. _–Lo ha estado haciendo… por mi…-_ regresó a mirarla, parecía haber pasado un largo rato de tiempo pero en realidad ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos en realidad.

Naruto guardó silencio contemplándola a la distancia. Del otro lado del salón, Hanabi miraba a su hermana justo antes de negar con la cabeza y dejar escapar un lastimero suspiro por lo que dedujo siendo verdad, lo que ocurría entre Naruto y Hinata.

Levantando el rostro, con la frente muy alta y sin ningún signo de decaimiento al saberlo ocultar muy bien, Hinata recupero su postura y se dirigió hacía donde estaba Sakura para poder cumplir con su objetivo de despedirse por esa noche y marcharse con rumbo a Konoha. La pelirosa se vio sorprendida por esto, pues estando casada no veía razón para apresurar el momento de decir adiós, pero tras recordar que estaría presente en la boda de Hinata con cierta exclusividad pareció pasarlo por alto y aceptar que su amiga regresara a la aldea. Aquella bella y joven mujer de ojos verdes no paraba de sonreír feliz y satisfecha por la inmensa felicidad que la vida le estaba dando con ese acontecimiento. Dentro de unas cuantas horas, el último de los invitados cruzaría el umbral de la puerta dándose por concluida la fiesta y quedándose solamente ella y Sasori con todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar su noche especial.

Siendo su boda y estando celebrándola todo mundo se extrañó de no ver a Kurenai ahí, pero no pudo ocultar su alegría y brindar por ello cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. No hacía pocos meses habían estado precisamente en la boda de ella cuando ahora estaba Sakura en la suya propia. No podía ser más dichosa.

Vio salir de la fiesta a las dos Hyuugas seguidas de Naruto y miles de pensamientos surcaron su mente al verlos salir. Las mejillas se le incendiaron e incluso bajo el rostro avergonzada de sus pensamientos "impuros" y pervertidos al imaginar como un hombre tan apuesto y amable como lo era Sasori terminaría haciendo el resto de la velada amena con sus palabras e inolvidable su primera vez con un hombre.

Y si, Sasori había estado atento y detallista con ella, como un mozo, y a la vez como todo un mandatario con aires de hacerle un favor a Sakura. Con todo y eso su rostro, a pesar de ser visibles ciertas ojeras en sus ojos, tenía un destello infantil, como el rostro de un niño en un varonil cuerpo de proporciones casi perfectas.

Cuando Sasori sintió el aura de Sakura viéndola por el rabillo del ojo mientras terminaba de beber su sake, aprovecho lo alto de la mesa en la que estaba servida la comida para deslizar su mano libre hasta la de ella. En cuanto sintió su contacto se prendió más que parecía que estallaban fuegos artificiales en su interior por que el mismo pelirrojo pudo sentir su cambió de temperatura al tocar su piel.

Alzó la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos muy sonrojada, pero mona a la vez, tenía que admitirlo, se veía linda.

-_De verdad se ha hecho muchas ilusiones…-_ meditó en su mente indiferente, pero por más frio que pudiera ser en su interior exteriormente tenía un gesto amable con ella. Bajando la vista cuando la soltó para que pudieran seguir atendiendo a sus invitados y siguieran siendo felicitados brindando con más sake, Sasori bajo la mirada hacia su pecho viendo con claridad que Sakura no estaba muy dotada en ese aspecto. Giro la cabeza casi con fastidio, pero tras soltar un suspiro profundo oculto de la vista de su "esposa", se lo pensó mejor. _–Bueno y, ¿Qué predería yo si solo es una noche?...-_ Casi un segundo después de decir eso quiso morderse la lengua, dentro de pocas horas iba a acabar con la vida de muchos habitantes de la poderosa aldea de Suna. Si ya le iba a romper el corazón a una mujer y le demostraría cual era su verdadera cara ¿para que humillarla más haciéndola suya?...

Pero, estaba, del otro lado de la moneda, lo que ella podía llegar a pensar así como la servidumbre si no la tomaba esa noche. Se pondría en duda su hombría. No, eso no se lo podía permitir. Así que le pediría perdón al terminar y le mostraría sus verdaderas intenciones al haberla tomado como esposa ese día ya que, en realidad, solo quería apartar la atención del Raikage en Suna para que el se pudiera hacer cargo del Shukaku y, más adelante, otro miembro de Akatsuki se hiciera cargo del querido hermano del Raikage.

*8*8*8*

-¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?- alzó un brazo para interponerse en el camino del castaño oscuro cuando trató de seguir el carruaje al que se había subido Hinata y su prima más pequeña junto con Naruto. Había estado esperando ese momento para seguirlos, pero Deidara apareció de la nada. No pudo ocultar su enojo y fue más que obvio que quería quitarlo de su camino, pero antes de poder tan siquiera abrir la boca, el rubio retomó la palabra –Me parece que tus ideas no están bien claras después de todo, quieres morir antes de tiempo- le dijo casi en tono de reproche, pero con sinceridad, a Deidara le importaba poco lo que Neji hiciera con su vida, pero por el momento, tenía que hacer de niñera de el para que no se arruinaran los planes de Akatsuki de quitarle el Byakugan.

-¿Qué sabes tu de mi? No me conoces y finges hacerlo. No sabes nada- respondió con frialdad, casi sonando específicamente rudo con poco tacto.

-Si, no se nada de ti y realmente no me interesa saber, lo único que me ha hecho interrumpir la tontería que estabas a punto de hacer es el porvenir de nuestra misión. El resto me importa tanto como a ti, pero como veo que te dejas guiar más por tus impulsos que yo, estoy en lo correcto cuando te digo que eres un completo imbécil por solo haber pensado en seguir a esa chica e intentar hacer algo- se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que en esos momentos lo que más quería hacer Neji era desenfundar su espada y partirlo en dos –Te sugiero que te controles y esperes a que llegue el momento de las cosas. No tienes el nivel para enfrentarte a un demonio, menos al Kyubi, así que por ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es permanecer sentado y observar ¿entiendes? Tal vez aprendas algo de esto ya que, al parecer, no has comprendido que tu vida en Konoha ya no tiene sentido si te has unido a la organizacion- comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de el mientras Neji apretaba los dientes sin saber que decir.

Desde que había conocido a Pein y había aceptado y descubierto el mismo día que Konan era parte de ellos, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. En un principio un gran interés y al siguiente día lo trataban como un niño. Podía jurar que no resistiría así mucho tiempo, pero en realidad, como guerrero no estaban interesados en el a pesar de tener talento pues, a pesar de haber cambiado mucho al resentir con todo la pérdida de Hinata por manos de otro hombre, no tenía bien arraigado aún ese instinto asesino que necesitaban por parte de el, y eso se debía a que, aún, no había arrebatado la vida de alguien que no mereciera morir. Una persona inocente. Pero pronto lo haría, y sin remordimiento alguno,

*8*8*8*

La noche era clara gracias a la luna, el cielo estaba despejado y no hacía frio, era casi agradable el camino, pero en lo absoluto lo veía así Kakashi al tener la responsabilidad que le había sido encomendada por Sasuke. Por alguna razón, tal vez por tanto que leía, el ambiente parecía casi poético con respecto a la baja de un camarada, pero no podía hacer ninguna mueca o mover los músculos de su cara para poner alguna expresión que no fuera de pesar. En cuanto llegara a Konoha y Kurenai se enterara se iba a derrumbar…

Llevaba un ritmo de galope con el cual no cansara a su caballo tanto como para que muriera, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que el cadáver de Asuma no sufriera tanto por el tiempo. Algunas moscas comenzaban a posarse sobre la tela manchada de café y arrugada de las zonas en donde había sangre seca. El olor metálico de cuando calló su compañero cambió por uno de peste insoportable, pero siendo un guerrero y no la primera vez que estaba cerca de un cadáver, lo soportaba. Pero al ver en la lejanía un establo perteneciente a una no tan lujosa y grande mansión, con varios caballos en ella, le cruzo por la cabeza la idea de tomar uno prestado para acelerar el paso y llegar a Konoha.

Se detuvo ocultando la carreta en la espesura de unos arbustos y las ramas largas y rebosantes de hojas, de unos arboles antes de la mansión. Estando más cerca pudo ver como dos doncellas, una a cada lado de lo que parecía ser una mujer, lo más seguro dueña de la casa, salían por la puerta acompañando a su ama.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al reconocer ese peinado y ese porte en las ropas a pesar de no ser tan caras y lujosas las prendas que llevaba esa mujer. Era nada más y nada menos que, la mismísima Sabaku no Temari, la fugitiva de Suna y amante de Shikamaru que hacía un tiempo se habían fugado juntos para evitar el matrimonio que estaba arreglado entre ella y un noble de otra nación que tenía tratos de suma importancia y eran muy relevantes con respecto al Raykage, y entonces comenzó el pleito político en el que la boda de Sakura y la boda de Kankuro tuvieron que apasiguar la cólera de la sombra del rayo.

Era más que obvio que el que salió detrás de ella, vestido con una yukata café y blanca, era Shikamaru.

Dejo a un lado la idea de robarse un caballo y caminó directamente hasta donde estaban ellos, desde que escucharon pasos y las doncellas volteaban junto con el matrimonio a ver al peculiar hombre que se estaba acerando, fue más que obvio que ambos lo reconocieron.

-¡Kakashi?- se sorprendió el de coleta por ver a quien en un pasado también había sido su maestro junto con Asuma. La ropa que traía Kakashi estaba rasgada de algunas partes por la pelea que había tenido con Kakuzu, había tenido que defenderse y contratacar con su katana y su chakra al mismo tiempo, y eso había terminado con algunos desperfectos en su atuendo samurái.

-Muy buenas noches señores Nara- saludó cortésmente Kakashi con una reverencia no profunda, a penas si arqueó la espalda, pero más que responder con otra reverencia Shikamaru estaba más interesado en saber que hacía ahí, en medio de la nada. –Realmente no mucho, de hecho voy rumbo a Konoha, con malas noticias me temo…- suspiro esto último con los ojos cerrados, casi sin querer hablar.

Shikamaru era la clase de hombre al que no le importaban las conversaciones que mezclaran sentimentalismos pero, no habiendo tenido contacto con su aldea natal se sintió algo extraño por llegarle de tope tantas cosas a la cabeza sobre lo que había dejado atrás al ver a aquel hombre al que le debía mucho.

Es una lástima decir que no era nada bueno, en lo absoluto, lo que estaba a punto de enterarse por boca de Kakashi.

-Venga hombre, ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para tener los ánimos por los suelos?- preguntó la esposa de Shikamaru extrañada de la poca comunicación que estaban teniendo en esa conversación.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el aire meció las copas de los arboles así como las ropas y el cabello de los presentes, como si se tratara de una triste señal de desolación próxima a abatir al matrimonio, pero más que nada, todo caería sobre los hombros de Shikamaru Nara.

-Un camarada nuestro, cayó en combate- respondió por fin con palabras plausibles y nada amenas a excepción de la muerte y su oscuro oficio. Al escucharlo, varias hojas secas cayeron al aire descendiendo en una sutil danza por la brisa. Lejos, a bastante distancia, varios venados hembras y machos de afiladas y finas astas, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, -ya fuere alimentar a sus crías o comer el verde pasto bajo suyo-, para levantar la cabeza en señal de peligro, pero solo se quedaron quietos y atentos en medio del infernal y denso silencio que se había formado en todo el bosque. Incluso los más jóvenes y pequeños estaban igual de serenos que sus padres. De un momento a otro todo era soledad a pesar de estar en grupo. Y todas las aves que habían en los arboles salieron disparas al aire al sentir un aura peligrosamente fría avecinándose por el horizonte.

Al escuchar el nombre que Shikamaru estaba seguro que Kakashi iba a decir pero que temía escuchar, todo su mundo se heló. Sus músculos se aflojaron con un doloroso sentimiento. Desde que había salido de Konoha quería informarle a su maestro que estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse por el a pesar de haberse robado a Temari, y, que a pesar de que sabía que pensaría que había tomado una mala y absurda decisión, no era otra más que la mejor que pudo haber escogido. Ahora ya no estaba y nunca iba volver, así que todas esas palabras que quería decirle, todos esos partidos de shogi que quedaban pendientes entre los dos así como múltiples charlas de pocas pero gratas y sabias cosas que quedaban pendientes y que el consideraba aburridas así como problemático poner en práctica, ya, todo eso, esas esperanzas de por lo menos poder volver a verlo, desaparecían de sus planes como neblina dispersándose. Pero esa cara, impotente y dolida por lo que había pasado, la que todos esperaban ver en el, jamás la mostró, no la tenía.

Levantar la manta que cubría a Asuma no fue nada fácil para Kakashi. Arrugada y todo pareció la más ligera pluma cuando la retiro haciéndola volar un poco al aire, pero tan lentamente que hasta hería.

Le advirtió a Shikamaru que se preparara, que no sería fácil lo que iba a ver ya que, a pesar de ser un valinente y audaz samurái, los maestros y los camaradas muertos son difíciles de sobrellevar con el corazón y la mente.

Shikamaru era fuerte, sumamente inteligente y con una templanza extraordinaria, pero lo que vio, el como había terminado perdiendo la vida su maestro, de manera tan brutal, salvaje y deshonrosa, no lo soporto.

Muerto a manos de un verdugo cruel y sin honor, el cuerpo de Asuma había sido desprendido de su cabeza de un solo tajo que fue final. Y, siendo tan brillante como lo era Shikamaru, supo asimilar al instante el horror de cómo debió haber sido tal batalla; no por nada Kakashi iba con la ropa rasgada, sucia y marcada en sangre.

Los humanos, a pesar de creer que al cortar la cabeza se alcanza matar al instante, no pensamos más allá de las cosas y analizamos todas las posibilidades y circunstancias de algo para dar en todos los clavos hasta llegar a la verdad. La cabeza, posee cuatro de los cinco sentidos que tiene un ser humano, oido, vista, olfato, gusto, de hecho todos, ya que la piel de la misma siente como todo lo demás; una vez el filo separa el cuerpo las funciones cerebrales no se apagan de inmediato como un foco al bajar el botón de encendido, no, pierden su fuerza, si rápido, pero no de tajo, así que la posibilidad de ver el suelo y todo lo demás pasar ante tus ojos, incluso tu propia sangre mientras rueda tu cabeza suelta, es un hecho que a pesar de sonar sádico e inimaginable es verdad.

Ahora imaginar esto al rojo vivo ocurriéndole a alguien muy cercano a ti, y que recibe parte de tu afecto, es un golpe bajo tan fuerte que es capaz de atravesarte de dolor y hacer desfallecer tu cuerpo en un baño carmesí de sangre sin compasión ni misericordia de ti. Con una obscena y sádica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro oculto entre las sombras disfrutando con tu sufrimiento.

Pero Shikamaru seguía frio y callado a pesar de lo duro que pudiera ser.

-¿Quién fue?- logró articular a penas bien. A varios metros, a unos pasos de la cerca de la casa, Temari cargaba en brazos a su hijo de apenas unos cuantos meses de vida sintiendo como el cuerpecito de su bebé se abrumaba por la tensión que había en al aire. No lloraba ni se quejaba, solo se sentía mal por ello con un gesto de malestar.

Kakashi no sabía como decirle, pero tenía derecho a saber. Durante su tutela como guerrero Asuma lo había tomado como su protegido y había sido como un segundo padre para el, lo admiraba y respetaba pero la pérdida aún no se veía en el, por lo que el peliplateado supo perfectamente el estado del joven hombre, con todo el dolor pendido de un péndulo sobre un vacio oscuro e infinito en el cual no deseaba caer.

-Han estado ocurriendo masacres sin sentido ni razón aparente cerca de Konoha y otras aldeas vecinas y aliadas, incluso en las enemigas- comenzó –No se trataba de una bestia o un demonio como muchos pensaban al ver los desastres. Los atentados habían sido a manos de personas con un poder sorprendentemente destructivo. Todos creíamos que habían desaparecido desde hace años pero, no es así.- regresó a ver a Shikamaru a los ojos, quien al parecer regresaba a verlo de frente en espera de que continuara –Sasuke tenía la corazonada de saber de que se trataba todo esto, y no se equivoco. Pero fue tarde para nosotros ya que fuimos emboscados por ellos, y casi nos eliminan por completo de no haber llegado para detenerlos Uchiha. –Se detuvo de nuevo para tomar aire –Los que están detrás de todo esto y son culpables de otras tantas tragedias son, Akatsuki…-

Con esto último, la expresión de Shikamaru por fin cambió de monotonía oscura al abrir descomunalmente los ojos. De lo que hablaba Kakashi, como casi toda la gente creía, era de un mito que no había sido desmentido aún, pero era cierto, y esa organización venía más fuerte que nunca.

No era solo su dolor, sino el riesgo en el que el mundo estaba a punto de sumergirse.

*8*8*8*

La luz del amanecer colándose por la ventana la fue despertando lentamente de su lecho matrimonial donde esa noche su noche de bodas había quedado consumida finalmente. Estaba totalmente desnuda y tenía el cabello desordenado, en medio de la pasión habían pasado muchas cosas, pero en esos momentos no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar abrazándose a sus piernas cubierta levemente por las sábanas de seda de la cama manchadas con la sangre de su perdida virginidad.

Se había entregado a un hombre que no la amaba y lo había hecho con amor, disfrutando cada momento como si fuere a ser el último, pero fue a un hombre cruel y sanguinario que la había engañado con una máscara de afecto bien actuada. No había sido otra cosa más que un títere para el, solo la había utilizado.

Sasori había estado maravilloso desde el inicio y en cada caricia sentía que lo quería más mientras hacían el amor, pero el no estaba interesado en ella en lo absoluto, no por el resto de sus vidas, solo por esa noche sería su mujer, y se lo dijo a Sakura una vez terminaron rompiendo así sus ilusiones y anhelos de un tajo antes de dejarla inconsciente en la cama para irse con Deidara. Tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de ir tras el kazekage y no le importaba en lo absoluto haber jugado de manera más cruel y abominable con el corazón de Sakura...

_Una vez despedido el último invitado, Sakura, al lado de su esposo en el umbral de la puerta hizo una reverencia final a los invitados cortésmente, pero al enderezarse nuevamente no pudo evitar mirar al cielo con una sonrisa en los labios que de inmediato reprimió junto con su emoción debido a lo feliz que estaba por encontrarse por fin felizmente casada con un hombre como Sasori. Sentía la cara caliente, estaba sonrojada y no podía evitarlo, no sabía si iba a doler o no, pero en medio del momento estaba segura de que sería grandioso, y si, lo sería, pero no con un final feliz…_

_Sasori por su parte se había desaparecido para regresar a sentarse en los cojines que habían en su mesa principal sirviéndose un poco más de sake. Así que bebió casi como si se tratara de agua, ¿Cómo explicarle a tu esposa que solo te casaste con ella por que querías tiempo al haber pleitos políticos entre naciones solo para planear un golpe de estado sin levantar sospechas?, ¿Cómo decirle que no la amas si ella si te ama?_

_Realmente le daba lo mismo dejarla sola esa noche con algún pretexto que el dejar de beber sake, pero cuando ella entró a la habitación con la cara sonrojada y la mirada en el piso por la vergüenza de que lo que estaban a punto de hacer y esa sonrisa boba que se cargaba, no creyó que fuere a ser posible dejarla, por lo menos no en ese último acto que harían juntos antes de no volverse a ver nunca más._

_Era hermosa, lo admitía, su cabello era del color de los cerezos al florecer y sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas. Si no estaba con ella esa noche no era por que no le gustara, era por que no la amaba. Fue entonces cuando la idea de no volver a tener sexo en su vida desde que cambiara de cuerpo lo abrumó. No podría sentir, no existiría el dolor, solo su mente, era capaz de soportarlo por su idea de alcanzar la inmortalidad, pero… si esa sería la última vez que podría hacerlo ¿para que desperdiciarla? Despues de todo estaba tan ilusionada con el…_

_-No tiene que ser esta noche, si no estas preparada para hacerlo sabré comprender- se dejó decir empinándose por completo el sake para acabarlo. Sakura se sorprendió, pero a su manera, pues pensó que era un gesto cortés._

_-¿Qué clase de esposa sería yo si no cumpliera con mi esposo hoy?- sonrio levantando la cara._

_-¿Así es como te lo tomas?... ¿Cómo una obligación?- le hablaba directamente dejando de lado los modales y la etiqueta._

_-No- lo miró de igual modo temerosa de haber dicho algo malo –Yo realmente quiero hacerlo- defendió su ideal para que no la malinterpretara Sasori, quien se levanto burdamente para ir hacia ella._

_Tomo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba._

_-¿Me amas?- preguntó para su propia sopresa, pero quería saberlo._

_-Si- respondió embelesada por su voz y por el contacto de su piel sobre la suya, su mano estaba fría, pero era tan suave que estaba experimentando infinidad de cosas en ese momento._

_-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber- la besó sin más preámbulo. Si bien en un principio estaba fastidiado por tener que hacerlo, ahora, gracias a la necesidad de descargarse por completo esa noche, decidió quedarse con Sakura a terminar con sus obligaciones matrimoniales aunque ya no lo tomara tanto como una obligación en si._

_La condujo a la habitación principal, desde ese momento ella dormiría en la misma pieza con el. La servidumbre no estaba, se habían marchado a las casas de los territorios del Akasuna para darle privacidad a la pareja, así que dejaron las camas preparadas para ellos. Al entrar a la habitación corriendo la puerta Sakura pudo percatarse de que los futones ya estaban puestos, uno cerca del otro, para ambos. Esa noche iba a ser especial. La más especial para Sakura, así como la más dolorosa de recordar._

_Volteo a verla deteniéndose con particular curiosidad en sus ojos, ella y sus amigas presentes en la boda tenían esa característica, un impresionante color de ojos haciendo recordar joyas cada una._

_Acarició su mejilla dulcemente antes de besar sus labios leve y bajar a su cuello. Sakura sentía su respiración cada vez menos separada entre exhalación y exhalación, Sasori podía sentir el aumento de temperatura en Sakura con solo rozar con sus labios su piel, lo estaba disfrutando a pesar de su incertidumbre de cómo iba a ser, así que decidió guiarla para que ella solo se dejara llevar._

_Abrazó su cintura rodeando con sus brazos el obi dorado que llevaba puesto. Fue desatándolo lentamente hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente flojo como para dejarlo caer al suelo, entonces regresó a mirar a Sakura de frente para comenzar a abrir su kimono. Ella seguía nerviosa, y algo de sonrojo aún teñía sus mejillas, así que a pesar del calor que estaba sintiendo subírsele al cuerpo directamente del vientre, sus pechos descubiertos resintieron quedar al descubierto ante la escrutadora mirada del pelirrojo._

_Volvió a besarla, y en medio de ese beso arrebatado la despojó de todos los adornos que llevaba en el cabello para dejárselo suelto. Su peinado estaba tan bien hecho que aún se sentía el aceite que le habían puesto con solo tocarlo._

_Sabía que era inexperta, que era su primera vez, pero no se veía preocupada, solamente no dejaba de verlo con amor…_

_Así que hizo su deseo oficial despojándola de toda prenda una vez se deshizo de la parte superior de su yukata para quedar unidos cuerpo con cuerpo. Con tranquilidad, suavemente depositó a Sakura en medio de los futones posicionándose arriba de ella. Su rostro demostraba su impaciencia, pero a la vez proyectaba el recelo que tenía al acto mismo. Dandose cuenta de eso Sasori pegó su rostro al de ella hablándole dulcemente al odio con palabras leves usandi un ritmo calmado._

_-Confía en mi-_

_Escuchando la seguridad de su voz Sakura se aferró a su cuello con fuerza desde abajo -Lo estoy haciendo- respondió, de forma que le dio total control de la situación._

_Paseo sus manos acariciando a Sakura desde las piernas hasta el abdomen, poseía una figura bien formada y una piel clara suave._

_No había nadie más en la habitación pero el calor que había en ella era insoportable, ellos eran los que estaban incendiándolo todo, por lo menos Sakura lo sentía así. Su voz era precisa y lasciva, sus caricias envolventes, no era solo por placer, estaba disfrutando cada momento que pasaba, amaba estar con el, lo amaba a el._

_Sintió la creciente presión de Sasori a través de se su hakama, la humedad de su inexplorada cavidad comenzaba a crecer así como sus ansias. Los besos de Sasori ya no eran suficiente, tampoco el que jugara con su cuerpo usando solo sus manos, y el lo sabía. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, pero carecía de volumen en sus pechos, a Sasori parecía no importarle, pero ella, se sentía algo inferior conforme al atractivo nato de su esposo. Era su primera noche como pareja, pero parecía eterno, así que no podía jactarse de ser enteramente mujer si los dos no se volvían uno solo en ese instante, así que sin siquiera mostrar indicios de hacerlo, Sasori atravesó a Sakura haciéndola suya en un sublime y punzante momento._

_Ella grito al sentir dolor por la fuerza de Sasori pegando más su cuerpo al de el, creyó que al detenerse un momento lo había hecho para que ella se acostumbrara, pero, la verdad era que el pelirrojo tenía cara de fastidio por estarlo haciendo con una inexperta, así que tenía que acostumbrarla pronto para poder continuar._

_Calló sus palabras con su boca sobre la de ella, no la dejaba jalar aire y comenzó a moverse en su interior, al principio fue suave haciéndola quejarse cada vez que entraba a ella, pero una vez fue aumentando la velocidad la hizo sentirse única, casi ensoñada. El juego había empezado, iba a hacerla desfallecer en placer…_

_Su ritmo aumento y sus gemidos subían de tono, el acompañaba su delirio de extasis con su voz haciendo eco en gruñidos, lo disfrutaba, pero necesitaba más. Sakura a penas si se movía, estaba atrapada bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, no sabía como actuar, solo gemía y sudaba, se pegaba a el y permanecía con esa mirada briaga en lujuria._

_Las embestidas de Sasori se volvieron más fuertes y descarriadas, levanto del futon a Sakura en un solo movimiento llevándola a su pecho sentado. La tomo de las caderas y comenzó a penetrar en ella cada vez más profundo, Sakura sentía que se partía en dos, comenzaba a doler, pero no quería detenerse, lo estaba disfrutando, la quemaba por dentro. Sus cuerpos era uno solo pero sus almas no. Cada segundo estaba grábandose para la Haruno, pero Sasori solo se aprovechaba de ella sin pudor alguno, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, con marcados deseos de desgarrarla._

_Su esposa se deshacía por el en s miembro, lo tenía amarrado a su cuerpo y a sus blancos pechos, pero por más énfasis que hacía para que ella se mezclara también con el en la euforia del momento, ella seguía floja y débil por la fuerza de el. Toda la excitación que tenía la estaba ocupando en disfrutarlo, no tenía que pedir más, Sasori le daba más de lo que podía soportar, así que solo se dejo llevar. Comenzó con dolor, después placer, éxtasis y más dolor, hasta que llegó al clímax._

_No supo cuando duró, pero le pareció eterno, la había llevado al cielo en una noche. Su boca callaba su voz y sus gemidos de placer, pero no callaba el amor de su corazón. Sus cuerpos estaba sudorosos, ambos estaban cansados y Sakura débil._

_-Sakura-_

_-Si?…ah… ah!…- alcanzó a decir antes de volver a soltar de su boca otro gemido seguido de más._

_-¿Por qué… te entregas a mi?_

_-No… ah… entiendo…- se apartó un poco de el para tratar de mirarlo, pero no podía concentrarse al no parar en lo que hacían._

_-¿Confías en mi?... ¿Me amas?-_

_-Por supuesto- sintió que aumentaba su ritmo peligrosamente fatal… no sabía como decirle que se detuviera, pero por más duro que fuere no reunía valor para decirle._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Te amo-_

_Sus líquidos se mezclaron y en pleno clímax el se dejo ir en ella vaciándose en su interior depositándola de nuevo en la cama quedando arriba de ella. Su respiración era agitada y ambos estaban cansados, pero lo habían disfrutado satisfaciéndose mutuamente. Aunque Sasori había esperado más de ella, no había sido como creyó en un principio, espera más participación y… enfoque. si, tuvo el privilegio de robalre su virginidad, pero no le había bastado. Aún así le soltó sin más preámbulos lo que quería decirle desde un inicio, pero no quería desangelarla tan rápido, y el quería aprovecharse de ella si ya había llegado tan lejos._

_-¿Podrías amar a un hombre vil y cruel como yo?- fue irguiéndose poco a poco separándose de la pelirosa -Sakura,... yo no se amar…- la miro a los ojos postrado arriba de ella con ambas manos acorralando su cabeza. La vio sonreír divertida por sus palabras mientras respiraba agitada._

_-No eres un hombre malo, eres grandioso- acarició su cara solo para sorprenderse de que el apartara su mano con un golpe y la mirara fríamente, fue entonces que su aliento se congeló y su corazón se paro. Toda la dulzura de su mirada se había desvanecido apoderándose de ella una gélida expresión de dureza, incluso temió de el._

_-Por eso es que no puedes ser mi mujer, no me conoces, no sabes quien soy ni de lo que soy capaz. No has comprendido que solo te utilice, pero ya no más- se levanto de ella haciendo que su rostro se perdiera en la penumbra._

_-¿Qué? Sasori…- se irguió de inmediato al verlo ponerse de pie, parecía haber recuperado toda la fuerza. –Sasori, ¿De que estas hablando? Estamos casados-_

_-Jurarte amor eterno en un templo frente a un monje, que soberana estupidez…- volteó a verla por fin habiéndose puesto la hakama ya. Su voz no mostraba emoción, era plana –Y tu eres más estúpida por tu ingenuidad al creer que podría estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida, mis propios asuntos son más importantes que una chica ilusa como tu…-_

_-Sasori…- sintió que las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos. –¡Deja de jugar! Estas siendo demasiado cruel…- se abrazo a si misma cubriendo su desnudez, se sentía vulnerable ante el._

_-Es duro querida, las cosas son así de crudas, y si no te diste cuenta desde un inicio es tu problema, no mío-_

_Sakura desorbitó sus ojos al oírlo… ese instante, ese segundo en el que le dio oportunidad de evitar todo aquello…_

_**-No tiene que ser esta noche, si no estas preparada para hacerlo sabré comprender-** le dio escapatoria, su gelidez y desentendimiento estaban encausadas y ella no lo supo ver, al contrario, lo alentó…_

_**-¿Qué clase de esposa sería yo si no cumpliera con mi esposo?- … –Yo realmente quiero hacerlo-**_

_-No…-_

_-Así es…- se acercó a ella descendiendo hasta su nivel –No quisiste rehusarte, fue tu descición…-_

_-Pero…- comenzó a llorar con las lágrimas quemándole la cara –Me hiciste el amor… me hiciste mujer hace un momento. Soy tu esposa, nos acabamos de casar, tu… prometiste estar conmigo siempre…- se quejaba como una niña desilusionada, su corazón dolía, y mucho._

_-Allá tu y tus absurdos sentimientos- acarició su cabello regresando a su expresión neutra de genialidad y dulzura. Era un monstruo –Cometiste el error de creerme- Sakura lo miro por ultima vez ansiando morir en ese instante, estaba peor que cuando Sasuke había decido comprometerse con Hinata, esto era por mucho peor, si antes había sido golpeada ahora estaba ultrajada y atravesada por el dolor. Había sangrando por el y no le importaba, de hecho la detestaba._

_-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto?!- gritó desaforada lanzándose a el para golpearlo, pero por el llanto no podía pegarle con fuerza, solo se estaba humillando más de lo que ya estaba._

_-Sakura- se levanto nuevamente mirándola desde arriba justo antes de caminar hacia un lado para dejarla en la habitación, pero antes se colocó detrás de ella –Yo no te amo… y nunca lo hice, así que lo acabamos de hacer no fue más una absurda ilusión- alcanzó a oírlo decir antes de sentir un golpe en la nuca y caer hacia enfrente derrotada al quedar inconsiente. En las sábanas se quedaron los líquidos de ambos, la sangre de su pecado y dolor así como sus lágrimas, y eso, nunca se lavaría de su ser…_

-Konoha estaba en peligro de estar en guerra con el Raykage. El país del Rayo y el país del Agua se han vuelto aliados, al haber una disputa entre naciones con la violación del pacto entre la Aldea oculta entre la niebla y la aldea oculta entre las hojas al escapar Temari, la guerra llegó hasta Suna…- miraba el pedazo de cielo que la ventana abierta le permitía ver. Se levanto tomando la bata de debajo de su kimono esaprcido en partes por el piso para cubrirse con ella y poder acercarse a mirar por la ventana.

Afuera, el cielo se veía a penas claro, estaba en el alba.

-Hinata era la principal elegida para tomar mi lugar, pero ya estaba comprometida con Sasuke, así que tuve que ofecerme yo…- miraba melancólica la única nube que había en el cielo surcando el viento con su paso lento pero notable a la vista… -Creí que había lo correcto… y lo hice, no hubo guerra, tal y como lo planeó Sasori…- miraba afuera el oasis de la propiedad del Akasuna con desdén, no tenía afán de despertar ese día, pero lo había hecho. No quedaba más remedio que enfrentar la realidad. –No por nada Anko sensei estaba preocupada por aquellas muertes en las afueras de Konoha… se veía venir una revuelta por parte de aquel mito… Akatsuki… sus planes involucran este país-. Regresó su vista a la habitación viendo el desorden de los futones en el piso…

-No se si esta aldea vaya seguir en pie para el final del día…-

*8*8*8*

Cerca de llegar al desierto tuvieron que cambiar su forma de viajar. Si en un principio habían llegado con bastante tiempo al inicio de las arenas de la nación del viento, ahora, debido a su lento y cansino medio de transporte todo parecía acabar en su contra. Afortunadamente solo faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar a lo que eran las Rocas de Paso, una estructura lo suficientemente fuerte que era utilizada por combois para cruzar el desierto casi como si fuera un camino.

Usarlas era peligroso al ser frágiles y estar medio destruidas por múltiples batallas en las que habían tenido la suerte de destruir parte de los caminos. Solo un guerrero experimentado y que durante su andanza y viajes estuviera pendiente de su estado podría utilizarlas, y este era el caso de los ronins y el de Sasuke, ya que al recibir reportes de misiones en los que hubieren estado ahí algunos samuráis de Konoha, podía conocer el estado de estas.

Comenzaron su ida por esta zona y en esa manera desde que la mañana comenzó a aclarar, por lo que la luz del alba iluminaba su recorrido mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse junto con los primeros rayos del día.

-¿Estas seguro de que sabes lo que haces?- preguntó su hermano, aquella voz que no espera volver a oír en su vida sino fuere para matarlo, acompañándolo en aquel recorrido que llevaban yendo a pie, hacía donde podrían llegar pronto a Suna.

Al no responder, su hermano solo se dedico a contemplarlo mientras el poco viento que soplaba mecía su oscura cabellera color ónix igual a la que el tenía.

Pasaron varias minutos en los que recorrieron un gran tramo cuando un carruaje, no muy lejos, venía por el lado contrario en el mismo camino de los segmentos de las Rocas de Paso en el que ellos iban. Por un instante no pudo ver bien de que se trataba, pero en cuanto se acercó más descubrió que era un carruaje del Feudo Hyuuga al traer la insignia de la familia a un costado.

***

Hanabi pasó toda la noche en vela luchando por no dormirse, su hermana estaba tan fresca y despierta que llegó a tratarla y sentirla como inhumana, pero así estaba entrenada, pues en la Casa de Damas les enseñaban a las jóvenes desde muy temprana edad a permanecer despiertas más de veinticuatro horas en caso de ser necesario por alguna celebración, y Hinata, simplemente ya se había acostumbrado, pero por más que intentaba no cabecear, Hanabi no podía, no era buena en eso de desvelarse, era más perezosa, por así llamarlo.

Desde que se subieron al carruaje se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hinata para que Naruto no tuviera oportunidad de acercarse a ella, una vez en camino, cuando traban de entablar una conversación los dos, ella simplemente los callaba con algún comentario despótico para evitar que siguieran teniendo contacto. Los había visto largo rato y supo interpretar el cambio de Hinata al verla distinta, preocupada por el futuro más no rota por dentro, por lo que era más que obvio que ocultaba algo, así que le fue fácil saber que era al notar que su rubio guardián ya no estaba tan deprimido por la pérdida de Hinata.

A pesar de no haber dormido nada en la noche y de que las ojeras se le marcaran una vez que ya era de día y ya habían pasado varías horas desde el amanecer, Hanabi no paraba de pensar en Sasuke, ¿notaría el también el cambio de Hinata o estaría igual de perdido y distante por su hermano? Automáticamente el destino le respondió esa interrogante cuando el carruaje se detuvo y por la ventana pudo ver que dos hombres eran la causa de esto.

Cuando Sasuke se acercó al carruaje no pudo evitar acelerar el paso al grado de acabar corriendo seguido detrás por su hermano, quien solo se dedico a verlo a el y a su exaltación, volvió a reconocer algo que no creía capaz de ver antes y que durante el tiempo en el que había estado tratando de recomponer su vida en Konoha veía como transitaba como lo más natural del mundo para todos: el que su hermano menor se preocupara de sobremanera con su prometida. Como si fuere lo más importante del mundo.

-Uchiha san- dejó escapar de sus labios Hanabi al verlo, eso había alertado a su hermana y a Naruto quienes se voltearon a ver inmediatamente justo antes de que el rubio asintiera con la cabeza para que ella se tranquilizara.

Con las manos sobre su regazo y llevando un kimono negro estampado con flores de loto en lo que era una brillante cascada que caía con majestuosidad y belleza, esperaba toparse con Sasuke en la puerta del carruaje; el peinado era con apenas el cabello recogido portando un broche de seda con pedrería y una peineta en la parte del centro. El obi de la cintura era rojo y amarillo, colores de celebración que había llevado puesto para la fiesta en honor al matrimonio de Sakura.

El aire estaba apenumbrándola, pero se recargó en el respaldo del asiento esperando ver a Sasuke en cuanto se acercara con templanza en su tez.

El momento parecía ensayado, ya que Sasuke se dirigió precisamente a la puerta por la que Hinata esperaba verlo. Cuando vio su rostro, enmarcado como un busto y su figura por la ventana, se quedó un instante contemplándola al no poder evitar frenarse al toparse con esa deslumbrante belleza. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana contraria haciendo que sus ojos perla brillaran con el reflejo de su alma pura en ellos. Estaba sorprendida por verlo ahí, pero el no dejaba de observar lo bella que lucía, era más que obvio que venía de una fiesta, la de Sakura.

-Sasuke…- exclamó despacio como un susurro de su aliento. Era cierto que el era increíblemente atractivo, así que cuando lo vio quedarse ahí, abajo y quieto al frenarse para admirarla desde donde estaba, se quedó sin voz al recordar el por que se había enamorado de el en un instante. Así que tuvo que hacerse fuerte de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar demostrar lo tensa y nerviosa que estaba por verlo ahí.

Abrió la puerta con poca prisa visible ayudándola a descender, ella ya se había acercado sabiendo desde antes sus intenciones. Le ofreció su mano en un acto de caballerosidad para ayudarle y ella la tomó, el solo rozar su suave y perfumada piel embelesó más a Sasuke de lo que ya estaba, ahí se encontraba, como siempre, la mujer de la que desde un principio lo atrajo; con el cabello recogido de una manera elegante, formal y bella, destacando sus rasgos y dejando libre los mechones que enmarcaban su cara; el leve maquillaje de su rostro que resaltaba más su ya de por si delicada y exquisita belleza, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos de luna, el brillo del elegante kimono que llevaba puesto con todos los detalles tradicionales con esas largas mangas, y, desde que había puesto un pie en el escalon del carruaje para bajar al piso a su lado, había podido embragarse de nuevo con la eternamente deliciosa fragancia de su cuerpo. Desde su cabello hasta cada centímetro de su ser, siempre despidiendo ese perfume indescriptiblemente perfecto del cual pasaba las noches en vela al recordar una y otra vez la primera vez que pudo percibirlo en el aire, traído por el viento solo para el y su deleite. Aquella maravilla que por cada poro de su piel podía percibirse…

Cuando cruzaron miradas se quedaron atrapados en los ojos del otro. El en la claridad y pureza de Hinata y ella en la profunda y enigmática oscuridad de los de Sasuke.

Con sus dedos acaricio su cabello desde su sien hasta su mejilla deteniéndose en esta para hacerle una caricia más. Su tersa piel y sus sedosos cabellos, esa ternura que despedía llena de belleza… Era inigualable.

Por otro lado Hinata no podía apartar la vista de Sasuke, la forma en que la miraba, proyectando calma y anhelo por ella así como instinto. Era un misterio para ella todavía el mirar su ojos y preguntarse tanto sobre el y la complicada y a la vez sencilla persona que era, pues entonces recordaba que solo con ella podía ser cálido y abierto y arremetía contra si misma por herir y traicionar a un hombre tan noble que de verdad la quería, lamentándose desde lo más profundo de su ser hacerle esto y tanto más.

El negro de su cabello desordenado. Los rasgos varoniles y perfectos de su rostro. Su mirar. Su tacto y presencia. Sencillamente era un hombre impresionante. Pero entonces, sus ojos y toda ella retornaron a la realidad al percatarse de que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y manchadas de sangre.

-Ah…!- la preocupación de su rostro se hizo presente y Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que disfrutar, aunque solo fuere por un segundo, el como ella se angustiaba por el. -¡Sasuke!, ¿Qué sucedió?- trató de preguntarle aún con su mano apresada por la de el, pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa, sin aviso alguno y sin importar el que estuvieran siendo observados por Itachi y por los demás en el carruaje, retomó lo que había planeado hacer desde un principio, estando preocupado, cuando se acercó al carruaje antes de quedarse un momento para mirarla al captar la preciosa estampa de ella tal y como estaba. Así que la abrazó. –Sa… Sasuke kun…- se vio envuelta en sus brazos quedando atrapada y expuesta a la vez, sin saber como reaccionar de otra forma más que llevando sus manos hasta su varonil espalda y responder su gesto. Podía sentir la barbilla de Sasuke hundiéndose en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro junto con el aire tibio de su respiración acariciando su piel atreves del kimono en la zona donde terminaba su cuello y comenzaba su espalda.

-Estas bien- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta y dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones en medio de un largo y a la vez corto suspiro que lo liberó de toda la angustia que traía desde que había pasado lo de Asuma el día anterior. Era toda una fortuna haberse encontrado con Hinata en el camino y no en Suna en medio del peligro que se iba a desatar.

-Sasuke…- lo trataba verdaderamente preocupada por el, no actuando, al percatarse de que debía haber estado en una peligrosa batalla anteriormente -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?- preguntó por su actitud.

-Suna esta en riesgo de ser atacada, temí que te pasara algo- tomo su rostro entre sus manos colocando su frente sobre la de ella, Hinata se había quedado estupefacta por lo que había dicho.

-¿Co… como?- logró articular una vez Sasuke se separó de su rostro –Suna… Suna…- trataba de asimilar la información, sabía lo que eso significaba -¡Sakura! Sakura sigue ahí, Sasuke, yo…-

Quiso tratar de decirle algo pero en ese momento Naruto bajó del carruaje ayudando a Hanabi a bajar de el y Sasuke se vio obligado a retirar su manos de Hinata para verlo. Ella calló, pero Naruto parecía estable conforme a Hinata, lo había escuchado todo.

-¿Qué esta pasando en Suna?- preguntó mostrándose algo alterado por fin –Acabamos de estar ahí, nosotros…-

-Salieron a tiempo antes de que les pasara nada, no sabemos lo que va a ocurrir- alcanzó a superar la respuesta de Sasuke Itachi, quien molesto miró a su hermano mayor de mal modo mientras buscaba la mano de su prometida para sujetarla con fuerza.

_-Sasuke…-_

-Akatsuki va tras Gaara, ayer nos topamos con varios miembros de la organización y creímos que venían para Suna por los biju, el del Kazekage y el de- volteó a ver a su rubio amigo –Naruto.

-¿Qué?- se sobresalto Hinata al oírlo, incluso tomada de la mano de Sasuke el enterarse de que Naruto corría ese peligro no pudo evitar reaccionar. Al voltear a verla a Sasuke no pareció gustarle mucho el que reaccionara más fuerte al mencionar lo de Naruto que por el, así que tuvo que calmarse para disimularlo. Muy dentro de su ser Naruto sonrió con sus entrañas felices por lo que, sin querer, Hinata había hecho, pero también sabía que no estaba bien, ya que no debían levantar sospechas. El azabache solo se tranquilizo cuando ella lo miró directamente a los ojos en silencio, ya que lo tomó como simple preocupación por haber estado ahí momentos antes en los que pudieron haber corrido el riesgo de perder la vida.

-Tienes que seguir a Konoha- regresó a ver a su prometida directamente cara a cara.

-Pero, Sasuke…-

-No desobedezcas, tengo que ir a Suna ahora- tomo su rostro con una mano sujetando su mejilla para hacer que lo viera a la cara. Hinata trató de contradecirle, pero tenía razón, si se quedaba con el no sería más que un estorbo, y al mezclar sus sentimientos e intereses personales uno de los dos podría salir herido. –Hanabi san- se dirigió a la menor –Procura que no intente hacer nada- con eso solo demostró algo de desconfianza hacia Hinata, pero quería estar seguro de que no ocurriera nada que pudieran lamentar solo por una negligencia o por excesiva preocupación. Esa era la naturaleza de Hinata por más noble de cuna rica que fuere.

-Sasuke…-

-Naruto- volteó a mirar a su amigo con firmeza a pesar de estar aún pegado a Hinata sin ninguna intención de alejarse. El rubio lo miró con más seriedad. –Asegúrate de que lleguen a Konoha a salvo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Va a venir con nosotras?- interrumpió la Hyuuga menor llamando la atención de todos quienes voltearon a verla, como si sus palabras fueran cuchillos de doble filo sin escape para cortar la piel -¿No es peligroso si Akatsuki anda cerca? Podríamos ser emboscados…-

Itachi miró a su hermano menor nuevamente con más detenimiento. –En eso tiene razón Hinabi san ¿Cómo reaccionar ante un ataque de la nada?-

-Itachi- bajo la cabeza molesto por lo que había dicho y alejando por completo su mano del rostro de Hinata. En esos momentos estaban de bandera roja. –Si Akatsuki esta rondando estas zonas y Naruto se separa de Hinata y Hanabi pueden tomarlas como rehenes-

-Si esta con ellas las expone también-

El rubio bajó la cabeza, Itachi no lo estaba insultando, estaba siendo realista y coherente ante esa posibilidad, pues así eran las cosas de crudas.

-Es mejor que se quede a que este lejos y no pudiere hacer nada si Akatsuki se acercara. A su lado puede protegerlas, después de todo Naruto es uno de los mejores samuráis de Konoha…- sonrió triunfante con aires de superioridad al haber callado a su hermano con esas palabras.

Al mismo tiempo había dedicado esa sonrisa al Uzumaki. Valoraba tanto su amistad que no permitiría que por más prudente que fuere lo hicieran menos, aparte tenía razón, era un gran samurái y podría defenderlas, pero solo estando a su lado, no lejos.

_-Sasuke…-_ lo miró su hermano bajo los cálidos rayos del sol que empezaban poco a poco a volverse sofocantes. _–Puedo ver que te has convertido en hombre ahora…_- sonrió para si mismo por la impactante presencia que proyectaba su hermano menor, seguro y firme, con pasión latiendo en su pecho y la cabeza fría para actuar de la manera correcta ante situaciones complicadas. No era el niño que había dejado atrás en su huida de la aldea oculta entre las hojas… -_solo lamento no haber estado ahí para verte madurar. Lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, defenderte y observarte, la vida te trató mal… pero puedo ver ahora la calidad de persona que eres…-_

Les ordenó regresar, Naruto quería ir a la pelea, se trataba de Gaara, su amigo y camarada del que estaban hablando, quería ir a defenderlo y pelear a su lado, pero Sasuke tenía razón, Akatsuki también tenía fama de recaudar dinero gracias a los importantes golpes que daban incluyendo secuestros de nobles entre sus tareas. Así que Hinata y Hanabi serían un tesoro ambulante expuesto a los peligros de sucias y condenadas manos, por lo cual aceptó, pero se sentía vacío y lleno de nada y todo a la vez.

Sasuke y Hinata eran muy parecidos, intercambiaban tantas cosas con la mirada que se sentía privado de ello. El y Hinata tenían su propio lenguaje desde que eran niños y se contaban tantas cosas con solo verlos mirarse a los ojos se sintió desplazado momentáneamente.

Sasuke era un adonis entre tocante fémina que se cruzara por su camino, y Hinata era –aunque el ya la consierdaba así- la chica más hermosa que pudiera haber. Curiosamente eran tal para cual, sin interés por el género opuesto al considerarlo de comportamiento absurdo –claro que Hinata amaba a Naruto-.

Los dos, lado a lado, se complementaban. Eran como el ying y el yang, luz y oscuridad. Agua y fuego. Ella era noble y gentil. El frio y serio. Eran muy contrarios, pero, estables, casi como si se necesitaran para coexistir, y eso los hacía atraerse mutuamente.

En sus ojos proyectaban comprensión mutua, se contaban secretos que solo entre ellos podían contarse, y eso lo había visto desde que la llevó con Sasuke cuando Itachi regresó...

Acaso ella...

-Se quedó dormida- escuchó decir a Hinata, así que volteó a verla nuevamente alzando la vista. –A veces me sobreprotege demasiado a pesar de ser la hermana menor… pero lo hace de buena fe-

-Hinata…-

-Pero no puede protegerme de mis propias decisiones, es mi vida- aparto la vista de su hermana a quien acariciaba su cabello maternalmente al haberse quedado dormida en el hombro de Hinata. No había aguantado más y se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Ante sus palabras Naruto la miró más directamente. Quería decirle tanto y a la vez tenía la necesidad de borrar tantas palabras que había dicho que se sentía confundido.

-Se que parece que Sasuke y yo…-

-No, no digas nada, no esta en mis manos- la detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿eh?-

-Estoy en la misma posición que tu, Sasuke es igual de importante en mi vida que en la tuya. El es mi mejor amigo- llevó su mano a la katana instintivamente –No estoy feliz haciéndole esto-

-Naruto- comenzó a alterarse Hinata por lo que estaba diciéndole.

-No lo hemos hablado por que no lo consideramos desde un principio, pero nos encontramos en contables ocasiones fuera de Konoha y siempre acabábamos en guerra con solo vernos, nunca creí que regresara, llegué a pesar que Orochimaru lo había abducido por completo, pero no fue así, por eso lo mató. Estuvo rodeado de mujeres, todas querían estar con el, de todas clases y tipos, incluso las que parecían no estar aficionadas a el, cualquiera caía a sus pies. Y nunca escogió a nadie… solo a ti…- calló después.

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?- continuó ella al verlo guardar silencio antes.

-Por que tanto el como yo sabemos lo que vales, sabemos lo que eres y lo que te hacer ser especial, solo tiene ojos para ti y nadie más, de verdad te ama. Sasuke te ama…-

-Pero Naruto- trató de hablarle, pero este abrió la puerta aún con el carruaje andando y se fue a la parte de atrás del mismo con un solo movimiento dejando a Hinata hablando sola. Se sentó sobre el baúl del equipaje de las Hyuuga cumpliendo con alejarse de Hinata.

_-Se que es una tontería, pero me estarías haciendo un gran favor…-_

Las palabras de Sasuke rezumbaban en su cabeza, la confianza ciega que le tenía sin saber sobre su intención de querer arrebatársela.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no podemos tenerla los dos…-

–Naruto- se paró Hinata del asiento llendo hacia la puerta, tratando de ir tras el, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Hanabi.

-Déjalo ir, ahora no necesita torturarse con tu prescencia. La culpa de tenerte ya esta abatiendo su decisión. Lo esta dudando-

-¿Qué?, Hanabi…-

-Anko tiene razón-

-¿Nos escuchaste?- se mostró confusa y sin salida, totalmente arrinconada.

-Se leer los labios, no se que es lo que quieres lograr con esto pero estas en un error, ¿Qué acaso piensas seguir de amante de Naruto cuando tu y Sasuke tengan hijos o que? Tienes que elegir-

-Hanabi…-

-No ahora, pero si pronto, se que sonara cruel, pero si Sasuke muere en Suna hoy serás libre para estar con Naruto,... pero si el se entera de que Naruto y tu están juntos puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa- mostro una sádicada mirada.

-Sasuke no haría algo así!-

-Un hombre despechado es capaz de cualquier cosa! Naruto esta siendo sensato al pensar en esto desde ahora, tu solo ves el lado que quieres ver en las cosas ¿Qué no te das cuenta?-

-¿Qué quieres que me tire a llorar por mi confusión al piso? Ya paré de hacerlo, ahora ya se que hacer-

-¿De verdad lo sabes?- la interrumpió sorprendiendo a Hinata por su confianza en si mismo -¿De verdad lo sabes Hinata, o vas a huir de tus problemas?-

-No voy a huir-

-No. Solo te quedaras a ver como se destruyen entre ellos por ti sin hacer nada. No puedes irte con alguno sin ser injusta con el otro así como contigo misma, te enamoraste de Sasuke y aceptaste casarte con el por que comenzaste a quererlo, pero no puedes dejar de amar a Naruto. Aceptaste quedarte con Sasuke ahora solo por el regreso de Sasuke y por el sueño de Naruto de volverse Hokage-

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?-

-Solo quiero saber si sabes lo que haces!- gritó por fin sus intenciones. Hinata calló por un segundo viendo la decisión de su hermana menor en los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada filosa. Estaba siendo dura, no era una decisión que pudiera cambiar tan fácilmente si era la eqivocada, pero su confundido corazón le indicaba hacerlo.

-Si, lo se…-

*8*8*8*

Deidara siguió las instrucciones de Sasori al pie de la letra, cuando llegó tan tarde supuso lo que le había hecho con Sakura y ni siquiera lo mencionó, no sabía como reaccionaría el pelirrojo, pero conociéndolo, actuaría con indiferencia. Su cuerpo nuevo era completamente máquina, sus deseos de alcanzar la inmortalidad se habían materializado ante sus ojos, una vez hubiera pasado Deidara su espíritu a la válvula del pecho todo estaría listo. Moriría solo por un breve instante, pero renacería como un milagro y una leyenda…

Tardó mucho, y a pesar de la espera y las dificultades, Deidara logró hacerlo, así que Sasori despertó como un ser nuevo… más frio y deshumanizado que nunca…

-Efímero, el arte es efímero, se disfruta en su momento, así como lo que le hiciste sentir a tu esposa en su noche de bodas…- habló el rubio una vez los dos salían de aquel oculto lugar entre la maleza del oasis que resguardaba un refugio subterráneo.

-No, es eterno, tiene que perdurar, no fue el acto en si, fue destruirla a ella por lo que hice…- contestó seguro de sus actos así como de sus palabras, pues era cierto, así lo había visto desde un inicio y lo cumplió.

-Podría llegar a superarlo con el tiempo si te olvida…-

-¿Lo crees así?- lo miró distante –Ella llegó a mi desairosa de un amor que la destruyo mucho al no ser correspondido, creyó que había hayado al hombre ideal, se enamoró de mi y llegó a amarme en poco tiempo, no le di razones para que no lo hiciera, ese era mi plan, así como el que descubriera quien soy yo realmente…- Deidara lo miro negativo, no concordaba con el…

-Aún así creo que fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez…

-No digas tonterías, mejor felicita al novato por ayudarte durante el tiempo que me cruzaste de mi antiguo cuerpo a este-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué piensa hacer Akatsuki con el ahora? No creo que acepte matar a los aldeanos si se lo ordenamos…-

-¿No lo crees capaz? Esto es Akatsuki, es más que obvio que no somos buena gente, así que ordénale que lo haga y que comienze con el edificio de la milicia hasta las puertas, ahí veremos si verdaderamente es fuerte y digno. Tu vienes conmigo, tenemos que hacerle una visita al Kazekage…-

***

Ese día estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto. Se trató de justificar diciendo que solo eran ensoñaciones suyas y nada más, pero estaba en lo correcto, ese día había algo en el aire que lo hacía sospechar que algo grande se acercaba y no era nada bueno… pero, ¿Qué?...

-Kazekage sama…- entró en la habitación una castaña de cabello corto que el conocía muy bien, Matsuri, una chica que si bien en un principio había menospreciado, ante su tutela pudo ver que ella demostraba trabajar mucho para mejorar y ser una excelente samurái a las ordenes de Suna a pesar de ser mujer.

-Adelante, ya estas adentro de todas formas…- volteó su asiento hacia ella.

-Lo siento mucho, le ruego me disculpe- hizo una reverencia formal al darse cuenta de su error.

-Ignóralo, ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-Kazekage sama a arribado al trabajo muy temprano hoy, ¿ocurre algo?-

Gaara medio sonrió por verla preocupada por el, le prestaba demasiada atención, quizás tenía una explicación lógica, pero no quería andarse complicando la vida con rollos sentimentales, así que solo miraba hacia otro lado.

-No, estoy bien, pero si quieres puedes quedarte a mirar el amanecer conmigo…- Matsuri sintió que todos los colores se le salían a la cara.

-Es muy amable de su parte, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, no quiero descuidar mi puesto…-

-Aquí el jefe soy yo, te doy permiso de que veas el amanecer conmigo, es más como una orden directa de tu superior, no te atreverás a rechazarla…- supo lo que dijo, el también estaba interesado en Matsuri, pero lo negaba, así que fue totalmente intencional.

-De acuerdo...- caminó a su lado lléndose los dos hacia la puerta para salir a la terraza y ver el sol salir.

Siendo el desierto los días eran sofocantes, pero las noches insoportables por el frío, así que aún estaba algo fresca la mañana.

-No necesitamos miembros enfermos, te recomiendo que te cubras-

-Pero si estoy bien…- trató de contradecirle pero cuando volteó a verlo el ya llevaba una bata gruesa para ella y no aceptó que se negara a usarla, así que se le puso.

Matsuri era menor que el Kazekage, a pesar de ser una guerrera talentosa no alcanzaba aún la mayoría de edad y aún tenía algunos rastros de inmadurez en su ser. Gaara era adulto, le llevaba fácil cinco años, pero siendo su disípula no podía deshacerse de el así como así; era el mejor maestro que pudiera tener en la vida, se había vuelto infalible con el arco y con la onda gracias a el, le estaba muy agradecida, podía contar con el en cada momento que lo necesitara, pero la tensión sexual que apareció entre ellos la hizo sentirse incómoda al grado de quererse sentir una niña siempre por más madura que tuviera que comportarse.

Nunca antes había tenido novio, y ahora, se estaba enamorando lentamente de un hombre mayor que ella.

Kazekage y todo era hombre, ¿Qué tal si no le podía dar todo lo que el pudiera esperar que le diera? La incertidumbre de su corazón la aquejaba, no eran nada y ya estaba imaginando miles de cosas, ni siquiera se llevaban tan bien como para entablar una conversación de más de cinco minutos y sus gustos eran muy contrarios... ¿Por que el amor era tan complicado?

Gaara la veía pensar en todo ello mirando aquel círculo salir en la lejanía rompiendo la noche con sus colores rojos, naranjas y amarillos, la luna aún podía verse, estaba menguando y se veía más cercana de lo habitual, incluso las estrellas aún dejaban verse en el cielo. Era una bonita escena, pero se sentía extraño por ella, Matsuri, se sentía atraído pero no estaba a su alcance, era más joven que el por una cantidad considerable de años, por lo menos lo que el consideraba. Era linda, tierna y optimista, pero cada vez que trataba de acercarsele afloraba de ella la niña que era. No sabía que hacer… se sentía atrapado… nunca antes había estado así, menos siendo esa su primera relación en la vida sin contar con experiencia en ello.

Los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron solo un segundo mirando al otro antes de que ella suspirara. No se sentía preparada para dar un paso tan grande como ese. Y en ese instante el ruido de una explosión no muy lejana los distrajo para poner su completa atención en esa dirección.

De aquella nube de humo un pájaro gigante montado por quien parecía ser su dueño salió de esta con dirección a la torre del Kazekage.

-¡Regresa adentro!- ordenó el con su calabaza en la espalda, los problemas acaban de empezar y se acercaban a un velocidad sorprendente.

-Pero Gaara sama!-

-¡Obedece!- ordenó mirándola de tal forma que ella no tuvo más opción más que acatar su orden. Así que se metió al edificio de nuevo.

_-Gaara kun…-_

La arena de Gaara comenzó a rodearlo acumulada en medianas proporciones flotando a su alrededor, a su paso poco ruido hacía, casi nulo, pero tenía vida propia. El Kazekage se subió al barandal de la terraza de cuclillas viendo con atención a aquel sujeto que acaba de salir de la nada, al irse despejando la nube de humo pudo percatarse de que se trataba del hospital aquel edificio que ahora se encontraba en ruinas. La gente corría despavorida por el ataque, los doctores y personal médico trataban de controlar la situación, pero habían habido bajas con esa explosión, heridos e inocentes, todos parejos, así que la sangre y partes humanas se mezclaban con el polvo y los escombros.

Gaara no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Era a su gente a la que habían atacado, así que se prendió por ello.

-Matsuri- habló a la puerta sin perder de vista al enemigo, sabía que ella seguía ahí.

-Gaara…- se asomó al haber sido descubierta…

-Ve con los aldeanos, necesitan ayuda- dijo por último poniéndose de pie en las lozas del barandal de la terraza antes de lanzarse de esta sobre su arena para ir a detener a Deidara…

-Gaara kun…- se aproximo al balcón angustiada, fuerzas enemigas se habían infiltrado en la aldea… _-Por favor, ten cuidado…-_ dejó notar su preocupación en sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas por la luz…

_-Tal y como dijiste Sasori-_ pensaba Deidara volando con su explosiva obra de arte los edificios _–Esta viniendo por mi,… pero no tardará en darse cuenta de que no estoy solo…-_ sonrió después. No iba a permitir que la diversión se viera opacada por lo que había hecho Sasori con su esposa el día anterior…

Tuvo que hacer varias maniobras para esquivar la arena de Gaara, al parecer aquel poder era más fuerte de lo que el estaba estimando, así que tuvo que hacerle frente con todas las obras de arcilla que tuviere. Pero al estarle dedicando tanto tiempo a cada ataque y no cambiar de estrategia, Gaara pudo darse cuenta de que solo lo estaba entreteniendo…

Abajo, Matsuri no paraba de mirar a cada rato al cielo para ver a Gaara a pesar de estar ayudando a los doctores junto con otras personas, a los heridos del hospital, así como a sacar a la gente y a los enfermos.

-Revela tus intenciones bastardo, no quiero perder más mi tiempo contigo- dijo Gaara molesto usando su arena en un ataque que hizo sangrar a Gaara de un brazo, aquella arena era tan poderosa y filosa como una espada, y peor, podía triturar cualquier cosa que el propietario de aquel poder quisiera.

El comentario del pelirrojo molestó bastante a Deidara al grado de pelear en serio en el aire con sus obras de arte. Primero fue una ráfaga de insectos bomba que dejo caer sobre el, Gaara lo contrario con un escudo de arena antes de usarlo para regresárselos con la misma, así que explotaron sobre el propio rubio. No le paso nada, pero si le enfureció el que lo hubiere atacado con su propio ataque, por lo que lanzo por todas direcciones todo tipo de bombas a una velocidad tal que apenas si la arena de Gaara podía reaccionar para detenerlas.

Hasta que Deidara comenzó a hacerlas más grandes, lo suficientemente poderosas como para dejarlo fuera de combate, así que uso su arena para refugiarse dentro de ella, más adelante tendría oportunidad de deshacerse de el con un solo ataque. Lo que no sabía era que eso mismo era lo que Deididara esperaba que hiciere, pues los insectos de un inicio penetraron en la barrera para explotar desde adentro junto al propio Gaara.

Al percatarse de esto actuó a tiempo para salir de ahí antes de que acabara la batalla antes de lo previsto, pero al salir, pudo notar una presencia más, una que no había notado antes y que no pudo alcanzar a ver al ser atravesado por un dardo en el pecho. La arena había intervenido para protegerlo, pero Deidara junto todos sus insectos bomba en ese escudo para que se tuviera que deshacer en el momento en que el dardo cruzó por este, así que logró llegar a su destino, su corazón.

Pudo ver la cara de su agresor antes de que el dolor de su pecho comenzara a hacerse insoportable. Era un hombre pelirrojo con solo la hakama puesta, y era negra. Su cuerpo esta unido a una maquina de la cual salían dos tenazas tan filosas y mortíferas como el usuario, la estructura poseía patas y se impulsaba con ellas, y en la parte de atrás, en la cola elevada, había un aguijón enorme de donde había salido el proyectil con veneno que le dio a Gaara. Parecía una fortaleza andante, pero estaba conectada con ese hombre. Entonces fue, que mirándolo bien, con su último lapso de lucidez, puso reconocerlo al reparar en su rostro.

-Sasori…- aquel político pelirrojo tan importante en Suna, el mismo había traicionado al gobierno.

-¡Kazekage sama!- grito Matsuri enloquecida al verlo caer por el cielo y siendo atrapado en su caída por otra ave de arcilla de uno de sus atacantes. El líder de la aldea, había caído. Todos estaban consternados por esto dejando el silencio sepulcral a un lado llenándose las calles de murmullos de preocupación y terror. –Gaara…-

-Ya puedes hacer lo tuyo Deidara- dijo Sasori emprendiendo la marcha para dirigirse a la guarida de Akatsuki fuera de ese país.

El rubio sonrio de lado a lado, y en un instante el cielo se llenó de pájaros gigantes de arcilla a punto de explotar…

-Al fin, algo de diversión en grande…- se veía su felicidad enmarcada en su rostro.

***

En es mismo instante, Sasuke e Itachi llegaron al lugar en una formación rocosa de la cercanía para ser testigos del riesgo que corría la gente con esas extrañas bombas flotando en el aire a punto de caer.

***

-No te permitiré marcharte- es cuchó una voz a su derecha, una voz que ya conocía muy bien y que escucho con total claridad deformarse en gemidos toda la noche mientras le hacía el amor con todo el desdén del mundo.

-No te hacía tan estúpida como para venir a encararme aquí…- se dirigió a mirarla, estaba usando el mismo kimono que había usado en la boda y en la fiesta, tenía calzados los zori y su cabello estaba suelto siendo mecido por el aire. De cierta forma eso le daba fortaleza a su palabra, y aunque en esos momentos se viera atractiva a Sasori le importaba un bledo.

-Después de lo que has hecho ¿Qué más da quedar viuda al día siguiente de haberme casado?- desenvaino la katana que llevaba, la había tomado de la casa de su esposo esa mañana para salir tras el, después de mirar durante un largo tiempo por la ventana tomo la decisión de matarlo vistiéndose y yendo por aquella arma para salir a su búsqueda, y no fue difícil ayarlo.

Sasori la miro con desinterés, a pesar de tener un rostro angelical sus desplantes de hombre hacían odiarlo.

-Aborta- fue lo único que escuchó salir de su boca… Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos jade a todo lo que daban al escucharlo. –Si quedas embarazada quiero que abortes. No me interesa ser padre ni quiero serlo- se volteó dándole la espalda avanzando entre las edificaciones de la aldea siendo seguido en el cielo por su compañero.

Esto fue todo para Sakura, se lanzó contra el con meros fines de matarlo, se había puesto el kimono de tal forma que pudiera correr y movilizarse en todo su eje, pero antes de tan siquiera acercarse para tocarlo con la espada, Sasori la lanzó hacia un edificio con su cola de escorpión sin piedad.

-Asume que esto es la separación, no me importa la anarquía ni la guerra entre las naciones, pueden matarse entre ellas si quieren pero yo ya he cumplido con mi trabajo…- y todo se volvió negro para la Haruno entre escombros y heridas internas por el impacto tan fuerte que había sufrido desde semejante altura.

***

-¿No habíamos visto antes a ese?- señaló Itachi a un hombre de cabello largo y castaño abajo en la entrada de la aldea quien mataba a los guardias de las puertas y los refuerzos que venían a ayudarlos con destreza y prescición.

_-Neji…-_ reconoció su estilo de lucha y sus ojos Sasuke. –_Así que de verdad traicionaste Konoha…-_ lo miró con odio antes de seguir hablando –Deshazte de el, yo iré tras los otros dos-

-Dos contra uno es un trato injusto, no tardaré en quitar a este del camino…-

-No, has lo que te digo- acabó callándolo Sasuke mientras que saltaba para caer en el techo de un edificio formando un gran agujero en este y después tomar impulso para ir de edificio en edifico para llegar a donde estaban Sasori y Deidara.

El sol estaba en el cielo marcando el mediodía. La luz del astro rey quemaba la pupila así como la piel, estando vestido de negro absorbía el calor de este, pero no le impedía cumplir con su labor, así que bajo a la entrada para hacer frente a Neji y poder ir tras su hermano una vez habiendo abatido al Hyuuga.

La guerra a penas estaba empezando...

* * *

Quise poner a Matsuri más joven que Gaara, no ser por que, bueno, tal vez si…

Sakura se volverá heroína, no, no la droga xD, me refiero a héroe OuO… tomara venganza por lo que le han hecho… ¿lo logrará?

Con respecto a Hinata… Mph… ya verán… Naruto… tomara una decisión definitiva al acercarse la boda. Itachi… OMG eso no lo puedo decir por que sería decir de más… pero serás algo fraternal lo que sigue... Si, más peleas con katanas y Hinata mostrara sus habilidades en la guerra más adelante…

Hasta la próxima

ViX


	7. Cardinales

edo pixcu, hablo con sinceridad cuando digo que estoy agradecida por el regaño, en serio, regañame, regáñame todo lo que puedas para seguir escribiendo antes de que se me pase el tiempo y acabe siendo una eternidad lo que me tarde en escribir la continuación. Te pido perdón a ti y a todos los lectores y te vuelvo a dar las gracias... Por cierto, tu correo no apareció t.t

Te voy a hacer caso, me voy a poner las pilas, pero por favor, por favor, no me dejen tanto tiempo sin recordarme que debo escribir...

Y regresando a la historia... pues... espero no se queden con ganas de matarme, por que todo lo que pase tiene una razón de ser...

* * *

La voz del filo de su katana sonaba maravillosamente al cortar el viento antes de abrirles el cuerpo, fragmentando partes y extremidades de los que se batían a duelo con el. Neji Hyuuga era un genio en la espada y eso nadie se lo iba a negar al correr el riesgo de ser destrozado por su maestría en el arte del asesinato, habilidad que había estado practicando desde hacía tiempo aunque solo fuere un juguete para Akatsuki. Estaba destrozando a todo ser humano que se travesara en su camino así no fuere para atacarlo, le gustaba, se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Y hubiera seguido con su sádica tarea si no fuere por que Itachi Uchiha se cruzó en su camino…

El sol apenas estaba dejando caer sus rayos en la tierra cuando el pelilargo siguió con su tarea de dejar en terribles condiciones el edificio de la milicia al serle encargada esta labor por parte de sus superiores en Akatsuki. No era un estorbo como ellos pensaban. Pero iba a detenerse, lo iba a frenar el único Uchiha que no podía tocar en ese transitorio periodo del tiempo, pues más adelante sería libre. Así lo había decidido. Estaba escrito.

**Ronin:**

**La Princesa y el Samurái**

Secretamente mejoró el Byakugan rompiendo los códigos y lineamientos del clan una vez le quitaron El Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado. Entrenó hasta hacer desfallecer su cuerpo, pues para Akatsuki no era más que un títere con el único fin de brindarles lo que le quedaba de existencia. Desde que ingresó supo que todas las promesas que le habían hecho para que se volviera su aliado no habían sido otra cosa más que palabrería pues lo consideraban un niño por ser tan joven a pesar de ya ser hombre. Nunca le dieron ninguna clase de distintivo ni lo trataban como igual, solamente era un aprendiz que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría llegar a servir de algo en la lucha, ya que llegando el momento indicado tomarían su vida y sus ojos sin remordimiento alguno.

Esto no era sabido por el pelinegro a pesar de sospecharlo así que hacía lo que le ordenaban. No era ningún tonto, después de todo era un samurái hecho y derecho para la guerra y la batalla como cualquier otro, y matar a tanta gente durante su poco pero criminalmente productivo tiempo con los de la nube a pesar de ser considerado alguien inferior, lo hicieron despertar en él el deseo de la muerte, el querer ser el dueño de las vidas de los demás por el simple hecho de ser más fuerte que ellos y poder matarlos en cualquier momento.

Era uno de los tantos factores que lo hacían seguir con Akatsuki, llegar a acabar con el Clan Hyuuga para solo quedar él en pie junto con Hinata y así poder obtenerla por la mala. La vida se la quitó por el capricho de Sasuke Uchiha y ahora la recuperaría, pero ya no con amor, sino con obseción y lujuria, con tanta maldad y coraje que la mataría después de regocijarse con su cuerpo, poseyéndolo a todo momento hasta hartase de ella para después matar, claro, si eso llegaba a suceder, pues de lo contrario terminaría siendo una esclava sexual por el resto de su vida o hasta que el sufrifimiento fuera tan insoportable como para querer quitarse la vida con sus propias manos.

**Capítulo siete:** Cardinales

Estaba a punto de matar a uno de los líderes de la milicia como a tantos otros había matado, cuando un sable de mediano tamaño, tal vez de un brazo solamente, atrapó la manga de su vestuario samurái impidiéndolo mover el brazo al clavarse en la pared.

Neji se sintió iracundo mientras ocultaba su tensión, nadie de los que estaban ahí podrían detenerlo si ya había medido su fuerza con ellos antes de matarlos. Pero al voltear a ver de donde se había lanzado esa espada O Tanto, sus ojos disminuyeron su tamaño por la parálisis que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

En el quicio de la ventana con ambas manos en la madera, estando en cuclillas con la espalda recta, con una rodilla hacia abajo y la otra casi cerca de su pecho, vislumbró con impacto la nítida imagen de Itachi Uchiha.

Escuchó mucho acerca de el traidor de Konoha, tanto Deidara como Zetsu hablaban sobre él como si estuviere haciendo algo realmente peligroso o realmente estúpido como para estarse exponiendo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, fueron pláticas a las que no puso mucha atención, solo que sí le interesó lo que mencionaron de él con tanto extremismo. Palabras que se quedaron grabadas y a la fecha recordaba sin poderlas olvidar…

_-Mira que borrarse la memoria para recuperar a su hermano-_

_-No solo eso Zetsu, lo hace por que lo quiere por completo de nuestro lado, que se una a Akatsuki…-_

_-¿Crees que quiera que Sasuke sea uno más de nosotros? No, es algo más delicado y profundo para poner tanta dedicación en ello,... muy turbio como para que nos digan a nosotros lo que es...-_

Recordó. Y al hilarlo en ese justo momento en el que el Uchiha se abalanzó contra él no pudo reaccionar de otra manera más que evadiendo el ataque del pelinegro con su katana pero sin intención alguna por atacarle. Itachi notó esto, el cambio de actitud del Hyuuga tan desprovisto de confianza de matarlo, no lo estaba esperando de él.

Itachi se informó de todos los medios que estaban a su alcance acerca de lo que había hecho en esos años de los que no tenía memoria ni recuerdo, pero se sorprendió de descubrir que en verdad se sentía capaz de haber hecho todo aquello sobre su vida criminal, y no conocía la razón de porque. Era un extraño sentimiento de inmutable apariencia al no tener remordimiento.

Miró a Neji Hyuuga no atacarlo con los ojos hechos platos por algún vago recuerdo que le llegó, podía leer su mente, era como si siempre hubiere estado ahí ese atrevimiento: mirar a los ojos de quienes mataba antes de arrebatarles la vida, siempre, haciendo que su mirada se le grabara en la memoria para hacer más fuerte su estoicismo cada vez que lo volvía a hacer.

No podía continuar con la batalla, sabía que Itachi era más fuerte que él y no se limitaría a solo desarmarlo, y lo que era peor, aún si estuviera a su altura y tuviera las agallas de enfrentarlo para deshacerse de su intromisión, estando de incógnito sin memoria regresando a Konoha y limpiando su honor a pesar de todo lo que había hecho con su inocencia justificada, nunca había dejado de ser un Akatsuki, así que era intocable.

Miró en sus ojos, su Byakugan le mostraban todas las funciones corporales de su cuerpo, no estaba mintiendo ni actuaba, realmente era un perfecto mitómano creyente de su propia red de mentiras o la autocreación de un hombre redimido experimentando en si mismo. Pero la confianza que despedían sus ojos rojos, con el sharingan activado y con la potente sensación en cada nervio y vena en su fisonomía de que esa era solamente una minúscula parte de su poder lo estaba posesionando. Neji sabía que era un asesino, no podría engañarlo tan fácilmente, así que solo tenía la salida de escapar, pero ¿Como? ¿Cómo huir de él si resultaba ser el menos posible de engañar?

Así que del cielo cayó la respuesta, el grito de una voz rompiéndose en llanto los sacó de concentración a ambos mientras el cuerpo de un guerrero, no visible hasta el momento, atravesó la pared dándole aquella imposible oportunidad de escapar a Neji.

Itachi se quedó inmóvil, quien había gritado era aquel samurái herido entre los escombros, y era una voz femenina. Se acercó cuando se disipaba el polvo de las ruinas y la visualizó, una mujer, no , aún una niña de apenas unos diecisiete años o menos, con una herida tan profunda en el abdomen que no podía ser verdad que estuviera aún viva.

-Ka… Kaze…- trataba de pronunciar escupiendo sangre, saliéndole a borbotones de la boca. Si Itachi no se hubiera inclinado para ayudarla de verdad se le saldrían los intestinos. Miró a Neji, estaba en la salida, era su deber ir tras él, una orden directa por parte del líder ANBU, su superior y su propio hermano, pero si iba a perseguirlo la moribunda chica que estaba a sus pies acabaría muerta, y esa presión en el pecho no le permitió alejarse de ella maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se desataba el obi de su uniforme samurái para vendarla del abdomen, cargándola en sus brazos y llevándosela de ahí. Tenía que encontrar un médico pronto.

Ni siquiera podía explicarse el porque lo hacía, pero fue parte de su naturaleza salvar a aquella lastimada chica.

Y al salir se quedo estupefacto deteniendo su salto entre los tejados destruidos y algunos postes de Suna en pie para observar atónito la batalla que se suscitaba.

Un infierno literalmente hablando, las llamas consumiéndolo todo, los edificios caídos, la gente gritando, heridos y cadáveres por las calles, escombros, polvo, y partes humanas en cualquier lugar donde pusiera la vista. Nada que ver con la gran aldea de Suna de la que tanto se hablaba con respeto en el país del Viento.

Tal vez, por como estaba dándose las cosas, ni siquiera podría sobrevivir la chica que estaba salvando por no haber ningún médico disponible o con vida para esos momentos, y le hubiera valido más ir tras Neji…

*8*8*8*

Cuando el cuerpo de Gaara fue capturado en el aire por Deidara con otro pájaro de arcilla, Matsuri se dejo caer en el suelo con la mirada fija en aquella ave falsa cruzando los cielos con el hombre que amaba ya sin sentido ni vida, aún caliente. Se hecho a llorar desconsolada, con miedo, miedo por perderlo, y rabia por nunca haber sido capaz de encararlo para decirle lo que sentía y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para amar a un cadáver.

Deidara asoló sobre todo el territorio de la aldea que abarcaban sus bombas haciendo explotar más edificios de los que podrían contarse a simple vista. Las personas gritaban, el número de bajas y heridos aumentaba, los demás samuráis de la aldea se encontraban perdidos, su patria era atacada y su líder había caído, ¿Qué hacer cuando se encuentra uno atrincherado en los confines de una guerra en tu propia casa?

La castaña vio claramente como Sakura Haruno, la esposa de Sasori recién casada del día anterior lo enfrentaba ya convertido en aquella máquina gigante y monstruosa en forma de escorpión. En sus ojos jade podía ver la fiereza y odio que le tenía, el rencor que había nacido de ella por verse burlada en la cara y permitirlo por aquel engaño tan bien planeado.

Observó como cayó abatida destruyendo otro edificio más de las bases, golpeada brutalmente por quien fuere su marido, traidor de Suna. Sabía que si se enfrentaba a ellos no la libraría y acabaría en iguales o peores circunstancias que Sakura, pero era tanto su dolor e impotencia que dejo de lado la razón para tomar su honda entre las manos, saco de su kimono una explosivo al lado de varias cuchillas, las coloco en el tirador, saltó entre las paredes para llegar a lo más alto de los edificios que aún estaban en pie y así llegar lo más cerca que pudiera del sujeto que volaba en el aire, y con la honda girando de forma sublime e inesperada le lanzo las peligrosamente filosas armas acompañada de ese explosivo circular dirigido directamente a Deidara. Poco le había importado el que Sasuke ya estuviere pelando con ellos, perdió la cordura cegada por el dolor.

Notando al igual que Sasori el movimiento de esa chica salida de la nada, el rubio cambió de dirección el vuelo de su ave dirigiéndola hacia arriba para evitar el ataque en el mismo segundo en el que le lanzaba, escupida de una de las bocas de sus manos, -lanzada con tanta velocidad hacia Matsuri-, una granada envuelta en arcilla que acabo golpeándola como si se tratara de un puño doblándola en dos. Tan solo pasó un instante en lo que se partía a la mitad por la agresión de aquel proyectil volátil, que no tardó en explotar haciéndola caer en el edificio de milicia, en el momento menos indicado para interrumpir la pelea que no iba a ocurrir entre Neji e Itachi.

Silenciosamente, sintiendo como su sangre empapaba también la hakama del Uchiha que la llevaba en brazos, deseo morir. Lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos nublándole la vista y haciéndola sentir que ya no había más dolor por un breve instante que duro más de lo que debería en su letargo de muerte…

—o—

Sakura estaba desecha e inconsiente, sangrando de la cabeza y probablemente con el cráneo roto de alguna parte, seguía en la calle mientras la gente de Suna aún corría desaforadamente por el peligro en el que estaba la aldea. Sasuke, el provocador de su ruina estaba tan cerca de ella que nunca podría adivinarlo si no fuere por que en un último momento de lucidez abrió los ojos justamente en el segundo en el que él aterrizaba de haber saltado por entre los postes de la calle para después saltar siguiendo su camino hasta los Akatsukis por los techos que no se habían caido aún.

_-Sasuke…-_ murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y este desapareció en otro salto sin siquiera notar su existencia. Se tragó su pena con esfuerzo esperando perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

A su vez una anciana cubierta de la cara por lo que parecía ser una larga y amainada bufanda de tela ligera y vistiendo ropas misteriosas, salió de un callejón mirando a la pelirosa mal herida con la katana que tomó de casa de Sasori tirada a un lado, bastante lejos de su mano. No era la primera vez que el pelirrojo se aprovechaba de una mujer y la destruía por completo desde adentro, pero esa chica de blanca piel, amplia frente y fuerza en los puños, le dio un aire a cierta mujer que conoció tiempo atrás con la misma fortaleza que ella. Podía estar acabada tirada en la calle en esos lapso de tiempo en el que no había hecho otra cosa más que ridiculizarse más ante Sasori, tratando de enfrentarlo en una pelea que nunca hubiera sido capaz de ganar, pero que cegada, al igual que Matsuri, acabó encarando.

Se apiadó de ella, le provocaba lástima su estado y aún había posibilidades de salvarla. Tomó su cuerpo cargándolo con la energía que se despedía de sus dedos, y se mezclo entre la multitud caminando al lado de una inconsciente Sakura a la que obligaba a caminar usando su chakra para no ser reconocida ni vista sin sentido como realmente lo estaba. La guiaba como solo un marionetista podría hacerlo.

—o—

Estaban a punto de irse sin Neji y sin importarles un comino lo que le pasara esperando que el sobreviviera por cuenta propia, cuando las bombas de Deidara cayeron como lluvia en la ciudad provocando un incendio tal que consumía vorazmente los edificios e incluso a algunas personas con un hambre solo vista en el inferno.

El rubio de Akatsuki reía complacido usando la capa de la organización y su anillo y habiendo abandonado ya ese maldito kimono verde que había usado llegando a Suna y encontrándose con Sasori. El pelirrojo era su amigo y camarada, acababan de capturar al Kazekage y con esto al biju Shukaku, Ichibi. Su tarea estaba completada, pero aún quedaba tiempo para que Deidara se divirtiera un poco ya con el permiso del pelirrojo.

Ahí fue cuando Sasuke apareció, penetrando las llamas y sin ser tocado siquiera por ellas. Su rojiza mirada era sería, fría y llena de sed de sangre, instinto que pasara lo que pasara en su vida jamás podría dejar de sentir ni evitar alimentar.

Tanto Sasori como Deidara supieron que las cosas se tornarían difíciles a partir de su aparición, por lo que Sasori, moviendo aquella armadura de dimensiones monstruosas, se giró hacia él para atacarlo, pero justo ahi recibió en la coraza de su espalda metálica no unida a él por la propia sino por máquina, el cuerpo del líder del país del viento. No esperaba que su compañero depositara ahí a Gaara.

Volteó a ver a Deidara con la mirada taciturna y ojerosa de siempre, con ese encanto que nunca podría abandonarlo. Sabía lo que el rubio quería hacer, pero no concordaba con él.

_¿Que crees que haces?_, eso decían sus ojos miel, pero Deidara solo sonrió de lado a lado con diversión ante la expresión de su compañero para contestarle:

-Aunque ahora seas el mejor armado quiero quedarme a terminar de destruir Suna- dijo con tranquilidad sin tomar en serio las cosas, por lo menos con una actitud pícara que demostraba lo contrario a lo que iba a hacer.

Sasori negó con la cabeza admitiendo en la mente que el rubio nunca cambiaria y acabó aceptando que lo hiciera. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio al pelirrojo tomar su propio rumbo y como Sasuke estaba a punto de impedirlo, así que lo detuvo guiando su ave a interceptarlo para dejarle el camino libre a Sasori de marcharse.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Matsuri cometió la peor estupidez de toda su vida queriendo atacar a los de Akatsuki antes de que las cosas siguieran pasando ante sus ojos y así acabar recibiendo el proyectil de Deidara en el centro de su cuerpo mientras la onda de la explosión la disparaba hacia el edificio de milicia de Suna aún en pie.

Sasuke tomó el acto de la castaña como una estupidez suicida y haciendo uso de velocidad y fuerza empuño su katana con vivaces y poderosos movimientos dirigidos hacia el Akatsuki para darle alcance. El rubio sabía que si lo dejaba acercarse sería su fin, Sasuke era mortal con la espada producto de años de prohibido entrenamiento samurái tanto como Ronin como por su invención y templanza, así que se dedicó a lanzarle bombas a diestra y siniestra con una puntería excelente y calculando todos los puntos de escape que el Uchiha podría utilizar como recurso. Pero no esperó la agilidad tan impresionante de Sasuke cuando, impulsándose por las bombas al apoyarse en ellas como escalones y explotando décimas de segundo después de que las pisara ya estando lejos como para que la explosión lo alcanzara, se hizo camino hacia el rubio con la espada reluciente ansiosa de cortar su carne.

La que se estaba llevando a Sakura como títere viviente y malherido se detuvo para mirar la batalla que se estaba desatando en los cielos entre Sasuke y Deidara. Sasori estaba ya lejos, a punto de abandonar la aldea cuando se volteó a ver a su compañero por última vez. En ese instante, con Neji prófugo del mayor de los Uchihas y con una mortalmente herida Matsuri en brazos, Itachi acababa aterrizando con las zori en uno de los postes aún en pie de la calle quedándose quieto y silencioso al ver a su hermano pelear en aquella guerra de explosivo fuego e innumerables figuras de arcilla enfrentándolo solamente con su espada.

Lo veía pelear, estaba seguro de la estrategia que estaba tomando, no lo incluía entre sus planes y se había olvidado completamente de él, iba a hacerlo todo por si mismo. De nuevo estaba ignorando su presencia. Seguía sin aceptar a Itachi.

Sasori no iba a dejar a Deidara solo, desde lejos alcanzaba a visualizar a un Uchiha más, cargando con la estúpida niña que se atrevió a atacarlos casi muerta mientras este trataba de salvarla. Deidara no podría enfrentarse a los dos Uchihas, podría herir a Sasuke y a Itachi, pero les estaba prohibido tocarlos, a Itachi por ser un Akatsuki y a Sasuke por los planes de la organización para con él. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, y para su mal solo había una forma de hacerlo.

—o—

La anciana que estaba salvando a Sakura apartó la energía que había estado usando en la chica, dejándola caer de bruces en el suelo de la calle con la poca gente que quedaba aún transitando e intentando salvarse, cuando supo adivinar lo siguiente que pasaría.

Conocía a Sasori lo suficiente como para deducirle la forma de pensar además de ser lo más razonable de hacer estando en su situación.

Saltó hacía Itachi robándole a Matsuri de su lado y dejando a este sin palabras en el aire por lo que acaba de hacer aquella mujer de avanzada edad al quitársela, el primer instinto que tuvo fue detenerla, pero supo ver en su cara que lo hacía por ayudar y no por ninguna otra razón, para después perderse al dejarse llevar por la gravedad cayendo en la calle de nuevo.

Aterrizo en el inestable tejado de una casa de tres pisos en llamas viendo en la lejanía a Sasori preparar su enorme fisonomía metálica de escorpión y con su aguijón apuntando a Sasuke. Abrió los ojos descomunalmente sabiendo de ante mano lo que pasaría, lo mismo que había previsto la anciana y por lo cual le había arrebato a Matsuri de las manos.

Apenas llegó a ese tejado, lo vio en cuestión de segundos y volvió a tomar impulso para llegar hasta donde estaba Sasuke batallando contra Deidara. Se movió de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho su hermano menor, apoyándose en las bombas de arcilla para movilizarse. Varias explosiones iluminaron su ida llamando la atención en segundo plano de los dos combatientes. Deidara escucho con mucha precisión el sonido de la poderosa bomba que Sasori acomodaba apuntando para dispararla con su aguijon y se hizo a un lado con su desquiciada sonrisa para permitirle llegar hasta los dos Uchiha.

Sasuke perdió la concentración, su espada estaba destellando electrificada por el chidori con el que estaba a punto de rematar a Deidara. Como su hermano dedujo, no estaba usando toda su fuerza para enfrentarse al rubio, pues al no tomar en cuenta la ayuda de su hermano mayor y querer hacer las cosas solo, quería guardar su energía para detener a Sasori. Solo que no se esperó el ataque del escorpión por la espalda.

Su mente estaba golpeada por lo que acababa de acontecerle hasta hacía un momento, la renuencia a pelear por parte de Neji y que no fuere por temor sino con un gesto de perturbación y compasión por él, cosa que nunca espero ver en el Hyuuga; la furtiva y desastrosa caída de Matsuri en el edificio entrando y destrozando la pared y parte del techo, su decisión de ayudarla, el horrible escenario que se encontró afuera siendo que a solo unos segundos, una sonora gritería y un ensordecedor y repetitivo estremecimiento del aire y la tierra con un caótico sonido, se habían hecho paso velozmente para destrozar la aldea. La anciana que le quito a la chica de las manos, y el movimiento más traicionero de Sasori para su hermano. Todo le punzaba la cabeza. Pero aún con toda esa sedición en él, supo actuar con sabiduría siendo lo único que podría hacer.

Por un segundo Sasuke creyó que su propio hermano quería atacarle y se enfuerció con la idea, pero un proyectil rompiendo la barrera del sonido aproximándose en su dirección y viendo como Deidara se quitaba del camino para que llegara hasta él, acabo haciéndolo interpretar lo que en realidad estaba haciendo su hermano a pesar de considerarlo innecesario. Solo que con tan poco tiempo para pensar o actuar, cegado por la momentánea desconfianza que le tuvo hacía un segundo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente, así que irremediablemente se dejó empujar por Itachi con el codo y el antebrazo apenas medio metro lejos para que este se enfrentase al proyectil con la katana desenvainada y cortándolo inexorablemente con su feroz movimiento, explotando vastamente, como debía suponerse por el tamaño de semejante granada.

-¡¡Itachi!!- hizo eco el grito de Sasuke en medio de la extensa nube de humo que lo cubrió todo. Un ave salió de la misma con dirección al escorpión dibujado en la distancia.

Transcurrieron solamente unos cuantos segundos, para él eternos, en los que asimiló lo que había pasado: Su hermano mayor había intentado advertirle y acabó salvándolo del ataque a traición por parte de Sasori, recibiéndolo por en su lugar... Lo había salvado...

Lo había salvado...

El cuerpo de Itachi, herido por la explosión, comenzó a caer en picada ante un boquiabierto Sasuke que reaccionando por fin, le atrapó en el aire dejándolo en un techo cercano. Una sonrisa estaba posada en su rostro, no era grave lo que tenía, pero pudo haber muerto de no haber usado el sharingan y el rayo por medio de su katana a la vez, ya que la explosión hubiere acabado con ambos.

-Itachi…- lo miró fijamente para después apretar los dientes con ira. No se sentía así desde que era niño, con su hermano procurándolo.

Por fin, estando en las circunstancias en las que estaba, sintió que confiaba de nuevo en su hermano mayor, y aceptó que la pérdida de sus recuerdos como asesino, miembro de Akatsuki, de verdad habían desaparecido. Lo perdonaba en serio.

Cerró los puños con fuerza haciéndose sangrar las palmas, y se levanto con la convicción de ir tras Deidara y Sasori.

Los aldeanos veían con desconcierto la escena de aquel varonil hombre de cabellos negros saltando de tejado en tejado, de poste en poste, de lo que fuere que estuviere en pie a pesar de seguir en llamas debilitándose, haciéndose camino hacia Deidara. Lo admiraron por su valor, pero no podía quitárseles el terror por más fe que tuvieran en Sasuke como última esperanza de sobrevivir.

No tardó en llegar hasta el rubio, desniveló su ave de arcilla cortándole un ala y haciendo notar su presencia aún latente. Deidara se sintió ofuscado, pero sin perder la sonrisa le hizo frente metiendo las manos de nuevo a sus bolsas de la cadera para tomar mas arcilla explosiva que moldear y lanzarle, pero fue entonces cuando un inmenso dolor se apoderó de él mientras la sangre comenzó a lloverle del brazo al haber sido cortado de tajo con un invisible y veloz ataque del Uchiha y su katana. Gritó, Sasori lo escucho, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera cortar algo más de Deidara de una de sus pinzas mecánicas de la estructura armada que llevaba salió un cañonazo de mayores proporciones dirigido hacia él. Saltó en el aire, evitándolo, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba dirigido hacia el, sino hacia la formación rocosa que rodeaba Sunna haciendo caer un deslave de rocas y tierra sobre la ya de por si acabada aldea.

Así que lo comprendió, se dejo caer en tierra sobre el techo de uno de los edificios más altos, con el fuego a penas subiendo por su estructura, mirándolos con odio al marcharse. Un solo ataque más por parte de Sasori y acabaría por completo con Suna, pues eso era lo que querían hacer desde el inicio, y no se los iba a permitir, ya tenían suficiente con el derrocamiento del Kazekage y la anarquía que se dejaría venir si se recuperaban como para todavía hundirlos más dejando por completo en ruinas la capital del país del viento.

Y los de Akatsuki se marcharon dejando un halo de muerte y desolación en la aldea mientras la anciana que había salvado a Sakura y a Matsuri curaba a esta cerrándole el estómago ya acomodados los intestinos en su lugar y cerradas sus heridas internas, para después cicatrizarle las quemaduras que desaparecerían con algo de dificultad.

Acaba de salvar a dos mujeres cuya vida aquellos dos enemigos de la aldea y traidores a toda nación habían arruinado. Tomó la decisión de ayudarlas por una única razón: la venganza movía el corazón de la gente para hacerle crecer el poder. Si Sakura quería matar a Sasori y Matsuri quería vengar a Gaara tendría que prepararlas bien a ambas. Y eso solo si aceptaban al despertar.

—o—

Sasuke tomo su espada con ambas manos en horizontal a la altura de su rostro antes de invocar el ataque que estaba a punto de lanzarle al fuego con el sharingan activado.

-¡Ráfaga de viento cortante!- exclamó al tiempo que el filo de su espada quedaba volteado del lado contrario fijo hacia él para que únicamente el aire fuera en el que actuara en la dirección al que lo enviaba. Gracias al Sharingan podía controlarlo y evitar volver escombros lo poco que quedaba de los edificios.

La fuerza del ataque era tal que alcanzaba grandes partes del territorio apaciguando el fuego en gran magnitud. Repitió la misma acción más de tres veces y le dejo a los samuráis de Suna el resto.

Fue hasta donde había dejado a su hermano y lo levantó cruzando uno de sus brazos por su cuello. Iba a ser de los primeros que curaran, acababa de ser responsable de evitar que Akatsuki causara más destrozos de los pudo haber hecho, pero no había sido suficiente, ni para él ni para el pueblo.

Solo esperaba encontrarse con Deidara y Sasori de nuevo para acabar la batalla que había quedado pendiente entre ellos en donde ya no habría cabida a juegos sucios por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Respiró, pensó en Hinata y lo que le había dicho antes cuando recién había regresado Itachi a la aldea y aún no era capaz de aceptarlo del todo, actuando con indiferencia hacia él.

-_Sabes Sasuke, un hombre no se mide por sus riquezas o por su fuerza, se mide su valía por su capacidad de aceptar sus equivocaciones y por poder triunfar en donde otros han fallado…-_

Tenía razón, Itachi había errado al traicionar a Konoha por las razones que tuviese, pero la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para recuperar a su hermano de la que aún dudaba fuere verdad. Solo que a la vez él mismo estaba equivocado por no aceptar, -aún si fuese por un periodo pasajero- que estaba de vuelta en su vida como tanto lo deseo cuando era niño. Volviendo a ser como una verdadera familia.

Lo miró yacer en el suelo junto a los escombros mientras los demás médicos y ayudantes no heridos de gravedad o sanos trataban de aliviar el dolor de los demás habitantes de la aldea. Estaba dispuesto a confiar de nuevo en Itachi, le había salvado la vida.

*8*8*8*

Naruto tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza sin dejarlo en paz, ocupando tanto de él, que no notó cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos a medio camino y aún faltaba para llegar a Konoha. Se despertó por completo de su ensimismamiento y se aproximó a la puerta del carruaje hábilmente mientras este seguía en movimiento con el cochero ocupado en su trabajo adelante.

Sin abrir la puerta y mirando por la ventana, observó a Hinata durmiendo apasiblemente con su hermana menor en el regazo bien acurrucada en el asiento de terciopelo verde en el que estaban sentadas. Contempló la escena en silencio escapándosele una inocente sonrisa, ambas eran unidas por más rebelde y entrometida que fuere la menor, pero al instante la borró al escucharla hablar entre sueños nuevamente mientras su rostro cambiaba su tranquila expresión de sueño para posarse en ella los signos de una preocupación desmedida.

-_Naruto... Naruto...-_ murmuraba bajo al rotar su cabeza hacia el otro lado. Estaba soñando con él.

Se le herizó la piel, hacía unas horas discutió tácitamente su oculto romance por seguir amándose en secreto. La sociedad y ahora Sasuke no los dejarían estar juntos, pero por más que le dijeran al otro e incluso a si mismos que no importaba, en realidad era lo que mas les preocupaba, ¿de verdad podrían estar juntos algún día por las buenas?

Era su amante, era al que verdaderamente amaba Hinata a pesar de estar a punto de casarse con Sasuke, su mejor amigo, y por más vueltas que le diera el asunto para tratar de hayar un culpable acababa llegando a las mismas conclusiones de una pesada broma del destino. Sí, el se había demorado demasiado en regresar a Konoha y las circunstancias se conjuraron de la forma más insospechada posible para acabar ligándola a Sasuke en un compromiso que le era una salida para huir de Neji pero a la vez otra prisión en la que caía.

Los culpaba, se sentía responsable de haberlos puesto en esa situación, pero poniendo los pies en la tierra y abriendo más los ojos a lo que no podía ignorar supo ver con claridad que Sasuke también tenía la culpa, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que los dos se amaban? Ó... ¿solo lo ignoraba por su conveniencia?

Definitivamente le taladraba la cabeza el pensar en ello, así que regresó a mirar el cielo estrellado del desierto a unos pocos metros de terminar para empezar un terreno amplio de vegetación, cuando la brisa de las delicadas y suaves dunas le regaló, cruzando por dentro del carruaje, el perfume de Hinata para embelesarlo hasta desfallecer por la locura con la que este lo envolvía.

Habían pasado años, la conocía desde niña, fue su primer amiga y definitivamente su primer amor, pero ahora, ahora era una mujer, eso nadie lo podía negar, una mujer con una belleza desbordante y dones impecablemente naturales y nada escasos de talento.

Sí, era virtuosa, bella y fuerte, pero el peso de tener y saber tantas cosas era caro y su felicidad parecía nunca ser plena. Siempre había una razón para querer que la tierra la devorara sin dejar rastro alguno de ella, que su dolor se calmara, que las barras de su jaula se derritieran para dejarla por fin en libertad, o tal vez destruyéndose con ella adentro. Pero esta imagen parecía cada vez más lejana e imposible con cada momento de su vida. Sufría por lo que creía en realidad le brindaba felicidad. Sufría por el comportamiento de Naruto, sufría por la sequedad de Sasuke, por el daño que le hacía a sus seres queridos, por la preocupación del mañana, por los secretos que guardaba. Era una bomba de tiempo con una fecha programada para explotar: su boda.

Aún así parecía que mencionar su nombre entre sueños víctima de su subconciente, había movido la conciencia de Naruto levemente, rompiendo esa fina tela entre lo que deseaba que fuera y lo que era correcto por hacer. La quería, no podía ser suya pero la quería con todas sus fuerzas, y ella a él de igual forma.

La miró de nuevo soñar, con el rostro sereno y pacífico a pesar de que los despertares siempre fueren el golpe que la regresaban a la realidad. Los dos sabían lo que hacían, valía la pena y no podían evitar amarse así se obligaran a hacerlo. Los años más preciosos y significativos de tu vida que compartiste con la persona amada no se tiraban por la borda como cualquier cosa, ninguno de los dos podría olvidarlo, así que si no podían pelear contra él, no se rendirían en preservarlo.

Esa noche, con la luna brillando entre las sublimes y ávidas dunas Naruto tuvo un presentimiento muy marcado en el pecho. El sentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían para bien. Que por un breve lapso de tiempo sería feliz.

Solo esperaba no equivocarse o estar hablando demasiado pronto.

—o—

Al medio día de la mañana siguiente, a kilómetros donde un carruaje con el escudo Hyuuga arribaba a la aldea de Konoha seguidos a unos minutos de una caravana ceremonial funeraria y a un día de distancia por de un carruaje con dos hermanos en su interior, lavando sus penas con una simple mirada de complicidad dando paso al perdón, con la plena disposición de empezar desde cero nuevamente y aunque doliera, dejar el pasado en el olvido. Sasuke aún estaría renuente a aceptarlo por un tiempo, pero avanzaba enormemente a lo que podría hacerlo en el pasado.

Las dos hijas de la casa principal de los Hyuuga llegaron con bien a su palacio recibidas con gusto por su padre, Naruto estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como guardián de ambas y en la mansión se estaba haciendo costumbre tenerlo ahí. Sin embargo, con solo intercambiar una mirada oculta a los ojos de los demás y solo sentida por Hanabi, Hinata notó el paso de la molestia y culpa de Naruto respirando tranquila una vez lo aclararon todo.

Podían ser los seres más despreciables sobre la faz de la tierra por amarse cuando no deberían hacerlo, pero no iban a pensar en el desastroso futuro hasta llegar el momento oportuno. Como esperando un milagro del destino o piedad del cielo para poder estar juntos.

Sonaba ridículo e imposible, pero en el silencio de esa tarde así eran las cosas. Solo en esas pocas horas no pensarían en el futuro, se martirizarían con el desgraciado porvenir que sus decisiones les acarrearían y tomarían con fuerza la mano del otro sin soltarla un solo segundo por temor a perderse mutuamente al pestañear o suspirar.

Naruto era un samurái experimentado, sabía que entre más altas estaban las cosas sin bases sólidas tarde o temprano caerían haciéndolos sangrar, pero mientras su naturaleza de guerrero le advertía del peligro de su amor al amar en demasía a Hinata, más ignoraba su corazón el hecho de que a la vuelta de la esquina podía perderla si se descuidaban.

*8*8*8*

Con el cielo rojo proyectando su carmesí en las dunas, Sakura fue despertando con una jaqueca terrible punzándole en la cabeza y en algunas partes del cuerpo, más sin embargo comenzó a destensarse al sentir una fría y refrescante sensación atravesándole la piel hasta toparse con sus músculos calmando su dolor rápidamente. Se sintió extraña, conocía ese método de curación y muy pocas veces lo había sentido en carne propia, pero esta vez era ella la paciente a la que se lo estaban aplicando, pero ¿Por qué?, y lo más importante de todo ¿Quién?

-Eres tan atrabancada que no te recuperaras bien al moverte tanto- escuchó una voz rasposa detrás suyo. Al voltear se topó con un espejo en la rocosa pared que abría una puerta en donde una anciana de aspecto inofensivo entraba con una charola en las manos donde llevaba un recipiente con agua y varias compresas limpias y dobladas a un lado del mismo.

Sakura se quedo en silencio al ver como se acercaba a los futones donde estaba acostada ella y, notando por fin su presencia, otra chica de cabellos café claro y una fiebre terrible.

-¿Quién...?- quería preguntar por ambas cosas a pesar de su debilidad, pero no se lo permitió la otra.

-Deberías descansar ahora Sakura, no estas en condiciones de sobresaltarte- respondió después de interrumpirla mientras exprimía de una compresa el exceso de agua para después colocarlo en la frente de Matsuri cuidadosa y maternalmente. Sabía su nombre. Sakura no sabía que hacer o decir, estaban siendo atendidas por una completa extraña. –Tienes suerte ¿sabes? Sasori normalmente no deja vivas a las que quieren vengarse de él cuando descubren que solo fueron utilizadas y quieren enfrentarse a él- comenzó a decir la mujer al ver la resistencia de la pelirosa por recostarse de nuevo.

Al escucharla la tranquilidad que le estaba dando aquel recipiente de azules colores y un purpureo contenido dentro curándola se desvaneció mientras este casi se caía de su pecho corriendo el riesgo de llegar al piso y romperse por la respuesta en automático de Sakura. Se tensó fría y deprimida, quería gritar, llorar de nuevo ó salir corriendo, pero se reprimió, mordió su labio inferior derecho con fuerza, sacándose un hilo de sangre de este mientras sus gemidos quedaban atrapados en su garganta y las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, penando en silencio con la terrible sensación de ahogarse en su llanto golpeándola en pecho y cuello, atragantándola.

La anciana volteó y la miró con compasión, no era la primera mujer en el mundo destrozada por un hombre de forma mas terrible o peor, pero sí era una que podía tomar la revancha, y por eso ella estaba ahí, para darle esa oportunidad y acabar de una buena vez por todas lo que comenzó hacía años en una noche donde la arena se tiño de rojo cobrizo, despidiendo el olor metálico del crimen que un niño necesitado de amor y atención cometió bajo la mentalidad del reconocimiento por parte de a quienes amaba y lo ignoraban.

-Tranquila chica, tranquila- La abrazó en su pecho comprensivamente mientras Sakura se dejaba consolar por ella, no sabía por que, pero sentía que podía confiar en aquella mujer. Como si algo la atrajera a poder depositar su perdido ser en sus manos.

Balbuceó entre sollozos su fracaso como esposa y fémina, como amiga, dama y guerrera, se lamentó infinitamente sus errores y su ingeniudad, pero al final, momentáneamente ya más desahogada de la pesada carga que llevaba en su alma, puso más atención a la señora que la había ayudado con curiosidad y discernimiento.

-Usted...- respiró con dificultad por los estragos que el llorar le habían hecho a sus vías respiratorias –Usted no salvó a ambas...- señalo incitante a recibir la respuesta que no sabía sería tan desconcertante -¿Por qué?- se despegó de su pecho mirando con inquietud al tiempo que por las lágrimas sus preciosos ojos jade brillaban como esmeraldas.

La anciana levantó el rostro con rectitud y soslayo a la vez, estaba segura de lo que iba a decirle, pero eso no significaba que fuere a ser fácil de explicar y asimilar por ella.

-Mi nombre es Chiyo- recogió el cabello de Sakura con amabilidad y una sonrisa estresada. La Haruno no comprendía el por que hasta que escuchó lo que le robó el aliento instantáneamente –Soy la abuela de Sasori-

-¿Qué?...- se dilataron sus pupilas quedando con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir, no podía ser posible que esa dulce ancianita fuere pariente de sangre de un monstruo como lo era el pelirrojo.

-Lamento darte semejante noticia, pero no es un misterio para nadie que mi nieto es la peor persona en este mundo por jugar de tal forma con el corazón de las personas...- se puso de pie con una Sakura aún en estado de shock en el futon.

-_La peor... persona..._- dijo en su mente para si misma –jugar... con el... con el corazón de las personas...- sintió las más gruesas lágrimas salir de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas hasta caer por su cara aún herida. Comenzó a gritar, no era la única que había sido víctima de Sasori, el siempre había sido así, el era un aberrante ser que ya no podía considerarse humano, solo un ente cruel de la más baja calaña.

Chiyo la vio tratar de ponerse de pie haciendo con esto que el frasco circular que la estaba curando acabará cayendo al suelo de tierra haciéndose añicos con su colorido líquido esparcido y absorbido en poco tiempo por la porosidad del piso.

Se desmayó de nuevo, la noticia no la pudo soportar y aún no estaba bien de salud si había resistido a una caída y golpe tal que matarían a cualquiera, pero su fe al aferrarse a la vida la hicieron seguir con vida. Ahora solo debía hacer que enfocara toda esa ira y rencor en su espada.

Antes de dejar la habitación vio como ambas jóvenes yacían en el suelo, recostadas en las respectivas camas que predispuso para ellas. Sería una encrucijada difícil en la cual ningún enemigo tendría piedad de ellas si se descuidaban aunque solo fuera un poco.

Cerro el espejo corredizo que servía como puerta y que solo ella podía distinguir del otro lado en aquel enorme pasillo que al final resultaba ser una cueva, un sitio con muchos pasajes y habitaciones que a lapsos era su hogar.

Salió a ver los últimos rayos rojizos del sol en Suna. El kazekage había caído y la aldea estaba en ruinas, cenizas de su pasado.

-¿Me pregunto...- dirigió la mirada al cielo para captar con sus ojos rodeados de marcadas arrugas por la edad y la sabiduría de su experiencia la primera estrella que brillaba en el cielo decorando con su luz sibilina y brindando esperanza y consuelo a los apaleados sobrevivientes de la aldea al igual que el otrora corazón de Chiyo latiendo pausado -...serán lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar lo que se avecina?...- dijo al viento mientras este se lleva sus palabras para soplarlas en las ya oscurecidas dunas.

¿Quién iba a pensar que al mismo tiempo, en Konoha, tanto Naruto como Hinata recibirían con impacto pero no tan inconsolables como Kurenai, la terrible y triste noticia de la muerte de Asuma?

No podía haber más que sorpresa y depresión en medio de la nube negra que se batía en los presentes cuando Shikamaru entró a la habitación. Naruto lo reconoció y Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la boca con asombro, nadie lo esperaba, pero con la decisiva mirada de Kakashi eran más que obvias las razones por las cuales el joven Nara estaba ahí a pesar de correr el riesgo de ser arrestado por los conflictos políticos que aún no estaban sanados del todo y que, de hecho, al día siguiente empeorarían.

*8*8*8*

Cuando Sasuke llegó a Konoha al lado de su hermano un cielo gris acompañado de un escalofriante aire los recibió. Todos parecían tristes, incluso el clima, abatidos ante una pena inmensa por una noticia horrenda, pero ellos aún no sabían cual. Y de nuevo los delirios del menor de los Uchihas ahogado en un obsesivo amor le harían pasar un corto pero angustiante momento...

-Lo mejor será que vayas a que te revisen, no han sanado por completo tus heridas- le aconsejó Sasuke a Itachi mientras caminaban al edificio de milicia para reportarse, pero su hermano mayor no iba a permitirle ser así con él nunca más.

-No es necesario- respondió parando los pasos de su hermano menor, quien lo volteó a ver con cara de fastidio –Hay cosas más importantes en esta vida ¿no te parece?- sonrió con sinceridad, con la sonrisa que Sasuke se acostumbró a ver en él cuando solo era niño y la inocencia aún no le era robada. Esos flashazos en donde volvía a sentirse unido a él lo hacían sentir cálido y vulnerable a la vez. Detestaba ese sentimiento, pero no quería dejar de sentirlo. Apenas comenzaba a volver a querer a su hermano y no quería aceptarlo por completo, seguía siendo un asesino, nunca dejaría de ser la causa de que en el pasado se hubiere cernido sobre él un camino de soledad, angustia y muerte. No, no se lo quería permitir ni a él ni a si mismo. Solo Hinata y tal vez Naruto habían logrado traspasar esa barrera de hielo y dura roca que colocaba siempre empuñada en su gélida mirada para que nada pasara y descubriera su dolor y pena en el alma. No quería permitirle a Itachi cruzar. No quería.

-Como quieras- espetó fingiendo molestia, seguía igual de indiferente hacia su hermano como de costumbre, no le gustaba lo mucho que habían cambiado desde que Itachi le salvó la vida por el ataque de Sasori, estaba... empezando a confiar en él, y eso le daba inseguridad y espanto, desconfianza de permitirse sentir así. Las personas que más apreciaba eran su única debilidad, estaban sus camaradas, Naruto, y en primer lugar siempre estarían Itachi, y, como sucedía estando comprometido con la mujer que amaba, Hinata. Pero aún no quería tener a Itachi en ese lugar, no aún.

Había movilización normal en el edificio cuando ingresaron, los vieron arribar e incluso saludaron con el respeto debido, pero fue más que notorio para ambos el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el ambiente tan denso como para dificultar el respirar. Las caras largas en todos los soldados proyectaban malestar y dolor. Entre guerreros penaban por la caída de un hermano, sobre todo por que se encontraban todos indignados por la forma nada honorable en que aquel admirable samurái que ese día despedían había caído a manos de un tramposo oponente...

-Izumo- lo reconoció Sasuke cuando este se acercaba a su líder y superior con pena en el rotro.

-Uchiha sempai- dijo haciendo una reverencia profunda –Lamento mucho su pérdida- recuperó la postura aún con la vista baja. Su corazón se encogió al escuchar esto, incluso Itachi supo reconocer el decaimiento en el pueblo. Tenía que ser demasiado grave como para ponerlos así. Una persona muy importante... demasiado...

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar mal. Ni Izumo ni nadie le habían dicho quien era el que había muerto.

-¿Qúe?- se acercó a su hombre con fiereza y entumecimiento, solo unas cuantas personas cruzaban por su cabeza, pero la más importante y el miedo a que esta fuere en verdad de quien se tratase lo acuchillo en el pecho como si fuere el mismísimo harakiri de sus pensamientos. Pensó en Hinata, por Dios que pensó en ella, el dolor, sin fundamento verdadero, comenzó a subírsele por el cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza e inyectarle los ojos en sangre, activando el sharingan. Pero antes de que pudiera intentar si quiera tomar aire para decir algo, ella llegó ingresando en el edificio, viva... triste...

-Hyuuga san- interrumpió la acción del Uchiha desactivando al instante el poder de sus ojos, había sido una voz no muy lejos de uno de sus soldados saludando al igual que varios a la silueta de una mujer sujetando un paraguas, obstruyendo con el mismo verle el rostro. Iba vestida con un kimono negro, su cabello era liso y largo, recogido en un peinado alto con un broche plateado probablemente de oro planco o platino, del mismo color con el que su kimono estaba decorado con hojas de arce y un enramado delgado y frutal que bajaba desde la espalda hasta el fin de la tela a sus pies donde algunas flores en dorado, tal vez oro estaban dibujadas en la tela.

-Hinata- la reconoció cuando esta subió su sombrilla permitiéndole ver su identidad, estaba bellísima, como siempre, pero la tristeza surcaba sus ojos con asedio por su alma, se notaba que había llorado.

Corrió hasta ella para encontrarse con su alma en las pupilas calmando su pena, pero se remitió a callar al ver como la pelinegra bajaba la vista y acababa rompiendo la distancia entre los dos para buscar refugio en su pecho.

Su débil gimoteo era escuchado únicamente por las personas más cercanas a ellos. Sorprendido, el Uchiha respondió al abrazo pensando lo peor, pero al mirar hacia la salida, bajando los escalones por lo que su prometida había subido para entrar, estaba Naruto. No, no era él del que se trataba.

Con los brazos rodeando su cintura y espalda la estrechó más en su cuerpo. Se inundó en su aroma hundiendo la cara en su cabello, no había podido estar cerca de ella desde que la vio camino hacia Konoha desde Suna. La amaba demasiado y el salto que acababa de dar su corazon por sentirla perdida le dejo un malestar tremendo que le atravezaba el abdomen con una transparente grima. Tal vez Sasuke podría pensar que era consolación lo que buscaba su princesa en él, se sentía frágil ante ella por amarla y era firme a la vez para protegerla de cualquier peligro, incluso de que ella se derrumbara. Aunque en realidad, resultaba ser que el que debía sentirse así de afligido era él junto a ella...

-Sasuke...- se separó de su futuro esposo un paso para verlo a los ojos, al Uchiha le partía verla triste, pero al oir con sus propios oídos por boca de Hinata la noticia por la cual se culparía, solo pudo reaccionar con asombro sintiendo una punzada en el cuerpo mientras ella lo abrazaba a él –Asuma... ha muerto...- soltó por fin con los ojos húmedos por la partida de quien fuere un noble y querido guerrero por el pueblo entero, y lo antes mencionado ocurrió. Sasuke no lo podía creer.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras, Itachi le alcanzó un paraguas a su hermano para cubrirse, en el tiempo en el que ingresaron al edificio se había soltado una tenue llovizna sobre la aldea.

-Ve- le dijo su hermano mayor –Yo iré mas tarde, me encargaré de lo demás- contestó, con esa acción declaraba hacerse cargo del papeleo. Así que con una tenue sonrisa se despidió de él, mojándose en la lluvia mientras este se llevaba a su prometida siguiéndola hacia el carruaje para ir al funeral.

-Asuma...- habló la voz de Shikamaru frente a la tumba de su maestro, también Sasuke estaba anonadado por su regreso tan insólito en semejantes circunstancias, pero por lo menos estaba oportuno ahí para el último adiós de su maestro. De todos los discípulos que Sarutobi Asuma había tenido Shikamaru resultaba ser el más apreciado por este, compartían retos mentales compitiendo constantemente en inteligencia y astucia. Shikamaru Nara era una genio, y no había persona o samurái en Konoha que no supiera esto, pero con toda y esa inteligencia su cerebro no le serviría para calmar el alborotado mar de su interior que se desataba como tormentosa tempestad en su alma y que solo sería calmada con la sangre del asesino de su maestro en sus manos...

Se puso de pie a un lado de la tumba donde habían depositado las cenizas de uno de los descendientes del tercer Hokage, de rodillas, con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos y con las espinas clavándosele en la piel de las palmas, muñecas y brazos, estaba una perdida Kurenai presente en cuerpo aunque vacía en alma. Había llorado hasta que los ojos, hinchados, se le secaron. A solo unos metros atrás Tsunade tenía una mano puesta en el hombro de Konohamaru, quien lloraba silente producto de su madurez, pues su dolor, a pesar de ser fuerte, le daba fuerzas para la batalla.

-Siempre fuiste el mejor para él...- rompió el silencio de los presentes la voz de Kurenai seguida del bong ceremonial, la gente comenzaba a retirarse.

-No te quedarás sola Kurenai- contestó como respuesta.

-No sabes lo que dices...- se limpió de la cara con los dedos de su delicada mano las lágrimas que aún se mezclaban en su fría y pálida piel con la lluvia. Shikamaru la miraba en silencio, no sospechaba lo que le iba a decir... –Estoy embarazada- dijo con un tono tan amargo y apesadumbrado que dolía con solo oírla. Estaba completamente destrozada.

El samurái de coleta meditó durante unos instantes, se había enterado por Kakashi que se habían casado, pero no sabía que ella se encontrara en esas condiciones, aunque, mirando el nublado cielo y con la cara empapada, se sintió complacido con la vida de que la sangre de su maestro aún corriera por la descendencia que la pelinegra daría a luz.

-No te quedarás sola Kurenai- volvió a decir mirándola con cautela y comprensión –Te lo prometo- le juro mientras Konohamaru, Naruto y Sasuke se acercaban a ellos con paso pausado hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de ambos. Shikamaru respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, inundándose con el olor a tierra húmeda, tratando de recordar el aroma casual a tabaco de su maestro que siempre lo acompañaba para después soltar el aire con seriedad en el gesto depresivo que proyectaba pero seguro de sus palabras –Voy a vengarlo...- fue lo único que escucharon de él ante la lluvia aún cayendo sobre todos.

-Nadie te lo va a impedir- dijo Sasuke asegurándole con la intensidad de la mirada la protección política ante cualquier intento de ataque por parte del Raikage al tener como esposa a Sabaku no Temari.

-¿Sabes a quienes te enfrentas?- preguntó Konohamaru tomando las cosas tan en serio como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida. Los miembros de su apellido estaban extinguiéndose, uno a uno caían. No iba a permitir que su apellido cayera. De cierta forma tenía la misma idea de resurrección de Sasuke, regenerar su clan, salvo la enorme diferencia de no tener ninguna sombra densa de oscuridad en su interior.

-Akatsuki no es un mito- incluyo Naruto ante la falta de respuesta del Nara.

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió, sabía sus limitaciones, era un gran guerrero, pero no podía confiarle a su espada la responsabilidad entera de la victoria si siempre había logrado ganar usando el intelecto. Tenía que ser astuto. –No intenten detenerme- volvió la vista hacia ellos con determinación, era su responsabilidad ir tras Hidan y Kakuzu, a pesar de que al asesino de maestro lo rodearan rumores de inmortalidad.

-Nunca pensaríamos en detenerte- dijo Naruto dando un paso en frente y con los ojos llenos de decisión –Pero queremos que nos permitas pelear a tu lado...- Shikamaru miró al rubio de nuevo.

-La venganza es toda tuya, la vida de Hidan la tomarás tú y nadie más...- interrumpió Sasuke aclarando. –Es tu derecho- completó, supieron quienes eran sus enemigos al estar en el libro bingo.

Rendido por la confianza de sus compañeros y amigos no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de ayudar a Kurenai a levantarse, estaba en un estado tal que si no la vigilaban se quedaría a morir junto a Asuma en la tumba, pero, al sentir el brazo de Shikamaru con rectitud, la misma que Asuma cultivó en él, regresó a la fuerza a sus piernas y mente a la tierra para jurarse por el amor de su difunto esposo y por su futuro hijo, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ver por él a pesar de estar sola criándolo. Aunque, con la promesa de Shikamaru y la creciente procuración de los que la rodeaban, no completamente sola.

Una vez hecho el pacto el samurái de coleta caminó al lado de Kurenai y Konohamaru para salir del cementerio. A un lado, cubiertas por un paraguas respectivamente, Hinata y Hanabi vestidas de negro miraban hacia arriba aún despidiéndose de aquel valeroso hombre que tanto había dado por la aldea así como su amistad para ambas cuando comenzó a cortejar a Kurenai, su maestra, ganándose la confianza de sus alumnas.

La menor de las Hyuuga miró con detenimiento a Konohamaru, sabía a la perfección que se sentía atraído por ella y no era secreto al ser tan obvio y público el interés del joven Sarutobi, pero ese día, al mirarlo directamente a los ojos podía ver una tenue sonrisa tosca dibujada en su cara mientras sus ojos eran un profundo pozo de soledad. Tan solo lo miró un instante y él no pudo sostenerle la mirada, no tenía tiempo para su infantil enamoramiento si estaba destrozado por dentro. Hanabi suspiró, no lo había notado antes, pero sí le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba, así que sin temor a ser considerada una descarada por clavarle los ojos con tanto detenimiento, lo siguió con la vista hasta llegar a tornar su cuerpo para verlo abandonar el cementerio. Le dolía que a él le doliera.

Mientras tanto Hinata miraba la tumba de Asuma con los dos hombres que amaba despidiéndolo estrujando la rosa blanca que llevaba en su mano, se sentía perdida, no solo por la desgracia de perder a aquel ser querido por ella que a pesar de ser formal no podía ignorar tenerle afecto, solo que el contacto tan cercano con la muerte de alguien cercano miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

-Es demasiado perder a Asuma en un momento como este Sasuke- se inclinóel rubio a depositar la rosa blanca que todos colocaban en la sepultura con respeto por el guerrero. -¿Cómo pudimos haberlo perdido en momentos tan inestables como estos?- decía irguiéndose de nuevo y girando sobre su eje para ver al Uchiha cara a cara. Cuando Sasuke llegó a penas si tuvo tiempo de arreglarse para ir a la ceremonia con una ducha tan rápida como inusual en él. Itachi esperaría por él para ir a con la Gondaime a poner sobre la mesa todo lo que había ocurrido en Suna. Los halcones mensajeros no tardarían en llegar a la aldea.

-Esto es solo el inicio Naruto- confesó mirándolo fríamente, el rubio se sintió estremecido, le estaba quitando por debajo del agua a la mujer que amaba y la culpa no podría abandonarlo al tratarse de su mejor amigo, pues sabía cuanto había llegado a amarla igual que él. –Necesito que me acompañes a ver Tsunade- dijo por último mientras Hinata y Hanabi llegaban a depositar otra rosa en el sepulcro del Sarutobi. Abrazó a Hinata por el hombro mientras ella le cubría con el paraguas también, ella estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se preocupaba por autoculparse por la situación amorosa en las que estaba involucrada. La idea de la muerte no la abandonaba, las palabras de Hanabi se le habían tatuado en el pensamiento sin dejar de atormentarla...

_-¿Qué acaso piensas seguir de amante de Naruto cuando tu y Sasuke tengan hijos o que? Tienes que elegir... No ahora, pero si pronto, se que sonara cruel, pero __si Sasuke muere__ en Suna hoy serás libre para estar con Naruto,... pero si el se entera de que Naruto y tu están juntos... __un hombre despechado es capaz de cualquier cosa__! Naruto esta siendo sensato al pensar en esto desde ahora, tu solo ves el lado que quieres ver en las cosas ¿Qué no te das cuenta?-_

_-No voy a huir- contestó de inmediato, quería taparse los oídos, dejar de escucharla, salir corriendo._

_-No. Solo te quedaras a ver como se destruyen entre ellos por ti sin hacer nada. No puedes irte con alguno sin ser injusta con el otro así como contigo misma, te enamoraste de Sasuke y aceptaste casarte con el por que comenzaste a quererlo, pero no puedes dejar de amar a Naruto. Aceptaste quedarte con Sasuke ahora solo por el regreso de Itachi y por el sueño de Naruto de volverse Hokage-_

Estaba atrapada en un torbellino de colores infernales anaranjados y rojos, ella era al agua azul que no podía escapar de entre el cortante viento que no la dejaba respirar y el ardiente fuego que consumía el oxígeno que le quedaba.

Salieron del camposanto con el paso arrastrado, subieron al carruaje y partieron con rumbo a la torre Hokage. La expresión seria de Sasuke infundaba duda y temor, Naruto no sucumbía ante ella pero no le agradaba la forma en que estaba asumiendo las cosas por mas natural que fuere responder así, menos al tomar con tanta fuerza la mano de Hinata con esa aura de dolo. Sabía que si los descubrían sería el fin.

Llegaron e Itachi ya estaba reunido con los demás miembros principales de los clanes. Naruto tuvo que subir las escalera del edificio al lado de su amada y el prometido de esta. Había una pesadez perceptible en el aire, no se marchaba.

-Hinata- la llamaron estando rodeada de los costados por un rubio y un azabache.

-Padre- se acercó ella a un hombre de cabello largo y yukata negra, vestido igual de luto como todos los presentes, los principales dirigentes de los más importantes clanes de Konoha.

-Vamos- la guió hacia el interior del salón de reuniones en donde la mesa circular tenía sillas en las cuales ya estaban sentados algunos de los citados. Pudo ver ahí a Shino, Kiba, Ino, Choji, a Konohamaru... Definitivamente iban a tratar temas bastante delicados.

-Gracias por hacernos grato el honor de su presencia como representante Hyuuga Hinata san- habló Tsunade en la última silla con los codos en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas cubriendo parte de su cara al recargarse en ellas. –Por favor tomen asiento, la reunión va a comenzar- indicó con un ademan de la mano mientras los demás asentían con una reverencia de la cabeza.

Hinata se sentía extraña, su padre estaba sentado junto a los demás dirigentes actuales de los clanes dueños de los feudos más prósperos y fuertes económicamente hablando, sabía que de aldea solo tenían el nombre, Konoha era tan grande como para albergar todos esos feudos, esos territorios de amplias extensiones cubriendo también parte del bosque. Aspiró su suspiro, no podía darse el lujo de tal acto de mala educación frente a personas tan importantes, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció detrás suyo Shikamaru y su padre la habitación se quedó en un mutismo íntegro donde no cabía espacio a nada, ni siquiera el más inocente comentario por parte de alguno.

-Por favor pasen Shikaku, estábamos esperándolos- volvió a hablar Tsunade al tiempo que los otros dos cerraban la puerta de madera a su paso. –Como pueden ver- se dirigió hacia los demás –Shikamaru Nara ha regresado a Konoha a pesar de los cargos que se han levantado en su contra- comenzó su discurso ante el hermetismo de la mayoría.

Aclaró la voz al parecer algo tensa, y no era la única que se sentía así.

–El día de hoy hemos acudido a la despedida de uno de los más importantes y valientes samuráis del país del fuego, hijo del tercer Hokage, que en paz descanse; padre, esposo, tío, compañero, camarada, señores, eso era Asuma Sarutobi para nosotros: un miembro más de la gran familia que representa la aldea oculta entre las hojas...- se detuvo para respirar llevándose una mano a la frente mientras el de coleta, parado con rectitud, trataba de seguir con su estoicismo intacto a pesar de tener una carga muy pesada sobre los hombros que solo él podía sentir.

-_Shikamaru...-_ lo veía un rubio de ojos azules en la puerta luciendo más como guardaespaldas que como un invitado a la reunión. Naruto sabía a la perfección acerca de la paz interior que inundaba todos los sentidos una vez se lograba vengar a un maestro, el dolor solo se iría al terminar definitivamente todo.

-Sabemos que Shikamaru fue el principal discípulo de Asuma y como tal el derecho de cobrar la venganza de su maestro esta completamente permitida, así que ha sido depositada en sus manos.- confirmó la rubia dirigente ante un cabizbajo progenitor del Nara, comprendía la pena de su hijo por más que lo cubriera con esa máscara de soledad simplista en donde no pasaba absolutamente nada. No tardaría en estallar por reprimir tanto sus emociones, pero lo peor estaba por empezar para los presentes en ese triste día gris... -Lamentablemente los conflictos políticos entre naciones que nos llevaron a arreglar por medio de compromisos entre aldeas siguen latentes, ya que ayer, al día siguiente de las nupcias celebradas en Suna entre Sasori, el embajador del país del viento y la doncella de nuestra aldea, Sakura Haruno, se reveló que Sasori era en realidad un miembro más de Akatsuki que junto con su cómplice encubierto raptaron al Kazekage destruyendo casi por completo la capital- exteriorizó con alteración en al voz pero manteniendo la calma a pesar de varios gestos, muecas y exclamaciones de sorpresa y molestia por parte de los líderes y los herederos de los mismos.

Era como anunciar el fin de los tiempos… o el inicio de una macabra nueva era. Era de Akatsuki de quien estaban hablando.

Sasuke tomó la palabra.

-Provocaron un número tan alto de bajas, tanto de civiles como de soldados y guerreros especiales que aún no se han tenido cifras reales y concretas debido a las personas que _literalmente_ se esfumaron al igual que los registros en la torre del Kazekage...- calló un instante al notar como las caras de los dirigentes y los demás se habían deformado por la impresión. Algunos habían perdido el color y otros se habían quedado boquiabiertos o con las venas surcándoles el rostro y las manos por la impotencia ante las noticias que estaban recibiendo. Suna era una potencia aliada de su nación.

Naruto, desde que escuchó lo del pelirrojo sintió perder el equilibrio desde donde estaba en la habitación.

-Gaara- salió de su boca en voz alta...

-Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha estuvieron ahí para tratar de controlar la situación- prosiguió Tsunade tomando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas –Pero hemos recibido información detallada acerca de la metamorfosis que ha cometido en si mismo Akasuna no Sasori- sacó del archivo un dibujo entintado donde se mostraba la imagen del pelirrojo unido de medio cuerpo a una máquina infernal de proporciones tan grandes como las de un edificio de veinte metros de altura.

-Sakura...- cerró los puños Ino al pensar de inmediato en su amiga, Hinata había entrado en estado de shock aún parada por lo que estaba narrando la Hokage junto a su prometido. Ni hablar de cómo se encontraba Naruto, la pared fue su único soporte para evitarle caer al suelo con dureza.

-No se ha confirmado el deceso de la joven Haruno- acompletó Tsunade viendo la cara de disgusto de la mayoría –Sasuke se enfrentó a ambos miembros de Akatsuki, pero tenía que decidir entre detenerlos o salvar a la aldea- los miro con seguridad en el rostro, la mayoría sabían sobre el extraordinario poder del Uchiha, una leyenda viva… –Hizo lo más indicado de hacer al permanecer en Suna para apagar las llamas del incendio que devoraba los restos de la ciudad y ayudar a los sobrevivientes...- terminó diciendo a pesar del disgusto inmediato de los líderes de clanes

Sí, Itachi había hablado con la verdad ante Tsunade sin omitir parte alguna de su participación por respeto hacia su hermano como guerrero y él como soldado, pero al no mencionarlo la Hokage en automático le estaba dando el crédito absoluto a Sasuke, que si bien para algunos era digno de admiración para otros era algo bajo.

-Esto es increíble...- dejó escapar el dirigente de los Hyuuga con preocupación.

-No es un mito señores, Akatsuki es tan real como nosotros y la aldea- implicó Tsunade con desasosiego. La atención de todos fue llamada por el menor de los Uchiha.

-Han aparecido casos de misteriosas e inexplicables muertes y masacres relacionadas directamente con Akatsuki- regresó Sasuke a la conversación con una fotografía en la mano que depositó sobre la mesa –Logramos identificar a un nuevo miembro de la organización trabajando con ellos, desafortunadamente escapó...- apretó el otro puño semioculto en la manga de su traje, Itachi había sido el responsable de la captura de este.

_-Neji...-_ alcanzó a ver Naruto desde donde estaba apretando los dientes con furia, mientras a Hiashi se le apagó la voz para replicar lo que sea que pudiere decir para defender a su sobrino, pues definitivamente era un traidor, y como consecuencia, una vergüenza para la familia. Hinata quizo hablar también, pero las palabras simplemente no se formaban.

-Esta es una situación crítica- habló Shikaku Nara.

-Debemos tomar medidas drásticas para proteger a la aldea y ayudar a nuestra nación hermana- dejo en claro su presencia el líder Aburame con su hijo, Shino, detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Ayudar a reconstruir Suna esta bien, pero debemos hacernos cargo de estos mercenarios primero- Inoichi Yamanaka tomó las hojas de datos en las manos levemente para después dejarlos caer en la mesa.

-¿Se nombrará un líder provisional en el país del viento?- preguntó el dirigente del clan Akimichi –No podemos dejar que la anarquía se apodere de las calles destruidas de la aldea oculta entre la arena-.

-Eso aún no se decide- respondió Tsunade.

-¡¿Pero que les pasa?!- gritó Naruto metiendo su cuchara interrumpiendo y caminando hacia la mesa para encarar a Tsunade y a los demás con vehemencia -¡Debemos ir a rescatar a Gaara a toda costa!- puso ambas manos en la mesa con un golpe. Estaba furioso, era de su amigo del que estaban hablando -¿Cómo pueden hablar sobre un remplazo para él?- se mostro indignado ante la suposición del obeso hombre de espirales en las hinchadas mejillas de su cara –Ni Gaara ni nadie pueden ser sustituidos como si solamente fuera un objeto- Encolerizado Naruto daba un aspecto asolador.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre misiones de rescate ahora Naruto- lo calló la voz de su mejor amigo del otro lado de la mesa. Sasuke se gano el odio del rubio en esos momentos.

-Estan capturando los biju…- dedujo Hinata pensando en voz alta y siendo escuchada por todos. Alzo la mirada para ver a la rubia del centro y esta asintió apenada por la situación, entre kages habían estado reportando el misterioso caso de mercenarios con objetivos demasiado peculiares… y todavía faltaban por ocurrir más…

-Así es- completó Tsunade mirando al rubio de ojos azules enfermo de ira –No podemos dejarte pelear o enfrentarte a Akatsuki Naruto, demasiado esta en riesgo ahora como para exponerte a ti...- sonó preocupada, pero los oídos del rubio estaban sordos a sus palabras.

-¡Eso es una completa estupidez!- rompió fugazmente el código de un samurái al permitir hablar a la rabia en su lugar. Quería ir por Gaara, era su amigo y no iba a abandonarlo.

-No lo es- se interrumpió la replica del rubio atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ella. Hinata levantó la vista con cautela y previsión –No queremos que mueras...- explicó profundamente con una inmensa tristeza crecida en los ojos.

-Hinata…- la miro el rubio tratando de no caer en sus palabras, pero le fue inevitable. Y también fue imposible de ignorar para Sasuke el hecho de que Hinata tuviera tanta influencia para el rubio, la mayoría podía pensar que era por su unida amistad, pero Sasuke había empezado a sospechar algo que, aunque sentía no debería tener fundamentos, podría ser… algo más profundo entre ellos…

En silencio, mirando las retenidas lágrimas de Hinata no salir de sus ojos y la seriedad de Naruto mezclada con su impotencia, Sasuke juró, que pasara lo que pasara, iba a evitar perder a Hinata así fuere una amiga o _amigo_ el que quisiera tenerla más que él. Ese día hablaría con Hiashi.

La reunión acabó con la decisión de enviar escuadrillas de samuráis de la hoja hacia Suna con provisiones y ayuda médica y también militar. Un embajador del Rayo llegaría a Konoha dentro de tres días para tratar los asuntos relacionados con la pacifica unión entre naciones, el Tsuchikage era aliado del Raykage y este a la vez tenía tratos con la aldea de la lluvia, y por cosas del destino el sujeto con el Temari iba a casarse resultaba ser originario de la aldea de las rocas, pero a la vez el padre del mismo era un alto mandatario de la aldea de lluvia. Todos estaban por unirse para atacar a Konoha usando de pretexto lo de Temari, al ser el país del fuego la potencia más importante y poderosa de todas no debían desperdiciar oportunidad alguna para destronarla. Pero para su mala suerte, Suna era aliada de la aldea de la hoja y estaban arreglándose entre ellas para cualquier movimiento, así que lo mejor era llegar a un convenio, el cual fue un matrimonio entre Kankuro y la nieta del Tsuchikage, una noble de Suna con el señor feudal de la aldea de las rocas para calmar también el disturbio político con la aldea de la lluvia y, una noble de Konoha con un mandatario de Suna. El trato era claro, ¡¡pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente al quedar Suna en ruinas!!…

-¿Temes que se desate una guerra?- preguntó Itachi a Sasuke algo intrigado mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Hinata se había quedado junto a su padre y Naruto adentro donde algunos dirigentes y sus hijos aún estaban consternados por el futuro de Konoha con las noticias que acababn de recibir, Itachi y Sasuke no eran lo únicos que hablaban sobre ello.

-Sanbi era un biju en estado libre y muy pocos samuráis sabíamos el territorio en el que se resguardaba- lo miró con frialdad al tomar en serio las cosas, Itachi por alguna razón sabía de esto pero desconocía que era por haber estado en Akatsuki. –Itachi- lo llamo para que lo viera a los ojos a lo cual el otro entornó la vista hacia él –Ya no esta ahí, ha sido capturado, nadie ha logrado rastrear su chakra-

-¿Qué? ¿Desde hace cuanto?-

-El Raykage también perdió a una de sus guerreras, una ronin originaria de aldea de las nubes llamada Yugito Nii, poseedora del biju de dos colas, Nibi- espetó con aire gélido –Esta es información confidencial que a penas si sabe la Hokage, de Sanbi no nos preocupamos tanto por que creímos que alguna nación lo habría capturado para sellarlo en algún guerrero, pero Yugito y Gaara eran Jinchūrikis-

-Iran tras Naruto- sonó la voz de Itachi por lo bajo, solo ellos escuchaban al otro por el volumen de voz que usaban.

-Exactamente, vendrán a Konoha. Las naciones pelearan entre ellas sin duda alguna…-

-¿Entonces que su supone que debemos hacer?-

-Ya lo tenemos resuelto - Itachi lo miró arqueando levemente una ceja.

–Naruto y Shikamaru deben estar lejos del país del fuego…- su hermano sintió como inevitablemente se le dilataban las pupilas.

-Naruto no puede salir...-

-Eso ya lo se- lo interrumpió el azabache -Lo se mejor que nadie...- En su mente, burbujeante y punzándole, tenía la espina clavada de creer que Naruto y Hinata podrían ocultar algo, no desconfiaba de ella, pero si de Naruto levemente. Se sentía equivocado por pensar así, pero le eran inevitables los celos.

Si Naruto salía de Konoha no le permitirían regresar por desobedecer la orden de la Hokage estando en periodo de prueba al haber sido ronin. Como guerreros sabian que esa norma Naruto no la seguiría, pero si ocurría algo con Hinata al suceder esto tendría la razón al creer que había algo entre ellos.

Tenía que deshacerse de Naruto apartándolo de Konoha así fuere solo una sospecha vaga.

-Naruto…- lo llamó a solas apartándolo de los demás una vez este salió y Sasuke se alejó de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?- puso interés al sospechar que era algo relacionado a lo que acababan de tratar adentro, su frustración por lo de Gaara seguía tensándole los músculos, pero su pensamiento estaba atado a una sola teoría terriblemente fuerte pero posible. La apuesta de su vida y muerte.

-¿Si fuera de incógnito vendrías con nosotros por los de Akatsuki?- preguntó serio, sería la única vez que se lo preguntara. Sabía lo que conllevaba, no podría salvar a Naruto, pero como sabía que al final terminaría yendo lo mejor sería que fuera con ellos.

Naruto tragó saliva, se imaginaba algo como aquello aunque fuera por cuenta propia, pero no esperó tener que tomar aquella decisión tan pronto con respecto a Konoha y su vida en ella. Si iba, como sabía que iba a ir, no podría volver a pisar Konoha de nuevo como un samurái de esta o como habitante, pero no podía dejar de ir, no iba a permitir que Akatsuki ganara. Rescataría a Gaara y acompañaría a Shikamaru con su venganza.

-Si…- respondió haciéndose responsable de sus palabras. El propio Kyubi se burlaba de él en su interior. Él no era un Jinchūriki, el era su encarnación, el único de su tipo. Y pocos lo sabían.

**_-Pero que estúpido eres humano… ¿Renunciarías a la mujer que amas por temor a dejarla sola si mueres?... Eres tan patético…-_**

*8*8*8*

Cuando llegaron al palacio Hinata dejó de lado todos los protocolos o reglas sociales para salir hacia el jardín con rumbo al lago. En el centro de este había una pagoda abierta donde su padre siempre daba reuniones sociales importantes en días soleados o noches cálidas de fiesta y festejo, aunque esta vez, tomando entre las manos los remos de una barca dual para impulsarse a ir hasta alla bajo la lluvia, Hinata no iba a celebrar nada.

Su hermana la vio desde la ventana de la habitación, estaba completamente mojada y el peinado se le había deshecho, había algo en la mirada de su hermana que la dejaba pensando sobre lo único que ocupaba la mente de Hinata, el hecho de estar atrapada entre dos hombres que amaba siendo amante de uno mientras estaba comprometida con el otro. Sin embargo la culpa, si eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, parecía comerla lentamente desde las entrañas.

Naruto la vió y no pudo evitar seguirla, corrió por el puente del otro lado en la entrada del bosque, de espaldas a la mansión, al estar más cerca este que las barcas de donde Hinata tomó la suya. La miró llegar aún apurada a buscar algo entre la madera del suelo. Había un compartimiento secreto que llevaba a un sitio subterráneo debajo, tal vez, cruzando el lago y saliendo fuera del feudo. Quizo seguirla, pero después de un minuto de verla entrar la princesa salió con un cargador de documentos en forma de rollo, probablemente de algún metal ligero pero resistente y con algunos adornos forjados en bronce. Lo abrió con desesperación, las manos le temblaban y había comenzado a llorar. Varios quejidos separados por largos lapsos de tiempo se dejaban oír con su voz apagada. Del cargador había sacado el oleo bastante descuidado de un tigre que recordaba haberla visto pintar cuando era niña...

_-Acabo de terminar este libro- le decía sentada frente al caballete con la paleta de colores en la mano y el pincel en la otra, la lectura estaba asomándose de su bolso de fina tela lleno de cosas._

_Ese día se había sentido extraño por no tener alcance ni interés por las mismas cosas que ella siendo una noble, pero se recuperó pronto quitándose la idea de la cabeza al recordar que ella era su amiga._

Solo que en el ahora de su recuerdo lo hilo perfectamente a lo que hacía Hinata…

_-Me encontré a Sasuke hoy, estaba leyéndolo también…- sonrió._

De niño se había sentido celoso de Sasuke por haber leído aquel libro, de hombre ahora se sentía tonto por saber que Hinata relacionaba esa pintura con la unión de los dos en un solo recuerdo.

A pesar de estar ella empapada y de que la lluvia, algo ligera, entrara por un lado de las columnas, Hinata encendió fuego en un cáliz de adentro estando colocados estratégicamente para iluminar según fuera el festejo, y lo dejó caer ahí para que las llamas consumieran el simbolico recuerdo junto con la pintura y el dolor que le provocaba unirlos tanto. Miraba con el cabello mojado y revuelto pegándosele a la cara y el cuerpo como se destruía aquel óleo. En las manos tenía el collar de Sasuke y el de Naruto encerrados en sus puños. Tenía miedo de perderlos, sabía que no era posible al ser samuráis tan experimentados y fuertes, pero lo mismo había pensado de Gaara y él estaba muerto, así que podía perder a cualquiera de los dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Recordaba las palabras de Hanabi, el como Sasuke podría morir o Naruto ser asesinado por este. Miles de imágenes le nublaban el pensamiento, la muerte de alguno o de ambos la horrorizaba, no, no podía ser, los amaba demasiado como perderlos…

-Dejaré Konoha- escuchó detrás de ella obligándose así a girar hacia donde lo escuchó, estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en una de las columnas en el barandal de madera tallada que rodeaba el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las ceremonias del té. Resistió el primer impulso que tuvo de correr hasta él.

-Se que irás a rescatar a Gaara, pero si desobedeces a la Hokage aunque nadie lo quiera serás desterrado y nunca más podrás ser un samurái al servicio del país del fuego- habló con toda razón en las palabras, Naruto se dio cuenta entonces que no sabía lo que Sasuke le había ofrecido esa tarde, y lo más probable era que no le dijera.

-Gaara es más que mi amigo Hinata- se levanto poniendo ambos pies dentro –Nada va a evitar que vaya a salvarlo aún si tengo que renunciar a Konoha- dejo en claro con voz firme e irrefutable.

-Entonces escapemos- se acercó ella a él con la mirada triste –Los kages harán presión a la Gondaime, no permitirán que regreses-

-Hinata…-

-¡Eres un Jinchūriki, Akatsuki tratará de capturarte!, No puedes permitirlo, aún si logras ocultarte hasta el final será más difícil enfrentarlos si ya tienen a todos los demonios de su lado- se llevó ambas manos a la boca con presión.

-Es por eso que no puedo permitir que tengan a Gaara-

-¡No sabes si ya esta muerto!- gritó frustrada, temía perderlo si iba a pelear –Se que quieres ir, es más que obvio que irás, como guerreros nunca abandonamos a nuestros compañeros y amigos…- sintió las lágrimas comenzar a asomársele por los ojos, Naruto la miró, se veía hermosa a pesar de estar desalineada con el peinado aún en su sitio pero malhecho y su ropa ya mojada y floja... –Mi boda será dentro de un mes y medio y no quiero casarme con Sasuke. Te amo a ti, se que eso ya lo sabes- cerró los ojos con fuerza y la voz débil –Pero si vas no podrás convertirte en Hokage…- sentenció lo que no quería decir nunca, pues era la verdad.

-No se ha decidido aún, los kages no han tratado esto, ambos sabemos que las cosas se van a complicar, no podemos movernos ahora Hinata- Tsunade había tomado la difícil decisión de no permitirle a Naruto ir tras Gaara, si lo hacía siendo él el demonio del las nueve colas, si llegaban a capturarle sería el fin y las demás naciones se irían tras Konoha por dejarlo pelear. Era el futuro, pero las acciones del presente influían directamente en el mañana.

-Se que tienes que ir… quiero ir contigo- suplicó, creyó que se iría solo y sin compañía, y si así lo hacía no podría regresar a Konoha ni tampoco a ella. Sería tratado no como traidor ni como desertor, pero si como alguien ajeno a la aldea.

-No, no debes, tienes que quedarte…-

-¡No quiero perderte!- lo interrumpió gritándole con todo lo que daba su garganta, tratando se liberarse del nudo que se le había formado ahí mismo.

-Hinata…- la vio desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos pegados al pecho y los nudillos en la cara.

-No quiero…- lloró amargamente mientras la lluvia se hacía más fuerte y llegaba a mojarlos adentro. El fuego, una vez consumido por completo la pintura se había apagado por el aire.

-No me vas a perder…- bajó hasta ella para abrazarla, envolviéndola en sus brazos y tratando de apagar su llanto –Esta bien, no me van a desterrar…- acomodó su cabello detrás de la cabeza de Hinata y le limpió las lágrimas con la mano.

-Estas ayudando a un traidor, Shikamaru también es mi amigo, pero incluso Sasuke al ir y serle permitido no saldrá bien librado de esto, políticamente…-

-Deja la política a un lado ¿si?- pegó sus frentes respirando con dificultad. Callo por un rato, pero estaba muy alterada.

-Te han impedido ir a salvarlo, hoy, frente a los demás clanes, no quiero tampoco que esto avance más con Gaara, pero…- lo miró con pena –…si desobedeces su palabra ningún clan querrá apoyarte después…-

-No me importa su apoyo- respondió -para ser Hokage tengo que demostrar lo que soy, y soy un samurái, nunca le daría la espalda a quien necesitara mi ayuda, aún si me lo prohíben…-

-Lo se…- admitió, había usado eso solo como pretexto para quererlo alejar de lo más peligroso –Es que Akatsuki…-

-No me harán nada Hinata-

-Eso no lo sabes- replicó -En la guerra todo puede pasar…-

-No dudes de mi Hinata, no me has visto pelear aún…- la miro con rectitud sorprendiendo a Hinata por su postura –Te amo- acarició su rostro -Y te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir- la abrazó, tratando de calmarla – aún tenemos más de un mes, aún hay tiempo. Regresaré, los kages no impedirán que sirva a Konoha-

-Se que sabrás enfrentarte a ellos…- aceptó por fin, se había dejado romper por una tontería por la cual no debía sentirse así si tenía fe en él –Creo en ti…- confesó -pero cuando regreses…-

-La boda no se dará acabo- respondió con la mirada fija en ella. –Huiremos, vas a ver…-

-¡Da lo mismo Naruto!- lo golpeo levemente regresando a llorar quitándole la palabra al rubio –Renunciarás a ser Hokage por mi…- se abatió culpable…

-Hinata, mírame- la tomó del mentón con algo de brusquedad para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos –Dime entonces si por lo nuestro no vale la pena el sacrificio-

-Naruto…- siguieron cayendo las lágrimas por su rostro. No pudo responderle, cualquier cosa que dijera terminaría llegando al mismo lugar, el sueño imposible de Naruto si los dos se amaban y permanecían juntos.

Lo abrazó, buscando escape en sus brazos y su pecho para no sentirse así de impotente como se sentía.

Ella tenía razón, pero Naruto estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse así por un amigo, pues también necesitaba probar su fuerza y hacerse más fuerte. Si iba a ser Hokage tenía que ser el mejor samurái de todos y demostrarlo, tal vez el título no le permitiría tener a Hinata y poder casarse con ella al seguir siendo Sasuke su prometido, pero las cosas estaban tan cerradas que no sabía que hacer.

Algo tenía que pasar, y no era que deseara la muerte de Sasuke en batalla pero si se veía obligado a hacerlo escaparía con Hinata así tuviere que renunciar a ser Hokage.

Desde la orilla, con la vista en el ángulo preciso hacia la pagoda de reuniones, un pelinegro veía la escena en silencio mojado por la lluvia que aún caía. Había ido ese día por una reunión con Hiashi para aclarar los términos del matrimonio con su hija, Hinata Hyuuga y ahora veía aquello…

Se quedo frío, sin aliento, con los puños cerrados y con ganas de querer ir a matarlos por la ira que fundía su sangre en sus venas.

Hanabi se levantó como loca al ver aquella figura en la orilla del lago, fija, estando atónito, mirando hacia la pagoda donde sabía Hinata y Naruto estaban, ¿haciendo qué? No lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba al tanto era de que esos dos eran amantes.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con desesperación -¡¡¡Los descubrió!!!- sintió como la fuerza se le escapaba del cuerpo al haber descubierto el Uchiha la verdad acerca de Hinata y Naruto revelada ante sus ojos.

_-No te preocupes, la boda será dentro de un mes, antes, como has solicitado Sasuke- hablaba Hiashi con el pelinegro en el salón._

_-Le agradezco- asintió él como reverencia –Ahora me retiro, no sin antes despedirme de Hinata por supuesto-_

_-No pude haber pedido un yerno más atento como tú Sasuke- sonrió colocando su mano en su hombro con fraternidad. –Según sé esta en el lago…-_

*8*8*8*

-Deja de moverte con brusquedad Deidara, se te despegará el brazo- decía Sasori poniéndole un grueso tomo de anatomía en el pecho.

-No me puedes retener aquí, esta cosa todavía tardara una horas en quedarse ahí cicatrizado-

-Mejor unas horas a días ¿no lo crees?- aclaró el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba.

-Claro, como tu no eres el que esta en cama…- roto los ojos –Tu abuela te enseñó todo lo que había experimentado en medicina sabiondo… No por nada te puedes desprender de la estructura de tu exoesqueleto de metal…- le hecho en cara el que lo hubiere hecho creer que su armadura sería total.

Sasori leía con una pierna sobre la otra abriendo una escuadra.

-No me servirian de nada mis conocimientos si no tuvieramos tu brazo. Deberías agradecerle a Neji el regresar por él…- sugirió ante una mueca infantil de disgusto por parte del rubio.

-No bromees con eso, me hubiera gustado acabar con Suna de una buena vez...- se sintió mal por no haber podido destruir más la aldea dejándola reducida a cenizas mezclada con los restos de los habitantes.

-Eso hubiera sido lo más conveniente, no hubieran habido testigos…- dejo su libro a un lado. –A Pein no le gustará que ahora ya sepan quienes somos lo que estamos tras los Biju…-

-Ya lo sé- espetó Deidara borrándosele la sonrisa –Pero la posibilidad de que esto pasara estaba presente y él lo sabía, no quería que así sucediera pero nos servirá para ya no tener que ocultarnos– Sasori puso atención a lo que decía con una mirada recia. –Ya sabrán que deben temernos- habló con soltura y confianza de lo que decía. Sasori solo negó con la cabeza terminando por aceptar lo que había dicho.

Mientras tanto Neji miraba el cielo negro ya de noche en el país en donde estaban. Había decidido regresar con ellos a pesar de las dudas y sospechas que tenía pues solo se enteraría de que eran reales en un momento crítico en donde tendría que huir, y tal cosa sería confirmada por quien menos hubiera esperado recibir las respuestas de lo que pasaba...

*8*8*8*

-Hasta que se curen por completo- respondió la entrada en años mujer ante las preguntas de dos jóvenes ansiosas por lo que les había prometido antes y ellas había aceptado.

-Pero Chiyo san, yo ya me encuentro completamente bien- decía Sakura insistiendo mientras comía los fideos que habían preparado para la cena.

-Yo ya puedo moverme…- incluyo Matsuri con la boca llena.

-No y no- volvió a negar.

-Chiyo san…- rogaron como si se tratara de simples niñas haciendo pucheros por un juguete…

-Ya, ya, tranquilas, mañana comenzaran a entrenar, pero por hoy coman y descansen ¿de acuerdo?- se levanto para ir por el siguiente platillo –Deberían aprovechar hoy, no volverán a tener un descanso como este hasta que hayan prosperado lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a mi, así solo tal vez podrán retar a sus adversarios ¿comprenden?- las dos guardaron silencio expresando seriedad, Chiyo tenía razón, debían dar todo de sí, y para eso tenían que estar en perfectas condiciones si su entrenamiento iba a ser tan exhaustivo y fuerte para ambas.

Sakura pensó en Sasori, el hombre al que le dio todo de ella y la había herido, y también pensó en Sasuke, el comienzo de lo que ahora pasaba con su vida. Sumió la cara en sus rodillas cubierta por la frazada de su futon, aún con el fuego en el desierto las noches eran extremamente frías.

Matsuri puso en su mente a Gaara. No sabía como se encontraba, según lo que había visto cuando Deidara se lo llevaba debía estar muerto, pero no quería creerlo. Cerró los ojos con las manos entrelazadas cabizbaja, le rogaba al cielo que aún siguiera con vida…

-Vamos, no pongan esas caras de abatimiento- les sirvió Chiyo en el plato –Si pierden la esperanza desde el principio no les servirá de nada el entrenar. Podrá moverlas el odio, pero con el corazón puro y limpio podrán tener la mente clara para vencer…- sonrió la anciana ante las chicas bastante sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decirles.

Quería que su odio e impotencia fuera cambiado por templanza, poder y fuerza. Así vencerían.

-Chiyo san…- dijeron al unísono. Esa mujer era su maestra.

*8*8*8*

El Uchiha se contuvo de su sed de muerte al ver a Naruto y a Hinata abrazados en la pagoda y después como este se atrevía a besarla con tanta necesidad y pasión sin dejarla siguiera respirar. Era obvio que los dos se amaban, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por los cerrados ojos perla de la Hyuuga.

Dejo de usar el sharingan y caminó por la orilla hacia la mansión sin ser notado por la pareja en el lago.

Cuando por fin se separaron Naruto vio en tierra firme la mirada del azabache dirigida hacia ellos quedándose boquiabierto al verlo, era más que obvio al verlo a los ojos que se había enterado…

Se le dilataron las pupilas. Abrazó a Hinata con más fuerza en automático, ¡Se había enterado! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Pero cuando este entornó la cabeza negando para si mientras llegaba a la mansión Naruto supo comprender lo que haría, y se puso de pie obligando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo con su acción para después decir con la voz en un hilo.

-Lo sabe…- lo escuchó ella, que al instante volteó a mirar lo que veía el rubio topándose también con la oscura mirada de este en el escalón para subir y entrar por la puerta corrediza de la mansión. Su rostro mostró el pánico que se apoderó de ella.

Naruto salió rápidamente hacia el puente para ir a alcanzarlo, pero cuando ya había llegado a la orilla y había recorrido dos metros hacia él, la puerta de la mansión se corrió saliendo de esta el que casi provoca que le diera un paro cardiaco al rubio.

-Itachi- dijo el Uchiha bajando hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor y después notando a Naruto a lo lejos.

-Sasuke…- dijo el otro como con pena por que no hubiere salido antes para captar la escena que se desataba en la pagoda.

Sabía lo mucho que amaba a Hinata, el enterarse de que ella era amante de Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, no era más que la noticia más desgarradora que pudiera recibir si se enteraba. Itachi los había visto, ahora lo sabía todo, pero si le decía a Sasuke este acabaría muy herido y mataría a Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Actuaría con cautela para hacer que su hermano dejara de amar a Hinata para que no se casaran, pero si no lo lograba, como era seguro que pasaría, tendría que actuar para obligar a Naruto y a Hinata a separarse. Hasta tal grado llegaba el amor de Itachi hacia su hermano.

-Me adelantaré, aún no me he recuperado por completo y hoy han pasado muchas cosas- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha. El Uzumaki estaba consternado.

-Entonces te veré en casa- respondió el otro caminando hacia donde estaba Naruto. El rubio estaba impávido bajo la lluvia completamente inmóvil por lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando Sasuke pasó junto a él lo miro de forma extraña, la mirada impactada de Naruto estaba por los suelos y ni siquiera lo había visto. Le intrigó, así que bajo el entrecejo, pero lo ignoró deliberadamente para seguir su camino hacia la pagoda donde estaba su prometida.

Naruto soltó carrera para ir a perseguir a Itachi, tenía que hablar con el sobre lo que había visto. No sabía que haría, si comprarlo o amenzanarlo o rogarle, estaba aterrado por lo que podría pasar.

Recorrió el puente y llegó hasta donde estaba ella, con el peinado aún hecho un desastre y la mirada perdida. Le preocupó verla en ese estado.

-¿Hinata?- se acercó con ganas de abrazarla, aún con el aroma a tierra mojada y el agua asolando todo al caer en lluvia el perfume de Hinata llegaba hasta sus sentidos embelesándolo, pero al mirar bien notó ella estaba completamente petrificada.

-Sasuke…- escuchó el murmullo de su fina voz antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

-¡Hinata!- la sintió derretirse en él. La abrazó en el piso preocupado, su cabello había terminado por soltársele en lo que se desmayaba. La admiró, estaba frágil, y lo interpretó como la angustia que le había quedado rezagada por ver a su maestra Kurenai, a la que consideraba como una madre, destrozada en la tumba del hombre de su vida.

Con los ojos semiabiertos, con la vista nublada y con esa mala costumbre de hablar entre sueños, el rumor de sus palabras llegó hasta oídos del Uchiha.

-No quiero perderte…- pensaba en Naruto y en Itachi al haberlos descubierto –Te amo…- dejó que el llanto regresara a ella, lo que decía era para Naruto en medio de su inconcecia antes de dejarse llevar completamente por la negrura de perder el sentido, pero Sasuke no lo sabía, y solo se conmovió por lo que dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo y besando su frente.

-Hinata…- acarició su cabello liso y empapado enredando sus dedos en su suavidad. –Yo también te amo…-

—o—

-¡Itachi!- logró detenerlo en la cañada del feudo Hyuuga al haber tomado la ruta de salida por la puerta este. El Uchiha se detuvo, pero no volteó a verlo. Hubo un corto silencio en donde ninguno abrió la boca para hablar, pero Naruto tenía que hacerlo –Ya lo sabes- dijo detras de él -¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó angustiado, aunque con la frente en alto. Dependiendo de lo que dijera tendría que elegir entre llevarse a Hinata desde ese instante o irse solo de la aldea que para la vida de ella no se viera arruinada por él.

-No debería preocuparte lo que hago o no si tuvieras la conciencia limpia…- habló mirando hacia arriba la lluvia mientras esta lo empapaba por completo. –Ya lo había sospechado, descubrí algunas actitudes de Hinata que no me gustaron…-

Naruto calló, estaba tenso y extrañado, tal vez Itachi se lo diría después a Sasuke, no podía moverse.

-No puedes decirme que hacer ni como actuar- volvió la vista al frente sin permitirle al rubio replicar –Soy yo el que tiene el control sobre ustedes ahora…- sonrió, y el Uzumaki sintió esa sonrisa, una llena de falsedad y manipulación. Estaba molesto, encolerizado por lo que le estaban haciendo a su hermano, pero tenía que ser paciente…

-No voy a dejarla- le advirtió de una vez.

-No, no lo harás, la amas demasiado como para alejarte de ella…- contestó Itachi inmuto. –Mas eso no significa que ella no pueda dejarte a ti…-

Naruto apretó los dientes y los puños.

-Huiremos juntos- rebatió.

-Si haces eso no tendré otro remedio más que matarte- irrumpió en sus palabras salidas del alma los deseos que su alma se planteó al verlos juntos. El otro volvió a guardar silencio, Itachi era un asesino, de eso no dudaría, pero no quería que Sasuke lo supiera aún, seguía siendo su amigo. Y tampoco podía simplemente dejarse matar y causarle tan grande dolor a Hinata.

Estaba atrapado y sin salida.

-Procura que el único que muera sea su amor- dijo por último Itachi antes de irse –Si de verdad quieres hacer las cosas bien lo mejor que es que Hinata y tu dejen de verse, lo suyo no puede ser. Piénsalo con detenimiento, si ella no puede dejar te amarte tendré que obligarla…- decretó, a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño furioso, sabiéndose con las manos atadas –Pero si tu eres el que mata su amor por ti… las cosas serían más fáciles…- lo dejó reanudando su camino. Por mucho que quisiere responderle el rubio tendría que tragarse su orgullo y sus palabras.

Todo estaba dicho… y pronto se iría de Konoha para salvar a Gaara...

* * *

Continuará…


	8. Rey

Perdón, me la pasé haciendo escaletas pero no finalizando este capítulo. Sorry, ¿Me vas a creer edo pixcu que recibí tu review con diez páginas escritas solamente?

Bueno, lo que son las cosas. Ahora con las escaletas ya formadas solo me queda escuchar Requiem for a dream y tocante música épica cada vez que escriba, por que me fascinó como me quedaron para los siguientes capítulos, y es que esta vez no me quiero desviar de mi trama inicial.

Dejando eso de lado, aquí esta la continuación. Pueden estar seguros de que una vez que termine Konoha Gakuen esta va a ser la historia en la que más me centre hasta acabarla. ^u^

* * *

Akatsuki era tan poco conocido en boca de los guerreros que era mítico hablar de la organización como algo serio a pesar de las escasas muestras de su existencia que había. Ahora se sabía que era real y la noticia estaba esparcida. No podrían estar planeando nada bueno…

En su primera parada antes de llegar a la frontera para recoger provisiones sabiendo el camino que se levantaría ante ellos, mientras Naruto iba a conseguir agua, Sasuke congregó a todos en el mismo punto sobre lo alto de las copas de los árboles para hablar de lo que lo tenía intrigado desde hacía días cuando habían salido de la aldea y que solo hasta ese momento podía revelarles…

-Yo era un prisionero ANBU cuando Akatsuki atacó Konoha buscando a Naruto la primera vez. Fue así como conseguí el título que poseo ahora, matando a Pein al lado del mismo sujeto con el que llegó buscando al Kyubi, Deidara…- Tanto la expresión de su hermano como la de los otros se vio ennegrecida por sus palabras, era bastante delicado todo aquello. El rubio había escapado, pero no había sido suficiente.

**Ronin:**

**La princesa y el Samurái**

-Naruto mató a Pein hace años, y a los que nos enfrentamos cuando Asuma fue asesinado fueron varios Peins también- Kakashi miró hacia Shikamaru sabiendo lo que acababa de decir, había sido directo pero también afable por lo sutil que era esa conversación, sin embargo tan dócil y tan pensativo estaba el Nara que parecía fuera del mundo aunque en realidad estuviera igual de pendiente que todos.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al cabello recogiendo los mechones que por su frente caían antes de que los mismos regresaran a su posición inicial. Algo muerto estaba.

-¿Saben lo que eso significa? Si nos encontramos a Pein en el camino o él viene por nosotros cuando matemos a Hidan y a su compañero, Naruto no se detendrá en matarlo aún si no es el real.-

-¿Entonces que cambios piensas hacer?- se hizo notar su hermano a su lado derecho sosteniéndose en la gruesa rama de otro árbol. Sasuke solo suspiró cansado, sabiéndose con las manos atadas, y debía decirlo aunque no lo quisiera, aún a los ojos de su hermano al que aún no acababa de perdonar.

-Ninguno, no podemos hacer nada ahora que no perjudique la misión desde sus cimientos- habló de Shikamaru, pero este permaneció frio y seco al mirarlo con arrojo y tesón. Quería hacer las cosas por si solo en un principio, sin embargo como todo un genio sabía que su inteligencia era militar en lo que a grupos se trataba, él solo podría caer y no podía pasarle con una familia esperándolo en casa, así que ahora todos sus amigos se veían envueltos en lo que era su batalla, más una batalla que tendría que librar por su parte en medio de lo que se volvería una guerra, una guerra en la que de verdad ya todos serían partícipes.

-Siendo así regresemos ahora, Naruto no tardará en notar nuestra ausencia- bajó de la altura el Nara como el primero, pues tenía razón, así que los demás lo siguieron, solo que Itachi se quedó viendo a su hermano unos instantes con mucha profundidad, con una extraña sumisión al hacerlo. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo se voltearía contra ellos no solamente en ese viaje, sino en Konoha misma. Pero no sabía que era.

Entonces les llegó a todos el primer retraso en su misión…

**Capítulo 8:** Rey

Metros y metros de tierra árida que recorrían, bosques, cañadas, vacíos, cascadas, lagunas, oasis, desierto, montañas, feudos, kilómetros y kilómetros caminando, corriendo, escalando, en cualquier medio de transporte del que pudieran hacer mano lo harían, no podían permitirse prescindir de ayuda ajena. Y por más que Sasuke fuera la cabeza del grupo e Itachi su mano derecha, Shikamaru era el que llevaba la batuta de la expedición para seguir las huellas que aunque muy confusas y casi netamente invisibles, había dejado Akatsuki como rastro a seguir y solo él era capaz de descifrar. No paraban en su camino.

Desde que habían puesto un pie fuera de Konoha estaban seguros de que no podrían mirar atrás, solo seguir la doctrina samurái en toda su grandeza: la lucha por la justicia y el honor. Solo aquello y nada más. No era solo su vida la que estaban salvaguardando, sino la de una nación entera, y quizás, si las cosas llegaban a avanzar más de lo calculado después de dejar todo en claro con respecto a los biju y con el propio Naruto, al mundo entero.

Nada podía detenerlos, nadie se atravesaría en su camino. Ese era su destino y lo habían tatuado en su vida sin forma de escapar a él.

Pero no todos ellos tenían el corazón devoto a sus principios, la virtud de la honradez estaba rota en un sentido. Cuando habían jurado amar a alguien sus ojos como guerreros llegaban a cerrarse aunque no lo quisieran así, y si bien Shikamaru acababa de casarse, Naruto y Sasuke, por azares del destino en un vuelco imprudente y doloroso pensaban en la misma mujer, a la que le habían entregado su imperioso amor a costa de muchas cosas e incluso de si mismos.

Si Hinata tenían en sus manos la vida de ambos, el corazón de Sasuke en su palma, sujeto entre sus dedos, y el de Naruto en la otra. ¿Cuál iba a ser su decisión definitiva si los dos podían no regresar con vida de esa batalla?

Los dados estaban tirados, aún no había un resultado.

Fue entonces cuando en la frontera del país del fuego con el país del viento en la parte en la que aún no se alzaba el desierto y las granjas se esparcían por todos lados, se alzo ante ellos un volcán en erupción en plena noche caída bajando en ríos de lava por las colinas y las montañas del paraje, paseándose como sangre en arterias ante un desprotegido y pequeño poblado al descubierto justo al lado contrario de la línea divisoria entre su país y tierra extranjera.

Había granjeros corriendo, mujeres empavorecidas, niños llorando, heridos, y también muertos. Todo era un caos. Las construcciones ardían en llamas con chispas volando hacia el cielo mezclándose con el humo y los gases tóxicos que llegaban hasta abajo. Respirando sulfuro estaban. El tiempo estaba contado para que aquel sitio desapareciera de la faz de la tierra en un último suspiro ahogado por la magnificencia de la naturaleza y su increíble poder.

Cuando todos se detuvieron Naruto fue el primero en respirar profundo por sentir la mirada pétrea y negra de Shikamaru. Derrotado, vencido, y resignado.

Ante los rastros acabados de Akatuski por la lava y con la responsabilidad en manos de saberse cómplices en ese desastre natural siendo los únicos que podrían representar una esperanza para ayudar a la gente inocente de aquel pueblo agricultor, que podían estar perdiéndolo todo pero la vida aún no, la única opción viable era ayudar a salvar una copiosa cantidad de sobrevivientes así como ayudar a otros tantos. El rastro de Akatsuki debía esperar.

Fue una noche larga y exhaustiva, tanto que les tomó desprevenidos el amanecer. Quedaba mucho por que ayudar y sus manos estaban más que puestas a ayudar con el volcán aún activo, pero como los pobladores podían entender y saber, al ser samuráis no podrían retenerlos si ya habían hecho más que suficiente.

De otra nación, de otro señor feudal, pero samuráis hechos y derechos nunca podrían dejar de proteger a quien lo necesitara. Ya salvar sus vidas fue lo más grande que pudieron haber hecho por ellos, pues encima de aquello tenían la carga de la misión por la cual estaban internándose en territorios hostiles enemigos y haciéndolo encubiertos salvo por esa aparición.

Lo correcto y lo incorrecto estaba definido por ellos, y mientras asentían acatando las órdenes de la Hokage de Konohagakure, su patria y maestra, también guardaban en su interior, bien oculto entre su pecho y resguardado hasta por sus costillas, la intención de romper reglas de su propia nación para no quebrantar lo más importante para todos: su código de honor. Así que contrario a lo que había sido decretado, Naruto estaba en el grupo, incluido a pesar de la adversidad y de su inestabilidad política en lo que su entidad como guerrero del país del fuego constaba.

Realmente poco iba a saber que en su sangre llevaba una carga aún más extensa y valiosa de lo que muchos podrían llegar a imaginar…

Itachi y Sasuke a veces intercambiaban miradas cuando el rubio hacía alguna hazaña intrépida aún si era accidental, pues solo ellos sabían que la razón por la que estaba en el grupo no era solamente por defender al país del fuego y a la aldea sino por demostrarse a si mismo, no solo en lo que a su experiencia como ronin daba, sino a un grado superior, que sería un guerrero digno de ser Hokage.

Naruto Uzumaki, si supiera que el asesino de su maestro estaba aún con vida y conspiraba con Akatsuki sería la ruina en plena misión fuera de Konoha y de toda ley.

Pero para lo que era un mundo lejos de solo estar bilioso sería un asesino en potencia contra cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino para matar a Pein aún si era aliado suyo o amigo.

La palabra de un samurái resulta ser lo más sagrado que hay para un guerrero, y en medio de la venganza, sentimiento y responsabilidad ardiendo en letras rojas en su alma sin dejarle en paz hasta no haberse consumido, ese único deseo tomaría completo control sobre él.

Sin embargo, a cada paso que daban, Sasuke se preocupaba en demasía por su propio enemigo, ya que por muy livianas y tontas que considerara sus sospechas, el único testigo de la infidelidad de Hinata era su hermano, el cual avanzaba hombro a hombro a su lado, y quien viendo a Sasuke reformado en las raíces de donde pertenecía su sangre teniendo entre sus manos la riqueza que era suya por mandato y poder ancestrales en el feudo Uchiha, recuperando el brillo perdido de largos años de abandono, Itachi no quería volver a ver correr sangre a pesar de no tener memoria alguna de su pasado y de todos los crímenes que con austeridad su hermano menor se vería obligado a cobrar después cuando su espada callera en batalla por su propia mano y decisión.

Las cartas estaban puestas y las tiradas manipuladas. Cinco guerreros, entre ellos dos hermanos malditos por la carga de su sanguinario legado, la encarnación de un demonio, el maestro de cabello plateado que veía a sus antiguos aprendices en la cima de sus vidas con una sonrisa amable y agradecida dibujada en su rostro; los cuatro seguían, fieles a su amistad y camaradería, a quien debiere vengar la muerte de su maestro matando a un peligroso guerrero al cual no podrían llamar samurái al no tener ni una sola pizca de honor en su ser y que para desgracia de la humanidad era parte del mito que en realidad era más tangible que el cielo o el propio aire: Akatsuki.

Por eso no habían podido dejarlo solo en una lucha tan sangrienta como la que se podía desencadenar hablando en términos mayores para los planes de la maligna organización. Por eso debían actuar juntos.

Con la noche caída nuevamente, durmiendo a suelo raso y con una fogata ya en cenizas, un rubio respiraba menguado por la presencia del demonio de nueve colas en su mente como una segunda personalidad viviendo de él y con él, pues eran un mismo ser aunque tratara de negarlo. Jiraya lo había descubierto años antes, por eso lo había entrenado para saber enfrentarse a su segunda cara si es que llegaba a ocurrir una división entre ambos, lo cual, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar…

Ahora, mirando un frio y abierto cielo estrellado visible más allá de las altas copas de los arboles en los cuales su diminuto campamento se resguardaba durmiendo con un ojo cerrado y el otro alerta a todo, Naruto pensó, divagando, si aquella luna creciente que dejaba iluminar el paraje con su platina y prístina luz sería la misma que Hinata estuviera viendo en aquellos momentos.

Se preguntaba si ella estaría pensando en él también. Y si lo haría, ¿Qué estaría sintiendo después de haberse tenido que ir en semejante situación después de hablar acerca de su futura boda y de el sueño roto de él? De cierta forma le había dado demasiado fuerte en su ya de por si decadente fe en algún día estar juntos. Lejos ahora, ¿Cómo podría estar pasándola?

Se llevó una mano a la cara, conociendo a la perfección los lineamientos que una vida unida a la espada le daría al profesar un amor tan profundo y arraigado en el pecho desde muy niño. Lo estaba llevando por la senda del autosacrificio. Y si bien a ojos de otros el solo había caído por una mujer, estaba más que seguro que la amaba con toda su alma como para saber que una vida sin ella no la sentiría vida por más destinado que estuviere a grandes cosas.

Pero cuando más consiente estaba de esto, más lo atacaba el recuerdo y su profundo amor por Hinata...

_-¡Aléjense de ella!- gritó un pequeño rubio de ojos azules de a penas ocho años de edad corriendo hacia un grupo de niños aglomerados alrededor de una pelinegra de cabello corto tirada al suelo y a la cual se estaban dedicando a molestar de una forma terriblemente grotesca._

_Corriendo lejos de su casa cuando su padre descubrió una falla en su entrenamiento había llorado tanto que las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos al grado de no fijarse que había delante de ella. Así que acabó tirando los helados que los niños que la estaban molestando disfrutaban alegremente entre amigos después de clases justo antes de que la pequeña apareciera._

_A penas había entrado a la casa de damiselas para comenzar su instrucción como toda una joven de sociedad, y lo que de adulta podía ser toda una experta e incluso increíble en cada actividad, al comienzo de su adiestramiento era tan torpe y tan inútil que no le daban una más dentro siendo tan débil y tan pesimista. Hiashi se ahorraría tener que entrenarla. Era un fiasco total. Una ruina para la familia que no debío__ haber nacido, así era considerada._

_-Oigan, miren, es una Hyuuga- notaba uno de ellos._

_-Tal vez sea pariente de Neji, hija de Hiashi- comentaba otro barbaján. Hinata solo lloraba, seguía dolida por las palabras de su padre, ya que si bien antes solo la había insultado ahora consideraba levantarle la mano algo sin sentido por que nunca lograría cambiarla._

_-Es muy bonita- decía el último algo sonrojado, pero con una malévola sonrisa._

_-Nah, se ha de creer demasiado comparándose con nosotros...- dejo entrever el de en medio tomando a Hinata de los cabellos con fuerza haciéndola caer de rodillas al piso. –Tanto que deberíamos darle una lección-_

_-¡Ha!- gritó ella cuando jalaron con más fuerza su cabello, con una salvaje brutalidad. Fue entonces que una mano intrusa se metió en su kimono llegando a su pecho y se quedó inmóvil, intranquila, ultrajada. Trató de quitárselo de encima, de defenderse, pero volvía a ser herida por el niño mayor que ella._

_Al ver los otros lo que hacía se sintieron criminales, pero se quedaron ahí para ver y también para ser partícipes de aquello._

_-Parece que crecerán mucho...- reía con la mano aún dentro de Hinata y con la mano de ella sobre su muñeca tratando de pararlo._

_-Suéltame- imploraba –Ya basta...-_

_-No hasta que nos pidas disculpas por habernos empujado. Querías escapar, ahora tendrás que pagarnos...-_

_-No traigo dinero- explicó peleando todavía. –Lo siento, realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención...-_

_-Ya cállate- decía el que la estaba manoseando y al parecer era el líder de los tres. –Eso es lo de menos, si realmente quieres saldar lo que nos debes hay otras maneras de hacerlo- sonrió para los otros dos, quienes supieron captar su mensaje._

_La maldad, lamentablemente para toda la humanidad, llega a crecer a la más pronta edad que imaginamos._

_Este suceso no era más que una prueba de ello…_

_-Tendrás que dejarte hacer todo lo que nosotros queramos-_

_-¡¿Qué?- reaccionó adversa y con miedo -¡Claro que no! ¡Suéltame!- volvió a forcejear. -¡Haa!- gritó cuando los compinches de quien estaba torturándola cayeron de rodillas para abrir su kimono de la parte de abajo._

_Fue cuando él escucho su grito. Su única amiga, su compañía pasando por los momentos más solitarios de su vida en el que el vacío la consumía por las palabras de su padre y la frialdad del mundo extenuante de la nobleza, y que sin embargo, noble y todo se había hecho su amiga y confidente de toda la vida._

_-¡Aléjense de ella!- gritó haciéndose presente para todos._

_-Naruto...- lo miró, se sentía avergonzada, pero él era su salvación. Había llegado en el momento justo, el más oportuno de todos._

_-Tú no te metas- ordenó el que la tenía entre las piernas jalándola del cabello. –A él- indicó, a lo que los otros obedecieron para ponerse de pie y seguirlo._

_-Dije que la dejaran en paz- volvió a decir el recién llegado lanzándose contra uno, logrando tirarlo al piso y molerlo a golpes. El otro lo detuvo, lo tomó de los brazos y el que estaba abajo al pararse comenzó a golpearlo como toda una masacre en solo cuestión de segundos._

_-¿Decías?- se burlaba con una sonrisa infame._

_-Deténganse- recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago silenciándose por el dolor. –Déjenla ir...- apeas audible era su voz._

_-Mediocre- lanzó hiriente el que tenía a Hinata, fue a los ojos de Naruto entonces que pudo ver como aquel horrible niño metía la mano entre las piernas de su amiga a punto de llegar a su morboso objetivo._

_Todos sus músculos se tensaron, dejo de respirar sintiendo como sus pupilas se dilataban por lo que veía, el más grande miedo reflejado en los ojos luna de su mejor amiga a punto de gritar._

_Sus manos se cerraron volviéndose puños por reflejo. Aún si lograba deshacerse de quienes lo tenían cautivo no lograría llegar a tiempo para salvar el bienestar de Hinata mental y físicamente con es única acción de la mano de quien con una macabra mueca, sonriente, mostrando todos sus dientes, estaba a punto de malograrla._

_La sangre salía por la comisura izquierda de su boca dejando su metálico sabor en su lengua. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar por la impotencia, por la tenacidad que tenía y no era suficiente. Por que ella lloraría al ser ultrajada por ese vándalo sin que el pudiera hacer nada._

_Fue entonces que Hinata reaccionó, sin saber que Naruto lo haría al mismo tiempo, pues lanzó su cabeza desde adelante por el aire, meciendo sublimemente sus cabellos cortos, su fleco, y los mechones que enmarcaban su dulce e infantil cara que a ellos se les había hecho atractiva así como todo su cuerpo a pesar de ser solamente una niña inocente y tierna como ella. Había estado débil e incauta, y completamente sola en esas circunstancias mientras lloraba con sus lágrimas mojando la tierra, casi hiriéndola._

_Aquel sujeto nunca espero oír con sus propios oídos el como su cráneo era azotado por el de Hinata al pegarle semejante golpe en la cara cuando estuvo apunto de meterle la mano tocando aquella zona tan sensible y vulnerable para ella. Por eso cuando se defendió gritó, para tomar coraje salvándose a si misma…_

_-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto pisando a uno de los que lo retenían y así liberándose un brazo para encestarle un tremendo codazo en el plexo solar al otro así como en el costado para ir a socorrer a la pelinegra. –Hinata-_

_-Naruto ku... agh- volvió a ser halada hacia abajo cuando trataba de correr hacía su rubio amigo. El sujeto que la tenía presa no desistía en dejarla ir._

_-¡Déjala!- volvió a gritar el ojiazul furibundo acercándose, corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente a lo que los otros nunca podrían darle alcance._

_Tomo la mano de Hinata y le dio una patada al otro que lo dejo sin respirar escupiendo por reacción. No podía jalar aire. Los otros dos que quedaron inmóviles por lo que había hecho, pero no menos molestos, estaban a punto de volverlos a atacar. Naruto puso a Hinata a sus espaldas instintivamente, con todas las ganas del mundo por protegerla._

_-¡Hinata sama!- gritaba su maestro persiguiéndola al haber escapado del feudo Hiyuuga -¡Hinata sama!-_

_-Corran- decretó el líder de los tres abusadores levantándose a penas para salir huyendo poniendo pies en polvorosa al igual que sus compañeros._

_Cuando llegó aquel miembro del clan y vio a Hinata llorar en el hombro del chico maldito y este estar a punto de consolarla, su primera reacción fue alejarla de él._

_-Hinata sama- la tomó del brazo hacia si mismo. –No, no se le acerque- le advirtió. Naruto abrió la boca más impresionado que molesto. Ahí estaba de nuevo, lo estaban discriminando de esa forma tan cruel e insensible existente en el mundo, como si no existiera, o pero aún, aborreciendo que él estuviera con vida._

_Por eso quería tanto a Hinata, por que ella lo quería a él como su amiga dándole ánimos y evitando a toda costa que se deprimiera, limpiando sus lágrimas y regalándole la más dulce de sus sonrisas en los peores momentos. Estando a su lado. Escuchándolo._

_Bajo la cabeza triste, aunque sin poder soltarla aún._

_-No, déjeme- forcejeó Hinata siendo cargada por su maestro para llevarla lejos. –Bájeme, bájeme- repetía, hasta que se atrevió a hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con la servidumbre. Golpeó a su maestro._

_Al instante, como reacción e impactado por lo que acababa de hacer la dejo ir llevándose una mano a la cara, anonadado. La había visto llorando y con la ropa desarreglada, pensando lo pero quiso alejarla de quien asumió estaba involucrado en la escena, pero estaba completamente equivocado._

_Para que Hinata se hubiere atrevido a hacerle eso era por que realmente estaba protegiendo a Naruto de él. Lo cual venía siendo peor pues al importarle siendo su amigo su reputación estaba siendo mancillada lentamente con cada palabra proclamada en los rumores._

_Sin embargo, años más tarde, al empezar a despuntar como un samurái de posibilidades la gente achacaría siempre ese cambio a su amistad con la Hyuuga._

_La pelinegra lo tomó de la mano y juntos corrieron lejos hacia el rio. Ramas y troncos tuvieron que esquivar, y cuando finalmente se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento una vez llegado a su destino, Naruto abrazó a su amiga sintiendo sus cálidas lágrimas caer por su espalda llorando en él, dándole las gracias, y pidiéndole nunca se alejara de ella._

_El rubio la tomó entre sus brazos conmovido, triste y sintiendo su corazón desangrarse por dentro ante la cercanía de su amiga que le permitía sentir su respiración dándole aliento a pesar de ser ella la necesitada de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también, y aunque llegaron a escapársele jamás dejo que Hinata las viera, la quería demasiado como para hacerla sentir culpable por que él llorara también por su causa. Así que se dedico a darle ánimos para que no se sintiera más triste._

_-Ya, no llores tontita, ya pasó- la separaba de su lado mirándola a los ojos mientras le sujetaba los brazos. –Nunca permitiré que nada te pase, así que no llores más ¿si?-_

_La ojiperla solo se le quedó viendo un instante, un momento en el que lo vio todo dentro de él reteniendo las lágrimas también. Esbozo una sonrisa más por integridad que por felicidad._

_-Bobo…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir limpiando sus lágrimas y abrazándolo de nuevo._

-Hinata... dijo por lo bajo recordando sus brillantes y lastimeras lágrimas como si ella estuviera llorando con el en ese mismo instante. –Te amo- se llevó la mano cerrada hacia el pecho sintiendo cada latido ser por la persona que amaba.

En Konoha, abrazada por los brazos de Morfeo, y quizás también los de la muerte, su amada susurraba entre sueños, de la misma forma, su amor por él consumida en preocupación y angustia.

Habían pasado solamente tres días desde que habían salido de la aldea y la intranquilidad ya comenzaba a hostigarla.

¿Lo malo?

Lo malo era que no estaba mal infundado ninguno de sus sentimientos de temor. Tan joven y con los ojos tan abiertos a la realidad que el sentido de la premonición había abierto su mente a prever lo que su corazón intuía y de verdad pasaría.

Y no podría aceptarlo nunca.

*8*8*8*

En las afueras de Konoha, protegiendo con su vida los recuerdos de su mejor amigo y viéndose en medio de una trampa cuando un carruaje real había pasado por la zona en donde él se escondía de la milicia de la aldea, Kisame se vio mezclado en medio de una batalla con varios ANBU que resguardaban a la persona en su interior de sangre noble que debía llegar hasta el palacio de gobierno esa misma mañana antes de que pasara más tiempo.

Sin embargo, con una sádica sonrisa ante las ansias de una buena pelea, Kisame no se vio cauteloso cuando se atrevió a enfrentarlos a ellos únicamente con la habilidad de una de las espadas que le quitó a un samurái caído que el mismo había batido. Su sable seguía en su espada, siendo solamente utilizado en las batallas que el definía como necesarias e interesantes, pues para lo que era enfrentarse a ellos sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Vamos su alteza, ¿no piensa dar la cara si ha recibido tanto adiestramiento de la más alta eficacia como noble? Ya maté a todos sus hombres, ¿piensa ampararse dentro de ese carruaje todo el día o que? ¿Me quiere obligar a ir por usted persiguiéndolo como un ratón asustadizo?- rió el de la piel azul. Pero herido en el orgullo aquel príncipe de altos vuelos salió del carruaje obligado por su necedad más que por ser realista enfrentando al Akatsuki con su espada.

Pero cual no fue siendo el desenlace cuando después de dar varios giros esquivando burlonamente los ataque de ese noble petulante, ya harto y aburrido de él Kisame lo partió en dos dejándolo solo en el piso para que se desangrara vivo viendo a aquel fugitivo de la ley caminar tranquilamente a buscar un nuevo escondite en otro sitio, lejano de la muralla de la aldea. Más en su letargo lo vio sacar de un tronco una botella con un líquido fluorescente azul centellando en mil colores y con luz, guardándolo en su capa y marchándose después.

Había sido bueno entretenerse acabando con tantos samuráis a la vez, pero Kisame debía encontrar un nuevo refugio fiel a su amigo para finalmente devolverle su memoria y que todo lo que habían planeado se diera. Aunque con él fuera de la aldea en quien sabe que país las cosas estaban tardando un poco.

Poco después se enteraría que a quien había matado era el hijo del señor feudal de la nación, futuro rey del país del fuego, nada más.

Un error cualquiera lo comete ¿no es cierto?

*8*8*8*

En una gruta formada por exoesqueletos en las paredes y con estructuras óseas de pilares y también de madera en el interior, una alta y agraciada mujer de cabello azul con una perforación abajo del labio inferior, vestida con una capa negra estampada con nubes rojas, miraba la oscuridad del recinto en el que se encontraba encerrada por voluntad propia para no ser partícipe de las matanzas que la organización a la que había regresado y a la que sus compañeros y amigos, incluso su amante, se veían envueltos.

Sabía que su retorno sería con los brazos abiertos por parte de Nagato, pero estando en la condición tan débil en la que estaba aunque no menos poderosa, los años pasados en los que a pesar de vivir en la miseria y ser considerados la escoria de la sociedad con todo y el hecho de que ellos mismos, los ejércitos, eran el reflejo oculto de lo que las desarrolladas naciones hacían masacrando su país y matando hasta refugiados, habían convertido. Todo eso estaba ahora muy lejano.

Al menos le reconfortaba saber que lo tenía en la memoria como aquel niño de pocas palabras y cabello cubriéndole siempre la cara. Tímido, lindo y un gran amigo podría vivirlo siempre en su mente.

Recordaba aquella vez en que había ayudado a Nagato en tiempos de debilidad cuando su fuerza flaqueaba y acabaría muerto de desnutrición bajo la lluvia resignado a no haber podido haber hecho nada para poder cernir su ira contra la fuerza militar a la que pertenecían aquellos hombres que se habían atrevido a irrumpir en su hogar y matar a sus padres frente a sus ojos para después querer pedir disculpas cínicamente por haberlos matado al confundirlos con transgresores. Tanto había sufrido que había perdido por completo el sentido de su existencia aquella tarde de cielo nubloso bajo una helada y flagelante lluvia sobre él.

Yahiko no había estado nada contento de que lo llevara a su hogar, si es que se lo podía llamar así a su refugio entre escombros y materiales de desperdicio en el que se guarecían del frio de la noche y el clima, pues el que Nagato se les hubiere unido significaría repartir entre más bocas la poca comida que escaseaba y que cada vez era más difícil de encontrar. Pero que sin embargo, ese malhumorado y pelirrojo chico con intenciones de conquistar el mundo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, a tal grado, que al morir a manos de soldados de naciones más poderosas que la suya, por la cual habían iniciado aquella revolución a pesar de ser tan jóvenes pero que no dudaban en morir en batalla, había llevado a Nagato a sacrificar su propia integridad física para proteger a las disminuidas fuerzas de su ejército que aún estaban en pie y que no quería ver morir frente a sus ojos también.

Ahora Konan recordaba todo aquello con nostalgia y tristeza al ver en lo que se había convertido de ser solamente esa niña con gusto por el origami, con sangre en sus manos, culpa, y remordimiento. Pensaba en como había sido más madura o tal vez más rígida consigo misma al permitirse vivir en Konoha, tierra enemiga y ante todo responsable de las tragedias por las cuales había pasado en su niñez y casi toda su adolescencia. Si no hubiera sido por Yahiko ella no se hubiere convertido en una asesina y no cargaría en su conciencia tanto, pero al saberse víctima de un amor indiscutible por él y por quien era, la esperanza de un futuro mejor prometido por Nagato sin saber que estaba siendo utilizado como marioneta, le daba un sueño por el cual pelear para que la paz por fin reinara en su país y pudiera estar al lado de Yahiko sin tener que preocuparse por la guerra o por el mal en el mundo.

Si bien había sido mercenaria y nada la expiaría de sus crímenes que por necesidad de dinero se vio obligada a ejercerse así, estaba más que segura que al morir no esperaría el descanso eterno en un lugar lleno de luz, sino todo lo contrario, sería devorada por monstruosas criaturas sumiéndola en las tinieblas de un profundo e infinito abismo descendente rodeada de horrores de pesadilla de los cuales no podría escapar. Pero que sabiendo iría al igual que su amor y sus camaradas, no le importaba.

Aún había razones por las cuales no dejar de creer, por las cuales tener fe y esperanza, pues seguían con vida. Solo debía confiar, aún si tenía que cerrar los ojos ante situaciones desagradable negando que pasaran en realidad, muy en su interior trataría de seguir manteniendo la imagen de su deseo de paz viva, más viva que nunca. En Konoha había sido feliz, no dudaba de ello, pero con cada otoño, con cada flor de papel que doblaba, con cada libro que disfrutaba, y con cada chica que adiestraba, no llegaba a sentirse totalmente en plenitud, así de dichosa como sabía era al estar entre los brazos de Yahiko, al unir sus brazos, al fundirse en pasión cada vez que hacían el amor.

Era un tormento saber que con esas mismas manos que la deshacían y encendían sintiendo infinidad de cosas a flor de piel cada vez que la acariciaban y volvían loco su cuerpo, empuñaban todos los días las espadas con las que le arrebata la vida a tantas personas.

No estaba vivo, aquel día en que Nagato hizo el más grande sacrificio de su vida al volverse máquina viva mitad acero mitad carne y sangre había usado su poder para encerrar el alma de Yahiko en un dispositivo en su interior, en su pecho, para que no dejara de estar presente entre los vivos. Y a pesar de que su existencia estaba unida a aquel aparato y como tal estuviera deshumanizado, sus recuerdos y sentimientos lo seguían encadenando a la tierra surgiendo así la leyenda de Pein. Alimentado por la propia energía de Nagato así como siendo parte de su interior y poder.

Konan suspiró sabiéndose observada de lejos, desde el techo de aquella extensa guarida el blanco de sus penas y preocupaciones estaba dirigiéndole la más lánguida de las miradas que podía recibir de su parte cuando la descubría llevando su mente al ayer y al dolor que tanto se había marcado en su memoria con cada lágrima derramada en su lecho de muerte, marcha que nunca se llevo a cabo por seguir entre ellos.

-Eres el peor espía de chicas con el que me he topado en la vida Pein- giró sobre su eje con una sonrisa fingida sostenida en sus labios al mirarlo, pero de donde había divisado su posición ya no estaba.

-No me interesan otras mujeres, la mayoría de los hombres solo las buscan por sexo o por conveniencia…- susurró de espaldas a ella tomándola de la muñeca así como desprevenida. La forzó a girarse hacía él, y cuando menos se lo estaba esperando, sin haberlo visto venir, Pein ya la tenía en sus brazos y en ángulo tan cerca de su rostros que ambos podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro en su cara. Siempre era una mezcla de odio y placer lo que sentía cuando la tomaba de esa forma, con tanta energía y a la vez tanta densidad en sus palabras. Acaba derretida en él –Eres la única mujer por la cual me voy a sentir atraído Konan, eres mucho más que cuerpo a mis ojos, y lo sabes- le planto un descomunal beso en la boca que le robo el aliento a la Akatsuki a medio desfallecer entre los fuertes brazos de su pareja.

-Si van a estar así les convendría mejor retirarse a su cuarto para no exhibirse del modo en el que se les ve las intenciones de hacerlo…- interrumpió una taciturna y burlona voz de debajo de las costillas del esqueleto de la entrada.

Ambos amantes retomaron una postura firme, aquella sonrisa formándose de entre las tinieblas caminando a unos pasos de unos ojos ámbar aparentemente inocentes, era la de un rubio desquiciado siguiendo a quien aún era considerado su superior.

-Con lo mucho que te gusta mirar Deidara podríamos darte toda una función- declaró el pelirrojo de ojos grises purpúreos y anillados con perforaciones en todo el cuerpo.

Sasori supo ver en su mirada el hecho de que su líder ya estaba enterado de lo que había pasado en Suna e incluso de mucho más. No se sentía intimidado pero si con unas ganas criminales contra su propia persona por no haberse detenido más tiempo para acabar con aquellos samuráis del país del fuego que habían llegado a interrumpir su labor de destruir Suna. Pero con ellos había estado Itachi y el estaba prohibido tocarlo.

Aunque no fuera pronto y se viera lejano para todos. Uno a uno caerían tarde o temprano… tarde o temprano.

Pues nada es eterno más allá del cielo estrellado sobre nuestras cabezas contemplado solo por nuestras almas…

-El País del Viento es una potencia pero podíamos fácilmente borrarla del mapa, el que llegaran guerreros de Konoha no lo estábamos esperando- clamó Sasori a modo de explicación.

Ambos pelirrojos guardaron silencio entre miradas profundas e intrigantes ante la expectación de Konan y Deidara.

-Aún con la estructura en la que tanto trabajaste…- dejo en entredicho Pein al tiempo que giraba hacia atrás y caminaba unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse mirando la nada, analizando, pensando. –Esta bien que no los hayas matado, Itachi estaba con ellos.- dijo después. -Todos aquí sabemos que aún enfrentándote con él solamente no llegarías a ser un rival digno para nuestro Uchiha-

Deidara se sintió vacio de cordura al escuchar al pelirrojo, y Sasori, a pesar de sentirse ofendido sabía que las razones mayores eran la memoria del Uchiha y el poder que aún no llegaría a recobrar de si mismo hasta que le fueran devueltos sus recuerdos. Cosa que no pasaría hasta haber obtenido en absoluto no la confianza de la aldea sino la de su hermano así como sus anteriores lazos de fraternidad, pues el que Konoha lo sintiera parte del país de nuevo sería solo un extra que perder al momento en que se desenmascarara la verdad y Sasuke tuviera que decidir entre ser fiel a la aldea o jurarle lealtad a los planes en los que su clan tendría venganza.

-No estoy sorprendido, realmente no es nada, de todas formas ya sospechaban de nosotros desapareciendo los Biju, así que puedes respirar Deidara- se dirigió Pein hacia el rubio, serio mientras este se sonrojaba por saber que su preocupación por su maestro era más de la que el mismo podría tener por si su lider tendría algo contra él. –Aunque hablando de otros términos, fue bastante bueno lo que hiciste con los explosivos dejando Suna en ruinas. Eso demuestra que ya estas listo para otro nivel y realmente ser considerado uno de nosotros por igual ante tus propios ojos. Como tu querido maestro, asumo yo…-

-¿Eh?- se quedó boquiabierto el rubio de ojos azules peinado de coleta. Parecía no captar lo que Pein le estaba diciendo. Simplemente no asimilaba el hecho de ser ascendido al nivel que tanto deseaba estar nombrado ya oficialmente.

Viendo su cara de estupefacción Pein se sintió idiota tomando esa decisión pero no iba a voltear su palabra, teniendo a Kisame cubriendo a Itachi en caso de cualquier situación en la que se salieran las cosas de control, necesitaba todas las fuerzas de cada miembro de la organización con el. Sobre todo por que aunque no lo quisiera ni pasara por su cabeza, dos de sus miembros se enfrentarían a guerreros de Konoha en una batalla en la que un ganador no podría ser declarado aún.

Entrando por la misma puerta por la que pasaran Sasori y Deidara Neji se dibujaba entre las sombras con sus ojos luna eléctricos alzándose más allá de las tinieblas de la maldad en la guarida de Akatsuki.

Ahí estaba una respuesta para Pein.

-Tal parece has tenido avances Hyuuga Neji- clamó haciendo que este lo mirara con ojos de un profundo y marcado odio por todo, hasta por la vida misma. –_Deja que crezca en ti, sigue así, deja que te permita hacerte más fuerte y evolucionar el Byakugan, permite que el odio te corrompa, solo así conseguiremos lo que queremos de ti…-_

-_Nagato ya te ha abducido_…- lo miraba Konan con lágrimas en los ojos, había veces en que no reconocía en ese hombre a la persona de la que se había enamorado y a la cual le había entregado por completo su corazón. Esa perforación bajo el labio, se la había vuelto a hacer una vez regresó a Akatsuki y los dos salieron de Konoha, siendo quien era Pein podía decidir no ir, pero presintiendo algo ahí había ido por valorado interés. Neji era necesario, pero había sido también una grandiosa visita cuando había descubierto a Konan caminando por la calle, pues finalmente tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos a la mujer que toda su vida amo.

-Deidara- retomó la palabra el pelirrojo líder de la organización a ojos de la mayoría. –Tobi ya no será tu aprendiz, esta con nosotros ahora y cumpliendo su trabajo en otro lugar, así que Neji estará a tu cuidado…-

-¡¿QUÉ?- la réplica de ambos no se hizo esperar.

-¿Entendido?- entrecerró los ojos con aires superiores. El rubio no dijo más, pero maldijo por lo bajo su suerte mientras el castaño de largo cabello lo miraba con malos ojos.

Tobi, ese molesto estorbo de infantil carácter aunque de descomunal poder había sido pareja de Deidara hasta que Pein los separara mandando al rubio a Suna para alcanzar a Sasori y llevarse al Shukaku. Ahora maestro y alumno eran cambiados de nuevo sin saber en realidad que ni quien era Tobi.

-He dicho ¿entendido?- volvió a decir Pein.

-Si- respondieron ambos.

-Entonces denle su capa a Neji, el anillo que usará no ha sido forjado aún- volvió a imponer su orden tomando a Konan de la mano y marchándose a alguna habitación más privada.

Neji por su parte no lo podía creer. Ver las cosas lo habían hecho sentir un estorbo y un juguete, pero las palabras de Pein ahora le daban fortaleza a sus planes, si así era como funcionaba todo ya se podría sentir realmente un miembro más de Akatsuki.

Que equivocado estaba.

-¿Cuándo tomarás sus ojos?- preguntó Konan resignada y cabizbaja caminando junto a Pein unos pasos más atrás.

-Antes de que se le suban los zumos a la cabeza y se atreva a tocar a su prima, ya que ella es la mujer de Sasuke- se volvió a mirarla unos segundos después. Fue automático abrazarla. –Cuando quieras cerrar los ojos hazlo, no te detengas en negar todo lo que pase y lo que hagamos, podrás estar con nosotros pero no sigues nuestras doctrinas ni nuestros anhelos, por lo menos sabes que Nagato tiene una razón noble a pesar de que sus planes sean tan crueles. Pero por lo nuestro, por nosotros, debo seguir adelante, debemos continuar, tan solo pido tu fortaleza…-

-Pein…- se sintió ahogada en un profundo mar de amor por el que la estaba llevando a tocar fondo. Sentía que todo prosperaba, pero podría ser solo un reflejo vano, un espejismo.

¿De verdad iba a triunfar Akatsuki destruyendo tanto con fines tan nobles y sádicos como los que tenían?

¿Cómo ser nombrado mártir con tanta sangre derramada por tus manos?

¿Cómo vivir con cordura la vida que otros no disfrutaron, las que tanto arrebataste por millares y que no te detuviste en hacerlo?

¿Cómo quitar el velo de la confusión cuando la maldad alimentaba el corazón de su líder?

*8*8*8*

En el palacio del feudo Hyuuga, con una princesa leyendo sentada junto a una ventana arreglada con tantos excesos que parecía romperse o descomponerse al tocarla o moverse, un recado urgente llegó de parte de Anko a puertas del territorio Hyuuga con su propia maestra enfrente y con varios hombres y mujeres secundando su llamado.

-Princesa, la están buscando- llamó a la puerta una chica de la servidumbre.

-Haste un lado, déjanos pasar a todos- llegó Anko hasta ella en el salón mientras la pelinegra de largo y sedoso cabello se ponía de pie.

-Anko sensei- se reverencio profundamente y con educación, quizás demasiada, ya que los acompañantes de la castaña de alborotado cabello se sintieron avergonzados por ella cuando vieron como le venía un color, se le iba y le llegaba otro.

-Hinata san- la hizo levantarse con rectitud, tantos modales para alguien noble eran un exceso, pero así estaba de nula en su mente desde que había empezado a tener sueños tan extraños y que nunca hubiera imaginado eran producto de su arduo entrenamiento.

-Dígame Anko san- respondió ella cortésmente, quizás, nuevamente demasiado, pues al instante su maestra se pudo de rodillas seguida de todos los demás haciendo una reverencia tan extensa que Hinata se sintió extraña elogiada tanto.

-Hinata san, princesa- comenzó a decir Anko –hemos venido humildemente a tu prescencia para solicitar su participación en la obra _no_ que se esta representando en el teatro de Konoha- Hinata no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. –Queremos que seas nuestra _Shite_, nuestra actriz principal. La obra es de demonios, _Meido to Akuma_, La Doncella y el Demonio…-

_-¿Qué?-_ ese fue su primer arrojo a preguntar, pero no salió de sus labios, como toda noble debía guardar compostura y altivez, aunque ella así no lo quisiera. - ¿Qué pasó con Ino? Ella fue escogida para esta obra desde hace semanas- preguntó por su dama de compañía que como toda una verdadera amiga considerada les daba más libertades que nadie llegando a tratarlas como iguales. Por ese y por muchos otros gestos el mundo entero hablaba de ella siempre como una princesa.

-Ella ya no esta disponible, planeando su propia boda no tiene tiempo para los ensayos, y aunque sabemos que usted esta en las mismas circunstancias, venimos con un último halo de esperanza a pedirle que participe con nosotros-.

-Hinata- se aproximó su hermana al ver todo el alboroto en el palacio. Con la mención de su nombre la princesa volteó a ver a Hanabi sabiendo que aceptar era una locura. Pero como tal se sentía lejana a estar cuerda y seguir estándolo.

-Acepto Anko san. Seré la doncella de tu obra- se acercó a ella para levantarla y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- se reverenciaba su maestra, junto con todos los demás actores estaba agradecida por que hubiera aceptado. Si no era ella no podría ser nadie más.

-_Hinata…_- la miró Hanabi con malestar. _-¿Qué estas haciendo?...-_

*8*8*8*

En Suna, por tierras lejanas y áridas, con la ayuda de Konoha y también de las aldeas que se habían visto envueltas en el conflicto y con tal de no verse ruines y crueles atacando a una aldea hermana y aliada a la fuerza, habían mandado ayuda, aunque no mucha enteramente comparada con la del país del fuego. Así estaban recuperándose poco a poco.

Naruto no estaba ahí ni en su propio país, el demonio de nueve colas residía en el rubio como parte de su cuerpo y de su alma también, siendo uno mismo, y, siendo él el más poderoso de los demonios con colas sería el último por el que esperarían ir.

Por eso mismo estaba lejos de la aldea, para que la guerra no se desatara, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban.

Ocultas entre el desierto, dos mujeres se las arreglaban en medio de la nada para entrenar desarrollando una fuerza descomunal que no conocían en su interior anteriormente hablando.

-Si tenias ese poder Sakura, no me explico por que Tsunade no te explotó como debías…- decía la anciana mirando desde la cima de una formación rocosa que habían hallado para entrenar el día siguiente de haberlas inducido a volverse sus alumnas. Ahora mismo estaban en ese prometido entrenamiento.

-Eso es por que… yo estaba demasiado ocupada viendo por otras cosas que descuidé mucho mi entrenamiento…- confesó ente aturdida y disminuida con el cabello recogido en un peinado alto mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el reverso de la mano y sostenía la katana con la que estaba batiéndose a duelo contra Matsuri bajo las mismas circunstancias que la castaña.

-Tonterías tonterías Sakura, ustedes hacen ver el camino del guerrero como algo no digno para una mujer- decretó, –si realmente harás del Bushido tu vida tienes que ponerte al tanto y nunca abandonar la lucha pase lo pase. Un guerrero nunca deja de ser guerrero por que desconfía de si mismo, nunca pierde la confianza por que sabe lo que es. Así que díganme ¡¿Qué son ustedes?- gritó a todo pulmón viéndolas interrogante con fulgor en su semblante para ambas.

Tanto Matsuri como Sakura se vieron inspiradas, pero no se formaron palabras en sus bocas para responder. Eran como aquellos momentos en la vida en que más te vez apaleado por la situación y que más necesitas verte inspirado para responder y menos sale nada de tu interior al quedarte en blanco. Y como tal, la persona a la que admiras te hace trizas con la mirada decepcionado de ti aunque no lo quieras, y al querer arreglarlo mucho menos.

-¡¿Que clase de respuesta es el silencio? ¡¿Qué no tienen nada que decir?-gritó después, las dos jóvenes se sintieron pequeñas ante Chiyo, pero por más que trataron de volver a decir algo lo arruinaron. –Ustedes me harán perder el tiempo si como siguen encaran a sus enemigos y las destrozan en un abrir y cerrar los ojos- chasqueó los dedos ante ellas con horror. –Como su maestra acabarán dejándome en ridículo, y eso no lo puedo permitir, se poso en sus ojos abiertos entre las arrugas que los rodeaban una macabra expresión de honra. -¡Por eso deben entrenar más!- lanzó varias lancetas a la tierra donde ambas estaban combatiéndose la una a la otra haciendo que esta se hiciera más blanda y las fuera sumergiendo.

-¡Ah, NO!-

-¡Arenas movedizas!- gritó Sakura.

-Peor aún- sonrió Chiyo, y al instante bajo los pies de las dos la arena desapareció en el vacio que quedó de metros y metros debajo de algunos pilares muy inestables aparentemente antiguos que se levantaban ante ellas en diversos tamaños.

-¿Pero que rayos es esto?- espetó Sakura manteniendo a penas el equilibrio.

-Maestra ¿Qué esta haciendo?- preguntó Matsuri asustada.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?- le contestó con otra pregunta. –¿No es más que obvio? Las pongo en circunstancias iguales a las que se hallaran cuando se enfrente a los asesinos de Gaara-

Matsuri sintió un puñetazo en el estómago, y Sakura una bofetada en la cara que la volteó toda. Tenía razón, y eso no era lo que les dolía sino el hecho de que no tenían el nivel que necesitaban para al menos ser capaces de aguantar siquiera cinco minutos de duelo contra los miembros de Akatsuki.

Bajaron la cabeza, las sombras cubrieron su semblante, y Chiyo se sintió perdida con ellas, el enorme secreto que guardaba entre hielo más debajo de donde se resguardaban las tres en su hogar, sería en vano si las dos se rendían, pues como consecuencia estaba acabada ella también.

Pero antes de que su maestra se rindiera completamente por su derrota, Sakura y Matsuri levantaron sus katanas apuntando al corazón de la otra recordando de memoria lo que un samurái nunca podría olvidar al ser parte de su filosofía y régimen...

El Bushido. Camino del guerrero...

-¡Rectitud!- Gritó Sakura. –La mente de un guerrero permite distinguir lo correcto de lo que no lo es- caminó un paso hacia la castaña, quien de igual forma mostro determinación en sus ojos oscuros mirándola.

-Lealtad- marcó sus palabras la otra casi como si su espada fuera capaz de tallarlas en al aire mientras hacía una postura en la que giraba su katana dando dos pasos en los que quedaba en una posición de combate. –La ley de un samurái es única e inegable para quien sirve, fiel a sus principios y a su corazón. -

Sakura retomó su espada hacia sí, tomándola del filo con la palma de la mano que tenía libre, abrió sus piernas apuntando hacia Matsuri, y entonces saltó, con decisión absoluta y directa a ensartarla en su arma.

-¡Coraje!- gritó ella –No hay nada por que temer- llegaba desde el aire hacia Matsuri ante la respuesta de esta, quien viéndola la confrontaba sujetando la espada de los extremos para detenerla y hacerle freno mientras ponía un pie atrás para reforzarse manteniéndole así el ataque hasta que ella llegara a tierra para poder confrontarla, aunque tendría que cuidarse de un ataque por el costado como podía leerse iba a pasar.

-¡Honor!- alzó su voz cuando esquivaba la katana de Sakura a punto de atravesarla por el costado cerca de la espalda, pero que muy audazmente había logrado saltar cuando ella giraba y que así la pelirosa se topara con la nada. –Nuestra palabra nos permite ser jueces de nuestro entorno con humildad y honra- dio un giro hacia atrás con el obi de su traje apareciendo con su espalda antes de caer con un solo pie, en la zori prescisamente en uno de los bloques de arena que ante su toque se desintegraría y se vería obligada a tener que volver a saltar hacia otro, pero sin que sintiera venirlo y aguzando el oído pudo esquivar un proyectil que pasó por su cara, tan cerca que su oído lo había captado a la perfección.

Aún en guardia con Sakura y estando esta atacándola las dos se dieron cuenta de que era Chiyo la que estaba poniéndoles las cosas más difíciles si ambas estaban peleando con verdadero esfuerzo y empeño en ello.

Otra bomba cayó en el instante en el que la ojijade atacaba a Matsuri y la misma correspondía saltando de nuevo. La explosión se llevó en al aire en medio de una monumental polvareda pero dejando solo con vida las figuras que seguían luchando con la espada la una con la otra.

-Benevolencia- decían las dos mientras caían en la zona en que su maestra se encontraba, y obligándola así a moverse de su sitio para hacerla parte de la pelea.

La anciana solo sonrió, sería un día muy entretenido ese…

-Compasión ante el caído en los momentos indicados…- terminó ella por ambas, pero en ese instante Matsuri se lanzaba a atacarlas corriendo primero hacia Sakura para acabar con Chiyo en su movimiento.

-Honestidad- atacaba a Sakura mientras ella trataba de despedazarla cuando se separaron sus espadas, pero al pasar su katana por donde antes había estado el cuerpo de Matsuri, esta ya estaba en el aire usando el impulso que le había dado atacar a la ojijade para ir a clavar su espada en Chiyo, más solo se topó con la arena al enterrarla al par de su rodilla en el suelo del desierto, ya que la anciana se había alzado por los aires a punto de lanzarles bombas de nuevo a ambas. - La palabra de un samurái es una promesa que se cumple ante el juramento de su alma, se da por hecho y nunca se duda de ella-

-Les he jurado a ambas volverlas lo suficientemente fuertes como para matar a quienes quieren cobrarles su pena-

En ese instante, en el que las dos salían de entre el denso humo para atacar a la par Chiyo detuvo las espadas de ambas con las manos a pesar de estar sangrándose las mános por la acción. La castaña y la pelirosa se miraron la una a la otra en un segundo antes de dejar caer los hombros sin seguir atacando y dejando de moverse atentas a su maestra por lo que tenía para decirles.

-Con esta actitud si las creo capaces, de verdad encararán a Sasori y a Deidara con potencial a matar si siguen así. Pero no se detengan- soltó sus katanas a la vez a lo que ellas recuperaban la postura de ataque. –Aún no han terminado de mencionar todo el Bushido…-

Sakura miró a la anciana con rectitud, tenía que tratarla como lo que era, una guerrera más. Y así fue como respondió a lo que pregonaban todas.

-Respeto- decía. Y a la par de Matsuri concluía. -Igualdad ante los derechos de los demás valiéndonos de nuestros principios en nuestra forma de ser y actuar, procurado toda forma de vida, manteniendo el equilibrio entre las fuerzas de la naturaleza en el mundo en que habitamos…-

-Bien- respondía Chiyo juntando ambas manos. -Muy bien. Pero no olviden la norma que no esta escrita pero que sin ella todo lo demás sería en vano si no lo ponen en práctica-. Sus alumnas la miraron con discernimiento, tratando de entender con anterioridad lo que les diría, pero aunque lo pensaron no lo dijeron. –Disciplina- concluyó Chiyo. -Eso es lo fundamental, así la llama de sus corazones nunca se vera extinta o amenazada para existir. El Bushido es lealtad y honor hasta la muerte, lo saben bien, así que aún cuando ustedes no me vuelvan a ver una vez librada su batalla tendrán que arreglárselas ustedes solas en el mundo, como ronins o como guerreras de su país a las órdenes de un señor feudal o de su kage, aunque siempre fieles a ustedes mismas y a lo que saben esta bien y esta mal ¿De acuerdo?- bajó la cara asintiendo a lo que sus jóvenes pupilas hacían de igual forma. –Bien, muy bien- sonreía. –Ahora que ya se han dejado de juegos podremos comenzar verdaderamente a trabajar arduamente como tanto lo necesitan- decía, y de la tierra salían unas pesadas mochilas que parecían tener el tamaño de un torso humano y pesar lo doble que uno.- Pónganselas- ordenó, y obedientes tomaron cada una la suya en su espalda confirmando el peso que a simple vista les habían calculado. Casi no podían moverse con ellas.

-Chiyo san- habló Matsuri primero -¿Para qué son estas?- preguntó.

-Lo sabras más adelante, ya lo verán- respondió –Por lo tanto regresemos a los nuestro.

-¡Haa!- gritaron ambas al ser empujadas por el chakra de Chiyo hacia el abismo con las katanas a penas empuñadas apunto de caerse al vacío.

-Peleen de nuevo, y esta vez hasta matar. No importan sus heridas, solo lo mucho que se logren atacar ¿Entienden? Pongan en practica toda la teoría que les ha entrado por estudio pero no han asimilado del todo-

Ninguna de las dos supo captar eso, ¿matarse? Eso era suicida, pero en cuanto la anciana se acercó a la orilla con ellas colgando a punto de caer por fallarles usar solamente una mano para sujetarse con el peso extra de la mochila en la espalda, vieron a su maestra abrirse la muñeca con un cuchillo antes de lanzárselo a Matsuri teniendo que esquivarlo mientras las dos veían incrédulas y con los ojos desorbitados como la herida de Chiyo se cerraba como si no pasara nada.

-Coraje, recuérdenlo, no teman a nada, ese es el camino a la victoria. Si llegaran a una batalla temiendo perderán automáticamente, no digo que no sean realistas, pero tampoco sean unas cobardes. Seguirán siendo guerreras hasta la muerte.-

Sakura fue la primera en captar el mensaje, y logrando saltar a una columna para estabilizarse, Matsuri lo logró tiempo después obligada por la docilidad de su compañera. Y volvieron a atacarse nuevamente con más obstáculos y más determinación que cuando despertaron. Por que solo así lograrían volverse lo fuertes que necesitaban ser, cumpliendo con honor el código por el cual estaban entrenando, razón de más para pelear derramando toda su sangre y todo su sudor.

Ese era el camino que habían escogido y del cual no darían marcha atrás.

*8*8*8*

-Hinata. Hinata- se desplazaba una adolescente por los pasillos de la mansión teniendo una visita en el salón esperando por ella y la princesa a su regreso. Los preparativos para la boda seguían en pie aunque ella estuviere ensayando su papel para la obra _no_ de la aldea. La modista había llegado al palacio con metros y metros de tela junto a sus ayudantes, pupilas y demás costureras, el vestido más polémico y descomunal tenía que ser creado por las manos de los mejores modistas en su talla. Y a penas llegando Hanabi se vio en la obligación de ir a buscar a su hermana por los sitios que frecuentaba para hallarla, más parecía que a esta se la había tragado la tierra. -¿Hinata?- abrió una última puerta, la de una habitación deshabitada para huéspedes en el primer piso del tercer edificio del palacio.

Ahí estaba, aparentemente dormida, abrazada de las piernas pegadas a su pecho y con la cabeza sumida en sus rodillas y el cabello cubriéndola sutilmente. Con un cielo gris lumínico entrando por la puerta hacia el lago en la que ella estaba recargada afuera.

-Hinata, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- llegó hasta ella su hermana menor agachándose para despertarla.

-Regresa a dentro, te vas a mojar- recibió como respuesta.

-¿Qué?- miró hacia arriba y después hacia el lago notando la calma de este. Regresó a ver a su hermana inclinando la cabeza sin comprenderla. Pero fue antes de poder preguntar algo más que vio sangre fresca manchando su kimono escurriendo de sus manos por sus piernas. -¡Hinata!- la obligó a levantarse para mirarla aunque su hermana continuó inmuta -¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo te heriste?... ¿Hinata?- la movía de un lado a otro para que reaccionara sin resultados.

Hasta que ella alzo la mirada obnubilada hacia su hermana menor girando hacia el otro lado y tomando un paraguas entre sus manos. Hanabi solo veía sin comprenderla como lo abría y lo ponía sobre ella con cuidado. A penas lo hubo puesto arriba su cabeza la lluvia se soltó de inmediato como una vorágine torrencial sobre ambas, aunque solo mojando a la hermana mayor, pues Hinata la había cubierto con el paraguas.

La cara de Hanabi no sabía como responder a lo que había pasado, aunque pensándolo mejor el día había estado nublado desde que amaneció, no debía ser ninguna novedad.

-Estoy bien- le mostraba su mano, la que si estaba herida y que anteriormente cuando había tenido entre sus manos un collar le había hecho un moretón esfumado en la nada tiempo después. Ahora había una cortada no muy profunda pero que atravesaba su palma de extremo a extremo sangrando levemente pero aún corriendo aquel líquido rojo carmesí por su blanca piel mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia que la estaba empapando. –No es nada…- decía casi ida mirando la lluvia caer volviéndose parte del lago.

-Tengo que curarte- respondió la otra segura.

Adentro, dándole una toalla para que se secara la llevó a buscar unas gasas haciendo de lado a la servidumbre y a los demás de la mansión con arrebato.

-Te dolerá un poco- decía sujetando un pedazo de algodón bañado en antiséptico y sujeto con una pinzas pasándolo por la herida de su hermana, y aunque respingó un poco, muy levemente, parecía estar completamente fuera de su cuerpo. –Debemos darnos prisa, te traeré una muda de ropa limpia e iremos con la modista para que te tome las medidas y comience a confeccionar el kimono de… la boda…- dejó de hablar meditando lo que acababa de decir. La boda, la celebración en la que el país entero se enteraría que el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuuga emparentarían con un matrimonio arreglado aunque también aceptado por los novios.

Nadie podía dejar de hablar respecto a que los dos se veían increíbles juntos, de eso y respecto a los atractivos que serían sus hijos con el valor y talento de su padre, y la nobleza y belleza de su madre.

-Te verás divina. Sera el kimono más hermoso que veamos en nuestra vidas, podrás indicarles los detalles que quieras e incluso dibujar tu misma el estampado, tal vez la pintura de un paisaje, animales místicos, o… naturaleza…- trataba de platicarle -¿Qué te parece? ¿No suena… bien?... ¿Hermana?- fingió sonriéndole a pesar de no recibir respuesta a cambio.

Hinata la miro un instante, un solo segundo en el que logró robarle todo el aliento a su hermana menor siendo tan intensa y penetrante su mirada, brillando en ella un aura interior de abatimiento, soledad y tristeza. La tomo de las manos, mismas que la habían curado y que ella misma sostenía entre las suyas antes de soltarla y ponerse por su propia cuenta la venda en la herida.

-Hanabi chan- pareció sonreírle a pesar de la pena en su tez. –Si alguna vez hice algo por lo que me odiaras, si alguna vez te moleste en algo para ganarme tu desprecio, Hanabi, por favor, perdóname- beso sus manos. –De verdad lo siento.- derramó sus lágrimas por las manos de su hermana ante su atónica expresión. –Perdóname-.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?- le levantó la cara para verla enteramente – ¿Por que te odiaría? ¿Qué razones podría tener?-

A tales alturas de la vida no recordaba en lo absoluto haber superado a su hermana mayor cuando eran niñas. Pero Hinata lo tenía guardado en el pecho con culpa, más no con depresión.

Si iba a escapar con Naruto Hanabi lideraría el clan al ser Neji un traidor. Sería una carga muy pesada y tendría que soportarla con honor y con la frente bien alta. Por eso su discernimiento le gritaba a mil voces rogar por el perdón.

Aquella herida, misma que el amor que le tenía a Naruto había hecho en su mano había abierto su carne ese día al haber recibido un presente en la mañana de parte de su prometido a pesar de estar fuera de la aldea.

_-Es una caja grande y pesada- decía una de las criadas junto a su ama mientras le llevaba el regalo a su habitación. Acababa de regresar de los ensayos de la obra. –Uchiha san la quiere tanto que no encuentra maneras de demostrárselo señorita-._

_-Eso parece- respondía. Tomó la tarjeta y leyó._

_Te llegaría después de que yo me fuera. Prometo regresar antes del gran día, recíbeme con este kimono, es obra de Kaneshiro Atsushi, se que eres seguidora se su trabajo y que sabrás reconocerlo._

_Para siempre juntos…_

_Sa…_

_-Que dulce- la interrumpió antes de leer el nombre de su futuro esposo en la tarjeta habiendo sido escrita por su puño y letra, una caligrafía muy propia y perfecta al igual que la de ella siendo nobles. –Impresionante, nunca antes había visto un kimono de Kaneshiro Atushi, debe ser una __obra maestra__…-_

_Hinata solo hizo a un lado la envoltura, quitó la tapa cuidadosamente y descubrió la suave y brillante tela del kimono bajo el fino papel que la cubría. Lo tomó de los hombros y se paró junto con el viendo el rojo carmesí intenso de su color, casi como sangre y fuego resaltando en dorado, negro y un azul marino muy oscuro. El diseño revelaba una grulla blanca con plumaje negro del cuello a partir de la garganta y un gerifalte de plumas extravagantes platinadas en azul grisáceo algo verdoso en algunos contrastes, ambas aves, parecían estar batiéndose a duelo en el aire levantándose con porte y honor, con las alas al vuelo._

_No se podía definir si estaban volando juntas o si querían matarse entre ellas… quizás por eso el cielo era rojo como la sangre._

_._

_-Kaneshiro Astushi-_

_-¿Él?- la veía bajo el parasol rojo cubriéndose de los rayos del astro de fuego en el cielo siendo un día soleado muy hermoso. Ambos estaban en medio del lago del feudo Hyuuga del lado en el que la naturaleza ocultaba toda vista desde la mansión._

_-Los kimonos que hace son legendarios. Tal vez yo sea demasiado sensible como para que me guste cada detalle de ellos, pero su arte brutal e insensible con cada estampado me hace recordar miles de historias. Incluyendo esa de los mil cielos en la que la belleza de las estrellas y los astros le arrebató la cordura al navegante de las nubes Sorayama…-_

_-Hashirama Senju- identificó la historia Sasuke, había leído y releído todos los pergaminos de historia antigua acerca de la fundación de Konoha y como su clan se había visto envuelto en ella. Eso y todas las actividades extras en el arte en que se habían desenvuelto. –El samurái fundador de la aldea junto con Madara Uchiha, escribió poesía e historias míticas que hace un siglo se extendieron por toda la tierra, pero que en nuestros días muy pocas personas conocen…- entrecerró los ojos observándola con curiosidad del otro lado del bote labrado detalladamente en madera._

_-La historia más popular de Uchiha Madara como escritor y fundador, Kuren to kuro taka, La grulla y el gerifalte negro, un halcón, tribulaciones de dos guerreros con el mismo destino de morir. La aseveración de la constante guerra entre el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha…- le sonrió Hinata de manera atinada y sensata, Sasuke la miro con interés. Era la época en la que aún no estaban comprometidos y cuando él fue enamorándose de ella._

_-Pasaste de Kaneshiro Atsushi a la historia de la fundación de Konoha, muy audaz para desviar mi pregunta…-_

_-Esa no fue mi intención- respondió. –Ya he dicho que el arte de Kaneshiro Atsushi es brutal y sanguinario, le han sido encomendados por cada nación el diseño de los kimonos de las leyendas de su fundación así como la de cada historia mítica popular existente. Es todo un maestro en su trabajo…- lo miró de reojo señalando con el índice casi como en una lección mientras las hojas de los árboles caían mecidas por el aire en su transcurso por el lago. –De hecho, existe un kimono de tu familia Sasuke… con la leyenda de kuren to kuro taka estampada en la tela…-_

_Amenazado, interesado, obnubilado, enamorado, así lo dejaba. La plática de Hinata era siempre así desde que la había conocido de niños leyendo las mismas historias míticas y sanguinarias de guerras y samuráis._

_Hiashi Hyuuga tenía como heredera a una mujer, no el varón que había deseado, y aunque Hinata no estuviere obligada a aprender todo aquello que se le instruiría al primogénito del clan con los ojos en Neji como primer candidato a gobernar el clan a pesar de la negativa del líder para que esto ocurriera, Hinata había estudiado más profundo que incluso sus antepasados en lo que a su propio interés de investigación guiaba._

_Detrás de esa belleza ambulante paseándose por Konoha, ella era una brillante mente de noble corazón palpitando la maldición de su destino atrapada entre dos abismos._

_-Éter, logró hacer un kimono con la imagen del cielo nocturno estampado en la tela. Eso si es fantástico y admirable- sonreía feliz por su respuesta ante un Uchiha de brazos cruzados negando con la cabeza por su afán. –Vamos, no es para tanto, los únicos que se preocupan tanto por la ropa que usan son los reyes y señores feudales, tú eres un guerrero, haces bien procurando más tu entrenamiento que en ver si la tela de tu yukata es de hilo de oro o no… Eso es mucho mejor…- declaró recargada en la barca y viendo su reflejo en el agua con el parasol entre su mano. Con los dedos tocó levemente la superficie del agua sin romper su tensión superficial para hacer ondas, pues estas chocaban con los lirios, las hojas secas caidas, las flores de loto, y llamaban la atención de algunos peces koi también._

_Sasuke sonrió viéndola más allá de simple complacencia._

_-Déjame adivinar. La única razón por la que te gusta Kaneshiro Atsushi es por que le gusta la literatura antigua y la expresa en la forma de arte viva menos común de todas- volvió a cruzar los brazos. Hinata sonreía. -¿Acerté?-_

_-Genio-_

_-De cada kimono que fabrica hace una réplica para uso personal de su colección-_

_-Mirar telas estampadas todo el día llega a ser aburrido, hablar de ello también. No tienes por que esforzarte-_

_-Lo sé, pero, los kimonos que cuentan las historias de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha son parte del tesoro real en el palacio de gobierno en la aldea ¿verdad?-_

_-Lo siguen siendo- contestó, aunque con un suspiro oculto desapareciendo su alegre rostro. –Lo siento, olvidaba que hacía tiempo que no…-_

_-No es nada- giró la cabeza él. Era considerado un traidor que había alcanzado el perdón, tan lejos de la aldea podían haber cambiado muchas cosas. Más al mirar el abatimiento y la pena cruzarse por la cara de su acompañante al sentirse culpable por haber hecho mención ingenua de su situación, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. –Sería realmente interesante saber como fue que llegó el clan Hyuuga a Konoha llegando a ser uno de los clanes más antiguos de la aldea con el feudo más próspero ante el estancamiento del mío.-_

_-Ahora que estas aquí las cosas podrían cambiar…- le animó ella sonrojada aún por lo anterior. –Estan cambiando, lo verás-. Trataba de enmendarse, al ser nobles el orgullo podía consumirlos, y aunque Sasuke podría ser por mucho el más orgulloso de su sangre cuando tomaba la espada así como Hiashi cuando tomaba la palabra, Hinata era la única que podía romper esa barrera en él con humildad._

_-Lo sé- continuó recargándose en el reves de su mano pegada a sus labios, mirándola escrutadoramente y con interés. -Habrán muchos cambios a partir de ahora- Ella suspiró pensando, debía continuar si él le estaba dando puertas para seguir olvidando lo de antes._

_-Veamos… ¿Por donde empezar?...- fue aclarando su mente -Nuestros orígenes nos conducen al ayer previo a la fundación de Konoha- habló despacio, pronunciando cada palabra en un canto predicando sus raíces. –Somos provenientes del país del Agua, donde la alteración en el código sanguíneo del heredero al trono del feudo dirigente de la aldea y del país mismo obligó a su rey a abandonar a su propio hijo a la muerte. Su esposa había sido una sacerdotisa de la Luna, la única en siglos bendecida en el lago ceremonial del Templo Sur merecedora a tal honor, y también, quien dejara ese camino enamorada por la jovialidad de un príncipe… El mismo que al ver a su hijo mató a su esposa y lo condenó a morir. Nunca sabría que ese defecto en sus ojos daría luz de inicio a uno de los dojutsus más misteriosos de todos, el Byakugan…-_

_Levantando una ceja interesado, su oyente mencionó más como declaración._

_-Sobrevivió entonces-. Ella asintió._

_-Caímos en lo mismo de siempre, resurgió de las cenizas, aunque más bien, se renovó desde el agua retando a la muerte para así volverse el samurái que regresó para tomar venganza de su propio padre por haberlo desterrado y cambiado por otro al nacer. – explicó, bastante épico y lejano. -Fue entonces que tuvo que huir ante el orgullo herido de la nación persiguiéndolo como criminal, pero respetando el que siguiera con vida allá afuera cuando Madara Uchiha llegó para convertirse en Mizukage y ya hubieran pasado los años y el resentimiento…-_

_Sasuke calló, la intersección de sus ancestros y él ahora era clara cuando al andar juntos los dos clanes se habían formado sin saberlo aunque el Hyuuga Ichizoku surgiera después._

_-Así que con el clan Senju rigiendo junto al clan Uchiha la recién formada aldea, cambiando el color de nuestros ojos fuera de lo humano ese único cambio genético de generación en generación, rama tras rama que se formara mientras evolucionaba, expandiéndose en un mismo punto, se fundó dentro de Konoha el feudo Hyuuga perteneciendo nosotros al país- relató a Sasuke algo influyente en sus palabras, sin soltar detalles pero consistente en lo que necesitaba sustancia._

_Cuando volteó a verlo lo descubrió perdido observándola. Solo inclinó la cabeza en duda por su mirada._

_-¿Nunca has relatado algo frente a alguna fogata? Con tu voz pareciera que los personajes aparecen detrás de ti en cada escena y palabra. Si lo hicieras frente al fuego las llamas formarían cada protagonista con vida-. La hizo reír._

_-Cuando tenga público lo intentaré… te lo prometo-_

_Ese día pasaron el resto de las horas mientras no cayera la tarde hablando de las historias y leyendas que de niños los había juntado a hablarse en contadas ocasiones. De adultos ahora era ameno recordar y reír nuevamente con las alegrías anteriores a su crecer._

_Ese día también, Sasuke había querido preguntarle algo muy importante a Hinata pero que no se sintió lo suficientemente valiente en hacer. Había mandado a Neji a una misión hacía días, solo faltaba hacer lo que lo había conducido a hacerlo._

_Aunque no pasó como el quiso, y al día siguiente, cuando los dos habían ido a tomar el té juntos ante los murmullos de la gente y una plena sonrisa del Uchiha, Sasuke le pidió a Hinata permiso para ir a ver a su padre. Más no le aclaró para que._

_Neji no llegó a tiempo. Era ya demasiado tarde cuando los ojos de Hiashi Hyuuga brillaron por la proposición del Uchiha para conjuntar ambos clanes volviéndolo uno solo así como una misma fuerza al ser los dos feudos más ricos y extensos de Konoha._

_Estaba hecho ley. Sería la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha._

_._

_La herida que llevaba en la mano se la había hecho ese día el abrir el regalo de Sasuke. Lo había mandado guardar junto con las riquezas del palacio, pero antes de que se fuera la sirvienta la había detenido para algo más._

_Estaba convencida de que Naruto regresaría, por eso trataría de negar de Sasuke hasta el final, pues aunque se había enamorado de él no podía pelear ni olvidar el amor que le tenía desde la infancia a su rubio amigo de siempre._

_Tomó el estuche del collar que le había dado en su fiesta de compromiso, aquel tan costoso y pesado, ameno relacionado a la oscuridad de la noche. Lo miró dentro una última vez, pasó su mano por él, pero sintiendo un pinchazo recorrerle la palma regresó su mano así de dolida pegándola su pecho antes de verla con sus propios ojos. __No pudo evitar abrirlos a todo lo que daban al percatarse de lo que significaba esa señal._

_-¡Señorita!- se aproximó la enviada al ver la sangre correr por su muñeca desde su palma, parecía una herida severa._

_Del frente manchó su kimono y prefirió solamente entregarle el collar dentro del estuche a aquella mujer para que se fuera dejándola sola. Solo hasta entonces supo que su intranquilidad tenía razón y forma de ser. Si bien el amor de Naruto la había lastimado y ahora estaba presente en ella al aceptarlo, sería Sasuke quien querría eliminarlo y quien haría correr la sangre._

_._

-¿Por qué te disculpas hermana? ¿Por qué?- se sentía impotente Hanabi halándola de la ropa para que le respondiera. -¿Qué intentas decirme?-

Hinata la abrazó antes de que la misma la aventara a la pared.

-Voy a llorar, ahora y en un futuro no tan lejano. Y será frente a la tumba de alguien…- se puso de pie lentamente llevando en el cuello aquella baratija inútil que poseía como su bien más preciado, el collar que Naruto le había dado de niños y que hasta la fecha usaba esperando pacientemente su regreso a pesar de tener que ser partícipe de los preparativos de su boda con el magnánimo Sasuke Uchiha.

-No te entiendo, no comprendo nada- se abrazó Hanabi antes de voltear a verla. –Parece como si ya no tuvieras cordura…- su voz sonó amarga, y el viento sopló por su cabello cortando al igual que su piel su respiración.

-No Hanabi, es el mundo el que perderá la cabeza muy pronto. Caerá muerto y nos querrá llevar con él, así que nos servirá volver a caminar hacia el sol, no nos servirá de nada si perdimos las razones por las cuales vivir…- caminó hacia más adentro de la mansión saliendose del cuarto de menesteres para cambiarse y peinarse el cabello mojado e ir a ver a quienes confeccionarían el kimono de su boda, el día especial en el que presentía aunque no se había confirmado del todo, en que las espadas de los mejores amigos y los peores enemigos chocarían una a otra por la misma mujer.

Esa era la señal, Naruto caería ante el filo de una espada ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Eso a su vez no lo sabía.

_-Perseguido al ser peligroso pero también todo un talento. Con riquezas y a la vez polvo entre tus manos, ¿Cómo comenzar de nuevo? Esa es la pregunta- le habló una vez Hashirama Senju al fundador y primer miembro del clan Hyuuga tomando tranquilamente el té en una preciosa tarde de otoño frente al mismo lago que estaba en medio del feudo Uchiha y que compartía con los territorios del feudo que competiría con ellos._

_-Tengo esperanzas, mi hijo nacerá dentro de cuatro meses y eso representa mi máxima voluntad para seguir adelante- respondió, sabían que a Madara no le agradaría la idea de establecerse ahí en lo más mínimo siendo que Konoha a penas estaba levantándose en pie. Así que como guerreros mutuos de oficio Hashirama fue el que comenzó a sonreír sabiendo lo que acarrearía con esa carga en hombros ayudando a su amigo._

_-Entonces camina hacia el sol, hacia aquel lugar en el que los rayos toquen la tierra, así nunca perderás la fe y podrás echar raíces aquí, en Konoha, aún si tu nombre se pierde entre la tierra o se lo lleve el viento los ojos de todos tus descendientes podrán parecer no ver nada del mundo, pero en realidad, serán los que vean más allá que cualquier otro ser humano en la tierra guerrero o no…- brindó por él, levantando la taza y robándole una sonrisa impresionada al otro también._

_-Hacia el sol…- repitió las palabras del Senju salidas entre sus labios con tanto ímpetu ameno. Sonrió. –Brindemos entonces por el inicio de un nuevo clan en el país del fuego, cuna y alma mater oculta entre las hojas para las nuevas generaciones, por que el día de hoy, nace el clan Hyuuga…-_

*8*8*8*

Fue en el país de la Tierra, territorio hostil y sin ser aliados de su patria cuando encontraron de nuevo los rastros de Akatsuki. Acamparon de día ocultos en una caverna detrás de una cascada decidiendo avanzar de noche y ocultarse cuando hubiera luz, esa táctica la habían tomado por orden de Sasuke aprobado por Shikamaru. Tenían que ser astutos y no llamar la atención. Pero llamado por la claridad del ocaso Naruto fue el que abandonó el refugio caminando por un tronco seco que dividía la descomunal cascada de kilómetros de altura pasando hacia la zona en donde el agua se estancaba metros más abajo para mirar el cause con agonía volviendo a pensar en Hinata y perdiendo a si mismo la noción de lo que sus compañeros le estaban ocultando y que muy dentro de sus entrañas comenzaba a presentir.

**_-¿De verdad estas tan ocupado pensando en una mujer que no ves más allá de tu nariz?-_**

-No puede ser- volteó a ver su reflejo en el agua. Ahí estaba, con los ojos rojos, con una mirada tosca y una sonrisa sádica dibujada en sus labios mostrando una animal dentadura de afilados dientes, la parte de él que era el Kyubi.

**_-¿Qué? ¿Se te olvido como saludarte a ti mismo?- _**sonrió de nuevo riendo como loco.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Hacía tiempo que no me molestabas- inquirió.

-**_Oh vamos Naruto, no me digas que querías que me apareciera cuando estabas compartiendo la misma cama que Hinata Hyuuga en Suna… o… cuando Sasuke te propuso irte de Konoha..._**- Los ojos de Naruto se estremecieron. Su reflejo rió. -**_¿Ves?, no soportas que sepa todo de ti, lo contrario a lo que tú sabes de mí_**- se señalo con altivez.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- se llevó una mano a la frente con cansancio.

-**_Nada en específico_**- respondió -**_Si hubiera querido torturarte ya hubiera poseído nuestro cuerpo desde antes… Solo vengo a advertirte de lo que estas haciendo…- _**sonrió de medio lado. Naruto no supo entenderlo.

-¿Advertirme?- se le quedó viendo con seriedad -¿Advertirme de que?-

Su reflejo lo miró con fastidio. Gruñendo.

-**_Ni siquiera se por que te lo voy a decir, lo mejor será esperar a que te enteres por tus propios medios, así que sábelo desde antes, ya que sufrirás un terrible dolor acerca de ti como guerrero, y te enterarás de una gran verdad que ha sido oculta desde antes de que nacieras… Podrá no ayudarte en querer tener a esa Hyuuga a tu lado, pero lo último te será beneficioso para llegar cumplir lo que quieres ser en la vida…- _**rió con una tremenda carcajada meciendo el aire. –**_Eso si sobrevives, por mi no tengo que preocuparme, al separarse tu alma de tu cuerpo yo seré el que se quede en tierra libre y usándote como máscara humana_**…-

-¿Qué?- se lanzó a preguntarle, pero su reflejo regresó a la normalidad en ese instante. El zorro de nueve colas debía estar engañándolo, si así fuera el caso ¿Por que no lo había matado antes para quedarse con su cuerpo?

La respuesta era clara: no podía hacerlo. Mas eso no significaba no acercarlo a la muerte o tratar de sumirlo en odio para fundir sus dos mentes en una sola sobreviviendo en mayoría la del demonio.

¿La razón? Sintiendo como demonio la captura de sus congéneres debía hacer algo para seguir siendo un ser libre.

-Naruto…- se acercó a él Kakashi viéndolo regresar al interior de la cascada algo pálido.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Sasuke.

-No, no es nada- respondió. Ya era de noche. –Vámonos…-

*8*8*8*

-Tsunade sama, Tsunade sama- llegó corriendo Chizune a la oficina de la Hokage con aprensión, estando toda apurada en encontrarla. –Tsunade sama- abrió la puerta.

-Ya sé, ya sé, el señor feudal quiere verme- dijo ella mirando por la ventana. Chizune calló desde la entrada. –Asumo que ya se enteró entonces ¿verdad?- la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su asistente solo asintió, y la rubia continuó viendo el cielo con profundidad. –Entiendo…- tomó sus pasos hacia atrás para asó salir con ella e ir a reunirse con el rey del país del fuego en el salón del último piso.

-Tsunade…- lloraba el anciano decrépito frente a la rubia en completa soledad al haber pedido el noble a sus sirvientes y a su guardia que los dejaran en paz. Estaban sentados frente a una cara y elegante mesa de té de madera fina -¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? ¿Cómo es posible?- repetía. –Mi hijo, mi primogénito, el futuro rey del país del fuego…- lloraba. –Esto no puede estarme pasando, ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de permitirlo Tsunade?- gritó. –Tu eres la Hokage, debiste haberlo evitado… ¡Mi hijo murió por tu culpa!-

Tsunade solo miraba cabizbaja la taza de té frente a ella, aunque eso sí, manteniendo la frente bien en alto, con dignidad.

-Fue alguien de Akatsuki quien lo mató. El terreno esta siendo peinado ahora mismo, pero no podemos hacer nada para revertir lo que ya esta hecho… su alteza…- reclamó después de todo.

-Esa no es justificación Tsunade, sabes que no lo es- repetía el delicado anciano con fervor a pesar de su actitud tan rosa.

-No me estoy justificando- replicó. –Y aunque lamento mucho su pérdida ha de saber que Akatsuki tiene puestos los ojos sobre Konoha por que quiere al demonio más poderoso de todos los Biju y que si lugar a dudas sabemos pertenece al país del fuego, el Kyubi, encerrado en Uzumaki Naruto, señor…-

El anciano abrió los ojos temeroso, sabía por donde iban a dirigirse las cosas... directamente a los pecados de su juventud...

-Uzumaki…- dijo entre líneas…

-Uzumaki- repitió la rubia con fuerza –No debería serle extraño ese nombre ¿no?-

-No tengo la más mínima idea de que lo que me habla- volteó la cara aún digno mientras se abanicaba con estupor a pesar de sus lágrimas.

-No, nunca ha sabido por que nunca quiso reconocer a Kushina como su hija- reclamó de nuevo, el anciano cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía cola que le pisaran y no podía escapar de su pasado nunca. -Por eso su madre le puso su apellido y después Kushina le heredó lo mismo a Naruto a pesar de ser él hijo del cuarto Hokage- sonrió con ira irónica –Caramba, ¿Cómo se siente saber que su nieto anhela ser lo mismo que su padre? ¿Eh?-

-¡Basta Tsunade! ¡Basta!- se cubrió con las manos los oídos llorando. –No lo soporto, deténgase- pedía.

-Tal vez fue castigo divino. Perdió a un hijo, pero usted ya había desechado a Kushina antes, y no conforme con eso la propuso como candidata número uno para ser la Jinchūriki del Kyubi siendo solo una niña, ¡Lo mismo que la llevó a su muerte estando embarazada!- pegó con su puño en la mesa reduciéndola a estillas con las tazas del humeante té derramadas de su líquido, quebrándose en añicos al golpearse en el piso.

-No más por favor…-

-Sí, eso fue lo que pidió su hija, que pararan su tormento. Y mírese ahora, esta muriendo, y su legítimo heredero se fue también sin haberle dejado descendientes. Ustedes los nobles, más los señores feudales discriminan casi todo en los samuráis, valoran su lealtad y su valor, también nos admiran, ¡pero pareciera que los únicos que tenemos valores somos nosotros por que ustedes se la pasan con su maldito orgullo y superioridad pensando solo en si mismos!-

La Gondaime se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida con despecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda señor?- preguntó con un paso ya fuera en la puerta corrediza abierta. -¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses?- le preguntó por lo que le quedaba de vida. Por eso el príncipe de la nación había salido rumbo a verla en la mañana, para entablar los asuntos de la sucesión de poderes convirtiéndose él en rey, pero que no había sido posible por que Kisame lo había asesinado cruelmente y sin piedad, sintiéndose incluso infame por haber matado a un pobre hombre que de guerrero solo tenía la espada, más no la actitud ni el valor.

-Ya son solo semanas Tsunade- volvió a llorar el anciano monarca derramando sus agrias lágrimas en su costísimo atuendo de la más fina tela en un cuerpo arrugado y decadente muriendose desde adentro.

-Ah- respondió la rubia de ojos cafés. –Que lástima, lo vamos a extrañar…- lo miró de reojo con frialdad -¿Entonces quien va a ser el futuro rey si usted ya esta muerto?-

El anciano se paró como rayo a pesar de la dificultad que le fue hacerlo.

-¡Eso no!, ¡No permitiré que un ilegítimo gobierne esta tierra que le ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace siglos…!-

Tsunade alzó los hombros y después las manos en su gesto.

-Entonces más no puedo hacer, ¡Que la anarquía consuma Konoha! ¡El país del fuego ya no tiene señor feudal!- alzo los brazos hacía el techo. -¿Cuánto tiempo cree que pueda mantener oculta su muerte antes de que todos se den cuenta de que de su sangre ya no hay nadie que pueda gobernar la nación?-

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes- Suplicó.

-Mire a Naruto, se parece tanto a su padre, pero en su personalidad… es idéntico a Kushina…- suspiró melancólica al recordar a la pelirroja. Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a ver al anciano llorando su pena a unos metros de ella. -¿Cuánto más piensa negar la existencia de Kushina? Es su sangre, su propia hija, y Naruto su nieto. ¿Se lo llevará todo a la tumba?-

-Claro que no- se escucharon sus lloriqueos martirizándolo.

Los demonios interiores nunca abandonan a nadie. Las Moiras no tiene piedad, y como cuervos y zopilotes devoraran al cadaver aún si no esta muerto del todo.

–Naruto… él…- habló después de un gran silencio, uno que lo mataba por dentro al igual que su vejez, después de todo su rubio nieto era ya un hombre. –Él será mi sucesor…- decretó, antes de volver a llorar cayendo al piso.

-Entonces ya todo esta dicho su alteza- se reverenció la Gondaime con obligación antes de salir dejando al anciano en su miseria llorar a lágrima viva dentro.

Naruto sería declarado ante el pueblo y ante toda la nación como el legítimo hijo del cuarto Hokage, y, para sorpresa de todos, el futuro heredero a la corona del país del fuego al ser su madre la hija ilegítima del rey antes de su muerte, debido solamente al asesinato de quien ocuparía este puesto.

El quería ser Hokage ¿Cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia?

¿Qué tanto podrían estropearse sus planes con eso?

Y lo más importante. Un rey muerto no puede gobernar nada. Si él corría el riesgo de no regresar a Konoha, ¿Que destino podría depararle a la aldea?

-_Creí que era lo mejor para ella…-_ recordaba el desauseado rey la vez en que había mandado sellar al demonio de nueve colas en su hija. El inicio de la leyenda en que se convertiría la generación presente… -_Kushina… lo siento tanto…_-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Muajajajajajajajaja

Espero no desmayarme en el siguiente capítulo, no pueden imaginarse lo que tengo planeado, es más comenzaré a escribirlo una vez haya publicado la continuación de Gakuen. ^i^


End file.
